


Endspiel за чёрных

by GuestFromTheFuture



Category: Russian musicals RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Non-Linear Narrative, АУ, Магический реализм, От друзей к врагам, Серая мораль, дружба, магия, мат, нецензурная лексика, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestFromTheFuture/pseuds/GuestFromTheFuture
Summary: — Имболк? — удивился Олешкевич. — Ты хочешь проводить концерты в феврале на Имболк?— Непременно, — улыбнулся Ярослав, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — Я шарю в этом. И название - «бессовестные»! Ни стыда, ни совести. Ничего лишнего!>Ladies can't resist the charm (с) Тимати - Welcome to St.Tropez
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Апрель 2017 года

Вечереет. Апрельский вечер, по-московски сырой и непривычно тихий, дарит покой и настраивает на сон. Молодой мужчина, аккуратно придерживающий левой рукой возле губ белую чашку из магазина «IKEA», смотрит на весенний город. Его карие глаза медленно скользят по линии горизонта, улыбаясь чему-то новому. Хотя… почему «чему-то»? У этого «чего-то» уже даже есть имя, которое он вынашивал еще с времени обучения в университете. Еще немного, и он, молодой и еще никому не известный Кирилл Олешкевич, станет одним из тех, кого в просторечии называют воротилами шоу-бизнеса. Остались формальности, пустяки, как подписание в определенный день нескольких бумаг, одной лишь подписью разделяя жизнь на «до» и «после», а потом… Что будет «потом» прагматичный Кирилл предпочитает еще даже не задумываться. С его наглостью и чрезмерным везением во всех областях, к которым бы он притрагивается, нужно было быть очень осторожным с судьбой и Фортуной. А ну как она взбрыкнет и захлопнет шкатулку с подарками, и все мечты, желания и амбиции молодого человека пойдут крахом? А ведь во времена перемен, пока время позволяет, нужно успеть занять свою нишу. Он всегда старался и старается следовать этой мысли, и интуиция еще ни разу не подводила его. Да будет так и в этот раз!

Мысли Олешкевича сменяли друг друга. Подумать только, ему еще нет тридцати, а мир уже может лежать у его ног. Маленький, но все-таки мир - мир мюзиклов, мир театра, вечный праздник концертов и других ярких событий. И он будет лежать. А он, Кирилл Олешкевич, будет тем, кто решает, какой концерт и когда организовать, каких артистов и куда пригласить, и, может быть…. Наконец, самому сделать невозможное, превратить мечты юношества в реальность, поставить «Тетрадь смерти».… Нет-нет, раньше такие смелые мысли, как поставить в России японский мюзикл «Death Note» по мотивам японской манги, он задвигал совсем на задворки сознания, но тем паче идея «тетрадки» остро возникла сейчас. Когда-нибудь….

Кофе в чашке совсем остывает. Олешкевич морщится, когда, вынырнув из своих мыслей, отпивает глоток горького напитка. Может быть, сейчас самое время начать меняться самому? Перейти с кофе на чай, окружить себя нужными, действительно нужными людьми, наслаждаться жизнью самому и дарить жизнь другим.… А мюзикл… Обязательно, он обязательно поставит его, это всенепременно. И все увидят это. И он, Кирилл Олешкевич, будет иметь к этому самое непосредственное отношение. Он привезёт «тетрадку» в Россию и он будет тем, кто подарит её российскому зрителю. И тогда напротив задач, обозначенных для себя еще в самом начале студенчества, появится очередная галочка «done», означающую выполненный, закрытый пункт. И он сможет это. Не зря он учился всему тому в университете и на всевозможных курсах, не зря не спал ночами, оттачивая свое мастерство.… Он найдет и исполнителей, и спонсоров, и это будет именно то, что он представлял себе, пока зачитывался манга. Он сможет это сделать. И он знает это.

Через несколько дней, поставив размашистую подпись серебряным «Паркером» с черным ониксом на торце, Кирилл Игоревич Олешкевич становится владельцем и по совместительству генеральным продюсером продюсерского центра «Пентаграмма». Жизнь выходит на новый уровень.

*** за два года до описываемых событий ***

– Саш, Саш! – высокий голос, сразу и не поймешь, женский или мужской, вытаскивает его из сна. Саша не помнил, как сквозь сон вообще нащупал телефон, вибрирующий где-то в кровати на уровне спины. – Просыпайся, чувак, я скоро приеду, пойдем тусить. Я соскучился. И по тебе, и по Москве, и вообще, доброе утро!

Саша, уже наполовину проснувшись, одним глазом косится в телефон и, в который раз, чертыхнувшись, проклинает тот день, когда согласился обменяться номерами телефонов с несуразным громким мальчишкой. Спокойная жизнь? Нет, не слышали.

– Яр, стой, ну! Да послушай же ты! – Саша нашаривает очки под подушкой и одной рукой надевает их. – Ё-мое, Яр, да не в Москве я ещё, а в Питере. Да, мне только вечером на репетицию.

Голос в трубке замирает, и, трубка, издав странный нечленораздельный звук, пискнула, оборвав Ярослава на полуслове. Ярослав, конечно, еще тот невоспитанный чувак, но закончить разговор просто так, это даже для него круто. Саша в удивлении отстраняет трубку от уха и смотрит на телефон. Так и есть, старенький смартфон разряжен в хлам. Когда придет зарплата, Саша купит себе новый телефон. Уже нужно. Иначе он не будет успевать заряжать телефон в течение дня, а ведь он стремится стать востребованным артистом, его телефон будут обрывать агенты продюсеров, желающих заполучить Казьмина в свои постановки, а он будет вальяжно выбирать спектакли, отбрасывая неугодные ему сценарии в мусорную корзину. А пока…. Саша мотает головой вокруг. Куда же он сунул зарядку?

Саша медленно спускает ноги с кровати. Черт, без очков он совсем слепой, и ведь не компьютерные игрушки с детства были виной. Генетика. А может, просто таким уродился. Когда-нибудь… может быть, когда он станет старше, станет известным и мало-мальски обеспечен, он сделает себе операцию, а может, несколько…. Когда-нибудь. Саша поправляет очки, проводит рукой по волосам, собирая их в хвост, и, чуть покачнувшись, дотягивается до черного шнура, свисающего из розетки, ставит телефон на подзарядку и идет в ванную комнату. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, и отражение не радует его. Вообще, положа руку на сердце, Казьмину грех жаловаться. Высокий, почти метр восемьдесят, ладно сложенный, с пухлыми губами и миловидной мордашкой – ему часто делали комплименты, но Саша в силу природной скромности (да, он очень скромный!) отмахивался от них. Окружающие лицемерят, естественно, они понимают, что Саша – в будущем, Александр – Казьмин, еще немного и станет одним из ведущих артистов столичных театров.… Ну, может, и не в ближайшем прямо будущем, но в обозримом точно. Осталось всего-лишь навсего, пройти несколько кастингов, и… и стараться, расти и совершенствоваться.

Двадцать пять лет, идеальный возраст, да и Родичка... Саша улыбается, это еще для всех секрет. Даже для мамы. Но ему хочется кричать от радости. Прыгать и обнимать каждого, кто повстречается ему на пути. Он, артист детского театра «Карамболь» теперь совмещает спектакли, в которых он еще задействован, и поездки в Москву на репетиции главного, на данный момент спектакля в его жизни. Премьера запланирована на весну 2016 года, но режиссер Андрей Кончаловский почти за год начал обстоятельные репетиции. Маэстро, он хотел добиться идеальной картинки, и ему, признает Саша, это удастся. Не может не удаться. «Преступление и наказание», Достоевский, вот это вот наше всё – Саша грезил этим спектаклем и выложился на кастинге даже не на сто, на двести процентов. И сразу же – главная роль, Родя, Родион Раскольников. На все репетиции Саша приезжал как на праздник, эти радостные моменты, когда он мог вырваться из Петербурга и отправиться в театр мюзикла на репетицию рок-оперы. Даже мама не знала всего, что происходит в жизни Саши. Иначе она засыпала бы его вопросами-расспросами, кто этот непонятный друг, который обрывает тебе телефон, занимает твое и так ограниченное время, и вообще, Саша, тебе о работе и профессиональном росте думать нужно, а не вот это вот всё.

Саша открывает кран и морщится – питерские водопроводы уже давно стали притчей во языцех, и чтобы умыться приятной теплой водой приходилось до сих пор спускать воду минимум пару минут. Ничего, у Саши есть эти пара минут. На себя у Саши всегда есть время. Ни на кого другого. Только на себя. Ради себя он и поставил эту планку, к которой он медленно, но верно тянется, идет к своей цели, стать великим артистом, быть профессионалом своего дела и, черт побери, ему нравится это! Нравится учиться у мэтров, нравится работать с великими режиссерами – один Кончаловский чего стоит, но… Театр, это конечно, круто, но Саша хочет петь. Хочет еще и вокальное, сольное творчество. И он знает, что всё в его жизни будет. Всенепременно. Жизнь сложится так, потому что Саша – не ленится. Трудоголик, мать его.


	2. Chapter 2

Февраль 2015 года

Звук упавшей на пол, затем разбившейся бутылки и последовавший за ним громкий «да ёб твою ж налево» был первым звуком, отчетливо услышанным молодым парнем. Гул в голове, очень неприятное ощущение, знаете ли; во рту противный кислый вкус. Ярослав открыл один глаз, затем попытался открыть второй. Слипшиеся ресницы не позволили сделать это без помощи пальцев. Взгляд уткнулся в стену с старыми обоями, глазами Ярослав медленно скользнул по стыку полос снизу вверх и остановился на потолке, где обои уже давно начали отставать от стены. Херня какая-то. От амбре, исходящего от него, куролесящего на вписке который день подряд с друзьями, наверное, дохли бы все комары и мухи, будь эта тусовка летом на даче или хотя бы поздней питерской весной. Но за окном февраль, тусили они в Автово, на промышленной окраине Санкт-Петербурга, на столе, а так же под столом и вообще практически на всех горизонтальных поверхностях бутылки, стаканы, куски хлеба, снова бутылки, уже, правда, наполовину пустые….

Ярослав, кряхтя, перевернулся на шатком диване и попытался принять вертикальное или хотя бы полусидячее положение и обвел взглядом комнату, где он вчера вырубился на поспать. «День святого Валентина», стало быть, прошёл. Вчера было хорошо. Сегодня, стало быть, расплата за вчера. За прекрасно проведенное (читай, пропитое) время. И на этом «Дне…» – чёрт, как же подходит сюда это слово во всех смыслах, где Ярослав оказывается в очередной раз, – друзья снова косвенно заставили себя почувствовать человеком третьего сорта. Точнее, не то, чтоб прям «третьего», но…. Разговор обязательно скатывался на сексуальные темы, и друзья-парни, гогоча, наперебой рассказывали, читай, хвастались, своими сексуальными победами. Ярославу же было хвалиться нечем. Точнее, ему совсем нечего было рассказать. Ну что он мог противопоставить высоким друзьям-парням, которые с шестнадцати лет уже ходили по дискотекам, даже барам, знакомились с девчонками, красивыми и не очень, «нарабатывали опыт общения» так сказать? Ярославу с его средним ростом, подростковой, даже девичьей худобой, болезненной бледностью и неровными зубами, улыбаться из-за которых ему всю его сознательную жизнь было стрёмно, с его попытками в отношения никогда не везло. Очень редко, и то, разве что по пьяни, разве что мимолетом – девчонки одаривали парня поцелуем в щеку или смазанным поцелуем в угол губ. Секс? О, не будем о грустном. Хотя… первый раз он у всех грустный и немного постыдный. Или у кого-то из вас было по-другому?

Ярослав зевнул и покосился на дверь. Какого хрена, он же вроде закрывал её, когда заползал в комнату. Или нет…. А он вообще один был? Судя по тому, что он проснулся в одежде и в принципе, в той же позе, в какой вчера лёг, засыпал он один. Впрочем, как и всегда. Он встал, не без усердия, пнув ногой стакан и расплескав воду. Ага, значит, кто-то позаботился о нём, принес стакан воды, чтобы «сушняк» при пробуждении не был таким невыносимым, и забыл закрыть дверь. Спасибо, заботливые друзья, но дверь на будущее надо закрывать. И вообще, можно было бы и на табуретку стакан поставить, и аспирин бы не помешал, раз до воды додумались. Он добрёл до окна и выглянул во двор. Низкое серое небо, нависшие облака, того и гляди, снег пойдёт, трубы ТЭЦ, которая пашет двадцать четыре часа в сутки, чтобы этому району хватало тепла и горячей воды. Девятнадцатилетний Ярослав прислонился лбом к стеклу и закрыл глаза.

«Доброе, мать вашу, утро, родной Питер!»

Утро редко бывает добрым. А если еще не сам проснулся, а разбудили, да не вовремя, то к чёрту такое утро. Ярослав зашел в кухню, прошел мимо закрытой двери в комнату, за которой угадывались владельцы двух курток, висящих в коридоре, мимо Макса, друга, молча проследившего за ним глазами, взял с подоконника единственную оставшуюся банку пива, вскрыл ее привычным движением двумя пальцами и выпил в несколько глотков. Зажмурился.

– Чё, чувак, с добрым утром? – Макс, усмехнувшись, поприветствовал вошедшего.

– Иди ты, нахрен! – вместо ответного приветствия, открыв глаза, ответил Ярослав. Макс умный и добрый. Макс простит. Он не обижается на Ярослава. Ну, или делает вид, что не обижается. Друг все-таки, единственный, со школы ещё.

– Что, не «дала» что ли? Опять? – Макс выходит на опасную дорожку и начинает подтрунивать над Ярославом. Только он имеет право беззлобно переводить всё в шутку. Только ему Ярослав еще ни разу не попытался прописать в челюсть за такие подколы. Яр зло смотрит на друга и улыбается.

– Да я и не взял. Нахрен оно мне надо? – Ярослав развернулся лицом к Максиму и оскалился. Иначе как «оскал» его улыбку не назвать. Макс не реагирует. Привык, за годы дружбы-то. – У меня таких как она, еще дохрена будет. Мне девчонки не нужны. По крайней мере сейчас, Макс. Толку-то от них. Еще забеременеет, вся жизнь через жопу пойдет.

– Ой, только не говори, что тебе мальчики нужны, – брякает Макс, не понимая в очередной раз, на какую скользкую тему начал разговор. Ох, не будь он лучшим другом, давно бы Ярослав на такие подколы при его-то субтильной внешности среагировал и дружбе кирдык пришёл бы. Болезненно, ох болезненно реагирует он на подколки с гомосексуальным подтекстом, хотя то, куда он всё пытается пролезть такая тема, а точнее, такая жизнь – явление обычное. Ярославу придется научиться жить в этой среде. И он, как Макс видит, неплохо начинает с этим справляться. Раз он сразу не взорвался на его дерзкое замечание.

Ярослав исподлобья посмотрел на друга, моргнул и сел на ближайший стул. Какого…лешего тот провоцирует с утра на такие разговоры. Знает же, что Ярослав легко на такие темы разговоры поддерживает и еще смеется над ними, подтрунивая над окружающими. Пытается казаться открытым, пытается сойти «за своего», пытается, именно пытается, старается, да не получается. Еще не совсем отошёл от провала на кастинге, на первом же туре, блин, на «Онегина», его там быстро завернули с формулировкой «недостаточно шарма, артистизма и фактуры». Шарма.… Да что такое «шарм», в общем понимании? Ярославу всегда казалось, что шарм – это что-то чуть ли не из области природной магии, возможность очаровывать окружающих. Ярославу никогда не удавалось надолго «держать публику», он не умел нравиться красивым девчонкам, именно тем, кому он хотел понравиться. Или вот как сейчас, на комиссии, на кастинге. Ярослав тогда вышел из театра, продолжая улыбаться новому знакомому, а внутри разгорался огонь зависти и обиды. Как так, блин, этого…. длинноволосого пропустили на следующий тур, а на него просто даже на этапе подачи анкеты уже косо смотрели. Хотя, ещё ничего не ясно до конца: то, что человек прошел во второй тур еще не значит, что его возьмут вообще в постановку. Посмотрим. Но Сашка…. Этот новый знакомый с по-женски длинными волосами, и пухлыми губами, и такими изящными, но всё же чисто мужскими руками с часто вздувающимися венами, когда волнуется, когда поправляет волосы…. Да на него половина зала тут же внимания обратила, вкупе с членами комиссии. У него прямо магия какая-то, держать зал, да и девчонкам он всем понравился, в отличие от Ярослава. Чёрт, ну почему одним всё, а другим – ничего? Как бы и ему очень хотелось бы хоть немного, хоть одним глазком увидеть, или понять, как это работает, и себе бы ну хоть немножечко этой магии, ну что, Господи, что тебе, жалко, что ли? Хотя, справедливости ради, не только у признанных красавцев есть шарм – взять того же Брюса Уиллиса, да что далеко ходить, вон, Сэрич, далеко не красавец, а брутальная красота такая, и шарм, и залы собирает… Сашке природа отвалила и рост, и внешность, и голос, даром, что с периферии парнишка. А ведь он даже упоминал как-то этот Богом забытый город. Не помнит. Ярослав, как рыбка, не запоминает ненужную информацию, которая ему ну совсем никуда не пригодится. Хотя… может быть, уже нужно начинать? Начинать присматриваться к людям, даже если сейчас они для тебя не представляют интереса или выгоды, наступив на горло своим предпочтениям. Когда начинать заводить полезные знакомства, как не в этом возрасте? А с Сашкой надо дружить. Он пробьется, он-то обязательно пробьется и добьется. А там уже и Ярослава протащит. По-любому протащит, провинциалы они такие, они своих тоже пристроят.

Ярослав поставил банку от пива на стол, и память постепенно начинает возвращать парня во вчерашний угар. Да, он вспоминает, что на вписке были девчонки, да, даже по штуке на каждого парня, но девчонка его совершенно не заинтересовала. Да и спать с ней, а точнее, она с ним, не стала бы. Ярослав дотянулся до упаковки чипсов, вытащил оттуда три оставшихся кусочка картофеля и отправил себе в рот.

Приятного аппетита тебе, мальчик!

Ярослав поднялся, взял полупустой стакан с выдохшейся колой, опрокинул залпом и повернулся к двери.

– Яр, а что, ты уверен, что с кастингом снова облом? – Макс обеспокоенно прошел за другом в коридор.

– Более чем. Я снова в пролёте, Макс. – Ярослав сделал попытку улыбнуться. Выходит криво и натянуто. Хреновый из тебя актер, Ярослав, старайся лучше. – Но, – снова улыбка, уже более открытая, – я не унываю, буду ходить дальше на кастинги там, затусить с актерами можно… На служебках тоже потереться можно, там иногда такие новости узнать можно про новые кастинги и вообще. Да на худой конец, на завод вон пойду, близко и ездить никуда не надо.

«Кому ты врешь, Ярослав, ну какой нахрен завод?»

Макс недоверчиво посмотрел на Ярослава, глазами наблюдая за тем, как тот натянул куртку, обул стоптанные ботинки, и выпалил:

– Яр, да всё у тебя получится! Ты же – вон какой! У тебя голос охренительный, в ансамбле у дедушки поешь, блин, да пролезешь ты, будут у тебя еще дофига кастингов, какой-то да выстрелит! Забей ты болт на «Онегина». И на парня этого забей, подумаешь, выскочка, ты же вчера мне мозг вынес им, жалобами на то, что кому-то мол, всё, из-за внешности или еще из-за чего, а тебя снова прокатили. Откуда кстати он, ты ведь ещё вспомнил! Пор…пох…

Ярослав развернулся и положил руку на плечо Макса. Друг всегда находил слова поддержки. Нашел и в этот раз. Ярослав усмехнулся:

– Пох. Правильно, Макс. Пох. Всё у меня будет. И у тебя.

И вышел из квартиры. Ему требовался совет взрослого. Очень взрослого человека, к которому у Ярослава никогда не возникало претензий. Спускаясь по лестнице, он набрал номер и, улыбнувшись, прикрыл глаза, услышав в трубке родной голос.

– Деда... мне бы поговорить…

Ярослав не заметил, что лестница в пролете еще не кончилась, оступился, и чуть было не упал.

– Да нет, дед, всё нормально. Правда. Ну…. Ну деда…. Ну я знаю, да. Что мне нельзя пить, нельзя курить, что голос испорчу. А ты…..

Голос в трубке отчитывал парня, но _этому_ голосу Ярослав позволял это делать. Уважение к деду никогда не пропадет.

– Да, давай, я тогда через пару дней подъеду. Да, соскучился, деда, да и поговорить…. Нет, никто от меня не беременный, и не беременная, деда. Да, остальное всё можно пережить.

Ярослав впервые за утро улыбнулся искренне. Дед был с ним на одной волне. И всегда найдет правильные слова. И поддержит, и научит. Вот, кстати у деда и можно узнать, как работает эта магия, которая зовется шармом. Может, научит и в этом случае.

Три дня спустя он сидел с дедом в кафе. За два часа неспешной болтовни с дедом, Александром Николаевичем, Ярослав вынес для себя главное: магия магией, а шарм у него есть, пусть слабенький, но есть. Дед надоумил:

– Ярослав, да не в магии как таковой дело. Ну, в смысле…. Ты по сторонам-то смотри, и тренируйся на девушках, флиртуй, улыбайся. И не забывай про комплименты. Даже если не нравится тебе ничего в оппоненте, заставь себя найти что-то в нём привлекательное. На худой конец, просто скажи что-либо приятное собеседнику. Тебе ничего не стоит, а ему приятно будет. А вот когда время настанет, опыт-то и пригодится. А магия, энергия… – придёт ещё к тебе.

Ярослав оглянулся. Кроме не слишком-то симпатичной официантки вокруг никого не было. Эх, была не была. Он поднял руку.

– Дев…. – несмело пробормотал он. Официантка даже не услышала.

– Смелее, смелее, сынок, – Александр Николаевич ободряюще улыбнулся, смотря на внука. Большой уже вырос, совсем уже взрослый. Ну, с возрастом придет и шарм, и поклонники и поклонницы, ишь ты, как загоняется, малец, что с кастингом так получилось.

Ярослав прокашлялся. Снова поднял руку и уже с силой в голосе снова подозвал официантку:

– Девушка, а можно…Вас…?

Официантка, обернувшись, подошла к их столику. Она обвела взглядом обоих, задержала его на Ярославе и перевела взгляд на деда. Ярослав не сдавался:

– А…. а какие у вас десерты вкусные есть? – Ярослав улыбнулся одними губами. Неправильного прикуса и неидеальной линии улыбки он очень стеснялся. Официантка на секунду задержала взгляд на парне, внезапно улыбнулась и ответила по-простому:

– Наполеон привезли. Свежайший. Хочешь?

Ярослав кивнул. Неужели…. Неужели у него впервые получилось заинтересовать незнакомую девушку, женщину даже, пусть даже это всего лишь официантка. Но, начинать-то с чего-то нужно. А для тренировки и официантка сгодится.

– Да…давай…те, – запнулся Ярослав и перевел взгляд на деда. Тот улыбался. Внук вырос. А с магией в жизни он еще успеет столкнуться.

– Ну вот видишь, а ты боялся. Пройдет время, за тобой толпы бегать будут, не, не толпы даже, залы! Ты, главное учись и «хвосты» сдай. Сколько тебе пересдавать нужно, чтобы к сессии допуск получить? – Александр Николаевич строго посмотрел на внука и отпил чай.

– Ну, деда.., – поморщился Ярослав, демонстративно закатывая глаза и отодвигая свою чашку, освобождая место под так вовремя подоспевший «Наполеон». – Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь более приятном, чем мой запоротый колледж. – Ярослав чуть улыбнулся официантке, и та так же ответила ему улыбкой. Неужели!

– Как скажешь! – Александр Николаевич улыбнулся, когда Ярослав попытался отломить ложечкой десерт и сломал половину пирожного. – Как дела в общем? Про кастинг не спрашиваю, раз сам почти ничего не рассказал, значит, не взяли?

Ярослав облизнул ложечку, посмотрел на деда и, подумав, сказал:

– Да, походу снова прокатили меня. Не понравился я им. Артистизма и фактуры не хватает мне, дед. А вот Саша…

Александр Николаевич внимательно смотрел на внука. Обида говорила в ребёнке, в данный момент перед ним сидел такой еще ребёнок. И эта обида на комиссию на кастинге сейчас поднялась из глубины души.

– Какая Саша? – не понял дед.

– Не «какая», а «какой», дед, – буркнул Ярослав и пересказал ему кастинг, и знакомство с Казьминым. О том, что он познакомился с Сашей за пару дней до кастинга в баре, где они обмывали знакомство и пили за успех кастинга, Ярослав благополучно умолчал. Но от Александра Николаевича не укрылось, с какой горечью и обидой внук рассказывал про нового знакомого. Не выдержав, он прервал Ярослава:

– Послушай, хватит завидовать. Тебе, в отличие от него, не нужно думать насчет крыши над головой, ты мальчик питерский, столичный считай, а он…. Ну, внешность ты не изменишь, а вот насчет всего остального – дай время, внук. Как было написано внутри на Кольце Соломона «И это пройдёт». Жди, Ярослав. И учись. Всё постепенно придёт. Главное, не страдай ерундой, как ты любишь, то в запой уйти, то в проблемы закопаться. Что думаешь, я не знаю, что у тебя мысли о самоубийстве с четырнадцати лет проскакивали? Родители не виноваты. Никто не виноват. А насчет Саши, мой тебе совет сейчас и на будущее – подружись с этим парнем, он тебя на репетиции, на спектакли гостем будет брать, а там ты уже в театральную тусовку вольешься, «своим» в ней станешь, и проще будет на кастингах. Вот потом и посмотришь, как по накатанному всё пойдет и завертится. Тебе главное сейчас в мюзикловую и театральную жизнь залезть. И всё будет. Это я тебе гарантирую.

Ярослав смотрел на деда и молчал. Конечно, тот был прав, он взрослый, он знает, о чем говорит. Но как же хочется иметь всё и сразу. Проходить кастинги, а лучше, чтобы его без кастингов брали, только потому, что он – Ярослав Баярунас, а не унижаться, бегая по кастингам. Ладно, и это пройдёт.

Они допили чай. Александр Николаевич поднялся:

– Ладно, не переживай, Яр, всё у тебя будет отлично, нужно только подождать. Поеду я. Отцу привет передавай, давно не звонил.

– Угу, я еще доем тортик, – Ярослав не хотел выходить из тепла под дождь.

– Свидимся, внук! Держи нос по ветру! И не вздумай в запой уходить!

Александр Николаевич потрепал Ярослава по макушке, оделся и вышел. Ярослав посидел пару минут и потянулся к мобильнику. Они с Сашей обменялись телефонами еще на первой встрече, и Ярослав, приняв совет деда, решил брать быка за рога. Наспех набив сообщение о возможности встретиться и получив ответ, что занят на репетициях, Ярослав уткнулся в «Инстаграмм». Внезапное сообщение, что Саша может с ним пересечься в центре после репетиций, Ярослав расценил как подарок с небес и, немедленно согласившись, стал ждать вечера….


	3. Chapter 3

Октябрь 2015

Следующие полгода прошли как в тумане. Парни не виделись. Саша пропадал на репетициях, Ярослав – на учебе и лишь несколько раз они пересеклись в театре. Ярослав наблюдал затем за Сашей, буквально, издалека. Он ездил с гастролями театра «Рок-Опера» и, наконец, несмотря на все закидоны, ему дали шанс и Ярослав вышел на сцену в роли Петра. Успех настолько окрылил парня, что он одним из первых написал об этом Саше. Ответ пришел только на следующий день, что не смог не заметить Ярослав. Он впервые обиделся на приятеля и не отправил привычного шутливого ответа. Пусть знает!

Саша по осени иногда мог достать «проходки» на свои спектакли, рассказывал Ярославу интересные события с репетиций, а Ярослав это всё впитывал. На «служебках» с артистами он частенько появлялся как преданная фанатка, ждал Александра, и потом они, взяв кофе в больших стаканчиках, гуляли по Невскому. Александр, первое время совсем не понимавший такого проявления внимания от фактически незнакомого чужого человека, да еще и одного с ним пола, постепенно привык к тому, что Ярослава в его жизни стало не просто «много» а «неприлично много». То Ярослав осыпает Сашу комплиментами, то смотрит на него таким взглядом, что непонятно сразу, то ли это взгляд побитой собаки, то ли влюбленной девчонки. Саша уже и сам не мог разобраться, кого Ярослав сейчас изображает. Ему очень льстило такое проявление эмоций, поэтому он просто перестал каждый раз спрашивать Ярослава, что означает та или иная фраза. Первое время Казьмину на полном серьезе хотелось сделать словарь «Баярунас – люди – Баярунас», потому что понять, что на самом деле имел в виду Ярослав было не просто сложно, а очень сложно. Уровень юмора, знаете ли, у каждого человека свой. Да ещё дебильная привычка Ярослава то хватать Александра за руку или просто прикасаться, то сыпать комплиментами по поводу и без. Саша потом просто попытался, как говорится, забить, но однажды в ноябре не выдержал. Они как раз вышли из метро и свернули на Невский в сторону Казанского собора, когда Саша осторожно начал разговор:

– Яр, ты чего постоянно комплименты мне отвешиваешь? Влюбился что ли, или ты на мне тренируешься, чтоб потом перед очередной девушкой стыдно не было?

Ярослав внимательно посмотрел на друга. _Друга ведь?_

– А ты сам-то какой ответ предпочёл бы услышать? – и улыбнулся в сторону Саши. Полгода «тренировок» по совету деда не прошли даром. Даже несколько девчонок умудрился закадрить. Чудеса. Только недолго действуют эти чудеса, в отличие от того же Саши. Когда Ярослав напрямую спросил Сашу, в чем же секрет, тот просто пожал плечами:

– Шарм, наверное, Яр, я не знаю. – Он вытащил перчатки и медленно натянул их. Зябко. – Всегда так было. Никогда не жаловался на отсутствие внимания. Даже иногда тяготился этим. А что, разве у тебя не так?

Ярослав застегнул куртку и засопел:

– Не так, иначе бы я тебя не спрашивал, – Ярослав бросил на Сашу взгляд исподлобья, и впервые не «удержал лицо». Зависть? Эту перемену тут же заметил Саша:

– Ты чего?

– Да нет, ничего…. Сашк, научи меня, а? – Ярослав впервые попросил Сашу сделать что-то не в шутку, а всерьез. И просил Ярослав непривычно тихо, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Александр оторопел. Парень просил то, что Саша не знал, как научить.

Ярослав же, в свою очередь, даже не узнавал себя. Он не играл, не притворялся, не вел себя в соответствии с ситуацией, а просто… с Сашей, с этим новым другом даже банальные смски или сообщения «вКонтакте» были чем-то, отличающимся от сотен тех сообщений, которые он посылал Максу, друзьям, да даже своей девушке. Он использовал Сашу для того, чтобы быть ближе к миру театра, той стороне мира, в которую он еще не имел доступа самостоятельно, но с каждым разом, с каждой встречей он понимал, что его натянутая маска заинтересованности Сашей начинает трескаться и перерастает в нечто большее. Грозило перерасти, по крайней мере. Один раз Ярослав так раздухарился, что в своем же Инстаграмме опубликовал фотографию Саши из какого-то бара и подписал «Этот Александр пьянит не хуже вина». И ощущение это было настолько искренне, что Ярослава это начало озадачивать. Дружба? Привязанность? Любовь? В конце-то концов, мы в Питере, в свободной стране, а театр - это такая расслабленная атмосфера….

– Яр, я не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, – попробовал возразить Саша и внезапно ощутил мягкое прикосновение руки Ярослава на своем плече.

– Ты чего? – Саша вопросительно посмотрел на приятеля и замедлил шаги. – Я же правда не знаю, как этому научиться!

– Ты что, с другом поделиться не хочешь? – от отчаяния Ярослав не выбирал слова и сам того не желая, повысил голос на спутника и буквально вцепился в Сашину куртку.

– Да чем делиться-то? – Саша скосил глаза на руки Ярослава, держащие куртку. Он не хотел понимать, _что_ Ярослав имел ввиду.

– Ну как, поклонницами, подарками, тебя же превозносят вон! – Ярослав расцепил руки, отпустил Сашу, бросил фразу и зашагал дальше.

– Яр, ты чего? – изумился Казьмин, нагоняя того. – Как я могу поделиться тем, чем я даже не знаю, как уметь пользоваться? Я всегда относился с уважением к людям, очень ценю внимание поклонниц, и я стараюсь выкладываться «по полной». Ну, я так воспитан, Яр!

– Ну-ну. Тебе просто жалко поделиться способностью с другом. А ведь то, чем ты, чем вы все, артисты, владеете, это чудо. Магия!

Саша опешил. Ярослав остановился, сошел с поребрика, перешёл дорогу и подошёл к каналу. Вода замерзла, лёд был в некоторых местах треснувшим. Тоска.

– Да блин, Яр! Какая магия, ты о чём? – Саша подошел сбоку и встал рядом с Ярославом.

– Саш! – Ярослав зашептал, смотря в глаза Саши. – Я тоже, понимаешь, тоже хочу стать таким же крутым, как ты! По крайней мере, не хуже чем ты, так же собирать подарки от фанаток, чтобы меня любили, вот, просто, безусловно, чтобы за мной тоже толпы поклонниц бегали, подарки, цветы дарили. Я..., – он отвёл глаза от Саши и снова уставился на лёд, затем продолжил. – Я до одури хочу стать таким же, как ты. Я смотрю на тебя, и.... – Ярослав провел пальцами по руке Саши от пальцев до локтя и Саша дёрнулся, как от ожога. Ярослав замолчал, поднял глаза к небу и быстро заморгал.

– Ты чего, Яр, плачешь что ли? – Саша не знал, как реагировать на это недоразумение, лежащее уже у него буквально на плече.

– Да нет…. – Ярослав неспешно начал разговор. – Саш, ну я же вижу, как ты с людьми общаешься. Ты их буквально гипнотизируешь, к себе располагаешь, люди к тебе тянутся. А я.… У меня даже в детстве не было такого, чтобы мои и те немногочисленные друзья ко мне прислушивались. Я старался, очень старался, сначала, чтобы родители на меня обратили внимание, но они не сделали этого. Развелись, и я рос с дедушкой. Нет, у меня мировой дед, я его очень люблю, он один из самых близких мне людей, кто никогда не предавал меня, помогал и поддерживал. Ещё у меня есть один лучший друг, со школы. И всё. Остальные – так, друзья-приятели, с кем мы тусим, бухаем там…. Отец ещё есть, но мы стали общаться относительно недавно. Мои загоны он не понимает. Хотя, вот я татуировку захотел, он меня поддержал и со мной поехал, чтоб мне сделать её. – Ярослав улыбнулся, наверное, вспоминая то беззаботное время. Опомнившись, он продолжил:

– Так вот, понимаешь, я никогда ни у кого не был в центре внимания. Меня игнорили, можно сказать. Я даже, честно сказать, думал даже жизнь закончить свою. Потому что не нужный был никому. Ну, посмотри на меня, Саш. Ну, кому я понравлюсь? Я стараюсь, учусь, но на всех кастингах меня «заворачивают». Я благодарен…. – Ярослав запнулся. – Просто благодарен, что меня в «Рок-опере» заметили и вот я теперь Петра в своём любимом спектакле играю. Хочется, конечно, Иисуса, чтобы за мной толпа поклонниц шла, но мне не везёт. Хотя, я надеюсь, что может быть, это вопрос времени.

– И с чего ты взял, что я обладаю каким-то чудом или магией, как ты это сам называешь? – Саша постепенно начинал понимать, _что_ имел в виду Ярослав, но хотел выслушать и его доводы.

– Ну… – Ярослав уловил нотки сомнения в голосе Саши. – Я понимаю, что артист должен обладать шармом, обаянием, харизмой. А что делать таким, как я, которым Бог кроме таланта ничего не дал?

Саша крякнул, но быстро взял себя в руки. Талант это немного другое, Ярик. Это не просто попытка пролезть и зацепиться, это именно то зыбкое, на чем строится весь твой концепт как артиста. В институтах и на курсах актерского мастерства, в театральном ВУЗе учат этому, а Ярослав не имел высшего образования. У него был еще неоконченный колледж, да и тот, окончил бы уже, худо-бедно. Учеба Ярославу давалась не то, чтобы тяжело, он не любил учиться. Понабравшись по верхам основ актерского мастерства, вспомнив свои подростковые годы, проведенные с дедушкой в его ансамбле, Ярослав решил, что он – гениальный актер и без профильного высшего образования и такому как он совсем не нужно обучение. И так сойдёт. Игра на грани, когда отдаешь зрителю себя всего, выкладываешься полностью – такая игра в Ярославе была, но она была настолько неощутимой, настолько неправильной, настолько искусственной и театрально-наигранной, что тут уже не то, чтоб Станиславский, усмехнувшись, пробормотал бы в кулак свое бессмертное «не верю», но и более-менее опытный, искушенный зритель скривился бы, услышав, что это сейчас зовется талантом. Нет, Ярослав, талант в твоем случае был синоним везению. Очень большому везению.

Саша медленно развернулся и направился назад, по направлению к Невскому проспекту. Надо еще успеть положить деньги на телефон, иначе завтра никто не сможет до него дозвониться.

– Пойдём, холодно уже капец, мне еще денег кинуть надо. – Саша поежился.

Они дошли до салона сотовой связи, Саша закинул денег на телефон и они медленно двинулись в сторону метро.

– Так ты мне поможешь, Саш? – Рука Ярослава скользнула по предплечью, пальцами сжимая руку выше локтя. Саша был в теплой куртке, но даже так почувствовал, как будто бы разряд тока пробежал между обоими парнями. Он остановился и, глядя с тоской на Ярослава, медленно кивнул. Чёрт с тобой, ты же вцепился, и хрен отвяжешься, Баярунас. Тебе проще дать, чем объяснять, почему нет. Глаза Ярослава загорелись огоньком ожидания…

Они расстались на «Маяковской». Ярослав поехал на юг, Саше же предстояли несколько остановок на троллейбусе, но он решил пройтись. Предстояло обдумать многое.

Взяв капуччино на вынос, Саша обхватил стаканчик руками. Тепло. Он надел перчатки и вышел на улицу. С вечернего питерского неба начинал сыпать снег. Не редкость в ноябре. Саша поправил шарф и зашагал к дому. По правде сказать, насчет магии Казьмин слукавил. Когда он только услышал от Ярослава про шарм и магию, внутри него все перевернулось. Неужели этот малец догадался, что и в его случае без магии не обошлось? Да ну, бред, Сашка был очень осторожным. Никому никогда он не проболтался бы о том, что он достиг таких высот в своём возрасте не только благодаря упорству и своему таланту, но и с помощью других помощников. Он был родом с Поволжья, где в своё время сосредоточение знахарей, колдуний и ведьмаков на квадратный километр превышало допустимую концентрацию. Его мать и бабка владели тайными сакральными знаниями и в свое время водили Сашу, ещё совсем ребёнком, за город, в лес; там они аккуратно готовили мальчишку к тому, что ему придется изредка пользоваться не совсем честными методами для достижения желаемых целей. Передав парню нужные для него знания, его со спокойной душой выпустили во взрослую жизнь. В детстве, получая новогодние подарки под ёлкой, он на вопросы взрослых, Дед Мороз ли принёс подарок, ничтоже сумняшеся и на полном серьезе отвечал, что это «ёлка колдует». Благо, никто не воспринимал эти слова всерьез. Когда Саша подрос, он уже не разбрасывался такими словами, а тайны и события, происходившие в его семье, Саша уже не выдавал.

Так он, особо не парясь, окончил школу, затем колледж, затем, поняв, чем хочет заниматься в своей жизни, поступил на актерское отделение и практически с отличием закончил его, став профессиональным драматическим актером. С пяти лет, просиживая в свободное время за компьютерными, а до этого «Sega» и «Dendy»-играми, параллельно посещая «музыкалку», он оттачивал свое мастерство, которое большинство _обычных_ людей называет красивым словом _обаяние_. Девчонок он, после пары-тройки таких «уроков», «снимал» на раз-два, да и с учителями и оценками проблем не возникало. Идеальная жизнь, казалось бы. Ан нет. Нельзя всегда быть лучшим и занимать только лишь первые места. Это ему еще мама до отъезда в Петербург говорила:

– Сынок, не пытайся стать самым лучшим. Нужно уметь проигрывать, нужно уметь вовремя отступить. Чтобы окружающие не задавали ненужных, странных, но таких резонных вопросов, почему тебе, Александру Казьмину, всё удается с первого раза. Поэтому, ходи на кастинги, но реши для себя, что для тебя важнее, расставь приоритеты, и пускай на самотёк тот кастинг, который для тебя не такой уж и важный. А основные силы бросай на действительно стоящие проекты.

И Саша запомнил это. Поэтому проваленный кастинг на «Демона Онегина» он забыл, как забывают о том, куда он вчера выбросил стаканчик из-под кофе. Как и сейчас, выбросит стаканчик из-под капуччино, не глядя. Сотрёт из своей памяти как ненужную информацию.

Но сегодня, в этот вечер, приятель нехотя отправил Казьмина в его прошлое, в его закрытый мир, куда он зарёкся кого-либо пускать. Но…. Мальчишка ведь прав. Бог не дал тому ни внешности, ни особого таланта, даром, что в принципе из актерской среды, дедушка вон заслуженный артист, а ему и малой толики артистизма и пресловутого шарма не досталось. Саша был жалостливым, и если бы не аллергия на животных, таскал бы домой всех встречных котов. Так и тут, Яр иногда походил на такого бродячего взъерошенного кота, голодного до ласки. Да, надо помочь, подтолкнуть, а там, если ум есть, то и сам выплывет.

Стаканчик с еще не до конца опустившейся пеной остался стоять на плевательнице возле остановки.

три месяца спустя

– Сааааш! – тянет Ярослав в трубке вместо приветствия. Ему не терпится поделиться с другом новостью, срок жизни которой всего семь минут после объявления результата. – Представляешь, меня утвердили на роль Иисуса! Это же роль жизни! Мечта! Мне еще двадцати нет, а мне уже эту роль доверили! Саш, ну не молчи, скажи что-нибудь. Ну, хотя бы поздравь, раз ты за меня не рад.

Ярослав, наконец-то замолк, и абонент смог прорваться сквозь поток слов звонившего:

–Яр, ну ты же тараторишь без умолка, тебя же не переговорить. Я очень рад за тебя. Поздравляю! Правда. Ты молодец! – говорит Саша на том конце провода.

Он только что буквально выполз из театра, голова от духоты просто сейчас взорвётся, а глаза, неистово чешущиеся от пыли, кажется, уже превратились в щелочки. Аллергия. Саша привык всю жизнь жить с ней как расплата за тот магический дар, которым его щедро одарила природа. Он пытался лечить аллергию, проходил уйму тестов, и выяснил, что из всего списка аллергенов у него нет аллергии только на воздух. Да и то, если тот не в Китае. Антигистаминные препараты всегда шли рука об руку с таблетками от головной боли, только именно сегодня и именно сейчас ни того ни другого в рюкзаке Саши не оказалось. Круглосуточная аптека была для него сейчас единственным спасением, куда он и направился, отвлеченный внезапным звонком Баярунаса.

– Я, правда, очень за тебя рад! Рассказывай, как кастинг прошёл?

– Кастинг? Какой кастинг?

– А, тебя без проб утвердили? Ну, круто, поздравляю!

Ярослав засопел. Он-то надеялся, что Саша за него порадуется, или хоть как-то более активно отреагирует на такую новость. Это же такая удача! Иисус! Роль мечты! Да, чтобы получить эту партию ему пришлось изрядно потрудиться, он, постоянно тусил с Биндером, организатором гастролей, но тот всё сомневался в целесообразности. Предложил Ярославу партию Иуды, но вокально её Ярослав не вытянул, запоров еще в процессе прослушивания. Перед Ярославом оставалась последняя партия, партия Иисуса, и, он, вложив в эту арию всю свою силу голоса и попытку обаять окружающих, – о, удача! – услышал одобрительный вердикт. Он смог! У него получилось!

– Спасибо тебе, Сашка! – шепчет Ярослав в трубку. Ему важно, чтобы Саша услышал это. Сейчас.

Саша толкнул дверь в аптеку, и незамедлительно над головой раздалась переливчатая трель, возвещающая о том, что в помещение вошел посетитель. Белый холодный свет мешал Саше, в глаза будто бы песка насыпали.

– За что? – Саша направился к витрине с различными упаковками лекарств. Не найдя глазами искомое, повернулся к пустому окошечку.

– За то, что ты рядом. – Баярунас уже почти шептал в трубку.

– Не за что, Яр. Я тебе сейчас перезвоню, я в аптеке.

– «Резинки» покупаешь, чтоль?

– Яр, если ты стесняешься купить презервативы, то я не стесняюсь. Но у меня просто болит голова и закончились таблетки от аллергии.

– Ладно, выздоравливай, Саш! Но я, блин, это же так круто, такая роль….

Саша отключил звонок и потер переносицу. Глаза болели.

– Я слушаю Вас, молодой человек! – голос по другую сторону стекла вернул Сашу в реальность.

– Презервативы… – он чертыхнулся и тут же поправился. – Супрастин и парацетамол, или что-то от головы дайте, пожалуйста.

Аптекарь пробила требуемое, и, будто бы решившись, спросила:

– Презервативы надо? Если Вам не пригодится, может быть, _другу_?

Саша устало посмотрел на провизора. Идиотка. Он медленно покачал головой в отрицательном ответе, улыбнувшись, хоть она и не заслужила и секунды его внимания.

– До свидания!


	4. Chapter 4

Лето 2017

– Кирилл, там тебя парень дожидается, весьма симпатичный. – Голос Натальи разрывает тишину послеобеденного дня. Кирилл Игоревич, генеральный продюсер «Пентаграммы» уже второй день вынашивает план претворения своей мечты в жизнь. Он наконец-то получил «добро» от японских правообладателей мюзикла «Тетрадь смерти» и теперь ему предстоит провести кастинги на роли в этот спектакль. И вот он перебирает, пересматривает, переслушивает демки артистов, просматривает фотографии, откладывает в одну сторону менее подходящих кандидатов, в другую сторону – с кем бы он хотел встретиться лично и проверить свои ощущения, да и вживую, как-то, больше возможности понять, «твой» ли это артист, или же не сработаетесь. К личным, внутренним ощущениям Кирилл предпочитал прислушиваться в первую очередь, а уже во вторую и даже в третью – слушать доводы и аргументы нейтральной стороны. Он старается полагаться на свою интуицию, которая, к слову, никогда его не подводила, поэтому к своим почти тридцати он уже имеет неплохой багаж знаний, свершений и выполненных задач не только в профессиональном, но и в личном плане. Его жена-красавица, работавшая с ним бок о бок, и двое прекрасных детей было отличным подтверждением того, что в его жизни всё идет по плану. До сорока лет он, конечно, хотел бы еще парочку карапузов-погодок, если Богу будет угодно, но он и сейчас счастлив. Очень счастлив.

Олешкевич откинулся на кресле и закрыл глаза. Он очень ценил комфорт. Кожаное кресло, естественно, не первое попавшееся в «Леруа», а подходящее ему, опробованное в мебельном, тихонько щелкнуло под пальцами хозяина, когда тот расслабил пружину спинки. Сейчас нужно собраться, принять очередного кандидата на роль в мюзикле, ответить на пару действительно важных звонков и можно не спеша собираться домой. По пути надо бы не забыть забрать заказанный торт, жена два раза напомнила об этом. Не любит Олешкевич неудобных ситуаций.

Казьмина ему порекомендовали. Его тёзка, Кирилл Гордеев, на вопрос о поиске подходящего молодого артиста, улыбнувшись, как чеширский кот своей фирменной улыбкой, вытащил телефон и ткнул Олешкевичу под нос:

– Казьмин, Александр. Уверен, тебе понравится. Он молодой, но уже во многих постановках занят. В «Преступлении и наказании», например, или вот сейчас «Бал вампиров» идет, сходи, кстати.

И вот Олешкевич выкроил время, сходил на оба спектакля и был приятно удивлён. Да, Гордеев не лукавил. Было что-то в этом парне нечеловечески-притягательное, было обаяние, которое так помогает артистам собирать залы. Он нашел его на «служебке», куда уставшие артисты вывалились через полчаса после завершения спектакля. Олешкевич подождал, пока схлынет поток поклонниц, подошел к парню и протянул тому визитку:

– Я приятно удивлён Вашей игрой, молодой человек. Меня зовут Кирилл Олешкевич, на визитке вся моя информация. Позвоните мне, Александр, я ищу артистов в новый мюзикл. Думаю, Вам будет это интересно.

Александр, ещё не совсем понимая, к чему клонит незнакомый молодой мужчина, взял маленький прямоугольничек из рук незнакомца и посмотрел на него.

– Спасибо, конечно. А…

– Вы позвоните мне, Александр. Я уверен, мы найдем общие темы для разговора.

Александр позвонил на следующий день, а через несколько минут они договорились встретиться в офисе в один из дней.

И вот теперь он ждал приёма у Олешкевича.

– Ну, так как, примешь парня-то? Вроде ничего так, тихий, вежливый, от кофе отказался, чай попросил. – Наталья стояла в дверном проходе. Её и потенциального кандидата в его будущее детище разделяли каких-то десять метров и пара стен. Кирилл открыл глаза:

– Чай, говоришь, вместо кофе попросил? – удивился Кирилл. Неожиданно. – Интересно, молодежь как-то по «Старбаксам» сейчас прикалывается, чем по чайным. Давай, зови. И, сделай нам двоим чай, пожалуйста. Посмотрим на этого чайного принца.

Наталья пригласила юношу. Тот, зайдя в просторный светлый кабинет владельца «Пентаграммы» несмело остановился, ожидая приглашения присесть.

– Александр…, – Олешкевич мельком бросил взгляд на файл с распечатанным документом и портфолио парня. – Казьмин собственной персоной. Проходите, располагайтесь.

Кирилл, встав с кресла, обошел стол и протянул Александру руку для приветствия. Последовавшее за ним рукопожатие, сухое и крепкое, истинно мужское понравились продюсеру, что он отметил себе в голове и мысленно поставил одобрительную галочку.

– Вы обо мне уже наслышаны? – усмехнулся Саша. Он знал, что любая новость, любая сплетня в театральной и околотеатральной среде сразу же становится известна самой последней уборщице в детском кружке, поэтому предпочитал лишний раз ни в чем компрометирующем не участвовать, но то и дело вылавливал в Интернете то какую-то неудачную фотографию, то видео с кривляниями. Только-только открестился от псевдо-гейских танцев, видео которых сталкеры-любители нашли на его же страничке в «В контакте».

Вообще, Саше было, мягко говоря, наплевать на мнения других, зрителей ли, поклонников, если они были необъективны. А Саша знал, что парочка хейтеров найдется у любого артиста, поэтому он не сильно-то и парился насчет этого. Но постоянные обсуждения его за спиной утомляли. Да, для многих было непонятно, как у такого красавца, высокого, зеленоглазого шатена нет каких-то любовных историй, интрижек, никто не видел его в компании какой-нибудь партнерши по сцене в неформальной обстановке. Только профессиональное, только репетиции, концерты, спектакли. Ничего личного, только бизнес. Это можно было с легкостью применить к Казьмину, Он еще с юности, словно Штирлиц, умел дозировать информацию, которая подается в открытый доступ. О его браке, допустим, никто не знал. Саша умело прятал этот свой период жизни под слоем улыбок и комплиментов, а так же мастерски переводил темы с неудобных вопросов на игровые или артистические. Профессионал, что уж греха таить.

Олешкевич смотрел на Казьмина, слегка улыбаясь уголками губ. Его темные глаза, скорее всего карие, сейчас казались прямо черными, утягивающими и манящими за собой. Будь Саша девушкой, немедленно бы растаял и, наверное, отдался тут же, на тяжелом столе, но он не девушка и вообще, ни разу не в однополую любовь.

– Ну, почему сразу «наслышаны», сразу так в негативном ключе? Мне понравилось. Я же видел тебя в «Бале вампиров», да и Родичку ты весьма недурно сыграл! – Олешкевич вытащил «iPhone», отклонил входящий вызов и снова вернулся к разговору с Александром. – Сейчас чай принесут, сделаем паузу, познакомимся, так сказать.

Саша не стал возражать, пожав плечами. Тем временем, Кирилл продолжал:

– Кирилл Гордеев очень про тебя хорошо отзывается. Как твоя спина, кстати? Удалось вовремя принять меры или же разовая акция принесла облегчения? – спросил тот.

Александр хмыкнул. О том, что он сорвал спину, чуть ли не на премьере «вампиров», судачил, наверное, не только весь театральный мир Москвы, отголоски докатились и до Петербурга. Саша тогда чудом первый акт доиграл и свалился с сорванной спиной. Ох, многое бы он отдал, чтобы здоровье поправить, да только не владел он «магией» в этой теме. Обидно, не находите?

– Уже всё в порядке. Видите же, живее всех живых, пришёл теперь на Ваш кастинг.

– Давай на «ты», вроде не совсем большая разница в возрасте, пара лет всего.

– Ну, хорошо. Так что же я должен спеть, станцевать? – Саша осмелел и даже, казалось, пытался хохмить.

Кирилл посмотрел на парня. Саша идеально впишется в концепт «тетрадки». Высокий, с пухлыми губами, ладно сложенный, про таких говорят «фактурный», с таким востребованным, но редко встречающимся «летним» типом внешности, – да, что не говори, Казьмина упускать нельзя. Он уже и так себе имя сделал, вкалывает в театрах, поклонницы на него будут не ходить, - прибегать! А где прибежавшие поклонницы, там проданные билеты, аншлаг, слезы, вздохи на afterparty и, естественно, живые деньги. И типаж. Интересная смесь европейских и азиатских черт делала его похожим на персонажа манги, как их представляют японские художники. А уж если еще и глаза макияжем подчеркнуть… Кирилл тихонько усмехнулся.

– Я хочу поставить «Death note». Что ты слышал про то, что я собираюсь ставить? Тебе вообще знакомо такое понятие как аниме?

Александр громко рассмеялся, потом взял себя в руки и кивнул. Кому как не ему, с пяти лет находившемуся в виртуальной реальности, с подросткового возраста зачитывающимся комиксами, не глядя разбирающегося в различных направлениях корейских и японских книжках, было знакомо аниме в общем и «Тетрадь смерти» в частности. Александр посмотрел на оппонента и улыбнулся:

– Простите, вырвалось. Да, конечно, я знаю, о чём речь. И смотрел, и читал. О какой роли идет речь?

– Ягуми Лайт, разумеется, – ответил Олешкевич.

Принесли чай. За неспешной беседой Олешкевич вычленил главное. Этот парень подходит ему и естественно, на эту роль. Других кандидатов можно не рассматривать. Принято. В конце концов, он сказал:

– В общем, думай. Если тебя это заинтересует, устроим прослушивание, хотя, я понимаю, как это для тебя, наверное, глупо сейчас звучать будет, ты – Александр Казьмин, и должен прослушиваться в «Пентаграмме», чтобы тебя утвердили. Да ещё и надеяться, что попадешь в типаж. Я же просто даю тебе выбор и время, чтобы ты для себя решил, что ты хочешь сам. Не люблю давить на людей. Они сами соглашаются.

И улыбнулся, глядя Саше прямо в глаза. От этого взгляда вкупе с предыдущей фразой у Саши пробежал мороз по коже. Нечасто услышишь такую браваду, ой нечасто. Да ещё и непривычное впечатление от этого человека, что он не просто знает, чего хочет от жизни, а _умеет_ выстраивать и направлять жизнь именно так, как нужно ему. Прямо как Саша. Что-то шевельнулось в душе Казьмина, он отвел взгляд и уставился в полупустую чашку. Странный тип. Но с ним _хочется_ работать. Олешкевич будто бы пользовался теми же или, по крайней мере, подобными методами, которыми его учили мама и бабушка.

Александр мотнул головой, отгоняя ненужные ассоциации, и взглянул на продюсера под другим углом, по-новому. Так и есть. Он _что-то умеет_ и не просто умеет, а умеет этим успешно пользоваться. Он кивнул:

– Да, хорошо, я согласен. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

На этом они расстались.

Через некоторое время они снова встретились. Саша согласился прийти на прослушивание и в момент, когда он уже отдыхал от песен, в помещение зашел Олешкевич. Даже постороннему, считай, Саше, бросилось в глаза, что продюсер был слегка не в духе.

– Всё хорошо? – начал Саша. Олешкевич закрыл глаза и потер их.

– Да человек второй раз на встречу не придет, а я его на определенную роль видел уже, понимаешь. – Кирилл посмотрел на Сашу, – А у меня принцип, не бегать за людьми. Зимой, ладно, простывший был, не хотел, видите ли, заразу разносить. Но сейчас, отмазка вообще бестолковая.

– Что, неужели проспал? – Саша усмехнулся. Он недавно стал играть онлайн, устраивать онлайн-трансляции «стримы» на новом уровне, и сейчас прекрасно понимал незнакомого человека и даже, где-то, ему сочувствовал. «Тетрадь» могла бы стать достойным конкурентом тому же «Балу», что там, что тут мистика, элементы детектива и весьма симпатичные главные герои. Герой «Бала Вампиров», Альфред, стал для Саши удачным лотерейным билетом: конечно, слащавый мальчик, спасающий прекрасную юную Сару из замка нежити, это всегда принц из сказки, толпа поклонниц и неизменные фанатки на «служебках». Это прям win. И да, репетиции ночами, плюс спектакли, кастинги и какие-никакие концерты, этот груз не перекрывает той радости, когда ты, уставший, выползаешь на служебку и получаешь цветы и сладости от фанаток. Это…это прям вау. Это признание и именно то, к чему маленький Саша неосознанно ещё, но уже стремился. Хотелось ему чувствовать себя звездой, поэтому после колледжа навострил он лыжи в театральный, применил всё своё обаяние, выдержал конкурс и поступил в институт. Да, трудно, да, недосып и первые хронические болячки в то время приобрёл, но ведь это такая школа жизни была пройдена, что на двух, а то и пятерых среднестатистических людей хватит.

– Типа того. У него ещё куда-то, то ли кастинг, то ли какой-то спектакль, то ли ещё непонятно что, и позвонил даже не он сам, а его администратор, извиняется, что никак не получается отменить. Вчера не знали как будто бы. Полнейшая безответственность.

– Ладно, Кирилл, я даже не буду спрашивать, кто из моих коллег тебя в очередной раз подставил, мне ещё с ними работать как бы. Ты скажи, на какую партию ты артиста ищешь, может, я тебе что-то посоветовать смогу, я же с людьми, считай, на репетициях и концертах пересекаюсь, вижу, как они себя ведут, и может, найдём быстро.

Олешкевич посмотрел на Сашу другим взглядом. А парень не такой уж и бестолковый исполнитель, может, даже думать будет помогать. А что если…

– Знаешь, мне нужен артист, на которого я смогу положиться. Чтобы я посмотрел на него, и прям – вау! Оно!

– А на какую партию-то? – Саша поджал под себя ногу в рваных на колене джинсах и заинтересовано посмотрел на продюсера.

– Да Эл. Эл Лоулайт, считай, вторая главная роль. А этот… – Олешкевич сел на соседний стул и пристально посмотрел на Александра. Саша поёжился под его взглядом. Неуютно.

– А ты прав, Саш. У тебя больше возможностей найти подходящего. Может, есть кто-то, возможно даже не профессиональный артист, как ты, а просто тот, кто бы подошёл на эту роль? Будет интересно посмотреть, что ты предложишь.

Саша слушал Олешкевича в полуха. Он уже знал, кого он предложит. Нужно было лишь, чтобы этот кандидат понравился продюсеру.

– Ты знаешь, есть у меня одни парень на примете. Он актер, но у него нет диплома высшего театрального, но посмотри на него. Может, тебе подойдет. Я не знаю, кого бы я ещё мог бы тебе предложить, а вот Ярослав…

Александр достал смартфон и переслал Кириллу контакт Баярунаса. Тот вопросительно поднял на Сашу взгляд.

– Ну, нет, так не пойдет. Оба ко мне придете, точнее, ты придешь и приведешь его с собой. Я хочу посмотреть, как вы вместе взаимодействовать будете. Это же два главных героя, между вами притяжение должно быть, на сцене вам обоим жить, а не мне.

Казьмин усмехнулся. «Притяжение». Он вспомнил момент, когда Ярослав дотронулся до Саши и между ними словно разряд тока пробежал. Ну что ж, посмотрим.

через пару дней

Олешкевич назначил им встречу в кофейне, у Саши совсем не было времени между спектаклями, и на полчаса он смог вырваться недалеко от театра. Ярослав как раз был в Москве, и вся троица расположилась в кафе недалеко от «Пушкинской». Одного взгляда Олешкевичу хватило, чтобы понять, что с Ярославом им будет тяжело работать. Нервный, дерганный, с безумными глазами щуплый парень, но внешне так подходящий под тип Эла Лоулайта… Кирилл вздохнул. Не то.

Об этом он написал Казьмину после встречи, и Саша перезвонил тому сразу после спектакля.

– Привет! Саш, спасибо, но…. Не то. Понимаешь… – Кирилл пытался подобрать слова, чтобы не дай бог не обидеть человека.

– Мы можем обсудить это лично? Я через час из театра выйду уже. И поговорим наедине. Не люблю вопросы по телефону решать, да и неудобно сейчас. – Саша поставил телефон на громкую связь, снимая реквизит.

– Давай, я подъеду, не вопрос. – Олешкевич и сам был рад тому, что Саша сам предложил личную встречу. Поздновато, правда, для таких разговоров, но, что ж поделать, если свободное время у театральных только ночью, и то, если они репетициями не заняты. – Я тебя подхвачу, когда ты от поклонниц отойдешь.

Олешкевич подъехал ровно к тому моменту, когда уставший Саша стоял в окружении десятка поклонниц и украдкой оглядывал пустынную улицу в поисках автомобиля продюсера. Завидев приближающуюся машину, Казьмин отступил от фанаток и, отгородившись от них полученными пакетами, направился к Кириллу. Сложив всё полученное добро в любезно открытый багажник, Саша сел на пассажирское сиденье.

– Ну, как? Хороша она, слава и поклонницы? – сквозь улыбку спросил мужчина за рулём.

– Естественно, – усмехнулся Саша и окинул провожающим взглядом театр, выезжая на проспект. – Это же, как наркотик, ты пробуешь, и тебя оно затягивает прямо. И тебе хочется всё больше и больше. Если до дома добросишь, буду благодарен. Сил еще и на вызов такси просто нет.

Казьмин назвал адрес, Кирилл вбил его в навигатор, и они выехали от театра в полнейшей тишине. Минут десять каждый пребывал наедине со своими мыслями, несмотря на общество друг друга, пока Саша не заметил, как они въезжают во двор.

– Приехали. – Олешкевич заглушил мотор. – Так о чем ты так хотел поговорить?

Казьмин пристально посмотрел на мужчину, сидящего за рулём, и пошел ва-банк:

– Кир, ты же тоже _не почувствовал_ , да?

Олешкевич замолчал.

– В смысле? Что я должен был от него почувствовать? – Он заранее знал ответ.

– Харизма. – Саша сбавил силу голоса и слегка прокашлялся. Всё-таки, три часа спектакля и почти час на «служебке», голос устал, а тут ещё с продюсером объясняться. – В Ярике нет этой харизмы, что ты ищешь в свой проект. Ты же хочешь, чтобы «выстрелило», ищешь подходящего человека, слушаешь интуицию….

Олешкевич закрыл глаза и мысленно зааплодировал себе. Он не ошибся в Казьмине.

– – Вот именно, Саш. Вот именно. Мне хватило получаса, чтобы понять, что я не смогу с ним сработаться? У нас энергетика разная, мы сами разные с ним, понимаешь? Я боюсь срыва репетиций, концертов…. Я так понимаю, это твой друг. Может, не близкий друг, не лучший, всё-таки возраст немного разный, но, насчёт его прошлого ты всё знаешь?

– Если ты имеешь в виду наркотики и алкоголь, то да, я в курсе. Он сам рассказал. Он очень хочет стать хорошим артистом, чтобы за ним бегала толпа фанаток, и…. – Казьмин замолчал, вспоминая доводы Баярунаса.

– Скажи мне, почему ты решил стать артистом и пошёл в театральный? Мотивация, так сказать, какая у тебя была? – внезапно спросил Олешкевич и перевел взгляд на Сашу. Тот поёжился от пристального взгляда Кирилла, но глаз не отвёл.

– Я…. Ну, я хотел играть, хотел нести другим радость, от своей игры, чтобы после моих спектаклей народ выходил довольный и окрыленный, в приподнятом настроении.

– А что насчет амбиций? Как, насчет того, чтобы потешить самолюбие своё? – продолжал давить Кирилл.

– Амбиции.… Знаешь, Кирилл, я, наверное, глупец какой-то, потому что даже бессознательно не рассматривал театр как способ удовлетворения личных амбиций. Признание же не приходит просто так. Невероятное количество ролей, тексты, головная боль, отсутствие времени тот же. Нервы, стресс. Но я всегда хотел, понимаешь, получать удовольствие от того, что я делаю, от своей работы.

Казьмин помолчал, поклацал «туда-сюда» кнопкой подъемника стекла и неожиданно разоткровенничался:

– Ты обо мне что знаешь? У меня театральное образование же не единственное. Я сначала, как и все нормальные, в экономический поступил, на бюджет, а потом что-то меня переклинило, и я в театральный решил попробовать. Пришел, подал документы, там-то меня первый раз и «щелкнули по носу», в смысле, что я не самый лучший, кроме меня есть другие, более достойные кандидаты. Вот, я и стал стараться, учился, чтобы…. Чтобы себе и другим доказать, что я смогу. И я смог, наверное. Раз поклонницы сейчас на «служебки» ходят и вон, багажник подарками забили.

Александр улыбнулся, смотря на продюсера. Хорошая версия, жалостливая получилась даже.

Олешкевич держал руки на руле, слушая Сашу. Он повернул голову к Саше и спросил:

– Ну, стремление доказать кому-то что-то - это как мотив для жизни, наверное, неплохо. Самосовершенствование, так сказать, никому не вредило ещё. А твоё личное отношение ко всей этой ситуации?

Саша задумался. Голова после спектакля совсем не хотела работать, но Казьмин понимал, что Олешкевич задаёт эти вопросы не из праздного любопытства. Он наводит ничего не значащими, на первый взгляд, вопросами к главному.

– Моё личное? Ты хочешь знать, моё личное отношение к тому, что я делаю?

– Нет, я хочу знать твоё отношение к тому, _как_ ты это делаешь. Мы же с тобой про одно и то же говорим? Ты же иногда пользуешься, и ведь невозбранно пользуешься тем, чего Ярославу от природы не досталось. – Кирилл, поджав и так тонкие губы в усмешке, посмотрел на Казьмина и тот замер. Даже руку с кнопки стеклоподъемника не убрал. Так и остался сидеть с полусогнутым пальцем. Наконец, решив, что с этим человеком игры в кошки-мышки не прокатят, просто ответил:

– Подловил. Ну да, я даже театральный, можно сказать, играючи закончил, так, не особо напрягаясь. Фартило. Я и не думал, что может быть как-то иначе.

– Может. Вот, Ярослава твоего возьми, например. – Олешкевич нажал на рычаг под рулём и на лобовое стекло брызнули капли стеклоочистителя и «дворники» принялись скрести по и так чистой «лобовухе». Продюсер терпеть не мог грязные автомобили.

«Он не мой» срикошетило в голове у Саши.

– Понимаешь, какая штука, – нарушил молчание Кирилл. – Он, наверное, в чём-то неплохой, но я не вижу в нём стабильности и надёжности, и, главное. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты это, ты, например, играешь в театре, несешь свою энергию людям. Ты отдаёшь её. А Ярослав….

– Забирает. – Саша добавил тихо, уже понимая, к чему ведет сидящий за рулем мужчина. – Я знаю это. Он как вампир, которому всегда всего мало. Как присосётся, так не отцепится, аки клещ.

Саша замолчал, думая, как бы помягче продолжить.

– Он просил меня научить его тому, что дано мне. Научить харизме и шарму. Научить держать зал и производить впечатление.

– А ты? – Кирилл выключил «дворники» и скосил взгляд на пассажирское кресло.

– А что я? – фыркнул Саша, поправляя толстовку. – Мне его жалко. Ты же его видел. Ни обаяния, ни образования. Никому не нужный с детства парень, который вбил себе в голову, что он достоин называться артистом.

– Ну, допустим с образованием всё не так печально, «заочку» можно окончить. Гораздо сложнее с обаянием и внешностью. И психикой, Саш. Она же у него расшатана вконец. Ты руки его видел? Он же дёрганный, руки ходуном ходили при разговоре, волнуется очень. Как его на сцену выпускать такого? И ненадежно. Сегодня он есть, а завтра в запой или наркотический угар, или в депрессию скатится, руки на себя наложить попытается. У него же психотип истеричного гения. Непризнанного гения. Актерского мастерства ему ой как не хватает.

Олешкевич замолчал. С минуту они сидели в тишине.

– Ты всё-таки не дашь ему шанс на прослушивание? – Саша смотрел на улицу сквозь стекло, задав вопрос буквально «в воздух».

Олешкевич побарабанил пальцами по рулю.

– Скажи, ты сам-то хочешь с ним работать?

– Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, Кирилл Игоревич, – Саша впервые назвал продюсера по имени-отчеству. Он устал, и в его мечтах были такие простые желания как снять линзы, залезть в кровать и проспать хотя бы часов шесть. – Ты можешь, конечно, отказать ему сейчас, а можешь прослушать, и если он тебе не подойдет, с чистой совестью отказать с формулировкой «не вмастило». И всё, никто никому ничего не должен.

– То есть, ты не горишь желанием работать с ним, но помочь ему пробиться «в люди» хочешь. Интересный подход. А потом будешь благодарность от него ждать, что ты, так сказать, поспособствовал старту его головокружительной карьеры.

– Не буду, Кирилл. Просто может, тогда он перестанет мне на нервы действовать, раз профнепригоден. И формально, то есть объективно, ты не соврёшь.

– Я тебя услышал. – Олешкевич завёл мотор. – Подумаю. Тогда – спокойной ночи?

– Спасибо, что подвёз. – Саша зевнул в руку. – Открой мне багажник, заберу «дары данайцев» и пойду спать.

– Иди уже. До связи.

Саша тяжело вылез из автомобиля, забрал пакеты из багажника и поплелся к дому.


	5. Chapter 5

Сентябрь 2017

Олешкевич решил дать Ярославу шанс. Ну как «дать»….Баярунас просто закидал того сообщениями, звонками, и даже прислал пару «демок», только, мол, прослушай, и составь непредвзятое мнение, продюсер. После такой информационной атаки Олешкевич готов был сам, кому хочешь заплатить, только бы его избавили от всесквозящего Ярослава. Но как назло, на горизонте кроме самого Ярослава подходящих кандидатур не наблюдалось, а сроки поджимали. Презентацию нескольких треков Кирилл нацелился провести на «Хеллоуин». А для этого ему кровь из носа требовался маленький щупленький парень, который и будет его главным героем, его детективом, его Лоулайтом.

И он сдался. Он сдался, пообещав себе, что это был первый и единственный случай, когда он, буквально, невзирая на сопротивление интуиции, берет человека и начинает с ним работать, начинает его раскручивать, инвестирует в него своё время и, что уж греха таить, энергию и деньги. И он надеется, очень надеется, что этот человек «выстрелит». Ярослав на первых репетициях вёл себя тише воды, ниже травы, на последующих начал вести себя менее скованно, но сутулость и какая-то болезненность во взгляде никуда не делась. Он часто потирал виски и подолгу мог «залипнуть» в одну точку. На вопрос о самочувствии отвечал, что проблемы с давлением и дополнял ответ скромной улыбкой.

После первых репетиций Кирилл пригласил Казьмина под благовидным предлогом в офис и сразу перешёл к делу:

– Скажи, а Ярослав, он всегда так себя ведет? Ну, шугается от вопросов, даже банальных, сутулится, всем видом своим показывает, что он закрывается от людей?

– Да, сколько я его знаю всегда. – Саша убрал руки в карманы джинс.

– Непорядок, – цокнул языком продюсер. – Если уж и заниматься им, то всерьёз. А вообще, – он улыбнулся Саше и тот прищурил глаза. – Можно работать с ним. Если он нам тут истерик и сорванных репетиций устраивать не будет, то работать с ним можно. И вообще…

– Чего? – Саша вопросительно посмотрел на Кирилла.

– Я тут, Саш, подумал, посмотрел на него, на тебя со стороны…

– И чего? Ну, говори уже? – Казьмин нетерпеливо перебил продюсера. Ох, не нравится ему игры в «догадайку».

– Посмотрел я, говорю, на него и на тебя, – будто бы не слыша, продолжил Олешкевич, – и подумал, а чего бы и правда, не дать парню шанс? Но не только в «Тетради…», а вообще. Короче, он меня убедил, роль Лоулайта его. Я думаю, взять его к себе, пока он молодой, никому не известный особо, в широких-то кругах. И ещё…

Олешкевич замолчал, немигающим взглядом посмотрел на собеседника, и внезапно выдал такое, что Казьмин, не удержав лицо, громко выругался.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы оба вели себя так, как будто бы вас связывает что-то большее, чем дружба.

Саша подумал, что он ослышался.

– Ты издеваешься что ли?

– Отнюдь, Саш. – Олешкевич направился в сторону окна, налил себе и Саше в высокие стаканы яблочный сок и протянул один стакан Казьмину. 

Саша взял протянутый стакан, отпил глоток, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Олешкевича. Кирилл сел на соседнее кресло и продолжил:

– Помнишь тот наш разговор в машине, когда ты сказал дать Ярославу шанс? Точнее, сказал прослушать и составить мнение. Так вот. Ты-то в Турцию отдыхать улетел, – и, видя, как Саша хотел было что-то вставить, поспешно добавил. – Нет-нет, имеешь право! Я просто к тому, что ты-то отдыхал, а у меня отдых так себе получился. Давай-ка, я не буду ходить вокруг да около, а расскажу тебе, что я хочу сделать, создать, чтобы ты понимал, с чем ты будешь работать. Если согласишься на мои условия, – тут же уточнил Кирилл.

Саша молчал. То, что Олешкевич пять минут назад, буквально, предложил ему сыграть на публике в однополые отношения с Баярунасом, не укладывалось в его голове. Он, профессиональный актёр, за спиной которого десятки ролей, должен ради пиара этого мелкого пацана страдать своей репутацией?

– Ну, валяй, чо. Ты хочешь взять Ярослава, и не знаешь, как подступиться? Ну, это же ты специальные университеты для этого заканчивал, мы люди простые, из провинции….

– Саш, да я ведь не про это! – Олешкевич крутил стакан в руках, будто бы раздумывая, посвящать ли Сашу в свои планы, и если посвящать, насколько он может доверять этому человеку. По всему выходило, что Саша умеет держать язык за зубами, сам понимает, что дар его это уникальный козырь в его руках. Ну, что с того будет, если кто-то про этот дар Сашкин, про возможность наводить чары и быть всеобщим любимчиком, узнает? Кто-то посмеётся, а кто-то ведь и средневековую «охоту на ведьм» открыть может. И не просто там высмеять, а чёрный пиар в тусовку запустит, и не факт, что там не переврут чего, и что сыграет этот пиар на руку. Поэтому неудивительно, что Саша никому ничего не говорит. Но ведь таких, как он, немало. И все, как один, молодые талантливые актеры, прибывшие из провинциальных городков, покорять столичные подмостки. Что ж, удачи.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я, услышав твою фамилию, побежал за тобой, роняя тапки, и молился небесам, только чтобы ты снизошел до меня, Кирилла Олешкевича, и принял моё предложение о сотрудничестве там, на служебке? Я присматривался к тебе, Саш. Хотел убедиться, что ты в мою команду подойдешь.

– Команду? – Казьмин непонимающе уставился на продюсера.

Олешкевич поднялся с кресла, подошел к столу, вытащил из него неприметную серую папку и вернулся обратно за стол.

– Я хочу собрать группу настоящих профессионалов. Тех, кто обладает определенными способностями и будут выступать ради одного общего дела. Я хочу ставить спектакли и мюзиклы, проводить концерты в России, со своей командой. На вас будут ходить зрители, и вы станете главными кумирами театральной публики. Мой продюсерский центр будет получать лицензию на постановку иностранных мюзиклов, а роли – будут ваши. Аншлаг, распроданные на недели вперед залы, поклонницы будут биться за билеты на мероприятия. Ну и, как ты понимаешь, финансовая составляющая не заставит себя долго ждать. Денежная стабильность она всегда ценилась. – улыбнулся продюсер кошачьей улыбкой, неосознанно, впрочем, включив режим «нравиться всем». Саша вздрогнул, впервые ощутив себя на месте «жертвы», на месте того, на ком он, Александр Казьмин, обычно применял обаяние.

«Чёрт, Олешкевич и сам кому хочешь фору даст в способностях. Не удивительно, что он ищет себе подобных!». Но вслух спросил:

– А почему тебя интересуют только люди с определенными способностями? – Саша задал, как ему показалось, логичный вопрос, но Олешкевич только хмыкнул.

– Ну, если вкратце, ты же замечал за собой, что даже когда ты, например, болеешь, и чувствуешь себя хреново, то при общении с какими-то людьми тебе легко, ты прямо выздоравливаешь на глазах. А иногда бывает, что другие люди требуют от тебя усиленной отдачи, тебе прямо физически неприятно с ними находиться в одной плоскости, бывало, не так ли? Есть люди, с кем ты априори поссориться не можешь, они тебе как будто бы новое дыхание дают. Было такое?

– Ну, было, а что? – буркнул Саша, не понимая, к чему клонит Кирилл.

– А то, что я собираю энергетически _идеальную_ команду. С кем каждому из участников будет идеально работать. В синергии, так сказать. Где никто не будет завидовать друг другу, не будет фальши, где каждый артист будет на своём месте, поддерживать отлаженный механизм.

Саша не знал, что ответить. С одной стороны, ему польстило, что Олешкевич выделил его, молодого артиста и предложил присоединиться, влиться, так сказать, в труппу. С другой стороны, интересно, чем и как он будет руководствоваться при организации концертов, выборе постановок и как это всё будет соотноситься с его основной занятостью в театрах. Сложнаааа…

– Я могу узнать, по какому принципу ты отбираешь людей и кого ты уже взял, с кем чисто теоретически мне придётся работать?

– Да пожалуйста! – Кирилл улыбнулся, открывая папку, которая всё это время лежала на столе. – Фамилии ребят, я думаю, тебе прекрасно знакомы: Кирилл Гордеев, Лена Газаева…. Продолжать?

– Да ладно?! – от удивления Саша подался вперед, но, взяв себя в руки, откинулся на спинку удобного кресла. Спина тут же отозвалась тянущей болью.

Продюсер вытащил несколько листов из папки и протянул их парню. На них были расчерчены различные таблицы и диаграммы. С удивлением, Казьмин узрел космограммы, неизменно наложенные на шаблон звезды. Сверху были проставлены цифры. Саша быстро пробежался глазами по страницам, ища свою «анкету», а найдя, впился в неё глазами.

«Какой-то ковен он собирает, честное слово» промелькнуло в голове у Саши.

– Ну да. – Олешкевич посмотрел на Сашу. – Сам не догадался, что ребята непростые?

– Не задумывался, если честно. Думал, что в «Бале» такая атмосфера располагающая сама по себе, что мы сдружились, а оказывается…

– Ну, Корнелиус это легенда в мире мюзиклов! Ему хватает взгляда, чтобы оценить потенциал актёра и решить, достоин ли этот артист быть в его постановках. И он не изменяет своим принципам. Он собрал отличный каст, поэтому «Бал вампиров» с успехом идет уже который год. Правда… – Кирилл замялся.

– Что? – удивился Саша.

Кирилл замолчал и принялся оценивающе рассматривать Сашу, как будто бы видел впервые. Наконец, решился:

– Да «Стейдж» скоро уйдет из России, поэтому ниша освободится. И я надеюсь, не без вашей помощи, её занять. А там, сам понимаешь, абсолютно другой уровень будет.

Саша хмыкнул. Однако, планы у Кирилла Игоревича, это тебе не хухры-мухры, прям план по захвату мира, не иначе!

Саша перебирал листы, иногда сравнивая разные анкеты. Чудной! Как будто бы он до конца сможет понять принцип, по которому Олешкевич производил отбор людей, глупец!

– Что, стало интересно, чем же ты меня зацепил? – продолжал тем временем продюсер. – Посмотри на комбинации цифр. Я, когда мне тебя Гордеев сосватал, проверил, стоит ли мне на тебя своё время тратить, ведь не зря, как ты сказал, в университетах учился. Я тебя через многие линзы, так сказать, просмотрел, через несколько тестов прогнал. Ты – идеальный исполнитель, работоспособный, ответственный, симпатичный, чего уж греха таить. Лакомый кусок для поклонниц. Внешность твоя это вообще отдельная тема для разговора. Если тебя со стороны аниме рассматривать, ты же идеальная картинка для девчонок, большие глаза, милые ямочки на щеках, когда улыбаешься, ну и всё такое. Да и с позиции магического аспекта ты очень ценен, ты же дар по праву рождения получил.

Саша уставился на цифры, написанные от руки на каждой из анкет, и сглотнул. В конце длинной непонятной формулы на каждом листе, стояла цифра, от одного до пяти. Он вернулся к другим анкетам. У Кирилла гордо возвышалась «единица», у Газаевой – «пятерка»… Напротив анкеты Баярунаса, правда не было красной цифры. Но анкета была заполнена и даже космограмма была разобрана по всем пунктам, так же как и у других подопечных продюсерского центра «Пентаграмма».

– А….– начал Саша, но Олешкевич будто бы знал вопрос, который хотел задать Саша и ответил сам:

– А вот с Ярославом у меня заминка, проблемка, так сказать. Он сам по себе интереса не представляет, так, среднестатистический не особо запоминающийся парень. Но если я соединю тебя и его в дуэт, то это буквально взорвет театральную тусовку.

Новую информацию следовало переварить. И, желательно, в одиночестве. Он допил сок и заговорил:

– Ну, допустим. Допустим, я соглашаюсь с тобой работать. Зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я и Ярослав играли «голубую любовь»?

Олешкевич поморщился, тоже допил сок, посмотрел на Сашу и уточнил:

– Я не предлагаю тебе играть «голубую любовь», как ты выразился. Я предлагаю тебе вести себя так, как будто бы у тебя с Баярунасом что-то большее. Не просто приятельские отношения. Тут чуть дольше взгляд задержал, там рукой чуть выше провёл, на шутку двусмысленно ответил или наоборот, промолчал. Саш, ну, камон, ну, вспомни «Тату». Там тоже была легенда о двух девочках и запретной любви. Только прошло уже пятнадцать лет, а ниша со «сладкими мальчиками» так и не занята. А у вас…

– Что у нас? – Реакция Саши, слишком уж поспешная и громкая, не укрылась от продюсера. Он усмехнулся, забирая у Саши воистину магические листы, непонятные непосвященному, и, как будто бы решая, спрашивать или нет, решился, глядя, улыбаясь на парня, сидящего напротив:

– Я тут один концерт твой в интернете накануне посмотрел. Так, ничего особенного. Там, где ты с Яриком выступаешь. И не говори мне, что _то,_ что между вами проскальзывает, что это наигранно, и ты делаешь это, переступая через свои принципы. У вас двоих на сцене офигенная «химия», взаимодействие на уровне подсознания, и надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы упустить такой шанс.

Увидя, как у Казьмина глаза от удивления становятся еще больше, чем у рисованной куклы из аниме, Олешкевич рассмеялся:

– Расслабься! Никто тебя в постель насильно к нему засылать не будет. Если только сам инициативу не проявишь. И помни, девушки любят такие недосказанные отношения между двумя симпатичными мальчиками. Это аксиома. Технологии шоу-бизнеса, применяемые в Азии. А я предпочитаю работать с инновациями и брать для своих проектов только лучшее.

Казьмин сглотнул, потер переносицу, посмотрел исподлобья на продюсера и, усмехнувшись, кивнул. Ох, что будет, когда Ярик и остальные узнают об этом, позора же не оберешься. Словно прочитав Сашины мысли, Кирилл тихо произнёс:

– Я тебе не советую ни с кем делиться. Иначе про эту тему будут скоро знать те, кто по умолчанию должен верить в вашу «чистую и светлую любовь» в этой стране. И тогда вся легенда, а с ней и фишка вашего с Ярославом дуэта пойдет под откос.

Саша поднялся с удобного кресла. Представил вытянувшееся лицо Ярослава от осознания перспектив и улыбнулся:

– Значит, всё-таки он и тебя достал своими просьбами. Ну да, это Баярунас. Мертвой хваткой вцепляется. Ладно, посмотрим, как будет выглядеть этот…. – он замешкался, ища подходящее слово. – Фансервис. Всё для поклонниц. Всё ради искусства!


	6. Chapter 6

Весна 2018

Саша, натянув капюшон и поправив шарф, направлялся к двухэтажному зданию в центре Старой Москвы. Ничем не примечательное двухэтажное здание в стиле классицизма, которых много в этом районе, смотрело на улицы широкими окнами. Саша, когда переехал в Москву, первое время просто гулял по улицам, пытаясь надышаться московским воздухом. Конечно, пока аллергия не вступала в свою активную фазу. Аллергия давно превратилась в постоянную спутницу парня, причем на сто процентов никогда нельзя было сказать, на что конкретно у него через пару часов могла бы проявиться реакция. На пух и кошачью шерсть аллергия была само собой разумеющейся, а вот на безопасность различной еды, из-за используемых специй на фудкортах, Саша полагаться не мог. Цветочная пыльца, тополиный пух, цветение растений весной и летом, домашняя пыль – Саша давно смирился, что из дома он не может выйти без целого набора мини-аптечки. Один раз он ради смеха сравнил свою «мобильную аптечку» с набором лекарств подруги и сравнение было не в его пользу. Казалось бы, девушки страдают больше и набор лекарств в «девчачьей» аптечке должен быть не в пример шире. Отнюдь. Сашин набор необходимого минимума в рюкзаке был ровно в два раза больше среднестатистической «портативной косметички» любой девчонки из его окружения. Это не могло удручать. Саша многое бы отдал, чтобы не так остро реагировать на различные аллергены в его жизни. Но, мечты мечтами, а жизнь текла дальше. Саша запивал таблетку перед выходом из дома, закидывал блистер в рюкзак и мог вполне сносно гулять по Садовому кольцу. Ничего страшного, просто рядом всегда худший компаньон в его отношениях с жизнью.

Дойдя до двухэтажного желтого здания во дворах, Саша помедлил. Сейчас он должен зайти туда, где, возможно, всё повлияет на его дальнейшую жизнь. И не только его. Он уже занес ногу на ступень как сзади в него буквально напрыгнул человек с удушащим запахом сладкого парфюма.

– Казьмиииин! Какая встреча! – Голос Веры Свешниковой он бы не спутал ни с одной другой актрисой. Москвичка, а такое характерное московское «аканье» не слышно. Она всегда тепло заигрывала с ним, поддерживала, когда он переехал в Москву, а вот сейчас, как он уже знал, была одним из них. Казьмин чуть было не дал определение «иная», как в небезызвестных «Дозорах» Лукьяненко, но вовремя спохватился. Он не должен считать себя и других людей со сверхспособностями «иными». Неправильно это. Он ничем не лучше того же Ярослава, он просто…другой, или? Надо спросить Олешкевича, он в любом случае знает ответы на все вопросы новичков. Тем более, если уж честно сказать, Саша был рад, что он не остался один на один со своими вопросами относительно своего дара, поскольку мать далеко, да и дергать родственников по таким темам он не любил. Взрослый мальчик, сам должен с проблемами разбираться.

– И тебе здравствуй! – Саша обернулся, подставляя щеку для поцелуя, и не зная, как по-другому поприветствовать коллегу. Вместе они пересекались только в театре; в _этой_ ситуации он с Верой оказался впервые и вовсю пытался «прочитать» её реакцию на встречу, считать её эмоции под этим углом. Не особо удалось. Радость и простота скользили вперемежку с недоверием в её взгляде и такой привычной, дежурной улыбке.

– Ты к Кириллу? – спросила девушка, продолжая улыбаться.

– Угу.

– Да ладно, расслабься, Олешкевич тебя не съест. Кирилл тебя посоветовал, а он слов на ветер не бросает. Мы же одна семья.

– В смысле «одна семья»? – удивился Саша.

Вера рассмеялась. Повернув правую руку к Казьмину, она пошевелила пальчиками в воздухе, и на солнце блеснуло аккуратное колечко.

– Кирилл мой муж. Гордеев, естественно, не Олешкевич. – уточнила девушка.

Казьмин не наигранно удивился. То, что у одного, что у другой были толпы поклонников, он видел. То, что у Гордеева были атакованы «служебки» и фанатки выстраивались в очередь в «Музкоме», а КирБорисыч, как его с любовью называли поклонники и даже некоторые люди в театре, всегда очень учтиво и даже с любовью относился ко всем, кто приходил на спектакли, обязательно позволял всем сфотографироваться с собой и дать автографы, Саша знал. И он видел, как Вера и Кирилл уходили из театра. Всегда раздельно. Никто бы не мог заподозрить их в том, что они пара, и уж тем более, что они муж и жена. Вот же конспираторы!

– Ничего себе. Я не знал. Поздравляю!

Вера хмыкнула.

– Да уж, Казьмин. Я думала, ты с твоим талантом уж точно догадался, что мы спим вместе.

– Спать вместе еще не значит, что вы женаты. – возразил Саша. – Да и кольцо ты в театре не носишь.

– Ну, естественно, – фыркнула Свешникова, направляясь к двери. Саша пошел следом. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы сцена лишилась такого артиста как Гордеев?

– В смысле? – не понял Саша.

Вера обернулась и посмотрела на Казьмина изучающим взглядом.

– А я была о тебе лучшего мнения. С логикой, Сашка, ты что-то совсем не дружишь. Ну, подумай, у кого поклонниц больше, – она поправила на Саше воротник куртки и пригладила шарф. Саша дёрнулся от такого проявления внимания, но взгляда от Веры не отвёл. А она, закончив поглаживания, объясняла, как будто бы Казьмин был не практически её ровесником, а несмышлёным маленьким ребенком. – У молодого, симпатичного, а главное, неженатого артиста, когда каждая поклонница может втайне мечтать о том, что она чисто гипотетически может занять место рядом с кумиром, или же у молодого, симпатичного но, вот жалость, уже давно и прочно окольцованного? Пойдём, Олешкевич ждать не любит.

Александр, всё еще не отошедший от потока информации, полученной от Веры, поднимался вслед за ней. Приторный сладкий запах духов, казалось, пропитал всё вокруг.

«Как можно так обливаться духами?»

– Я их люблю, Саш. Это Кирилл на «восьмое» марта подарил, – внезапно, будто бы прочитав мысли, ответила девушка. Саше стало стыдно.

– Извини. У меня….

– Аллергия, я знаю. Не думала, что прямо вот так вот на всё. Ты прав, я в театр практически не надеваю духи. Буду знать, что иначе тебя от меня тошнит. – Вера усмехнулась.

Они дошли до двери. Казьмин хотел было постучать, но Вера по-хозяйски дернула дверь на себя.

– Заходи. Тут все свои. Чужие не пройдут.

Саша обернулся. С момента его последнего посещения офиса тут что-то поменялось, но, хоть режь, Саша не понимал _что._ Вроде бы всё, за что мог зацепиться глаз, было на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз. Но сама атмосфера была другой. Более «домашней», более «родной». Хотя, как можно ассоциировать понятия «домашний» и «рабочий», Саша плохо понимал.

Их сразу пригласили в кабинет. На кресле уже сидела рыжеволосая девушка и листала журнал. Когда она подняла голову, Казьмин с удивлением и даже какой-то радостью узнал в девушке Лену Газаеву.

– О, привет! – Лена поднялась с кресла и обняла подбежавшую к ней Веру. – Я уж думала, только в следующем блоке увидимся, пока Олешкевич не сообщил, что Свешникова сюрпризом в концерте будет.

– Да, фокус со шляпой удался как нельзя хорошо, – улыбнулась Вера. – А где Кирилл?

– Наш или общий? – спросила Лена, переводя взгляд на Казьмина. – Привет, Саш!

– Да хотя бы и наш, но ведь два лучше, чем один, – засмеялась Вера и Лена, не сдержавшись, присоединилась к смеху.

Со стороны двери послышались мужские голоса, и в помещение вошёл Олешкевич, неся в руках черную коробочку. За ним вошел Гордеев. Его волосы, обычно аккуратно приглаженные, были распущены, отчего он казался просто греческой статуей, перемещающейся в пространстве кабинета.

Олешкевич поставил коробочку на стол, обернулся и радостно произнёс:

– Ну, не слышу поздравлений, команда! У нас есть крутой мерч на нашу творческую встречу! Кстати, кого не видел, всем привет!

Саша хмыкнул про себя. Ох, не так он себе представлял продюсерскую работу, ох не так. Не думал он, что этот человек с запалом ребёнка будет радоваться мелочи, и вообще так неформально вести дела. Вот, например, сейчас. Вроде бы о серьёзных вещах разговор, а он шутки шутит.

– А что это? – Газаева аккуратно показала пальцем на принесенную коробочку.

– Это крутая фишка. – Глаза Олешкевича, карие в обычные дни, сейчас казались чёрными. – Такого мерча еще никто не делал. Надо на вооружение взять, для будущих мероприятий. Значки и плакаты это прошлый век, ну. А это – новое слово в движении.

Он обернулся, взял коробочку со стола и вытащил из нее небольшой флакончик. Сняв крышечку, он несколько раз распылил содержимое в воздухе. По комнате поплыл аромат цитрусового, свежего парфюма. Реактивно на всё реагирующий Саша немедленно чихнул.

– Будь здоров, – сказал Гордеев. – И что это?

– «Один на один».

Ребята переглянулись. Общением наедине их мини-собрание на пятерых ну никак не выглядело. Олешкевич, увидя их заминку, поспешил пояснить:

– Парфюм это. Называется как песня из «Тетрадки» – «Один на один». Универсальный, как мужской и как женский. Нравится, девчонки?

Олешкевич снова распылил аромат в воздухе. А ничего так, приятный, в принципе.

– Это типа ты нам сейчас намёк, что нам бы душ почаще принимать? – схохмил Гордеев. – Я вроде не вспотел.

– Так, это не обсуждается. – Олешкевич сел за свой стол, продолжая крутить плоский флакончик в руках. – Я придумал крутую штуку, которую до меня еще ни один не додумывался исполнить в жизнь. – Он посмотрел на стоящих перед ним людей. – Ну, рассаживайтесь, чего стоим. – И показал на кресла. Ребята расселись и уставились на продюсера.

– По крайней мере, в нашем российском шоу-бизнесе, такой мерч ещё никто не предлагал. Хочу сделать традицией, если «выстрелит» сейчас. Необычно и практично, не находите.

Вера кивнула. Она, казалось, быстрее всех поняла, что продюсер хотел сказать всей группе.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы все на концертах пахли одинаково?

– И это тоже. Считаю, что люди, приходящие на концерты и покупающие такое, будут как бы «на одной волне» концертного вечера. И все будут в одинаковом положении, аромат будет объединять поклонников, и это будет милым напоминанием о событии, которым еще и можно будет пользоваться. Ну как, круто я придумал?

Саша снова чихнул. Проклятая аллергия. Олешкевич внимательно посмотрел на Сашу, и спросил:

– А ты «противоаллергенное» пил сегодня?

Саша удивился второй раз. Он что, в группе магов самый бесполезный что ли? Он не может ни мысли читать, ни с аллергией своей надоевшей справиться.

– Пил. У меня бывает внезапный чих. Не заразный, и ладно.

Олешкевич слегка кивнул и продолжил:

– Я вас сегодня собрал, чтобы обсудить концепт концерта. У нас два хедлайнера и сюрприз. Сюрпризом стала Вера, а вот программу я ещё дорабатываю. Саша, – продюсер обратился к Казьмину, – сообщи Ярославу, что его ждут через два дня на фотосессию.

– А… – начал, было, Саша, но Гордеев опередил его:

– Ну, Саш, тут только «свои».

Саша молча кивнул. Ему ещё предстояло разобраться, что и как происходит в этой команде. Но, черт побери, несмотря на все странности, которые он тут увидел, ему хотелось остаться вместе с ними.

– Так вот. Всем нравится? Я жду предложений по делу, по концерту, и ваши ощущения от аромата.

Еще час они обсуждали состав концерта. По итогу, когда уже всё было обговорено, и более опытные товарищи направились к выходу, Олешкевич задержал Сашу.

– Саш, останься ненадолго.

Саша замер.

– Я хотел спросить тебя, лично, о твоих ощущениях сегодня. Ты новенький в команде, мне интересно твоё мнение.

– Честно? – Саша задумался на пару мгновений. – По-домашнему. Уходить не хочется. Не понимаю, что тут изменилось, но у меня ощущение, что здесь что-то поменялось, нет?

Олешкевич улыбнулся.

– Ты прав. Дело в аромате. Он очень расслабляющий с одной стороны, и современный, бодрящий – с другой. Я распылил его перед вашим приходом, хотелось проверить, насколько аромат может влиять на настроение непосвященных людей.

– Непосвященных? – усмехнулся Саша.

– Ну, вы же не знали изначально, в чем тут соль. Вы просто пришли, а тебе сразу стало в этом помещении уютно. Значит, тебе неосознанно приятно здесь находиться. В этом и есть смысл аромата, который мы хотим презентовать на творческой встрече. Чтобы поклонники, пользующиеся им, вспоминали эмоции и энергию, полученные на концертах «Пентаграммы», и хотели бы посетить следующие мероприятия. И если поставить это на поток, то все поклонники будут всенепременно хотеть достать билеты на концерты и, в будущем, на мюзиклы. Профит в чистом виде.

Саша улыбнулся. Олешкевич бизнесмен, не поспоришь. Находит варианты, из чего сделать деньги на ровном месте. Превосходно же!

– Передай Ярику, что вы с «Тетрадкой» желанные новички на апрельской встрече. Я в нем заинтересован, и там как раз увидим, насколько его поклонницы любить будут. Я, кстати, помню, что ты аниме любишь. А Ярик?

– Тоже. – Саша ответил быстро, как будто самой собой разумеющееся, и Олешкевич заметил это.

– Прекрасно. У нас в Воронеже второго мая фестиваль аниме. Значит, апрельская встреча это будет, считай, «боевое крещение» после презентации «Тетради смерти», туда, то же эти песни включим. Затем вот этот фестиваль на Белтайн…

– На что? – у Саши шла голова кругом, а еще чесались глаза. Аллергия!

– Майские праздники, – отмахнулся Кирилл, поняв, что сболтнул нечаянно лишнего. – Я часто скандинавский календарь использую для обозначения временных отрезков. Привыкай. Или не реагируй, посмотри, что для тебя удобнее будет.

Кирилл улыбнулся. Ну, Саша может и не заметит. Надо быть осторожнее!

– А летом у нас годовщина создания продюсерского центра, я собираюсь на корабле провести концерт, по реке, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Олешкевич. – И я думаю, ты с нами скучать не будешь. Единственное, что тебя попрошу, это твое расписание спектаклей, в которых ты на эти четыре ближайших месяца задействован будешь. Чтобы накладок не получилось. Ну и чтоб стабильность, как-никак была.

– Да, я понимаю, – Саша поднялся. Ему было спокойно и ощущение, что Кирилла он уже очень давно, не покидало Казьмина. – Я пришлю тебе по «электронке». Только не уверен, как насчет четырех месяцев. У нас бывает, что в конце месяца еще даже не успевают расписание выложить, а мы потом "на подмениться" ищем.

– Не страшно. Мне будет хватать того, что ты присылаешь и своевременно сообщаешь о своих планах или изменившемся расписании. Свиданий и отпуска это тоже, кстати, касается_ – ответил, поднимаясь, продюсер. Можно считать, что внимание Казьмина он усыпил. – Тогда, увидимся!


	7. Chapter 7

Апрель 2018

Саша открыл полученное от Олешкевича сообщение. «Я заеду в театр вечером». Коротко и по делу. Кирилл всегда был немногословен в текстах, его сообщения и е-майлы не изобиловали эмоциями. Зато в личной встрече продюсер всегда охотно отвечал на все вопросы и терпеливо и пространно рассказывал по теме. Лектор от бога, честное слово. Его лекции студенты любили, да и как можно было не любить такого преподавателя, который, заходя в аудитории университета, молниеносно перетягивал всё внимание на себя. Его _хотелось_ слушать и не отвлекаться ни на что. Магия! Ну, что ж, посмотрим, что Кирилл припас Казьмину сегодня.

– Привет! – поприветствовал Олешкевич парня, когда тот плюхнулся на заднее сиденье в машине. – Боишься что ли, на пассажирское спереди садиться?

– Да есть немного, – отшутился Казьмин и, посмотрев на продюсера в зеркало заднего вида, спросил:

– Мне пересесть? Разговор серьезный?

Кирилл кивнул. Не любил он общение через зеркало. Собеседника он предпочитал держать в поле видимости прямого зрительного контакта, независимо от того, был он обычным человеком, или же, как и Саша, обладал магическими способностями. Бережёного Бог бережет, как говорится.

Саша пересел на переднее сиденье и замер, не смотря в упор на продюсера. Машина тихо тронулась из театрального переулка.

– Скажи мне, Саш, ты доверяешь Ярославу? – начал Олешкевич, выруливая с тихой улицы на проспект. 

– Можно сказать и так, – осторожно ответил Саша, удивившись такому началу разговора.

– Я сейчас сделаю тебе, наверное, самое странное предложение, от которого очень тяжело отказаться. Я делаю ставку на тебя и на Ярика. Но для того, чтобы ваш проект «выстрелил», нужно, чтобы у Ярослава тоже была эта искра, этот шарм, что есть у тебя. Харизмы у него почти нет. Поэтому я хочу понять, – он резко затормозил перед перебегающим пешеходом, срезавшим себе путь на светофоре, и тихо выругался. Саша усмехнулся. Продюсер-то, оказывается, из плоти и крови, умеет и крепкое слово ввернуть. А то ему уже казалось, что этот чеширский кот изъясняется только правильным литературным языком, не повышая голос ни на децибел. Ошибся, значит, Саша.

Кирилл посмотрел на Александра в упор, нажал на педаль газа и продолжил:

– Захочешь ли ты поделиться своим шармом и харизмой настолько, чтобы Ярослав не терялся на фоне тебя, не был «второй скрипкой», а был самостоятельным артистом, со своими будущими поклонницами, своей аудиторией? Сейчас он не представляет из себя ничего, так, третий лебедь в десятом ряду. У нас впереди презентация парфюма и годовщина создания центра «Пентаграмма», но даже там я не уверен, что Ярославу хватит уже полученного от тебя количества шарма, чтобы удержать публику. А он хочет сольный концерт.

– Сольник? Ничего себе, запросы у Ярика, – вырвалось у Саши. – А почему я ещё про это не знаю?

– А никто не знает. Я просто мысли его считал, когда в феврале у нас «Тетрадь смерти» в «Вольте» была. – усмехнулся продюсер, всем видом показывая свое превосходство над Сашей в плане магии. – И тогда у него были мысли собрать себе сольный концерт, с масштабом как «Вольта» или ещё круче. Амбиции, знаете ли-с.

Саша молчал. На желания Ярослава ему было в данный момент, если честно, по барабану. Это получается, что Олешкевич может запросто и в его голову влезть, и….

– И прочитать твои мысли, да, Александр. Только мне это не нужно. Я привык доверять людям, особенно _проверенным_ людям.

– Вы так во мне уверены, что я – _проверенный_?

– У тебя есть способности, Саша, – помолчав, добавил Кирилл. И, усмехнувшись, добавил, – И семья, которой ты дорожишь. Думаю, не стоит углубляться в причины и следствие, _почему_ я собираю в команду только определенных людей. И дело не в шантаже, как таковом, мне это неинтересно. Нас, обладающих способностями, мало. Поэтому есть смысл инвестировать свою энергию только туда, откуда ты в итоге эту энергию получишь в десятикратном объеме.

– И что это значит? Какую энергию собирает «Пентаграмма»?

– Позитивную. От зрителей. От фанатов. Мы собираем эмоции, выплеснутые на концертах и после. Это радость, желание обнять рядом сидящего, подарить улыбку, прийти на следующий концерт. А тут уже вступает в дело финансовый аспект. Тут и проданные подчистую билеты, и сметенный с прилавков мерч.

– И куда идет эта энергия? Мне ведь и правда интересно, – не унимался Саша.

– Она… – Олешкевич перестроился в другой ряд. – Она идёт на другие проекты, на развитие бизнеса, на привлечение новых спонсоров. Ну, что далеко ходить, я же не резиновый, одной моей энергии скоро не хватит, чтобы вытягивать весь продюсерский центр. А он будет разрастаться. И энергия других участников «Пентаграммы» направлена на поддержание работоспособности коллектива, его позитивного настроения в общем и желания творить, участвовать каждого артиста в жизни «Пентаграммы», в частности.

Олешкевич замолчал. Нужно было дать время, чтобы Казьмин успел переварить всю новую информацию. Не каждый день, понимаешь ли, происходит сие чудо.

– Ну, допустим. Я понимаю, что я нужен «Пентаграмме» для усиления мощности отъема энергии, – начал было Саша, но Кирилл оторвал ладонь от руля и мягко поднял её вверх, как бы прося того замолчать.

– Не «отъема», а сбора добровольно отданной. Добровольно подаренное, да ещё и в открытую, не является отнятым. Ничего не напоминает?

– Статья 158 Уголовного Кодекса Российской Федерации? – рассмеялся Саша. – Как Вы ловко тему переводите, Кирилл Игоревич, с магического, на материальное с криминальным уклоном.

– Ну, кому, как не тебе знать, что есть кража в общегражданском смысле, не так ли? – Олешкевич посмотрел на Александра и тот осёкся. О том, что он в детстве из киоска воровал чупа-чупсы, он ему не рассказывал. Он никому не рассказывал. Или…

– Вот видишь, в твой разум я влезть могу, и нужную информацию достать не представляет большого труда, – продолжил Кирилл. – Поэтому, объясню еще раз, как своему студенту. Ты нужен мне и «Пентаграмме». Но в коллаборации с Яриком ты принесешь ещё больше энергии, и как следствие, ещё больше денег. _И намного._

– Почему Вы так думаете? – спросил Саша.

– Казьмин, хватит уже «выкать», я чувствую себя старым, а мне всего тридцать. – Олешкевич поморщился. – Я тебе полгода назад что, зря космограммы показывал? Я посмотрел, что если к тебе добавить недостающий элемент, то вы взорвете тусовку. А если этому элементу да мозги правильные, в смысле, энергии твоей передать, хоть немного, то вообще красота будет. Не подкопаешься.

– Я понял осенью, что ты хочешь видеть меня и Ярослава в виде таких сладких мальчиков, которыми кишит азиатская поп-сцена, так? – уточнил Казьмин.

Олешкевич въехал в знакомый двор «сталинского» дома. Любит себя Сашка, ох как любит, готов в угоду удобству и комфорту жизни в центре взваливать на себя новые роли и проекты. Идеальная рабочая лошадка, идеальный исполнитель для продюсерского центра. Припарковавшись, он продолжил, шаря рукой за спинкой водительского кресла.

– Угадал. Кей-поп вообще благодатная тема, работать с ней в России ещё никто не пытался, а имидж сладкоголосых мальчиков у нас не так сильно обкатан, как например, в той же Корее или Японии. Соглашайся, Казьмин, это твой шанс. Ну, заодно приятелю твоему поможешь вкусить, так сказать, манящий плод славы и денег.

С этими словами он протянул Саше, вытащенное из-за спинки кресла среднего размера красное яблоко. Саша удивился было, и посмотрел туда, откуда Кирилл мог взять фрукт. На полу стоял картонный ящик с яблоками. Никакой магии. Саша взял яблоко, крутя его в руках.

– Манящий плод, говоришь. И что же я должен буду отдать взамен?

– Сущую безделицу, всего-навсего, повторить то, что ты уже один раз сделал с Баярунасом. Ты же уже давал ему немного магии, я прав? Ты добрый парень, Сашка, поэтому пожалел Ярика и поделился с ним тем, чем природа его не наградила. И как, стало ему проще?

Саша слегка кивнул, рассматривая яблоко. О том, что Ярик буквально измучил его тогда, несколько лет назад, просьбами _поделиться_ «шармом», он предпочитал не вспоминать. Единственный раз, когда Саша дрогнул и решил помочь другу, обернулась для него тяжким трудом. Даже небольшая передача этого «шарма» Ярославу потребовала от Саши колоссальных сил и несколько дней он вынужденно жил на таблетках от головной боли. Не был он готов к тому, что трехминутный ритуал высосет у Саши всю энергию, и он просто падал тогда от усталости, успевая доползти до кровати. Это-то он и вспомнил в первую очередь, и уже хотел было упомянуть этот факт, как Кирилл продолжил, снова оставляя Сашу в удивлении:

– Саш, ты просто сделал ритуал передачи энергии немного неправильно. Ты, буквально, отдал ему свою энергию, и не восполнил для себя. Так быть не должно. Поэтому _такие_ вещи нужно делать при наличии «подкачки» ну, и с соблюдением еще пары моментов. А это как раз толпа восторженных поклонниц на концерте, заходящихся в эйфории и радости от созерцания своего кумира. Они и не заметят, что с них взяли немного больше, чем нужно, а тебе – не нужно тратить свою. Всё честно и, считай, почти бесплатно.

Саша молчал. Он крутил яблоко в руках, раздумывая, стоит ли есть немытый фрукт. Решившись, он вонзил зубы в сочную мякоть, откусил приличный кусок и захрустел.

– Ну, допустим, – прожевав кусок, начал парень. – А что мне-то с этого? Почему энергией не можешь поделиться ты, как старший и опытный, например?

– Ну, потому что, для начала, это _твой_ друг, не так ли? А во-вторых, максимальная выгода от обмена энергией получается у непосредственных активных участников процесса, так сказать. Это как секс. Смотреть и участвовать не есть одно и то же.

Саша поперхнулся. Однако, Олешкевич умеет подобрать отличные примеры для сравнения.

– Я тебя понял, Кирилл. Ты хочешь моими силами, через меня, привлечь Ярослава в «Пентаграмму».

– Не совсем. Я хочу получить больше энергии в общую копилку, а Ярослав в этом нам поможет – новая аудитория, новые люди на концертах, свежая кровь, все дела.

Саша снова чуть не подавился яблоком и поднял глаза на продюсера. Он серьезно сейчас?

– Ну, так говорят, – Кирилл улыбнулся Саше, обнажая белоснежные зубы. – Ничего не имел в виду. – Ну, так как, соглашаешься помочь другу?

– И когда? Завтра?

– Нет, – Олешкевич достал телефон и открыл календарь. – Вот как раз на концерте Ярослава и займешься. До этого пусть пока на виду примелькается с тобой, чтобы фанатки вас по отдельности не воспринимали. Для пиара хорошо. За несколько месяцев он освоится, ребята ещё помогут, а в августе ты ему добровольно немного «шарма» отсыпешь?

– В добровольно-принудительном порядке ты хотел сказать? – усмехнулся Саша. – Ну, если ты считаешь, что это нам принесет больше денег, то, давай попробуем. А почему не в апреле, ни в июле?

– Там я ему сам сначала помогу, его ещё учить надо, а за три месяца он пообвыкнется, крылья, как говорится, расправит, может, стесняться не будет, толпы фанаток-то. – добавил Кирилл. – Ладно, спокойной ночи, приятного вечера!

– Спасибо! – Саша выбрался из машины, и махнул отъезжающему автомобилю. Огрызок яблока он кинул, не глядя в урну. Попал.

Олешкевич вырулил со двора. Не стоит этим парням знать принципы работы «Пентаграммы» в общем, и Кирилла Олешкевича в частности. Он, выбирая даты проведения крупных и стратегически важных мероприятий, старался учитывать все сопутствующие моменты, которые могли увеличить приток энергии. Рассчитывая гороскопы, сверяясь с картами, лунным и скандинавским календарями, а так же делая краткосрочные прогнозы, продюсер вычленил для себя важные даты, на которые он назначал масштабные мероприятия и деловые встречи. А уж когда он развернётся на широкую ногу, то удача будет на его стороне. Осталось только немного подождать, пока все ключевые артисты наберут мощь и силу. Ну, вот, например, презентацию «Тетради смерти» он делал на Хеллоуин, Самайн по скандинавскому календарю.

В новолуние вот в апреле у него будет презентация аромата «Один на один» на творческой встрече. Затем, на Белтайн, в начале мая у них запланирован фестиваль японской анимации в Воронеже. Годовщина создания «Пентаграммы» двадцать пятого июля почти вписалась в этом году, но Олешкевич мастерски добавит энергию воды, проведя мероприятие на корабле, и нивелирует недостаток энергии. И «сольник» Ярослава он приурочит к полнолунию. А там и ритуал Саша проведет, хороший мальчик, сделает в этот раз всё по правилам. Осталось убедить Ярослава перенести концерт на выходные. Ну, это небольшая задача, Кириллу не привыкать воздействовать на людей с помощью шарма. Невелика проблема. Оставалось совсем малость – ждать.


	8. Chapter 8

Апрель 2018

Ярик почти вбежал в кабинет к продюсеру. Он не умел ходить медленно. Всегда бегом, вприпрыжку. Из-за этого слышно его было еще задолго до того, как он показывался в поле зрения. Ну, да это ничего. Он еще успеет находиться медленно и степенно, вся жизнь впереди.

Олешкевич посмотрел на парня:

– Доброе утро, Кирилл Игоревич! – запоздало поздоровался Ярослав.

– Здравствуй, Ярослав. Ну, какие планы и пожелания на твой концерт?

– Концерт? – Ярослав опешил. Он совсем не был готов к тому, что Олешкевич внезапно начнет разговор на тему, которая самого Ярика занимала уже пару недель. Он очень хотел этот концерт. Очень. – А как Вы догадались? – только и спросил Ярик.

Олешкевич улыбнулся:

– Было бы глупо ждать от тебя, что ты после пары мероприятий захочешь всё бросить. Напомнить тебе про «Цветы зла» и «Экспериментатор»? Билетов же не стало почти сразу, солд-аут меньше чем за час. А у тебя амбиций намного больше, чем на эти два камерных концерта. Тем более, в родном городе тебе скучно и ты хочешь делать большие концерты, в серьезных залах, не так ли?

Ярослав кивнул. С творчеством Бодлера у него были непростые отношения. Точнее… Бодлер как представитель французской поэзии конца девятнадцатого века ни для кого не мог быть «лёгким» в плане прочтения и изложения, что уж говорить. И уж тем более, вольной интерпретации стихов «прóклятого поэта» Ярославу бы не простили. Питерская публика очень искушена во всём, что касается литературы, а ступать на зыбкую почву французской элегии и пытаться донести эту поэзию русскому слушателю XXI века – тот ещё челлендж. Но Ярик справился и был горд собой, что в свои двадцать два ему удалось совместить невозможное – соединить музыкальное сопровождение и стихи, песни на разных языках и квадрофонию во Дворце. Это он сделал сам, без привлечения «Пентаграммы», просто именно так, как подсказывала ему его чуйка, его интуиция, его сердце. И именно в «Цветах…», в этом эклектическом безумии его сознание находило отклик. Еще до всей этой творческой жизни, в детстве, а точнее, в отрочестве, он познакомился со стихами Бодлера, конечно же, в переводе, а потом и любимая рок-группа выпустила песню на стихи из сборника – и Ярослав всё больше проникся идеей сделать камерный концерт, соединив стихи и музыку. И соединить не просто стихи, а именно _эти_ стихи и именно специально обработанную музыку, с флером акустики. Тогда ещё он, правда, не понимал, как это должно выглядеть, но сейчас, по прошествии времени, он понимал, нет, даже не так, _ощущал_ , что всё было сделано правильно. И, как ему казалось, неплохо в этом дебютировал. Но вдвойне его сердце грело осознание того, что сделал он это сам! Без помощи большого продюсера. Но Олешкевич прав, маленьких уютных залов ему недостаточно, ох, недостаточно.

Ярослав молчал, закопавшись в свои воспоминания, и Кирилл уточнил:

– Как ты вообще видишь его? Я даже не про концепт и вот это вот всё. Мне интересно, что ты хочешь внести в этот концерт, вложить, так сказать.

– Ну, изначально у меня идея, что…. – Ярослав плюхнулся на кресло и изобразил в воздухе какое-то движение пальцами, – что это такой, эээ, перформанс, с офигенным звуком.

– Это всё понятно. Ты художник, ты так видишь, я даже вникать не буду. Разве что по времени будут вопросы, что и за чем идёт, ну и там технические вопросы, по ходу дела. Я тебя про _другое_ хочу спросить. _Как_ ты видишь этот концерт?

Ярослав осекся. Он придумал концепт «в общем», концепт песен, очередность и звуковое оформление. В теории, естественно. А что Олешкевич подразумевал под «видением» концерта, Ярик не понимал. Он молчал, и, наконец-то произнёс:

– Я н-не понимаю, что Вы имеете в виду, Кирилл Игоревич, – пробормотал парень скофунжено и попытался улыбнуться мужчине, сидящему за столом.

– Послушай. Ты делаешь концерт, это всё хорошо. А ты думал, как это окупить? Ну, там, бизнес-план, например, рассчитать. Я не говорю уже про баснословный гонорар мне, как продюсеру.

– В смысле? А разве ….

– Вот, с баснословным гонораром в мою пользу, ты, стало быть, не согласен. Я готов обсудить это. – Олешкевич улыбнулся, проверяя, понял ли Ярослав шутку про гонорар. Не понял. Жаль. Придется объяснять на пальцах. А ему объяснять придется, иначе Ярослав не сможет мыслить правильно, так и останется мальчишкой, не способным предугадывать риски.

Кирилл посмотрел на парня, сидящего в кресле, напротив стола продюсера. Щуплый мальчишка с большими серо-голубыми глазами. Что-то смущало его, вроде, Ярославу было всего двадцать два, концерт он планировал «для себя», чтобы убедиться, что на его концерт вообще хоть кто-то придёт. Но именно энергетически Баярунас смущал своим нахождением тут. В самом его присутствии было что-то неправильное. Вообще, Олешкевич очень избирательно впускал людей в свою жизнь, и еще избирательнее, – в свой продюсерский центр. А приняв Ярослава в «Пентаграмму», это ощущение не исчезло. Чертовщина какая-то. Резонный вопрос самому себе, на кой ляд тебе это нужно, Кирилл Игоревич, зачем ты сейчас взваливаешь на себя такую ответственность, и пытаешься из этого _нечто_ вылепить артиста.

– Я хочу понять, как мне с твоим концертом хотя бы в минус не уйти. Понимаешь, - Олешкевич встал из-за стола и сел на второе кресло, напротив Ярослава. – Есть такое понятие как самоокупаемость предприятия. Ну, это если тебе интересно, откуда вообще деньги берутся, а не просто пришел богатый дядя и оплатил всё на свете. Интересно?

Ярослав, не сводя взгляда с продюсера, закивал головой. Его неподдельный интерес был заметен невооруженным глазом.

– Хорошо, будем считать, ты тоже заинтересован в том, чтобы провести свой концерт в позитивном ключе. – Кирилл скрестил руки в замок и положил их на столешницу. – На любое мероприятие ещё на стадии рассмотрения бизнес-плана составляется два прогноза – оптимистичный и пессимистичный. Определяется точка окупаемости этого мероприятия, чтобы организаторам выйти хотя бы «в ноль». Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Ярик молчал. Внезапно он попросил:

– Кирилл Игоревич, Вы – опытнее, давайте, Вы будете рассказывать, а я буду просто пытаться понять это с первого раза. Я понятливый, Вы не сомневайтесь, буду стараться «въехать» в тему.

Олешкевич посмотрел на Баярунаса и, будто бы решившись, встал, вернулся за свой стол, вытащил несколько листов, пару ручек и калькулятор. Вернулся за стол, протянул Ярославу лист и ручку.

– Держи. Можешь записывать. Есть оптимистичный прогноз, когда мы покрываем не только расходы, но ещё и имеем прибыль с балагана. Есть пессимистичный прогноз, когда мы не окупаем ничего, как говорится, ещё и должны остаёмся. Окупаемость мероприятия – это окупаемость аренды, зала, в котором ты планируешь устроить концерт. Вопрос на «троечку»: ты хоть название клуба-то знаешь, где концерт в августе будет?

– Ну, я не такой, что уж Вы, Кирилл Игоревич, меня совсем за дурака-то держите? – улыбнулся Ярослав. – «Космонавт» это, клуб, бывший кинотеатр, культовое место в Питере, между прочим, там рок-группы известные выступают, ну и я…

– Ну и ты, конечно, свой концерт там провести хочешь. Амбиции у тебя есть, да, чего скрывать. Целовать так королеву, воровать так миллион. Понимаю, понимаю, – было видно, что Олешкевича этот разговор забавляет. – Так вот. Есть такое понятие как точка окупаемости, когда нужно точно знать, какое минимальное количество билетов должно быть продано, чтобы окупить концерт, а не докладывать по итогу свои собственные деньги. Без гонорара мне, как продюсеру. Так же учитывается время, когда проводить мероприятие. На выходных, конечно, это самый выгодный вариант, люди свободны, ходят по театрам и концертам. Я так понял, что ты хочешь этот концерт приурочить к своему дню рождения?

– Да, как подарок себе и поклонникам. Но я думал, сделать прямо в свой день рождения и…

– Нет, давай, тут думать буду я, а ты ко _мне_ прислушиваться. – Олешкевич голосом, не требующим возражений, открыл календарь в телефоне, улыбнулся и продолжил. – Даты проведения концертов выбираю я, и это не обговаривается. Так-с, тебе нужен август, значит, это будет двадцать пятое, суббота. Согласен?

Ярик кивнул:

– Ну, раз не обговаривается, то зачем я буду возражать?

– И тебя даже не интересует почему? – наигранно-удивленно спросил продюсер.

– Я пока воздержусь от вопросов, – улыбка Ярослава, скромная и такая…. Обманчивая. Олешкевич удивился. Неужели Саша учит мальчишку? Он хмыкнул и задал неожиданный вопрос Ярославу:

– Кстати, а кто твоя целевая аудитория на этом концерте и вообще? Кто твой зритель, поклонники?

Ярослав не нашелся, что ответить.

– Вот, Ярослав. – улыбнулся Кирилл уголком рта. – Надо начинать с азов. Сначала давай выясним, кто уже сейчас – твой зритель и начнём думать, как увеличить число фанатов и поклонников из самых различных слоёв общества. Поехали. Кто точно придёт на твой концерт?

– Ну, те, кто меня знает, поклонники из театра, фанатки с прошлых концертов.

– Хорошо, годно. В общем, это молодые, нестандартно мыслящие и альтернативно одаренные, да? – продюсер стал загибать пальцы.

– Чего? – не понял парень.

– Ярослав, ну, давай посмотрим правде в глаза. – поморщился Олешкевич. Он терпеть не мог отвлекаться и разжевывать материал по нескольку раз. – Бóльшая часть твоей аудитории это просто подростки, бунтующие против взрослого мира, ищущие себя. Узнаешь в этом описании кого-нибудь?

Ярослав осторожно кивнул, не понимая, к чему он клонит. Да, Кирилл Игоревич, несомненно, опытнее, но Ярик всё равно научится. Главное, ничего не упустить, ведь так?

– Ну, наверное, такие же ребята, как я и мои друзья? – несмело ответил парень.

– Угу. Только «Космонавт» по вместимости – это шестьсот человек. И такие же ребята, как твои друзья, не сделают солд-аут на билеты. Надо думать, кому теоретически сейчас может быть интересен концерт.

Продюсер, между делом, достал какой-то лист и показал Ярославу.

– Что это? – спросил Ярослав, кивая на лист.

– Я тут, грешным делом, решил блиц-исследование молодежной культуры провести. – Олешкевич повернул Ярославу лист лицевой стороной с круговой диаграммой. Предоставили мне справку из «РосКомСтата», чем сейчас Россия наша, так сказать, дышит, чем молодежь интересуется, и вообще.… И картина складывается у нас прелюбопытнейшая. Знаешь, какие у вас, у молодежи, сейчас интересы?

Ярик кивнул:

– Ну, музыка, русский рок, рэп. Фэнтези, фильмы по аниме и вообще. Фильмы «Марвела», ну там «Мстители», «Человек-паук». Игры компьютерные и приставка.

Олешкевич одобрительно поднял большой палец вверх:

– Прекрасно. Теперь послушай внимательно. Попсу и театр ты сюда не включил, ну да ладно. А ведь есть люди, очень большая прослойка, любители мюзиклов. Мюзикломаны, как правило, люди старше, чем подростки, они с более консервативным культурным бэкграундом, ходят и в оперу, и в оперетту. Финансово более обеспечены, чем посетители рейв-концертов и молодежных сходок. Взять тот же кейс «Моцартов».

– Кейс? – переспросил Ярослав.

– Так называют историю успеха, случай, который можно брать за учебную основу для будущих проектов, – пояснил Олешкевич, отмечая про себя, что Баярунас внимательно слушает его, не отвлекаясь и не вступает в ненужные дискуссии. – Так вот. В России его не ставили, но ты, надеюсь, слышал, и, быть может, в интернете видел. Песни из мюзикла прекрасны, сама история Моцарта и Сальери – это отдельный разговор, не менее увлекательный. А артисты из этого мюзикла стали очень известны именно благодаря тому, что фанатки мюзикловые следили не только за их творчеством, но и развивали тему возможных отношений между героями и самими исполнителями ключевых партий, а там уже – кто во что горазд, Ярослав. Волна «моцартофанаток» спадает, пик был пару лет назад, а сейчас ты и Саша можете занять эту нишу. Одну песню ты на февральском своём концерте пел, я помню, вот, добавим дуэт тебя и Казьмина. Это будет win. И то, что я хочу вкладывать в тебя время и деньги, говорит о том, что я вижу потенциал. И такая тема – фансервис – она не вчера началась. Очень распространилась как раз в среде фанаток «Моцарта». И у вас с Казьминым сейчас есть все шансы попасть в обойму: молодые симпатичные парни с интересными голосами. «Химия» между вами, не наигранная. Вы же на сцене стоите, и на вас все фанатки смотрят, глазами пожирать будут. Как на «Тетрадке» сейчас, как на творческой встрече. Летом у нас еще один концерт, перед твоим будет. На этом строится интерес людей – подсмотреть, додумать, увидеть там, где обычный, незаинтересованный человек пройдет мимо. Психология. Но суть, я надеюсь, ты уловил. Я хочу объединить эти диаметрально противоположные пласты поп-культуры– анимешников, геймеров, фанатов фэнтези, любителей комиксов – а они тусят на «Комик-Коне», между прочим, – рокеров, панков и, главное, мюзикломанов – в одном. Это мегакрутая идея, объединить на первый взгляд необъединимое. И нужен тот герой, который все эти необъединяемые на первый, казалось бы, взгляд, толпы, поведёт за собой. Ну, теперь понятно, почему я тебя выбрал?

– Я что ли, этот герой? – не веря своим ушам, решил уточнить Ярослав.

– Герой нашего времени, ага, – процитировал Олешкевич и усмехнулся. – Но героем ты станешь, только если будешь следовать моим указаниям и наставлениям. Иначе ничего у тебя не выйдет. На одних голубых глазах, Ярик, не выехать в этом бизнесе. Не выйдет.

– Я готов, – тень сомнения, быстро промелькнувшая на его лице, застыла улыбкой на губах. – Что я должен делать, Кирилл Игоревич?

– Ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Спать со мной тебе не придётся, успокойся, – бросил Олешкевич, походя отмечая, как краска приливает к ушам парня. Засмущался. А ещё хочет казаться взрослым и всё понимающим и принимающим. Ага-ага. Знаем, проходили. – Просто следуй указаниям и не устраивай самодеятельности.

Ярослав кивнул и замолчал. Иногда, правда, лучше молчать, чем говорить. Особенно, когда молчишь в то время, когда говорит Олешкевич.

\- Теперь, мой мальчик, расскажи мне, сколько песен петь будешь, один или в дуэте, и вообще, введи меня в концепт концерта.

Ярослав достал телефон. Открыв текстовый редактор с набросанным списком песен, он подтолкнул мобильник по столу к продюсеру.

\- Неплохо. – пробежавшись глазами по названиям песен, он посчитал количество. – Это всё, что ты поешь соло, или здесь так же дуэте с гостями?

\- С гостями? – Ярослав осёкся. Насчет «гостей» он не подумал. Точнее, он был уверен, что можно планировать без уточнения, кто и что будет исполнять. По ходу дела, как говорится, можно всё или частично видоизменить. Всё или _совсем всё._

\- Добавим сюда еще пару-тройку песен не из мюзиклов, чтоб не только театр из колонок в уши лился, – между тем говорил Олешкевич. И…. Скажи, а ты уже знаешь, кого позовешь в качестве гостей?

Ярослав с готовностью кивнул:

– Конечно, Сашу, он мой друг, и вообще, помогает мне много. Ну, насчет других, я тоже думаю, но Сашка он прямо в первых рядах мой гость будет.

– А сколько песен дуэтом петь будете? – не отставал продюсер. Ему было важно знать это _сейчас_.

Ярослав взял телефон в руки. Прикинул пару секунд, выделил их в редакторе на смартфоне и вновь развернул дисплей к Кириллу.

– Три.

Олешкевич сделал пометку себе на листе бумаги. Пригодится.

– А зачем Вам, Кирилл Игоревич?

– Ну, надо же понимать, как ты и что задумал, хотя бы примерно. Когда ты эти номера хочешь в концерт вставить? – Продюсер будто бы не слышал истинного смысла, который вкладывал в вопрос парень.

– Ну, я хотел, чтоб Саша почти всё время был бы со мной на сцене. Он как бы… – замялся Ярослав. Последовательность песен его пока не интересовала. Изначально Ярослав планировал, что Саша будет в начале, как лучший друг, и завершать концерт, стоя с ним на одной сцене.

– Вот что, дружочек, – Олешкевич улыбнулся ему, как ребенку, не понимающему азы арифметики. – Я тебе советую, очень советую сделать с Сашей как бы мини-блок нескольких песен подряд. Покажи еще раз песни, который ты с ним хочешь исполнить?

Ярослав выделил их в редакторе жирным шрифтом. Монотонный повторяющийся разговор тяготил парня, он не привык разбирать по нескольку раз одно и то же.

– Ну, вот эти. Кирилл Игоревич… – не вытерпел Ярик. – Почему Вас конкретно интересуют именно номера с Сашей?

– Потому что, Ярослав, из тебя нужно лепить артиста, достойного звания артиста «Пентаграммы». И Саша будет принимать в этом непосредственное участие. В основном Саша.

– А он…. Знает об этом?

Олешкевич глянул на парня со значением, но промолчал. Меньше будет знать, крепче сон, как говорится.

– Итак, – подытожил мужчина. – У тебя в концерте две части. Я так понимаю, ты хочешь сделать первую часть «мюзикловую», вторую – с песнями из рока и игр. Не надо, не разделяй. Перемешай всё, будет круто. В конце первого отделения будет мини-блок с Казьминым, прямо несколько песен поставь, чтоб зал верещал от восторга. Энергия будет бешеная от фанаток.

– Энергия? – не понял Ярик.

– Ну да, – мягко улыбнулся продюсер. – Поверь мне, мальчик, я знаю, что делаю.

– А я – делаю, хоть и не знаю, – попробовал отшутиться Ярик, но наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд продюсера. М-да, с таким не пошутишь. Вроде бы и улыбается, сама доброжелательность в сахаре, но чувствуется, что продюсер не размазня какая-нибудь, стержень чувствуется, что если уж берётся за что-то, то доводит до конца. И действительно – доведёт. Надо слушаться. – Извините. Неудачная шутка, я уже понял. Значит, поставить блок с Казьминым в конце первого отделения, записал. А пожелания по песням будут? Вот эти три Вы знаете?

Он показал ему песни. Олешкевич кивнул.

– Знаю. Только «Исход игры» в конец концерта поставь. Она по смыслу будет лучше там смотреться, как- никак завершение концерта, все дела.

– О’кей, – Ярослав поставил отметку на эту композицию в телефоне и удивился. – Ну, а тогда у меня всего две песни. Надо найти третью, чтобы блок выглядел законченным.

– Она уже есть. Только ты её сделаешь не соло, а дуэтом. На сцене будете вы оба, и будет как бы номер на двоих. – Олешкевич протянул руку, прося телефон, выделил одну песню и вернул аппарат Ярославу:

– Shining? Но ведь там по смыслу…

– Неважно. Это будет номер твой и Казьмина. Запомни, номер только твой и Саши. Никто не должен знать значение и смысл этого номера. Будут расспрашивать – говори, что это просто продюсер так решил.

– А я могу сказать, что просто для меня этот номер значит очень личное?

Олешкевич крякнул.

– В принципе, ничего не будет противоречить. А что для тебя значит эта песня, позволь узнать?

– Да так, просто я слушал одно время альбом их, когда прям в депрессии сидел в подростковом возрасте, считайте, воспоминания ненужные.

– Ненужные? А почему ты тогда эту песню вообще включил в концерт? – запоздало решил уточнить продюсер. Мальчишка с каждым часом удивлял его всё больше. Тем интереснее. 

– Ну…она прикольная.

Олешкевич задумался на мгновение, и, будто бы решившись, встал с кресла и направился к столу. Проходя мимо двери, плотно закрыл её, взял со стола тонкую серую папку и вернулся к Ярославу, не сводящего с того глаз:

– Послушай, Ярослав. Я, как ты понимаешь, работаю с необычными артистами. С артистами, в которых есть что-то, что отличает их от другого шлака, которого полны театральные ВУЗы. Тебя мне очень советовали. И я думаю, ты догадываешься, кто.

– Саша? – одними губами спросил Ярослав.

– Угу. – Кирилл открыл папку, подумал, и закрыл её снова. Будет ещё время, может быть, и покажет Ярославу всю комбинацию. – Так вот. Я помню, как ты забрасывал меня своими сообщениями, «демками» и просьбами прослушать тебя. Я, чего греха таить, скрепя сердце, согласился. Есть у меня свои правила, которые я нарушать не привык. Первое – работать только с готовым артистом. А у тебя нет диплома театрального института, в отличие от Казьмина.

Ярослав опустил голову. Образование для него было больной темой. О театральном ВУЗе он не смел и мечтать, оба колледжа он не смог закончить. Из первого его исключили, потому что он уехал с гастролями и не предупредил ректорат, второй – не осилил физически. Хорошо хоть, аттестат получил, не особо ужасный.

– На роль Эла я тебя утвердил, похож. А что теперь с тобой дальше делать – не знаю. Точнее, знаю, что можно было бы сделать, но сомневаюсь всё ещё, стоит ли.

– Почему? – тихо спросил парень, поднимая голову на продюсера.

– Рисков много в бизнес-плане «Ярослав Баярунас», – усмехнулся Олешкевич. – Поэтому мне нужна подстраховка, так сказать. Гарантия того, что вложенное в тебя время и финансовое обеспечение окупится.

– И кто это может гарантировать?

– Не «кто», а «что». Надо тебе немного харизмы отсыпать, так сказать.

– А её можно «на развес» где-то получить? – развеселился Ярослав.

Кирилл зыркнул на парня и тот тут же осёкся.

– Тебе твой друг поможет. Как и в прошлый раз.

Ярослав изумился. Саша что, рассказал продюсеру о том, что Ярик буквально выклянчил тогда у Саши немного шарма? Или…

– Да, Ярослав, я в курсе того, что Казьмин поделился с тобой магией и дал тебе безвозмездно немного волшебства, – как ни в чём, ни бывало, продолжил Кирилл. – Но для того, чтобы проект «Ярослав Баярунас» окупился, нужно больше энергии и Саша снова любезно согласился тебе помочь.

– А Вы…? – начал Ярослав, но Олешкевич перебил его:

– Я же не могу тебе артистизма передать, ты что! – рассмеялся продюсер, – Разве что магию предпринимательства, только она тебе не нужна. А вот Саша идеальный, – Кирилл задумался, и выдал, – донор.

– А Саша согласится?

– Он уже согласился. Он же будет на концерте у тебя гостем, вот и передаст немного своего волшебства под аплодисменты.

– А это обязательно?

– Видишь ли, какое дело, Ярик, – Олешкевич сцепил пальцы в замок на колене и внимательно посмотрел на парня напротив. – Ты спрашиваешь про обязательность. Обязательно ли тебе иметь харизму? Ну, в «Пентаграмме» без определенных способностей никак, а у тебя их нет. Но с Сашей у вас есть «химия» на сцене, на презентации «Тетради Смерти» это было видно. И поэтому я хочу попробовать вытянуть тебя. Без твоей личной магии. Но с тобой поделится Саша.

– Нет, я имел в виду, обязательно ли это делать прилюдно… – Ярослав всё ещё не понимал смысла делать это при свидетелях, да еще и на его сольном концерте.

– Ну, Сашей жертвовать ради небольшого «харизматичного доната» тебе, я не буду. Он в прошлый раз после передачи тебе энергии несколько дней почти влёжку лежал. А на виду, да вписать это в концепт концерта, и когда за этим процессом наблюдают сотни пар глаз – это же идеально, не находишь?

– А разве магия, она, ну… не должна быть тайной, чтобы никто не знал?

– Запомни, Ярик, – Олешкевич встал и налил себе и посетителю воды. – Если хочешь что-то спрятать от чужих глаз, просто положи на видное место. Да и перформанс будет прекрасный, номер отлично впишется в твой концерт. Так что «Ghostly Silence» очень удачно зайдет в завершении первой части концерта.

– Ну, – Ярослав взял стакан, отпил и продолжил, – если Вы так уверены, что это хорошая идея, то я согласен. А почему именно на августовском концерте? А раньше никак?

– Какой ты нетерпеливый, Ярик! – Олешкевич уже в открытую улыбался непонятливому парню. – Тебя ещё многому учить и без магии нужно. Так что прости, раньше никак.

Ярослав кивнул. Продюсер прав, ему ещё многому нужно будет научиться, чтобы достойно представлять «Пентаграмму».

– А этот ритуал, – снова вернулся Ярослав к интересующей его теме, – он…. мне поможет?

– Ну, в августе поможет. Я же слов на ветер не бросаю.

Телефонный звонок прервал беседу, Олешкевич вытащил телефон и посмотрел на Ярослава. Тот, понимающе, поднялся с кресла, протягивая руку для прощания.

– Спасибо, Кирилл Игоревич. До свидания!

Олешкевич молча пожал ему руку, прощаясь. На повестке дня были новые дела. С Ярославом нужно будет ещё _работать_. Долго и упорно работать. Но, дорогу осилит идущий.


	9. Chapter 9

день 25 июля 2018  
Глава 8

Олешкевич смотрел на разложенные перед ним листы бумаги, испещренные различными цифрами и графиками. Положив голову на руки, он в очередной раз просматривал так называемые «досье», которые он собирал на своих подопечных. Пять артистов. Пять хедлайнеров продюсерского центра. Кирилл взял со стола лист, лежащий отдельно, незадолго до этого вытащенный из папки и отложенный в другую сторону. Мерцедес. Мерцедес Чампаи была его любимицей, жаль, что из-за гастрольных графиков и бюрократических проволочек не получается работать вместе, как бы не хотелось. Она была «живительной водой» для всей команды, генератором оптимизма, лучиком света и просто идеальной «батарейкой», которая подзаряжала всех вокруг. Вместо неё Олешкевич каким-то чудом – кроме как «чудо» это не назовёшь, – в короткие сроки нашел другую «батарейку». Вера. Веру привёл Гордеев. Многозначительно посмотрел на неё и оставил на произвол судьбы, так сказать; поговорить с продюсером с глазу на глаз и обсудить контракт он почитал. Скромная девушка с чертовщинкой в глазах. Чуть позже Олешкевич понял, что хрупкая и миловидная девушка на самом деле фурия в человеческом обличии, держащая Кирилла в ежовых рукавицах, и всплывшая не вовремя информация, что она замужем за Гордеевым, этим «Гербертом всея Руси» стало бы потрясением для всех поклонников этого вампира.  
Анкету Мерцедес он без зазрения совести выбросил в ведро. Олешкевич умел, без сожаления, расставаться с людьми, исчерпавших свою силу и пользу для проектов.  
Совсем другая ситуация сложилась с единственным «обычным» человеком в команде. Его неуверенность и отрешенность, да и неканоничная внешность новенького вкупе с обесцвеченными волосами, вызывала у Олешкевича массу вопросов, прежде всего к себе. Сомнения в том, что проект «выстрелит» с Ярославом всё ещё посещали Кирилла. У парня не было мужского начала, мужественной стати, как у Гордеева, или просто харизмы любимчика девушек, как у Казьмина. Щуплый, худой, с бегающим взглядом и огромными глазами на бледном лице и отсутствие контраста с темными волосами, по сравнению с Элом из «Тетради смерти» – ну, какой из него покоритель сердец? Нет, его роль он определил правильно – мальчишка, который будто бы младший брат тянется к более старшим товарищам. На такого тоже найдутся любительницы. И любители. Кирилл Олешкевич быстро смекнул, что женоподобный парень станет центровой фигурой, декоративной куклой в его проекте, на который будут ходить не только подростки с яркими волосами, но и представители нетрадиционной ориентации. Концепт «маленький мальчик, которого хочется обнять и накормить» имел все шансы стать успешным и идеологически новаторским. Когда Олешкевич впервые увидел Ярослава осенью, этого нескладного угловатого парня с нездорово большими глазами, он (не без внутренних споров с самим собой) согласился на то, чтоб взять его в «Тетрадь Смерти». Но первый же выход тут же принёс успех. Ярослав идеально вписался в образ Эла, и Кирилл, скрепя сердце, взял его в свой продюсерский центр. Наблюдая за Ярославом со стороны, за его поведением и состоянием, он тут же сообразил, что именно с помощью этого парня можно будет охватить аудиторию андеграунда, неформалов и всех других неэлитарных слоев населения, которые смогут «прикоснуться к прекрасному» и ощутить себя причастными к культурным мероприятиям городов. А мероприятия он планировал нестандартные. Вспомнить, например, творческий вечер артистов «Пентаграммы» в апреле. Гениальный ход – создать мерч с «молекулами праздника». Позволь себе унести с собой немного волшебства! И ведь уносили! Тираж продан, новый будет заказан, но в абсолютно других масштабах, бизнес-план на подобный кейс Олешкевич просчитает позже. А карты? Это же просто песня! Карты для настольной игры в «Мафию» смели в момент! Художник, кстати, как в известном мультфильме – Олешкевич посмотрел на её космограмму, очень слабенький эльф, очень. Но, не без Божьей искры, не обделил тот художника. Карты преотличнейшие получились, жаль, что мало заказали…  
Олешкевич знал биографию Ярослава. Что-то рассказал он сам, что-то, самые основные пункты, он прочитал по натальной карте. Саша тоже поделился наблюдениями. И по всему выходило, что «Пентаграмма» для парня чуть ли не единственный реальный шанс выбраться на уровень чуть больше, чем массовка в театрах. Бесспорно, партия Иисуса в театре «Рок-опера» была определенным уровнем для любого артиста, Баярунас вышел на сцену в ней в свои девятнадцать, но было видно, что Ярослав хочет большего. Хочет разноплановости. Хочет петь. Быть задействованным на разных площадках, в разных постановках. А пока… пока что вот.  
В дверь постучали. Кирилл посмотрел в сторону, откуда раздался звук, слегка прищурился и ответил:  
\- Заходи!  
В кабинет вошла полноватая чернявая женщина средних лет с короткой стрижкой. Её темные глаза, подведенные черным карандашом, и оттеняемые черными волосами, уложенными в стильную короткую стрижку, казались черными. Незамедлительно в помещении почувствовалось изменение энергетики.  
\- Приветствую, Маш! – Олешкевич встал из-за стола. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Да, дела московские, как обычно, – улыбнулась та. – Вот, решила старого друга навестить, да, смотрю, прямо, как нельзя вовремя зашла. – Большакова движением головы показала на стол с разложенными на них анкетами. – Новеньких тестируешь?  
Кирилл хмыкнул, ничего-то от неё скрыть не получится.  
\- Ну, как «тестирую». Скорее, перепроверяю свои ощущения, помноженные на полученную из космоса информацию, это более правильным будет. – ответил тот с улыбкой.  
\- И как твои ощущения? Кстати, мне тут нашептали, ты одного нашего к себе переманить хочешь? Ох, без разрешения, да внаглую…. – Она шутливо погрозила продюсеру указательным пальцем. – Кого, кстати, если не секрет? Кроля? Или Гордеева?  
\- Матушка, да вы что, побойтесь черта! – Кирилл рассмеялся и повернулся к столу. – Кроль не по моей части, это Ваша вотчина, а Кирилл Борисович, кстати, уже более полугода со мной работает, а Вы и не заметили? Нет, у меня на примете другой вариант. Интереснее. Смотри!  
Он выхватил со стола анкету Ярослава и протянул ее Большаковой. Она, бегло посмотрев на значения цифр, недоумевающе подняла глаза на продюсера.  
– Ты с этим собираешься работать? – казалось, она не верит тому, что держит в руках. Олешкевич явно что-то либо не до конца понял, не так просчитал, что-то упустил – в общем, то, что Маша держала в руках назвать «подходящей кандидатурой» для «Пентаграммы» в общем, и Кирилла Олешкевича в частности назвать было нельзя. Совсем.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – он осторожно забрал анкету из ладони Большаковой. – Я прогонял его по различным тестам. Ты посмотри на его космограмму! Это же песня! Образцово-показательная космограмма…  
\- Неудачника! Кирилл, ты не заболел, нет?  
\- А натальная карта! Нет, ты посмотри на них, - Олешкевич взял со стола очередную анкету, теперь уже Казьмина и вложил её в руку собеседницы. – Это же такое редкое везение!  
Большакова подняла глаза на продюсера. Взяв обе анкеты, она прошла к окну рядом с маленьким стеклянным столиком, положила оба листка на столешницу рядом и внимательно стала изучать распечатки. Олешкевич, подошедший к ней, загадочно улыбался.  
\- Ничего не понимаю. В этом парне нет ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать тебя, как имеющего репутацию самого необычного продюсера России. – Мария стояла в замешательстве. – Он - посредственный артист, без профильного образования, без должного воспитания; у него не благородное происхождение, даром, что фамилия литовская запоминающаяся. В нем не то, чтобы силы, в нем даже харизмы наипростейшей нет. Я на одном квартирнике с ним познакомилась, у Штыпсов. Как ты с ним работать будешь?  
\- А я и не буду. Саша будет! – Кирилл кивнул на второй, лежащий перед Марией лист. Теперь та рассматривала обе анкеты более внимательно. Не выдержав, Олешкевич забрал у нее обе анкеты, поднёс листы к окну и наложил их друг на друга. На просвечивающих графиках с объединенными, а точнее, наложенными друг на друга линиями планет и цифр, отчетливо проявилась перевернутая звезда. Такая же, как эмблема «Пентаграммы». Только вершиной, смотрящей вниз. В наступившей тишине Мария тихо ахнула.

\- Да ладно? Анти…христ? Антихрист, гениально исполняющий партию Иисуса?  
\- Почти, - Кирилл убрал анкеты от окна и направился к столу. Он бросил листы в кучу подобных «досье» и сел в офисное кресло. Около минуты оба, московский продюсер и питерский организатор «Славной квартиры», все ещё стоящая у окна, не сводили друг с друга глаз. Женщина начала первая:  
\- И что ты…  
\- Я хочу попробовать. Мальчишка без помощи со стороны ничего не сможет. А разобраться в этом, - он обвел рукой стол, - ему не под силу. А я смогу вытащить на нём весь мюзикл. У него же такой чертовски притягательный бэкграунд! Да на него все молодые рокерши и неформалки ходить будут. Кстати, насчёт Христа, — Олешкевич поднял указательный палец вверх, будто бы что-то вспомнив. — в Европе этот мюзикл нетрадиционно-ориентированным гражданам во всех смыслах очень заходит. Такая как бы подмена понятий - падение нравов, Иисус не совсем Иисус, скорее рок-звезда, Иуда не просто ученик...ну и всё такое. Заставляет задуматься!  
\- Ну, ладно, с пацаном мы разобрались. Но ведь он представляет ценность только в паре с этим, с Кузминым!  
\- Казьминым. Александром Казьминым. Ох, Маш, какая там энергия. – продюсер сбавил тон голоса, мечтательно тянув слова и наблюдая за реакцией Большаковой. - Химия между ними сплошная на сцене.  
Посетительница кинула взгляд на стол. Чертовщина какая-то!  
\- В смысле «химия»? Они же не геи ни разу. Один так вообще боится и даже бесится, когда его с «заднеприводными» сравнивают.  
\- Да в курсе я, что они не геи, - отмахнулся продюсер и встал из-за стола. – Они на сцене взаимодействуют вместе хорошо. Я за ними на нескольких прошедших концертах наблюдал. Годный материал, а главное, поклонницам заходит. Я Казьмина предупредил, чтобы он этой «линии партии» придерживался, осталось только раскрутить в правильное русло. У меня вечером «Неожиданный концерт» кстати, мы по реке пойдем на кораблике. Присоединяйся, посмотришь, как раз, на них вживую.  
Большакова медленно направилась к столу. Пройдя мимо стеллажа, она пробежалась пальцами по черной коробке, в которой находился реквизит, заготовленный для вечернего концерта. Рядом лежали баббл-спичи - флажки для фотозоны. Выбрав один из них с говорящим слоганом «Гений зла», она показала им в сторону Олешкевича и усмехнулась:  
\- Не могу, поезд через два часа. А ты хорошо подумай, стоит ли в него вкладываться деньгами и силами.  
\- Спасибо, Маш, за заботу о моих деньгах, я ценю твои советы. – Кирилл, улыбнувшись, вытащил телефон и сделал «селфи». Удачный кадр, очень говорящий сам за себя. Он переслал его Большаковой. – На, я тебе скину, на память о сегодняшнем разговоре. Насчет Ярослава я уже всё решил.  
Мария только вздохнула. Внутри женщины бурлило недоумение.

вечер 25 июля 2018

Теплоход, курсирующий по Москве–реке, отправился с тринадцатого причала. Провести несколько часов в компании молодых артистов – звёзд мюзиклов хотели многие, билеты были раскуплены. Как не крути, не каждый день видишь всех пятерых на одной сцене, пусть даже эти пятеро дурачатся и не знают сценарий. По факту, строгого сценария не было. Просто местная самодеятельность. Разномастные песни, что-то из мюзиклов, что-то просто по тематике мероприятия, несколько конкурсов, пиньята с подарком-сюрпризом внутри… Олешкевич просто хотел посмотреть, как все пятеро могут «держать» маленький зал. Ну, худо-бедно они справляются, но это и не «Олимпийский», а можно сказать, фанатская встреча: публика сплошь женского пола от пятнадцати и старше. Кто-то поддержал флешмоб и пришел в карнавальном костюме. Много было девушек с необычным цветом волос, такое ощущение было, что находишься в лавке питерского художника, а не в Москве на середине реки.  
Больше всего его беспокоил Ярослав. У парня явно творилась какая-то херня в жизни, он был очень дерганый, а руки, держащие микрофон, выдавали волнение. На прямой вопрос продюсера крашеный блондин отшутился, что всё нормально, просто он боится качки, и перевел тему на музыкальное сопровождение. Совсем невовремя всплыли в голове слова Большаковой, сказанные Кириллу сегодня днём о том, что парень не профессионал и не вытянет ту планку, которую продюсер обычно ставит своим подопечным. Посмотрим!  
Олешкевич, голосование по костюму которого почти единогласно выбрало вариант, предложенный Яриком, вышел одетый в костюм японской школьницы. На голову был надет парик с синими волосами. Прямо ундина московского разлива. После приветствия и появления на сцену Ярослава в подобном костюме в знак мужской солидарности, Кирилл остался наблюдать за взаимодействием команды на сцене из рубки капитана. Ох, учить и учить еще ребят обмену энергией. Паузы, заминки – ну не должно быть этого! Шутки – самосмейки, бросаемые Леной и Верой, не могли вытягивать полностью концерт, а Кирилл вообще, казалось, приехал не выспавшимся, и только литр кофе смог вернуть его к жизни. Вброшенная Казьминым шутка про «смешки-грешки» заставила Олешкевича подняться со стула и подойти к двери каюты-рубки. Ну, да, потенциал есть у мальчика. Разовьем, что уж…. Для начала надо, чтобы публика Ярослава приняла. И захотела. А для этого нужно интерес к нему подогреть. А не использовать как мальчика для битья. А ведь в дуэте с Сашей он хорош, чертяка, глаза синие прямо гореть начинают. Не зря, ох не зря он уже имел осенью с Казьминым разговор о том, чтобы ради пиара и продвижения Ярослава Саша должен представить их отношения как «немного больше, чем дружба». Такая благодатная почва сейчас, брутальный, по сравнению с Баярунасом Саша и такой несчастный, с брекетами и стеснительной улыбкой, Ярослав. Ох, надо ковать железо пока горячо.  
Олешкевич стоял возле лестницы на палубу, как его внимание привлек разговор двух молодых девушек. Из-за ветра и шума мотора, до его ушей долетели сначала лишь обрывки фраз, так что он, вытащив для отвлечения внимания смартфон, переместился к девчонкам поближе и обратился в слух:  
…. – И ведь про таких мальчиков ничего нет, странно! А они такие няшные, милые, особенно Ярик. Картина маслом, называется. Прямо хоть бери и самой пиши.  
\- Ну, так они только – только появились, ещё пара-тройка месяцев и их не узнать будет. Кстати, ну нет и нет фиков, ты же сама пишешь, что, неужели первопроходцем не хочешь стать?  
Девушка достала телефон, потыкала в дисплей и произнесла:  
\- Действительно, ни одного фанфика нет. Надо это исправить. – и улыбнулась одними губами.  
Олешкевич обратился к девушкам:  
\- Ну что, нравится концерт, девчонки? – как можно невозмутимее спросил он подружек.  
\- Да, супер! Спасибо! – пробормотала девушка-блондинка с длинными волосами, с опаской глядя на Олешкевича. Как будто бы почувствовав себя неуютно в компании самого «хозяина» вечеринки, она скомкано, то ли извинившись, то ли попрощавшись, отошла от него. Кирилл, даже толком не успев улыбнуться, пристально посмотрел на вторую, оставшуюся девчонку, которая, будто бы не обращая на него внимания, продолжала копаться в смартфоне.  
\- Так чего, говоришь, нет? – начал разговор продюсер.  
\- Фанфиков. Рассказы выдуманные про людей и героев. – просто ответила девчонка, открывая сайт и тыкая дисплеем буквально под нос Олешкевичу. Он скосил глаза на телефон и улыбнулся.  
\- И ни одного нет?  
\- Ну, почему, есть. Штук десять. Но это просто работы. Бестолковые, как на мой взгляд. Скучные, однотипные. А ведь ребята талантливые. Странно, что после «Тетрадки» не появились сразу. На этой теме так раскрутиться можно…  
Олешкевич смотрел на девушку. Невысокая, симпатичная, наверное, школу недавно закончила, а гляди-ка, разбирается в модных течениях.  
\- Ну-ка, пойдем. Где чуть потише. – Кирилл направился на заднюю палубу, где, как по мановению волшебной палочки, освободилось пространство. Девчонка же, будто совсем не удивившись, проследовала за ним, не особо, впрочем, заботясь, как это выглядит со стороны. Олешкевич сразу вернулся к интересующей его теме:  
\- Ну, а теперь объясни мне, взрослому человеку, тридцати лет, чем хороши эти фантики?  
\- Фанфики. – начала девушка, глядя на воду. – От английского «фан-фикшн» – произведения или маленькие рассказы от поклонников, фанатов, не имеющие ничего общего с реальной жизнью. Фанфики дают больше воли. Это как, не знаю, играть в Симс, или в кукол в детстве. Ты даешь им имена и погружаешь в любой мир, делаешь с ними, что хочешь. Люди любят, когда им дают волю, особенно в самовыражении. А ещё люди любят обманываться. Они сводят разных персонажей и начинают сами верить в их чувства. Сложнее только с теми, кто любимого героя с кем-то сводит, потому что случается синдром «Люби его, нет, люби меня, а, нет, люби меня». Это странно.… Но оно бывает!  
Олешкевич слушал монотонный спич девчонки, а в голове уже крутился превосходный план, который мог не то, чтобы просто ускорить претворение в жизнь коварное пожелание продюсера, но и просто быстрее вывести или даже «подготовить» парней к этой неоднозначной репутации. Сомнительный имидж Саше был не сказать, что нужен, а вот Ярослав вкупе со своим прошлым и более открытым настоящим, являлся бы такой лакмусовой бумажкой для различных представителей молодежи. Вон, даже на теплоходе, от обилия разноцветных волос рябило в глазах. Тут и лесбиянки, и толкиенистки, и любительницы мюзиклов, и просто несчастные девчонки, разочарованные в жизни, как в общем, так и в любви в частности. И это всего лишь на небольшом концерте на середине Москвы – реки. А что будет, когда они станут снимать концертные залы!  
\- Так ты, значит, знаешь, как нужно написать, чтоб люди, читающие эти фанфики, поверили?  
\- Поверили в то, что у них любовь? Могу написать. Если нужно. – Девушка говорила о таких вещах вполне буднично, будто бы это не означало это клевету на людей.  
\- А как это будет расценено с точки зрения…  
\- А никто ничего предъявить не сможет. Это вымышленный мир автора, - будто бы прочитав мысли о правовом и моральном аспекте написанных текстов, ответила девушка. – Я же автор. Я так вижу. Вот и ответ.  
Олешкевич хмыкнул. Неплохо. Девочка сейчас сама того не ведая, подстегнула создание «вымышленного мира» для его подопечных. Он посмотрел на нее и включил режим обаяния, самый теплый взгляд, на который только был способен. Рот расплылся в одобряющей улыбке:  
\- Ну, вот и отлично. Сделаем вид, что этого разговора не было, а ты сама пришла к этому решению. Ведь ты умная, смышленая девушка, это круто, когда такие идеи появляются у умных людей. И писать ты будешь красивыми, правильными словами, чтобы все поверили. Парням просто необходимы – он специально выделил это голосом – такого плана рассказы.  
\- Фанфики. Это называется «фанфики».  
Олешкевич улыбнулся ей в последний раз. Девчонка убежала к своим подругам, а Кирилл остался на палубе, смотря вслед. Разговор-то она забудет, уж об этом он позаботился, а послевкусие после него, как и буквальную команду, что нужно писать, - нет. Ох, не зря он современные информационные технологии использует. И парни «выстрелят». Нужно лишь немного подождать.  
Еще немного, и он будет единоличным владельцем абсолютно нового, уникального продукта, который до него в российском мюзикловом бизнесе никто не додумался применять. Он снова будет первым. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
Мероприятие постепенно подходило к концу.


	10. Chapter 10

Август 2018

Последние дни перед концертом. Счет шел именно уже на минуты, до того момента, как зал клуба «Космонавт» будет наполняться зрителями. И Ярослав, и Кирилл понимали огромную ответственность, лежащую на их плечах. Ярослав отвечал за музыкальную часть, продюсер – за техническую и материальную базу и невозможно было навскидку сказать, какая сторона была менее вымотана нервно. Олешкевич понимал, что этому субтильному парню одному организовать концерт, несомненно, будет, тяжело, и присматривался к тому, чтобы возможно, помимо Сашиной магии передать ему немного своей, предпринимательской, организационной магии. Лишним не будет.

Ещё в конце июля, после того праздника, посвященному годовщине «Пентаграммы», Олешкевич договорился встретиться с парнями накануне концерта. Он редко проводил совместные встречи с несколькими артистами одновременно – энергетика людей, с которыми он вёл беседы, не должна смешиваться, так продюсеру проще доносить желаемое до каждого, чтобы не было такого что «слышал, но не понял», или же «не услышал, был занят обсуждением вчерашних шуток». Каждый артист продюсерского центра нёс свою, уникальную энергетику и играл свою роль. И Олешкевич гордился тем, что он мог уделять внимание каждому артисту, понять его и понять возможности его работы. А если учесть, что параллельно с продюсированием, у Олешкевича было еще несколько проектов, в которых прямо или косвенно была задействована «Пентаграмма», становилось понятно, что креативный продюсер, как минимум, являлся разносторонним человеком, а как максимум – человеком, который абсолютно не пасовал перед новыми задачами. Нет неразрешимых проблем, есть очередные задачи. Нет неразрешимых задач, есть нетривиальные способы их решения. Поэтому, чтобы оставаться невозмутимым в любой ситуации и трезво смотреть на вещи, приходилось расставлять приоритеты и инвестировать время в то, что называется «межличностные отношения». Но Кирилл не был против. Наоборот, именно в такие моменты он мог лучше прочувствовать артиста, понять его волнения, почувствовать, чего не хватает его подопечному и чем он, Кирилл Олешкевич может помочь – словом, выступал таким всеобъемлющем «папой» над всеми артистами. Впрочем, никто не был бы против такого варианта, да и сам Олешкевич, уже являясь по факту многодетным отцом, приходился своим артистам, скорее наставником, отцом и старшим опытным братом, чем злобным продюсером, коих в «девяностые» было не счесть в российском шоу-бизнесе. Кирилл же нашел себя в нише организации и продюсирования театрализованных мероприятий, и в будущем хотел бы видеть свой продюсерский центр как организатор гастролей мировых мюзиклов. Переговоры с японской стороной насчет постановки мюзикла «Тетрадь смерти» прошли успешно, осталось дождаться окончания срока действия лицензии у «Netflix» и утрясти мелкие детали. А как гласит надпись на кольце Соломона, «и это пройдёт». Олешкевич умел расставлять приоритеты, и в данный момент приоритет был концерт Ярослава. Приходилось концентрировался на парне.

И вот оба артиста должны были явиться к назначенному времени в кафе, за сутки до «сольника», чтобы получить от продюсера четкие указания в поведении и проведении концерта. Саша уже сидел в кресле напротив, скучая в ожидании, младший же напарник, по всей видимости, то ли забыл, то ли опаздывал с последних приготовлений, поэтому Олешкевич решил начать «по старшинству», а Ярослав подтянется:

– Ну, – обратился Кирилл к Казьмину, – ты как? Отдохнул? Сил набрался?

Саша улыбнулся. Почти две недели в Европе, море впечатлений, Бельгия, Франция, Германия, вкусная еда, красивые девушки, театры и закаты. Только в такие редкие каникулы он мог себе позволить пропустить за ужином бокал алкоголя, и не переживать насчет отекшего лица или опухших от аллергии глаз. И, самое главное, возможность высыпаться – люкс, доступный обычным людям, был практически недостижимой мечтой для артиста каждый день. Просыпаться не потому что «надо» по будильнику на репетицию или на концерт, а потому что лучи солнца проникают сквозь окно и тонкие пальцы девушки скользят по коже…. И совсем не хочется никуда ни бежать, ни даже просто ползти. За десять дней смены обстановки с театральных подмостков на европейские переулки Саша изрядно загорел, слегка набрал вес и, если честно, уже даже сумел соскучиться по московским улицам и питерскому небу. Слегка.

Об этом-то он и рассказал Олешкевичу, пока заваривался чай. Кирилл выслушал, и уточнил:

– Короче, счастливый отпускник, ты уже с кем-то поделился, что ты с девушкой «галопом по Европам» ездил?

Саша задумался. Он прилетел рано утром в Москву и сразу же уехал в Питер, чтобы подготовиться к концерту. Про поездку, конечно, знали родители и пара друзей.

– Ну, не особо, а что? – не понял вопроса Саша.

– А то, что тебе нельзя пиар ломать, дорогой мой Александр, – ответил продюсер, наливая себе зеленый чай из чайника.

– А какой у нас пиар? – не понял намека Саша.

– Пиар, что между тобой и Ярославом не просто дружба, – напомнил тому Олешкевич.

– Блин, Кирилл, ну, ты серьезно? – Саша рассмеялся. Неужели теперь каждый шаг придется согласовывать с Олешкевичем и Ярославом, чтобы «не расходиться в показаниях».

– Серьезнее некуда, Саша, у Баярунаса концерт буквально завтра, а ты направо и налево рассказываешь, как ты по кварталу «красных фонарей» гуляешь? Грош цена тебе как артисту тогда, раз ты из роли выпадаешь, не успев за порог выйти, – отбрил того продюсер, откидываясь в кресле.

Казьмин замолчал. В принципе, не говорил он никому, не в его характере трепаться о своей жизни направо и налево.

– Не болтай, Саша. Полгода уже вашу пиаркампанию раскручиваем. В околомюзикловой тусовке только о вас и говорят.

– А ты откуда знаешь? – изумился парень.

– Ну, я же не сижу дома, я вечерами тоже культурно просвещаюсь, театры, кино, – улыбнулся продюсер, отпивая чай. Еще недостаточно заварился, надо подождать, а там, может, и Ярослав уже подтянется.

– Блин, Кирилл, сказал бы мне, я бы тебе «проходки» выписал, – с досадой сказал Саша.

– Да мне незазорно заплатить за искусство, оно должно быть оплачено. Кстати, сразу хочу предупредить, «контрамарок» на «Тетрадь смерти» не будет, у нас бюджет не резиновый, – как бы извиняющимся, но в то же время твердым голосом добавил продюсер.

– Да я понимаю, до «Stage» нам далеко. – Казьмин вздохнул.

– Ох, Саша, да уходит от нас «Stage», что и печально с одной стороны, но с другой стороны, – Кирилл улыбнулся, – освобождается место для молодых, не находишь?

Александр кивнул. Да, такое не забудешь. Год назад Олешкевич его убедил работать с ним, и один из аргументов как раз был будущий уход «Стейджа» с российского рынка. Что ж, слухи подтвердились, Театр Мюзикла жужжал об этом уже несколько месяцев, и Саша порадовался с одной стороны, что вовремя послушал Кирилла, с другой стороны, было жалко тех проектов, в которые было вложено немало сил и времени, а на сцене они отыграли всего пару месяцев. Что ж, судьба, видать.

Саша поставил чашку на блюдце и выжидательно посмотрел на Олешкевича. Он позвал их с Ярославом обоих, неужели мистические ритуалы он хочет проводить в открытую да еще и втроём? Их столик в кафе располагался совсем в отдалении от чужих глаз, куда даже музыка практически не долетала, да и Олешкевич предупредил хостесс, что они ожидают ещё одного человека, так что можно не волноваться, что Ярослав не увидит их в зале, но вот так, в общественном месте?...

– Кирилл, а…, – начал Саша, но тот по привычке, будто бы не слыша, начал свой монолог.

– Я хочу поговорить о том, как ты будешь делиться с Ярославом шармом. И хорошо, с одной стороны, что мы сейчас вдвоем сидим. Понимаешь, парень он непростой. Непростой, в смысле, с ним нужно быть аккуратным, он очень…. – Кирилл искал подходящее слово, – нестабильный.

– Нестабильный? – удивился Саша ассоциации того. – Это как это? Не ты ли утверждал, что у него нет абсолютно никакого шанса стать любимчиком публики, если он будет опираться только на свои прородные данные?

– Я в том смысле, что парень из очень неблагополучной семьи, вообще-то. – Кирилл поморщился. Он так и предполагал, что Саша не зрит в корень проблемы и считывает только то, что объективно известно и лежит на поверхности. Надо научить Сашу, кстати, чтобы не судил по первому впечатлению о человеке, это очень пригодится в жизни. – И этот так называемый бэкграунд, его прошлое, наложило определенный отпечаток на его энергетику как человека в настоящем. Пойми, с ним нужно очень аккуратно работать как в профессиональном плане, так и в магическом. Он нестабилен в том смысле, что полученную от тебя и через тебя энергию он может использовать в таком ключе, какой тебе и в страшном сне не приснится.

Саша смотрел на продюсера, не понимающий, какой бред несет наставник. Он что, бредит?

– Да не брежу я! – почти вскрикнул всегда спокойный Олешкевич, слегка ударив ладонью по столешнице. Саша даже почти перестал обращать внимание на то, что практически не спрашивает вслух ничего, а Кирилл просто читает его мысли и отвечает на них. Обычный разговор двух обычных людей в обычном кафе. Ничего удивительного!

Кирилл посмотрел на Сашу и внезапно задал тихий вопрос, который в любой другой день просто бы выбросил из головы как ненужный:

– Что бы ты сделал, если бы в твоих руках была возможность помочь больному? Например, у тебя есть лекарство, стопроцентное излечение от болезни. Но это лекарство имеет целый список побочных эффектов и может аукнуться в виде серьезных последствий в будущем. Конечно, есть вероятность, что эти побочные эффекты не проявятся, но она, эта вероятность, меньше чем десять процентов.

– А противопоказания есть? – спросил Саша и уставился на Олешкевича.

Кирилл задумался. Нетривиальный вопрос, как ни крути. Казьмин либо пытается выиграть время и оттянуть момент ответа, либо…. Он посмотрел на Сашу. Нет, его действительно интересуют дополнительные условия задачи.

– Есть, как и у всех других лекарств. Но они не являются ключевым в выборе ответа. Скажем так, они не играют роли в итоговом результате. Они просто есть, но не являются критическими.

Продюсер замолчал. Было слышно, как часы на руке Кирилла тихо отсчитывали секунды.

– Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Кирилл.

– Выбор, Саша, есть всегда. Даже если этот больной – твой брат или твой враг.

Саша посмотрел на продюсера. Последняя фраза, сказанная Олешкевичем, очень резанула слух.

– Я же правильно понимаю, что именно _это_ – брат или враг – и есть побочные эффекты, а наступление этого «побочного эффекта» зависит от того, кто в данный момент будет рядом. Я прав?

Олешкевич отвел взгляд и отпил чай. Трудно, очень трудно вводить человека в команду и пытаться вести себя так, как будто все на одном уровне. А так не получится. Никак не получится. Невозможно быть на одном уровне выпускнику университета и первокурснику. Не получится. Если только…

Кирилл не успел сформулировать мысль, как Саша подал голос.

– А почему ты так уверен в том, что побочные эффекты наступят? И вообще, Кирилл, может, хватит мыслить абстракциями? Я, конечно, математику хорошо понимаю, но в данном случае, как мне кажется, нужно называть вещи своими именами.

– Вещи… Вещи, Александр, у нас самые что ни на есть абстрактные в данном вопросе. – Кирилл сбавил тон. – Я привык полагаться на интуицию, но именно конкретно в вопросе с Баярунасом она молчит.

Саша не нашелся, что ответить. Мысль, которая улетучилась после Сашиного вопроса, снова вернулась в голову продюсера:

– Скажи мне, а может быть такое, что Ярик – гений? Вот, посмотри на него со стороны простого обывателя, простого, скажем так, зрителя, не с магической точки зрения.

Саша задумался. Ярослав вылетел из обоих колледжей, еле-еле получил аттестат. Является ли это показателем гениальности или же наоборот, показателем отсутствия таковой? Нет ответа.

– Я не знаю, Кирилл, – буркнул Саша, крутя чашку на блюдце. – Если судить по фактам, так сказать, бюрократического характера, то, сам понимаешь, ответ отрицательный. Яр очень неусидчивый, у него рассеянное внимание и иногда он не может четко прочитать написанное. Хотя к дислексии я бы это не относил. Но, посмотри на парня. Ты упомянул бэкграунд, с которым Ярослав пришел к тебе. За почти год – что он успел сделать? Он выдал два «сольника», один в Питере, второй в Москве. Он сделал их сам. Ты взял его в свою команду, провел несколько мероприятий. Присмотрелся? Какие выводы?

Олешкевич замешкался с ответом. Теперь Казьмин выступал в роли вопрошающего, а он, Кирилл, должен был отвечать на поставленный вопрос. Никогда Кирилл не ставил себя выше, чем окружающие. Он всегда был со всеми на одной волне, что со студентами, что с коллегами, что с артистами. Принципы. Он вздохнул и ответил:

– Я боюсь, что та сила, которую ты ему передашь, может быть использована не по назначению. Границы добра и зла у психически нестабильных людей очень зыбки и расплывчаты. И не мне учить тебя, Саша, что сегодня ты можешь быть за красных, а завтра – за белых. Даже неосознанно Ярослав может наломать дров и быть уверенным в своей правоте. В нашем случае – Ярик может просто возомнить себя Сверхчеловеком и, не считаясь ни с кем, или же, как вариант, слушая не тех людей, устроить катастрофу похлеще Чернобыля, уверовав в правильность своих действий и, как вариант, перейдя на темную сторону, сторону служения темной демонической сущности. Заденет всех, выброс энергии может быть колоссальным. Я этого боюсь, Саш. А виноватыми будем мы, открыв ящик Пандоры.

Саша молчал. Слишком крипово звучала сейчас эта информация из уст наставника. Сглотнув, он тихо спросил:

– Скажи, а он действительно может заруинить всё, или ты меня просто предупреждаешь, ну, там, по инструкции, например, вдруг ты так со всеми разъяснительные беседы проводишь?

Олешкевич помотал головой.

– Где Ярик вообще, сколько ещё ждать?

Кинув взгляд на вибрирующие на запястье Apple Watch, он усмехнулся:

– Баярунас как обычно. Кирилл, он только из дома выезжает, проспал. До пяти утра что-то на студии творил. Он будет тут минут через сорок самое раннее.

Олешкевич кивнул и открыл портфель и вытащил папку, в которой хранил досье на подопечных:

– Я попросил тебя и Ярослава прийти вовремя. И где носит твоего приятеля? Проспал. Вот, вспомни, что я тебе говорил, чего я боялся. Сорванных мероприятий. Пунктуальность, однозначно, не его конёк. А ты знаешь моё отношение к мелочам.

– Слушай, ну это же не сравнить! – Саша попробовал защитить Ярика. – Я же тебе сказал, что он на студии до пяти утра что-то писал, домой приехал и вырубился.

– Этого мы со стопроцентной вероятностью не знаем, может, это всего лишь отговорка. Придёт, узнаем.

Продюсер вытащил два листа с данными Саши и Ярослава и молча положил их перед Казьминым. Тот отодвинул чай и уставился на графики.

– Ну, видел я их. За полгода, хочешь сказать, что-то изменилось?

– Нет, Саш, я просто хочу видеть, что ты понимаешь, на что ты и я идём, допуская _обычного_ человека к таким темам.

Саша взял листки и снова заскользил по ним глазами. Ничего не понимающий во всём этом парень поднял взгляд на продюсера и пытливо посмотрел на того.

– Я могу часами смотреть на этот набор символов, Кирилл, но я не понимаю тут ровным счетом нихрена. У нас ты – гуру астрологии, а я так, «чайник» из Похвистнево.

– Пойдем, – Кирилл поднялся с кресла и подошёл к ближайшему окну. Разместив на стекле оба листка, друг на друге так, чтобы линии совпадали, он спросил:

– Что ты видишь?

– Да лаааадно? – удивлённо протянул Саша, практически приближаясь носом к бумаге. – Это шутка что ли, Кирилл Игоревич?

– Нет, Саш, это не шутка. – пробормотал Олешкевич, осторожно оглядываясь и стараясь мысленно внушить окружающим, что они ничего странного у окна не делают и никакие листы с графиками не сличают. – Поэтому я тебе и задал абстрактную задачку с неизвестным ответом. И веришь-нет, я сам не знаю на неё верного решения.

– То есть, получается, я отдал тогда немного шарма Ярику, ему это помогло, и это работает только со мной, – всё ещё удивлялся Саша. Перед глазами стояла объединенная космограмма обоих парней, линии которых при пересечении представляли собой перевернутую звезду.

– Не только, – Олешкевич мотнул головой, забирая листы и возвращаясь к столу. – Но ты даешь ему очень многое. И неудивительно, что он к тебе тянется, как железо к магниту. Так вот. Если ты завтра повторишь ритуал, тебе самому не будет хуже, потому что ты не будешь использовать свою энергию для этого, а будешь брать энергию толпы. Вопрос в другом – сможешь ли ты быть с ним всё это время, пока он не станет хотя бы немного таким же, как ты? Сможешь ли ты учить его, помогать ему и быть ему не просто приятелем, а именно _наставником_.

– Ну, разве не этого ты хотел, когда предлагал мне мужскую версию «Тату» и вести себя так, как будто бы между мной и Ярославом что-то больше, чем просто крепкая мужская дружба?

Олешкевич осёкся. По всему выходило, что Саша уже мысленно со всем согласился заранее, оставались детали, как то – дождаться виновника и обговорить детали.

– Скажи мне, Кирилл, если Ярик попадет в эти проценты вероятности, так называемые «побочные эффекты», что может произойти? – спросил Саша, почти допивая первую чашку чая.

– Как минимум, он заруинит собственную карьеру. То есть, не реализует до конца свои амбиции. Как максимум, – он помолчал, обдумывая. Саша не торопил его. – Как максимум, он сдвинет энергетическое равновесие в мире. И последствия могут быть фатальными. Процент маловероятен, но нельзя исключать никакой вариант.

– Он что, Мессия что ли? – поперхнулся Саша, делая последний глоток.

– Почти, Саш. С тобой он получает возможность достичь тех высот, которые ему и не снились.

– Ну, я сейчас поступлю эгоистично и спрошу, а на кой ляд мне всё это? – усмехнулся Саша, решившись задать вопрос, мешавший ему с самого начала разговора. – Да, пару лет назад я поделился с ним шармом, да, мне было его жалко, сутулый парень, не красавец, женским вниманием вообще не избалован, поклонниц с гулькин нос, ну и всё сопутствующее. Но сейчас – он сделал концерты, участвует в театральной жизни, да, может, не всё гладко, не хватает звезд с неба, но он добивается. Сам. Зачем мне тратить на него свою магию и энергию, ответь мне? Какая мне-то от этого выгода?

Кирилл посмотрел на Казьмина. Однако, Сашка тоже не промах. Своего не упустит, чертяка.

– Ну, не забывай, народ сейчас вас уже признал, какая-никакая известность у вас есть, те же тусовки театральные уже зовут вас «в комплекте», и ты наверное, по деньгам видишь, что другие гонорары ты уже просить можешь и тебе идут навстречу и соглашаются работать на твоих условиях. Так что выгода самая что ни на есть непосредственная. Натуральная, так сказать.

Саша скривился. «Натуральная» выгода звучало в контексте пиара, мягко говоря, странно.

– Ладно. Получается, Ярик может творить беспредел только в моем непосредственном присутствии? Или как это будет работать, если завтра мы проведем ритуал? Кстати, а почему именно завтра? Ты имеешь в виду до концерта?

– Нет, Саш, не «до», а «во время». Тебе нужна энергия, хватит жертвовать собой. Энергию ты возьмешь прямо на концерте, от толпы. Никто не заметит отъема энергии, а тебе она будет необходима, чтобы не свалиться потом с мигренью или, чего доброго, в обморок.

– Даже так? – удивился Саша. В открытую он ещё никогда не применял магию, способность нравиться окружающим не в счёт.

– Угу. А завтра еще и день до полнолуния, растущая Луна, у тебя много сил и твоя энергия, переданная Ярославу, будет вдвойне благоприятна. – Олешкевич говорил это таким будничным тоном, будто бы они обсуждали выход очередной компьютерной игры.

– Я тебя понял. – Саша отодвинул пустой чайник. – По всему выходит, у меня нет пути назад. Я пообещал помочь. Сейчас – лучшее время, чтобы провести этот ритуал, и тогда можно будет смотреть, будут ли последствия. Я правильно понимаю расклад?

Кирилл кивнул, смотря прямо в глаза Казьмину. Только от Саши зависит сейчас, будет ли Ярослав расти дальше. Будет ли развитие их как дуэта, и как следствие, увеличение гонораров.

– Чёрт, надеюсь, мне это зачтётся в карму какой-нибудь крутой ролью в офигенном проекте. Я согласен. Осталось дождаться виновника этого передела собственности. Надеюсь, сорок минут еще не вышли, – Саша посмотрел на часы, и в этот момент к ним подошла хостесс с Ярославом за спиной.

– О, доброе утро! Садись, завтракать, буду тебя в курс дела вводить! – добродушие Олешкевича и его широкая улыбка настраивали на позитивный лад.

Ярослав сел за стол со стороны Саши. Мятая джинсовая рубашка, черная футболка, и черные же джинсы – было видно, что Ярик схватил первое попавшееся, что нашел, и не исключено, что именно в этом прикиде он вчера до пяти утра репетировал. Выглядело это, по крайне мере, именно так.

– Доброе…дня. Простите, я проспал.

– Да, мы в курсе уже, про твои ночные похождения.

– К-какие похождения, я на студии был, у меня вот, фотки даже есть, – Ярослав попытался было достать телефон, но Олешкевич просто махнул рукой.

«Значит, не соврал Ярик, молодец, значит, реально на студии торчал до упора. Готовится, не хочет в грязь лицом упасть» - подумал Саша одобрительно и подозвал официантку, заказав еще чай для всех и небольшой десерт Ярославу. Тот с благодарностью посмотрел на Казьмина и скромно улыбнулся. Когда официантка ушла, Кирилл решил начать разговор:

– Так, не буду повторять всё то, что я тут уже Александру выдал, хочу только, чтобы вы оба понимали ответственность за совершаемое. Ответственность в том, что вы обязаны использовать полученный дар только в мирных целях. На Саше ответственность как на «мастере», который передает тебе, Ярослав, немного своего дара, умения, мастерства, называй как хочешь. На тебе же ответственность – как на «ученике», это значит, не проверять границы этого дара, насколько далеко ты можешь зайти и всё в таком духе. И пользоваться с умом, Ярик, а не снимать девчонок направо и налево, это, надеюсь, тебе понятно?

Саша тихо хихикнул. Он помнил свои ощущения, когда пробовал включать свое обаяние для соблазнения девушек, которые сначала не воспринимали Сашу как потенциального парня. Непередаваемые эмоции вседозволенности и радости, что ты можешь взять _любую_ , и никто не посмеет тебе отказать. Не _тебе_ и не _сейчас_. Поэтому Саша прекрасно понимал, что Ярослав не преминет воспользоваться этой возможностью при первом же удобном случае. А в том, что это будет девушка абсолютно не его, Ярослава, уровня и даже круга, Казьмин не сомневался. Сто против одного, что будет не серая мышка, не поклонница, а та, на завоевание которых ни у Казьмина, ни у Олешкевича ни сил, ни денег не хватит. Крутые девушки-модели с идеальной внешностью, абсолютная противоположность сутулому щуплому Ярославу. Амбиции у Баярунаса были большими, а возможности для их реализации – скромные. Значит, требовалась помощь старших товарищей, а там уже как Бог на душу положит, как он полученным добром распорядится. Казьмин даже готов был принимать ставки на избранницу, конечно, при условии, что ритуал пройдет успешно.

– Да понял я уже, Кирилл Игоревич, – тихо проговорил Ярослав, не поднимая взгляда от столешницы. – И…спасибо, что Вы со мной возитесь. Да я за вас и в огонь, и в воду…

Олешкевич скривился. Еще ничего неизвестно, рано благодарить.

– Давайте слова благодарности оставим на концерт, а сейчас посмотрим, как это все должно происходить. Ярик, покажи сет-лист концерта.

Ярослав с готовностью достал было телефон, но дрожащими руками не удержал смартфон и тот с грохотом приземлился на бетонный пол. От испуга за разбитый дисплей, большие глаза парня стали ещё больше, и он полез под стол.

– Руина, – беззлобно прошептал Саша, скосив глаза на Ярика, и переведя взгляд на продюсера, всем видом говоря, мол, посмотри на этого человека-катастрофу, какой Мессия, какой Сверхновый?

Ярослав достал телефон, проверил, что ничего не произошло, и даже дисплей каким-то чудом не разбился, и показал Саше сет-лист концерта.

– А вот тут, Саш, наш блок, – улыбаясь и подсаживаясь ближе к нему, сказал Ярослав, тыкая пальцем в дисплей. – Три песни! И на одной из них ты мне …того… Дашь!

Саша поперхнулся некстати отпитым глотком чая, а Олешкевич спрятал улыбку за чашкой. Ярослав-то понял правила игры, а Саша всё ещё морозился. Ничего, оттает еще, принцесса.

– В смысле? – Саша повысил голос, одновременно с этим оглядываясь вокруг.

– Да тише ты, – зашептал, улыбаясь, Ярослав, снова придвигаясь к Саше так, что тот вынужден был отодвинуться подальше. Невозможно с Ярославом находиться _так_ близко.

Олешкевич отставил чашку. Время бежит неумолимо, а мальчишки напротив в игрушки играются:

– Да, Саш, мы ритуал проведем в конце первого отделения. Сначала ты своего «Токийского гуля» споешь, а потом Ярик выйдет на сцену и будет петь «Ghostly Silence», а ты в этот момент процесс начнешь. Фанатки в шоке, перфоманс идёт на ура, ты с серьезным видом над Ярославом колдуешь, внимания ни на кого не обращаешь, будто бы так и задумано. А там по ходу и следующую песню начнете.

Саша задумался, будто бы осмысливая сказанное продюсером. Кивнув своим мыслям, он лишь спросил:

– А если кто-то спросит? Ну, какой смысл этого номера?

– А, это я скажу, – Ярослав со стуком поставил чашку на блюдце. – Скажу, что это для меня очень личное, и из моей юности. И больше ничего не буду говорить. Пусть мучаются.

Олешкевич кивнул.

– А если я на сцене в обморок упаду? От перенапряжения? – Саша, как маркетолог в прошлом, просчитывал риски заранее, отличник, что уж.

– Не упадешь, – Кирилл отодвинул пустую чашку. – Там весь зал энергию вам отдавать будет, ты еще более живчик выбежишь с концерта, чем сейчас тут сидящий, после отпуска.

– Последний вопрос: а что это за песня? Смысл её какой?

Ярослав посмотрел на Олешкевича. Тот хмыкнул:

– В оригинале он пишется не «Ghostly Silence», а «Ghastly», шведская группа. Направление музыки – депрессивно-суицидальный black-металл. Посыл этой группы таков, что идет восхваление негативного. Конкретно посыл этой песни – пробуждение темной, чужой сущности внутри человека, а за счет аранжировки и специфического тембра голоса, звучит это всё очень зловеще, конечно.

– Лааадно, уговорили! – наигранно протянул Саша. – Посмотрим завтра, как это всё получится.

Расплатившись, они вышли из кафе. Времени до концерта совсем не оставалось.

25 августа 2018

…Концерт шел по заранее намеченному и утвержденному таймингу. Вот только пушка с искусственным снегом, приуроченная специально на номер с «ритуалом» из-за безалаберности музыканта, «выстрелила» на номер раньше, и «Токийский гуль» сопровождался атмосферным осадком. Оставалось только выпасть в осадок тем, кто будет наблюдать ритуал передачи энергии из зала.

Саша, нанеся белую субстанцию на дрожащего Ярослава, выглядел таким злым, что фанатки из первых рядов, натурально, испугались. Выход энергии страха, концентрация непонимания и какофония музыкального сопровождения и кричащего песню Ярослава – дикая смесь! Саша же, напротив, не видел и не слышал ничего, пока не прошел ритуал. Впрочем, ему не привыкать к таким мероприятиям…. Пришел в себя Саша только уже на песне из мюзикла TODD…

…Они остались после окончания концерта в гримерке, Саша был не в пример бодр, да и Ярик, на удивление, был в приподнятом настроении.

– Ты как? – Саша подошел к Ярославу, участливо заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Да я нормально, вроде, – тихо проговорил Ярослав. – Спасибо, Саш! Что помог. Снова.

– Да ладно, друзья же вроде! – устало пробормотал Саша.

... Они вышли к поклонницам. Во время вручения цветов Саша краем уха услышал, как девушки, между делом, обменивались впечатлениями.

…– А ещё как будто бы холодом повеяло, ты не почувствовала?

– Нет, но может быть, вентиляцию включили? Кондиционеры могли включить, не обращай внимания….

….– Наташке дурно стало, еле-еле удержала её, чуть в обморок не упала, может, беременная, ты не знаешь?

– Не, не в курсе, может, просто давление?...

Саша и Ярослав переглянулись…. Об этом _никто_ не должен знать.


	11. Chapter 11

Август 2018

Кирилл читал новости, когда ему позвонила Большакова. Он снял трубку:

– Кирилл, что за дела ты творишь у меня под носом? – вместо приветствия пошла в атаку звонившая. Олешкевич даже вздрогнул от голоса Марии, настолько непривычно был разговор в таком тоне.

– В смысле, Маш? Какие дела? – не понял продюсер. Он собирался домой, и «творить дела» уже не было желания.

– Ну а что ты в Питере пару дней назад устроил? Сказать, может, где конкретно? Наши просто в шоке были, когда об этом узнали!

Олешкевич молчал. Формально, она была права. Он приехал на чужую территорию, в Санкт-Петербург, и ритуал передачи он устроил там же, в «Космонавте». Будь то Москва или же область, вопросов бы не возникло, Кириллу для этого не требовалось бы ни разрешения, ни согласования с куратором, он был волен делать всё, что заблагорассудится, но только в пределах своей территории. А тут, мало того, что «понаехали» и не поставили в известность питерское отделение о своём пребывании в северной столице, так ещё и самоуправством занялись.

– Кирилл, ты меня слышишь? – Большакова на том конце, мягко говоря, была недовольна. Он слышал нотки металла в её голосе и понимал, что она костерит его не просто так. По чесноку, Олешкевич должен был быть благодарен Большаковой, что ему не позвонил сам Старший куратор и не устроил «вырванные годы» за то, что его подопечные устроили в «Космонавте».

– Слышу, Маш. Мы ничего не сделали такого, что бы позволило вашему Управлению оштрафовать нас.

– Олешкевич, ты смеешься надо мной? – возмутилась трубка. – Вы же весь «Космонавт» на уши поставили! Погода даже испортилась, когда Казьмин ритуал начал, и два дня дождь в Питере лил. Ты даже _меня_ не предупредил, что ты планируешь делать. Я еле-еле уговорила куратора дать мне возможность самой поговорить с тобой и понять, что тобой двигает, что ты в обход всех предписаний и правил решил своевольничать. Ты понимаешь, что вашему отделу не поздоровится, если эта информация дальше пойдет?

Кирилл отъехал в кресле от стола к окну и потер пальцами глаза. Понедельник и так всегда был очень загруженным днем, нужно было решить очень много к сентябрю, времени становилось все меньше и меньше, и выслушивать ещё нотации от Большаковой ну совсем никак не вписывалось в его вечернее расписание.

– Маш, ну, ведь, по факту-то ничего не произошло. Ну, побаловались мальчики, никто не пострадал. Ярослав счастлив, Саша не слишком уставший был. Всё хорошо.

– Кирилл, ну нельзя так делать, ты понимаешь? Нель-зя! Да хрен с парнями, если ты их не жалеешь, я надеюсь, они были в курсе, _на что_ они шли. Но там были зрители! И именно из-за этого наше Управление рвёт и мечет, что «московские» снова проявили самодеятельность и сняли энергию с ничего не знающих, считай, людей.

– А может, ваше Управление «рвёт и мечет» потому что эту энергию хотели снять Вы? – Олешкевич задал вопрос, который крутился на языке с самого начала разговора. – Вы же следите за всеми мероприятиями, которые проходят на вашей территории, значит, планировали _сами_ использовать наш концерт для забора энергии от фанаток. Или я не прав?

– Ты – идиот и непроходимый баран. Не удивляйся, если тебя вызовут на разговор, – зашипела гневно трубка и Большакова отключилась. Кирилл, не глядя, отбросил «iPhone» на стол и обхватил голову руками. Черт! А ведь Мария может вывернуть ситуацию так, как будто бы они там чуть ли не Третью мировую войну устроили и пол-города «обескровили».

По факту, Мария была права. На чужой территории приоритет сначала имеют хозяева, и только во вторую очередь – гости. Даже если эти гости – организаторы и участники мероприятия.

Он набрал телефон Большаковой. Всё-таки, извиниться, как минимум, он должен. Иначе не по-человечески это как-то. Не в правилах Олешкевича прерывать разговор, не окончив его.

Трубку сняли на пятый гудок, без приветствия.

– Маш, ты права, – с ходу начал Кирилл, так, чтобы она не перебила очередной претензией. – Я должен был хотя бы поставить в известность, что мы приедем.

– Продолжай, – голос был спокойный, но напряженный. Казалось, она впитывает каждую букву, сказанную продюсером.

– И, да, то, что произошло, это целиком на моей ответственности. Но, Маш, мы не забирали энергию. Саша передал свою Ярославу, ты же понимаешь, полнолуние было, мы не могли не воспользоваться.

– Кирилл, ты меня за идиотку держишь? Полнолуние было на следующий день, в воскресенье. Кто мешал бы вам втроем проводить ритуал? Но нет, тебе нужна была толпа ничего не подозревающих зрителей, молодых девчонок, с которых можно было бы без проблем снять немного энергии, и они бы ничего не заметили, да, Олешкевич?

Кирилл автоматически кивнул, даже не заботясь о том, что Большакова его не видит.

– Чего, согласен? И как ты объяснишь свой поступок сейчас? Я готова выслушать аргументы.

– Саша.

– Что «Саша».

– Я не хотел жертвовать им, – тихо продолжил Кирилл. – Я знаю, что он уже один раз помог Ярославу, поделился с ним шармом, чтобы он хотя бы мог небольшое количество зрителей увлекать своей игрой. И тогда он несколько дней с мигренью мучился, после ритуала. И это ещё в тот момент он не так работой был загружен. У него непроходящая головная боль, и я тоже это знаю. И ты думаешь, я бы позволил Саше быть следующей жертвой, когда бы он после передачи шарма Ярославу, свалился на несколько дней?

Большакова молчала.

– И мы не брали энергию у зала больше, чем требовалось бы Казьмину для завершения ритуала. Мы не воспользовались этим карт-бланшем, мы просто завершили процесс и всё. Саша не тратил свою энергию, только магию. Ярослав принял передачу и дальше продолжил концерт.

– У тебя есть доказательства?

– Доказательства? – рассмеялся Олешкевич в трубку и задумался. Его осенило, ведь это прямая помощь Марией ему для будущего отчета перед Управлением. – Кто-то из ваших был на концерте? А на «служебку» потом выходили? Они должны были заметить, что парни вышли через два часа только. Ничего подозрительного не заметила? Нестыковку, если исходить из того, что мы, как ты считаешь, «выкачали» весь зал.

– Думаю, можно найти свидетелей, – осторожно ответила та. – Несколько питерских зрительниц были на концерте, так получилось, что оказались смотрящими.

– И как они прошли? – с усмешкой осведомился продюсер.

– Кирилл, ты считаешь, что мы только рыщем и вынюхиваем ваши косяки? – пошла в атаку трубка. – Девчонки решили сходить на концерт, расслабиться. Вот, расслабились. Купили билет и пошли. И увидели ваши непотребства.

– Маш, ты что, не знаешь, что все билеты распроданы были? – он попытался подловить Большакову на нестыковке. Не вышло.

– У вас оставались билеты впритык к мероприятию, не пытайся меня переубедить. – Голос в трубке был непреклонный. Как с ней муж-то живет, с такой жестокой и не идущей на компромиссы. Железная женщина! – Так что не пытайся уповать на то, что я что-то могу не знать.

– Ну, раз ты и так всё знаешь, зачем ты со мной играешь, расставляешь какие-то ловушки, пытаешься подловить меня на чём-то?

– Я хочу тебе помочь, что тут непонятного, – голос Большаковой, тихий и казалось, уставший, доносился через динамик телефона. – Я понимаю, что Баярунас не тянет на артиста мирового уровня, и даже до всероссийского масштаба не дотягивает. Но ты же понимаешь, что ты нарушил Правила. Пункт третий…

– Подпункт первый, Маша, я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, – перебил Олешкевич. – Запрещается использовать энергию третьих лиц без согласования со всеми Сторонами. Я помню Договор, я сам подписывал его. Но там есть маленькая оговорка, которая оправдывает действия моих подопечных. И именно на ней я надеюсь «выехать», если дойдет до объяснения с Управлением. Помнишь о ней, Маш? – с усмешкой спросил Кирилл, ожидая реакции собеседницы.

– «Допускается изъятие энергии у третьих лиц в достаточном количестве исключительно для завершения процесса, если восполнение энергии иным способом не представляется возможным, или же грозит наступлением более тяжелых последствий, влекущих за собой серьезные изменения энергетического равновесия», – процитировала Большакова.

– Именно. Я могу использовать это в качестве аргумента, почему я не поручил провести ритуал во время полнолуния, а именно во время концерта. Заметь, Маш, парни делали это не в конце, а практически в середине концерта.

– Это было сделано перед уходом на перерыв, – не унималась Мария.

– После процесса была еще одна песня! Ты придираешься! – Олешкевич был непреклонен. – Маш… – Кирилл замолчал и добавил, уже спокойным голосом. – Ну, что сейчас ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я написал объяснительную записку, как в школе? Или чего ты добиваешься?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, что ты намеренно не поставил нас в известность, чем ты собираешься заниматься в «Космонавте». Чтобы никто тебе помешать не смог. А в идеале, хочу, чтобы ты соблюдал Договор, только и всего. Ты же его нарушил. И не хочешь это признавать, – отчеканила трубка.

Повисла пауза. Оба абонента ожидали, пока кто-то другой нарушит тянущую тишину.

– Маш, если Управление решит, что я нарушил Договор, так и быть, я понесу наказание за себя и за своих подопечных. Но сейчас ты, ей-богу, переливаешь из пустого в порожнее. Парни просто обменялись энергией, да, прилюдно, чтобы Сашка не болел потом нескольку суток, да и Ярик был бы под присмотром несколько часов. Отъема энергии от толпы в прямом смысле, то есть в пользу «Пентаграммы» не производилось. И это ваш отдел тоже сразу понял. – Олешкевич выпалил это на одном дыхании и замер, в ожидании.

– Кирилл, – раздался ответ в трубке. – Моё дело тебя, как друга предупредить. Я предупредила. Если тебя вызовет Управление, ты знаешь, по какому поводу. И что говорить в своё оправдание, я надеюсь, ты тоже знаешь. Хорошего тебе вечера, Кир. Привет жене!

– Я тебя услышал, Маш. Спасибо. – Олешкевич выдохнул в трубку. Он был рад, что неприятный разговор закончился.

Крутя в руках телефон, он то и дело прокручивал в голове события питерского концерта. Он с Казьминым остался в Санкт-Петербурге, побоялся отпускать Сашку в ночь на поезде. Он хотел убедиться, что тот в порядке и мигренью в последующие дни страдать не будет. И Саша был на следующее утро бодрячком, будто бы никакого ритуала накануне не проводил и шармом с приятелем на сцене под ошарашенные взгляды фанаток не делился. Что касается Ярослава…. После почти двухчасовой задержки после концерта, когда Ярику, натурально, стало плохо сразу за кулисами, и почти сутки без сна, которые Ярослав провел на ногах, Олешкевич всерьез опасался за его психическое и физическое состояние. Его била дрожь, он буквально не мог поначалу стоять на ногах, а потом, когда он более-менее оклемался, просто не мог уснуть. Точнее, спать ему совсем не хотелось, и даже на следующий день, казалось, в нем ещё работает аккумулятор «Энерджайзер». Слишком большой вброс энергии – Ярик не был готов к такой порции магии в измотанный последними событиями организме. Он был бы рад уснуть и проспать хотя бы пару часов, да не мог. Для посторонних и непосвященных всё было похоже на то, что парня накачали амфетаминами, чтобы он вообще дотянул до окончания этого долгого дня. Но то, что творилось внутри Ярослава, никому не нужно было знать. Последние дни репетиций на пределе возможностей, и неуловимое возбуждение внутри, когда ты прикоснулся к тайне, когда ты стал непосредственным участником магического ритуала – они несли с собой непередаваемые эмоции, которые Ярослав, почти спустя сутки, не мог сдерживать и даже записал видеообращение поклонникам со словами благодарности. Трясущимися руками держа микрофон, Ярик, практически не глядя в камеру, благодарил всех пришедших на его концерт. Он, как ребёнок, который еще не осознает значение подарка, всё ещё находился в приятном шоке, и только несколько человек как то сам бессовестный виновник «волшебного концерта», Саша и Кирилл понимали, _какой_ подарок на самом деле ему был подарен на этом концерте. И очень хотелось верить, что подарок сработает «как надо».

Олешкевич открыл недавние звонки, и нашел контакт Саши. Для успокоения совести он должен был убедиться, что с его подопечными всё в порядке и по истечению пары дней. Как знать, что молодежь может выкинуть, когда получаешь энергетическую встряску? У Кирилла не было такого опыта, в его команде до этого не было места артистам, не обладающим магическими способностями, и теперь он чувствовал ответственность за единственного простого человека в «Пентаграмме», который открывал для себя новые грани своей жизни.

Продюсер задержал и набрал ему. Трубку сняли почти сразу, как будто бы человек ждал этого звонка.

– Привет, Саш, – голос Кирилла мягкий, обволакивающий, поприветствовал парня.

– Привет! – Казалось, Казьмин выдохнул от облегчения, услышав в трубке голос продюсера.

– Как дела? – Дежурный вопрос для обычного человека, но Саша понимал, что именно хочет знать продюсер. Ему было не всё равно на новенького.

– У меня всё прекрасно, Кир, спасибо. За Ярослава…– он помолчал, подбирая слова. – За него не волнуйся, он в порядке. Уже в порядке.

Продюсер закрыл глаза. Приятно слышать, что парни общаются вне работы и Саша поддерживает младшего напарника. Как-никак еще пару-тройку лет им нужно будет вместе работать, бок о бок. И встречаться только лишь по рабочим вопросам – ну, совсем не вариант. Им нужно подружиться. И желательно, даже в частном общении, без прицела фотоаппаратов и поклонниц вокруг, сохранять этот налёт флирта в общении и «чуть больше, чем дружеских» взаимоотношений.

– Ты что-то хотел мне сказать? – спросил Саша, и Олешкевич почувствовал, как напрягся голос собеседника. Не проведешь парня, ох, не проведешь!

– Саш, я хотел про концерт с тобой поговорить. Точнее… – он замялся, не зная, как правильно сформулировать фразу.

– Мы что-то сделали не так?

– Нет-нет, всё так, Саш, просто…. Понимаешь, мы были, как бы тебе это сказать, помягче…. Не на своей территории мы проводили этот ритуал. И не спросили разрешения.

– И что нам за это будет?

– По-хорошему, ничего, потому что мы не забирали чужую энергию, а использовали именно столько, сколько нужно было бы для поддержания тебя и Ярослава в нормальном работоспособном состоянии. Чтобы вам обоим, грубо говоря, хватило энергии до конца концерта.

– А по-плохому?

– По плохому… Меня вызовут « на ковер», к вышестоящему начальству и заставят объясняться, почему мы своевольничаем, точнее, почему своевольничают мои подопечные ребята, а я им всё спускаю с рук.

– У тебя есть начальство? То есть выше тебя есть еще структура, иерархия прямо? – удивился Саша. До этого продюсер ни разу не упоминал о том, что над ним есть ещё что-то могущественнее, и то, что он тоже может кому-то подчиняться.

– Конечно. А ты думаешь, я такой один, уникальный человек на всём белом свете? – с натяжкой рассмеялся Олешкевич. – Таких как я много, просто в развлекательной сфере, нас можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Да и то, та ниша, которую занял я, она в своем роде уникальна. В шоу-бизнесе, там побольше таких людей будет, со способностями, а в театральной среде – только я. И я надеюсь, ты ещё не пожалел о своем решении быть артистом «Пентаграммы».

– Пока что нет. Ты платишь деньги, я участвую в крутых проектах, занимаюсь любимым делом. Все довольны. О чём я могу сейчас жалеть? – спросил Саша.

– Ну, вдруг. Вдруг то, что произошло на концерте…. – начал Олешкевич, но Казьмин перебил его.

– Кирилл, я добровольно пошёл на это. Я согласился сейчас помочь Ярославу, так же как я помог ему пару лет назад. Да, поначалу я сомневался, стоит ли, я очень хорошо помню, как мне было плохо после первого ритуала, что я потом мучился с мигренью несколько дней. Но, сейчас мы делали это на концерте… –

– Вот, кстати, насчет концерта я и хотел поговорить, – вернулся к актуально волнующей его теме Олешкевич. – Если меня вызовет начальство, нужно, чтобы ты и Ярослав, как непосредственные участники процесса, были в курсе, что происходит.

– И кто у тебя начальство?

– У нас. Оно начальство над всеми нами, – мягко поправил Кирилл. – Это Управление. Оно может обратиться к тебе через меня, или даже непосредственно к тебе. Управление следит, чтобы никто не нарушал правила Договора.

– Договора? О чём речь, Кирилл? – было слышно, как Саша занервничал. Продюсер выдохнул. Ох, блин, нетелефонный это разговор.

– Договор о не злоупотреблении магическими способностями в мирное время, – на полном серьезе выдохнул Олешкевич.

– Чего? Такое что, реально существует? – Саша, казалось, рассмеялся бы сейчас в трубку во весь голос.

– Существует, ещё как, – улыбнулся Кирилл краешком рта. – В Договоре прописаны Правила поведения нас, как носителей магической энергии, и ответственность за несоблюдение этих Правил. Поэтому, чтобы ввести тебя в курс дела, ставлю тебя в известность, чтобы тебе позже не было сюрпризом, что мы своими действиями на концерте совершили нарушение этих самых правил.

– И что же мы такого сделали? Людей не гипнотизировали, битами не били, «двадцать пятый кадр» не использовали. – удивился Саша.

– Ну, за исключением того, что ритуал мы проводили не на нашей территории, всё остальное это так, мелочь.

– Мелочь? А что, например?

– То, что проводили на концерте, при большом скоплении народа, без анонсирования процесса, и даже не уведомили питерское Отделение о своем приезде, – начал перечислять Олешкевич и спохватился. – То есть тебя не пугает новая информация?

– Отнюдь. – Саша, казалось, абсолютно спокойно воспринимал информацию, которую ему сообщал продюсер, но лишь человек, обладающий недюжинной интуицией, мог понять, что Саша, как губка, сначала впитывает информацию, а только потом будет сидеть и разбираться с полученными данными, обрабатывая их в одной только ему понятной системе. Недаром с пяти лет в компьютерные игры играет, логика развита, голова соображает.

– Ну, вот это вот всё, что мы провели в Питере, а не на своей территории, кажется мелочью по сравнению с грубым нарушением границ. И из-за этого только могут быть проблемы.

– А ты почему не предупредил «питерских»? – Саша не понимал систему взаимодействия двух больших ведомств. Прямо КГБ или ещё какие министерские тайны и игры.

– Не хотел, чтобы они знали, – нехотя ответил продюсер. – Я тебе позже расскажу всю систему. По факту, предъявить им нам нечего, поскольку отъема энергии не было, а ты всего лишь передал немного шарма Ярославу. Ничего дико криминального не было.

– А если они докопаются?

– Ну, территориальные претензии грозят нам максимум штрафом. Поэтому просто прими как данность, что за концерт с тебя спросить могут, –

– Только с меня? А Ярослав?

– Он – не подлежит ответственности, он не обладает способностями от рождения, он приобрел немного шарма, то есть способности нравиться людям от тебя. Поэтому ты несешь ответственность.

– Нормально! – воскликнул Саша. – То есть, если Ярослав что-то заруинит вследствие приобретенного дара, мне всё равно за него отвечать?

– В зависимости от тяжести совершенного правонарушения, – Олешкевич рассказывал обстоятельным, «лекторским» голосом. – Всё, как в Уголовном Кодексе. Кстати, у нас есть свой кодекс Правил, так называемый Договор. Будешь свободен, забеги на днях, почитаешь и подпишешь. Вообще-то, как ты понимаешь, не телефонный это разговор, но, ситуация такая, что вечер понедельника у тебя омрачён новой информацией. Нужно было, чтобы ты был подготовлен к разговору, если он, конечно, должен будет состояться. В чём я, как твой продюсер и наставник, очень сомневаюсь, но лучше перебдеть и рассмотреть все варианты развития событий.

– Чем дальше в лес, тем толще партизаны, – пробормотал Казьмин. – Я надеюсь, это всё, что я должен буду знать про «Пентаграмму» как бонусная информация пользователя? Или завтра окажется, что нужно резать черную курицу на каждый Новый год? – Он уже в открытую смеялся.

– Никаких куриц, только хардкор. – понял сарказм Кирилл. – Нет, кроме знакомства с простыми Правилами ничего в твоей жизни не поменяется.

– Так, и что же я должен буду сказать тому, кто будет жаждать от меня пояснения про концерт Ярослава?

– Правду. Что да, на концерте ты отдал немного шарма Ярику, воспользовавшись тем, что своей энергии у тебя недостаточно и не использовав чужую энергию зрителей в своих интересах. Ты просто, можно сказать, подстраховался, чтобы не пострадать самому и не подставить Ярослава. Вот и всё.

Саша молчал, «переваривая» новую информацию.

– Скажи, а мы правда использовали энергию зала только для подстраховки? Только честно, Кирилл, я же почувствую, что ты врёшь! – Саше _нужно_ было знать ответ на этот вопрос.

– Правда. Вы взяли немного положительной энергетики с зала, поэтому многие могли это почувствовать, – ответил Кирилл, не задумываясь. Над правдой долго не думают.

– Да, мы после концерта слышали шепот фанаток, что кому-то, то ли плохо стало, то ли просто холодно, – пробормотал, вспоминая концерт, Саша.

– Ну, это так проявляется безобидный отъем энергии. – согласился Олешкевич. – Поэтому тут к вам претензий нет. Вы не снимали энергетический баланс, не питались энергией толпы. Ты видел Ярика, в каком он был состоянии. Себе он не может взять энергии от толпы, он простой человек. Так что расслабься и продолжаем сотрудничать дальше. Я ответил на твои вопросы?

– Я думаю, на данный отрезок времени, мне достаточно. Я приду к тебе в среду, утром, там и узнаю остальное, если у меня возникнут вопросы, – ответил Саша.

– Договорились. И, – продюсер помедлил, но всё же пробормотал, – знаешь, я в тебе не ошибся.

– Приятно слышать, Кирилл Игоревич, – расхохотался Саша в трубку.

– Хорошего вечера! – попрощался продюсер с Казьминым и положил трубку. Ему не терпелось покинуть офис.


	12. Chapter 12

Саша в изумлении уставился на потухший экран телефона и, не справившись с внезапно подступившим гневом, со всей дури ударил кулаком по косяку двери. И скривился от боли, рикошетом пронзившей руку до самого локтя.

– Да блять!

Он пнул рюкзак, так некстати оказавшийся под ногами, тот отлетел под стол с хрустом ломающегося сухаря. Опомнившись, Казьмин подбежал к текстильному изделию, и вытащил оттуда очки и пустую термокружку. От сильного удара пластик треснул, и по поверхности кружки расползлась паутина. Ну ёб твою мать!

Казьмин разразился длинной матерной тирадой. Ей-богу, если бы это услышала бабушка, или не дай бог, отец, Саше прописали бы ремня, несмотря на вполне себе взрослый возраст. Ибо - нефиг!

Ничего не понятно. Раньше, когда всё было втайне, когда Саша просто сам для себя пользовался магией, в студенчестве и театре, проблем не было. А сейчас он считай, в открытую числится в «Пентаграмме», а артисты продюсерского центра все, как на подбор, необычные. Ну, кроме Ярика, он обычный человек, без сверхспособностей. Но и он тоже теперь в это вляпался, потому что согласился на ритуал и знает немного эту «кухню» изнутри.

Александр потёр руку, растирая пальцы. Ему нужно поговорить с Кириллом. Олешкевич сходит с ума? Какие Правила, какие Управления? Или.… И ведь сам признался, что не хотел никого посвящать в свои планы. Получается, он откровенно подставил Сашу, втянув в какие-то свои игры с питерским отделением. И Баярунаса он тоже, получается подставил. Даже не в прямом смысле подставил, а просто не объяснил толком ничего и никому. Передать немного шарма Ярославу на концерте под взгляды девчонок, это, конечно, было заманчивым, чтобы свою энергию не тратить, но, камон, если это идет вразрез с установленным порядком, зачем Кирилл ведет себя так? А другие правила он и не знал. И вообще ничего не знал про какие-то там правила и соглашения. Определенно, чем быстрее он поймёт, как и что работает в этой системе магии в Москве, тем спокойнее ему будет. Или наоборот. Обратного пути нет.

Ему вдруг стало холодно и неуютно. Нажав на кнопку включения чайника, Саша вытащил смартфон и открыл меню последних звонков. Ему нужно было выговориться, поговорить с тем, кто действительно смог бы ему помочь, а не запутал бы еще больше. Ярослав? Точно нет, только посеет ещё больше сомнений. Олешкевич сейчас его вежливо, считай, послал, сказав прийти в офис днём. Но ответы-то Саше нужны сейчас! Прокрутив адресную книгу под звуки закипающего чайника, он остановился пальцем над контактом Свешниковой и почти уже нажал на номер Веры, как палец скатился на пару строк ниже и самопроизвольно вызвал номер Гордеева. Ну, что ж, Кирилл так Кирилл.

До Кирилла ему удалось дозвониться не сразу. Точнее, когда трубку сняли, Саша услышал тихий женский голос:

– Привет, Саш! – Вера, казалось, улыбается в трубку. Он не видел девушку, но почему-то ему хотелось верить в это.

– Привет, Вер! А… – начал Казьмин, но Вера уже продолжила сама. – Кир занят, может, я смогу тебе помочь?

Саша осёкся, но, сглотнув, взял себя в руки. Не с Верой ли он хотел поговорить изначально? Мечтайте правильно, юноша! Он налил кипяток в чашку, где уже находился пакетик черного чая, заварил его и продолжил:

– Да, пожалуй… – начал Саша и замолчал. А _что_ он должен спросить?

– У тебя проблемы? – Вера, как ему послышалось, ушла в другую комнату, потому что телевизор на заднем фоне внезапно стих. Или же она просто выключила мешающий звук. В любом случае, Вера показывала Саше, что сейчас её внимание сосредоточено на нём, и ничего не будет отрывать от разговора. Разве что Гордеев решит вмешаться и дать очередной «мужской» совет.

– Вер… Мне нужно обьяснение, что такое Управление, Правила и всё вот это.

– А Кирилл Игоревич тебе что, не рассказал? – удивилась девушка.

– Нет, он… Он позвонил сегодня, вот буквально час назад, и… и сказал, что я с Яром вроде бы что-то нарушил, какие-то правила или что-то такое. Ты можешь мне объяснить, что это такое?

Вера молчала. Слышно было только её дыхание.

– Вер, ну расскажи мне, что всё это значит? – Казьмин буквально взмолился в трубку. – Почему все обо всём в курсе, только я, как непосредственный участник, тыкаюсь, как слепой котёнок и ищу объяснения? Почему мне никто ничего не говорит и не объясняет? – Саша почти кричал в трубку от обиды.

– Саш, – мягко начала Вера, аккуратно подбирая слова. – Тебе Кирилл Игоревич вообще что-то рассказывал?

– Да ничего конкретного он не рассказал, в том-то и дело! Сказал на неделе заехать в офис, подписать какие-то правила… Он, понимаешь, сделал это постфактум, когда его другие люди к стенке припёрли, якобы Олешкевич что-то сделал неправильно, не предупредил Питер, что мы приедем и будем проводить ритуал передачи шарма...

Саша осёкся, запоздало прикидывая, будет ли для Свешниковой сюрпризом то, что они с Ярославом совершили на концерте несколько дней назад. Пакетик чая из чашки полетел в мусорку и Саша, подхватив чашку, отправился в комнату.

– Ритуал? Ты передал Ярику немного своей харизмы? Зачем? – вопросы посыпались из Веры.

– Это Олешкевич предложил, чтобы Яр на сцене себя более уверенным чувствовал и мог держать зал, – тихо пробормотал в трубку Саша. Он сел за компьютер, поставил кружку рядом и продолжил. – Вер, а мы вообще можем про такое говорить, хотя бы друг с другом, или каждый живет обособленно и других артистов с магическими или просто сверхспособностями даже спрашивать не стоит? Я ведь даже не знаю, как себя вести в такой ситуации, как эта. Помоги мне.

Вера вздохнула. Саша – её друг, но Олешкевич… Она вытащила свой телефон.

– Саш, а как ты вообще решился Ярику передать харизму? Ты раньше с ним уже делился? – спросила Вера, параллельно ища контакт продюсера и быстро набирая ему несколько слов в сообщении.

– Да, пару лет назад я немного поделился с ним шармом, чтобы он не чувствовал себя совсем уж бесталанным, – начал Саша и понизил голос. – Чтобы его принимала публика, чтобы поклонницы его любили. Вер, мне захотелось ему помочь, только и всего. Чтобы парень в себя поверил, поверил в то, что он тоже что-то может. – Саша замолчал, сделал глоток из кружки и закрыл глаза.

О том, что он вообще-то о своих магических способностях до появления Ярослава не распространялся, а Ярослав его буквально вынудил признаться и поделиться с ним, Саша предпочитал не вспоминать. Всё равно, эта скользкая тема была и будет чуждой среднестатистическому человеку, даром, что живём в эпоху цифрового контроля, а из каждого утюга про религию и экстрасенсорику идёт неиссякаемый поток информации. Два мира, две вселенные идут рядом рука об руку, и ты хочешь-не хочешь, но сталкиваешься то с одной, то с другой стороной этого нематериального мира. Саша – столкнулся с момента своего появления на свет, Ярослав – с момента первого магического ритуала. Саша много раз возвращался к тому моменту, пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что мальчишка буквально выцыганил у него немного волшебства. Как вообще Саша согласился признаться, что обладает какими-то магическими способностями и уж тем паче, после натуральной истерики в центре Петербурга, устроенной Баярунасом, поделиться с ним своей магией, своим шармом.

И Саша рассказал Вере о своём детстве, о том, как он использовал чары в школе и колледже для получения оценок; о том, как боялся первым заговорить с девушкой и о том, как назначал свидания по три штуки на неделе зараз, чтобы доказать в первую очередь, самому себе, что он, розовощекий пацан с по-девчачьи пухлыми губами, тоже может нравиться девушкам и быть для них предметом вожделения. Он забывал про них тут же, мысленно ставя галочку напротив очередной школьной красавицы. Поступив в колледж, он не изменил своим привычкам, только сюда уже добавились прогулки допоздна, неумелые жаркие поцелуи по подъездам, и первый секс. И первая любовь, разом перечеркнувшая все попытки перещеголять Пушкина к своему совершеннолетию. Саша, познакомившись со своей тёзкой, пытался быть обычным, своим в доску парнем и стать для Неё тем, кто достанет звезду с неба, а при желании – и клубнику в феврале, но...не сложилось. Первый брак в ранней молодости вообще редко доживает до своего трехлетнего юбилея, так что, можно сказать, Саше ещё повезло, что он продержался на влюбленности, а не на взаимных претензиях. Магию на жене он, грешным делом, первое время применял, но после полугода близкого общения оставил эту практику. Выйдя из этого студенческого брака с относительно крепкой нервной системой, и расплевавшись по всем сторонам, он зарёкся подпускать к себе кого-либо ближе, чем пара жарких совместных ночей. Нахрен не нужно. Работа, признание, поклонницы – а личная жизнь…. Вот и сейчас, устроив себе европейские каникулы, он наслаждался обществом девушки, не загадывая и не планируя ничего на будущее. Идёт всё так, как идёт, и хрен с ним. Она конечно, понимающая, но это пока. Как обычно, пока поклонницы не переходят черту дружественного общения, все прекрасно. Как только девушка начинает ощущать власть над тобой и требовать признания её как твоей пассии, твоей половинки, случаются жертвы. Либо приходится жертвовать работой, точнее, частью поклонниц, которых твои попытки устроить личную жизнь не устраивают, либо этой самой треклятой личной жизнью. Загруженность в театрах, репетиции и редкие вылазки в онлайн-игры тоже не оставляли вариантов для манёвра. А тут еще и Олешкевич со своим концептом «больше-чем-друг» и внедрении фансервиса с Ярославом на пару.

– В смысле «больше чем друг»? – голос Веры прервал такой увлекательный автобиографический монолог Казьмина. Саша, кинув взгляд на часы, с удивлением отметил, что «висит» на телефоне добрых сорок минут. Чёрт, как неудобно получилось.

– Ну, этот концепт же Кирилл….– он замялся и всё-таки добавил отчество, – Игоревич придумал. Два парня на сцене, бросающих друг на друга многозначительные и даже двусмысленные взгляды. А ты думала мы…

Саша замолчал. А вдруг и правда, вдруг даже для коллег, да даже для «Пентаграммы» он выглядел так, как будто бы между ним и Ярославом что-то да есть? От таких мыслей Сашу просто передернуло. Нет, даже в мыслях не может представить себе того, что он, да с парнем, да не просто с парнем, а с Яриком…. Нет-нет, увольте!

– Ну, Саш, да чего ты, ну мы похихикали с Кириллом, что ты и Ярик прям друг к другу идеально подходите, но – нет, так нет, что уж, – рассмеялся динамик у уха.

Саша готов был поклясться, что именно в этот самый момент Вера на том конце усмехается и ни на секунду не верит тому, что Саша и Ярослав абсолютно «не из этих». Ну, про Ярика Саша и сам первое время ломал голову, а не из «этих» ли его новый друг. Воспитание отца-военного и юность в провинции наложили сильный отпечаток на всё его восприятие картины мира. Нет, Саша не был гомофобом в самом страшном его представлении, он не кривился демонстративно от любого абстрактного упоминания этого в разговорах, но пресекал на корню любые попытки применения этих или подобных эпитетов к нему. Переехав в Санкт-Петербург, он был морально готов к тому, что его внешность будет обсуждаться именно в контексте «голубой» морали, и даже пару раз почти съездил в нос особо отличившимся личностям, но так, в открытую, его ещё не троллили:

– Вер, ну, неужели ты с твоими способностями, не увидела, что я далеко не сторонник крепкой мужской любви? – попробовал, было, отшутиться Казьмин, допивая последний глоток остывшего чая.

– Саш, мои способности не позволяют мне видеть, кто гей, а кто нет, – вывернула на нейтральную линию Свешникова.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что, я для тебя такой, сладкий мальчик, котик, который прыгает по мужским членам? – саркастически вставил шпильку Саша.

– Казьмин, меня бы удивило, если бы у нас существовали женские члены, – отпарировала Вера. – Я не лезу в твою личную жизнь, также, как ты не лез в мою и Гордеева. Личная жизнь на то и личная. Мы немного похихикали, что ты и Ярослав выносите свои межличностные отношения на обозрение публики, и это ей еще как нравится, только и всего. А было у вас там чего, или не было – не особо-то и интересует. Как говорится, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось.

Саша замолчал. Это был провал. Получается, все их ужимки, взгляды и шуточки уже переходят грань адекватности, раз это даже коллеги заметили.

– Жесть. Блин, это так стрёмно...... – пробормотал Саша, на автопилоте щелкая джойстиком, лежащим перед ним на столе. После таких разговоров, как после хорошего секса, хотелось покурить. Его триггернуло на события полугодовой давности и Саша непроизвольно дёрнулся от мыслей, некстати посетивших его голову. Ещё свежи были воспоминания с прошлого «Comic Con'a», на котором у Саши, натурально, случился первый шок, когда какой-то парень отказал своей девушке в желании сфотографироваться с ним и Яриком, мотивируя это тем, что «с пидорасами я ещё тут не фоткался». Наверное, это был первый раз, когда он осознал весь ужас того, как он, артист, выглядит в глазах других, совершенно посторонних людей. Шок-терапия по-русски!

– Да ладно, чего ты так пригрузился, Сашк! Ну было и было, по пьяни, чего переживать?

– Да не было ничего, Вер!

– Ну, так, тем более, чего переживать? Или ты переживаешь, что не было?

Саше внезапно перестало хватать воздуха. Этого еще не хватало! То есть, Свешникова сейчас серьезно считает, что он, Александр Казьмин, «загоняется» и переживает от того, что он не переспал в свое время с Баярунасом?

– В смысле «не было?» – только и смог выдавить из себя парень.

– А, то есть всё-таки «было»? – смешок Веры загнал его в тупик.

– Вер, стой-стой! – Саша запутался. Ох, сигаретная затяжка была бы сейчас кстати! – Я не спал ни с парнями, в общем, ни с Ярославом в частности. Заруби себе это на своем хорошеньком носу!

– Да что ты так раздухарился, Саш? – Вера бросала фразы в воздух, либо серьезно не осознавая их абсурдность, либо нарочно, чтобы вызвать в Саше волну гнева. – Ну, нет, так нет. Просто…

– Нет! Никаких «просто» и тому подобного. И вообще, у меня девушка есть. – попробовал было призвать к разуму Казьмин.

– Кому и когда это мешало, Саша! – на распев проговорила Вера и рассмеялась от души. – Ладно, забей болт. Тогда мне и вовсе непонятно, как Баярунас тебя на передачу шарма ему развел, если не от большой и светлой любви.

Саша скрипнул зубами. Будь Свешникова рядом, точно бы запустил в нее подушкой или чем потяжелее. Бедный Гордеев!

– Жалость. Есть исконно-русское чувство, и «жалость» зовётся оно, – с вызовом ответил Саша и замер в ожидании «подачи» от собеседницы. Та фыркнула и что-то пробормотала в ответ, но звонок в дверь заглушил последние слова девушки. Удивившись, Саша поднялся из-за стола, и, проходя мимо зеркала и мельком взглянув на своё отражение, провернул ключ в замке.

Открыв дверь, Саша удивился. На пороге стоял Олешкевич. Саша, продолжавший сжимать трубку, с удивлением уставился на продюсера.

– Войти не пригласишь? – Кирилл с интересом осматривал Казьмина, одетого в домашние штаны и майку.

Саша молча кивнул. Опомнившись, он поднёс телефон к уху.

– Вер, я тебе попозже… как-нибудь наберу.

«Если выживу» некстати пронеслось в голове у Казьмина.

Вера довольно хмыкнула в трубке и отключилась. Вызванный её сообщением продюсер успел доехать до Саши до того, как она, словно уж на сковородке, должна была бы выкручиваться от неудобных расспросов новичка.


	13. Chapter 13

Саша посторонился, пропуская нежданного гостя. Как он был сейчас благодарен тому, что буквально вчера разгрёб прихожую от ненужного хлама и обеспечил какой-никакой, а порядок. Хоть не стыдно!

Олешкевич прошел в маленький коридор, не сводя взгляда с Казьмина. Он чувствовал за собой вину за то, что изначально не поставил парня в известность насчет того, что его ожидает и возможные последствия, которые имеют место быть, если не соблюдать Правила.

– Может, на кухню? – заискивающе пробормотал Саша. – Чай?

– Пожалуй, да. – Кирилл расплылся в белоснежной улыбке.

Они прошли на кухню, и Саша, нажав на кнопку чайника, потянулся к сушке.

– Не бойся, не убивать я тебя пришёл, – начал продюсер. Чайная ложечка, взятая было Сашей в руку, выскользнула из пальцев. Олешкевич поднял её с пола, проворно изогнувшись и тут же выпрямляясь. Саша успел только позавидовать той гибкости и лёгкости, с которой Кирилл совершал простые движения. Казьмину, с его сорванной спиной, о таком приходилось теперь только мечтать, а резкие движения отдавали тупой болью на уровне почек в позвоночнике. Саше не было ещё и тридцати, но временами он чувствовал себя на все пятьдесят.

– Да, я и не боюсь, с чего бы? – попробовал было отшутиться Саша, не поднимая взгляда на Кирилла. Налив чай себе и гостю, он сел напротив, помешивая сахар.

Олешкевич смотрел на парня. Страх, который Саша прятал за напускной бравадой, был знаком Кириллу. Точно так же пару лет назад он познакомился с Гордеевым, с Газаевой…. Всё повторялось снова. С маленькой, но такой решающей разницей: в прошлые разы над ним не висело дамокловым мечом наказание за проступок. Вздохнув, продюсер потянулся к портфелю и вытащил тонкую папку-скоросшиватель, в которой было вшито несколько листков.

– Не буду ходить вокруг да около, – начал он, протягивая Саше листы бумаги с напечатанным на них текстом мелким шрифтом. – Держи.

Саша взял протянутую папку, походя отмечая, как дрогнули его пальцы. Волнуется, как первокурсник на свидании. Отогнув корочку, он уставился на простой текст, набранный на компьютере. Ни тебе готического шрифта с его витиеватыми вензелями, читая который можно было сломать себе глаза, но от которого так «пищали» все любители рока и готики. Ярослав, к примеру, обожавший немецкий язык, считал готический шрифт чем-то вроде Священного Грааля, эдаким ключиком к пониманию немецких песен и будь его воля, все программки были бы в стиле Средневековья. А тут – холодный черно-белый документ, распечатанный на лазерном принтере, ни намека тебе на древний слог или хотя бы шрифт, берущие корни от самого Сотворения Мира, ни каких-то артефактов в виде сургучной печати. Век цифровой печати, рукописного текста с каждым днём всё меньше и меньше.

Наплевав на все правила приличия, Саша забрался с ногами на стул, сел по-турецки, поджав под себя ступни, и погрузился в чтение.

**==ДОГОВОР==**

«Правила получения, использования и сохранения Энергии»

  1. Общие положения:



1.1. Настоящие Правила разработаны в соответствии с Международным Кодексом сохранения Энергии, не противоречат Российскому законодательству и не вступают в коллизию с нормами права муниципальных образований Российской Федерации.

1.2. Настоящие Правила определяют порядок получения, использования и сохранения Мировой Энергии (далее – Энергии) сторонами процесса.

1.3. Контроль за соблюдением Настоящих Правил в пределах каждого административно-территориального субъекта РФ осуществляет региональное Отделение. Ответственность за деятельность Отделения возложена на Старшего Куратора. Контроль за деятельностью Отделений на территории РФ осуществляет Управление.

1.4. Сторонами процесса получения, использования и сохранения Мировой Энергии (далее – Сторона) являются активные участники процесса, наделенные магическими возможностями и уполномоченные на совершение данных действий в отношении третьих лиц.

1.4.1. Лица, наделенные магическими возможностями, и не уполномоченные на совершение указанных действий, не являются Сторонами.

1.4.2. В случае, когда изъятие, получение и использование Энергии совершается на чужой территории, Сторонами процесса являются активные участники процесса получения Энергии и Отделение, расположенное на данной территории.

1.5. Третьи лица – посетители и зрители общественных мероприятий, проводимых в сфере культурно-массового сектора. Третьи лица не являются активными участниками процесса и не могут быть рассмотрены как Стороны.

1.6. Стороны процесса подчиняются непосредственно Старшим Кураторам в своих Отделениях, вышестоящие уровни – территориальному Управлению.

1.7. Настоящие Правила должны быть предоставлены для ознакомления и подписаны всеми Сторонами процесса, выступающими в активной роли.

  1. Права и обязанности Сторон:



2.1. Сторона имеет право:

2.1.1. Забирать, получать и использовать Энергию в процессе культурно-массовых мероприятий с третьих лиц для последующего инвестирования и приращении этой Энергии на благо Стороны.

2.1.2. Забирать, получать и использовать Энергию в процессе культурно-массовых мероприятий с третьих лиц на своей территории без предварительного уведомления другого Отделения.

2.1.3. Истребовать разрешение на получение и использование Энергии в процессе культурно-массовых мероприятий с третьих лиц на чужой территории, предварительно уведомив Управление. При несоблюдении процедуры получения разрешения Отделение, на территории которого проводились несогласованные действия по изъятию, получению и использованию Энергии, имеет право наложить Штраф, соразмерный нанесенному ущербу.

2.2. Сторона обязана:

2.2.1. Инвестировать изъятую Энергию на благо своей территории.

2.2.2. Заранее проинформировать Отделение о намерениях получения Энергии на другой территории.

2.2.3. Производить изъятие, получение и использование Энергии в размерах и масштабах, соответствующие территориальному Отделению. При изъятии, получении или использовании Энергии несоизмеримо большего объема, чем требуется для нужд Стороны, Управление вправе наложить Штраф, соразмерный нанесенному ущербу и причиненному вреду. Рассмотрение каждого из прецедентов производится Управлением в индивидуальном порядке.

  1. Сторонам запрещается:



3.1. Запрещается забирать, получать и использовать Энергию третьих лиц без согласования со всеми Сторонами.

3.1.1. Допускается изъятие Энергии у третьих лиц в достаточном количестве исключительно для завершения процесса, если восполнение Энергии иным способом не представляется возможным, или же грозит наступлением тяжких последствий, влекущих за собой серьезные изменения энергетического равновесия.

3.2. Запрещается забирать, получать и использовать Энергию в личных целях, без последующего инвестирования и приращении этой Энергии на благо Стороны.

3.3. Запрещается привлекать к процессу изъятия, получения и использования Энергии участников в качестве Сторон, не обладающие магическими возможностями. Лицо, не обладающее магическими возможностями, но прошедшее обряд Посвящения, считается Стороной процесса, при условии, что данное лицо принимает активное участие в процессе изъятия, получения и использования Энергии.

  1. Ответственность Сторон:



4.1. За нарушение Стороной Настоящих правил в случае использования природной магии в виде несанкционированной передачи последней третьим лицам, предусмотрена ответственность в виде наложения Штрафа без дальнейшего ограничения Прав;

4.2. За нарушение Стороной Настоящих Правил в виде изъятия, получения и использования Энергии в процессе культурно-массовых мероприятий с третьих лиц, предусмотрена ответственность соразмерное вине в виде:

4.2.1. наложения Штрафа без дальнейшего ограничения права на изъятие, получение и использование Энергии;

4.2.2. ограничение права на изъятие, получение и использование Энергии;

4.2.3. лишение права на изъятие, получение и использование Энергии;

4.2.4. иная ответственность, соразмерная нанесенному ущербу и причиненному вреду.

  1. Срок давности:



Ответственность за нарушение Настоящих Правил не наступает, если со дня совершения нарушения Настоящих Правил истекло два года.

Первый параграф про «Общие положения» Саша пробежал глазами за пару секунд. Это не представляло для него интереса. Гораздо больше времени заняло у него прочтение информации о правах и обязанностях сторон. Погрузившись в чтение, он совсем забыл про гостя и буквально вздрогнул, когда, подняв голову от чтения, почти в упор столкнулся с взглядом Олешкевича.

– А что это? – спросил Саша, держа папку двумя руками и слегка поднимая её в сторону продюсера.

– Это – Договор. Договор сохранения Энергии, – ответил Кирилл.

– Чего? – сдерживая себя, чтобы не рассмеяться, переспросил Саша.

Кирилл выдохнул. Понятно. Вера, как девочка, верная своему учителю, предоставила продюсеру возможность самому рассказать Казьмину обо всём. Ну, значит, такова судьба, лектор, начинай очередной индивидуальный урок!

– Помнишь, – начал он издалека. – Несколько лет назад у нас был такой писатель. Сергей Лукьяненко.

– Ты имеешь в виду того, кто «Дозоры» пишет? Так это почти двадцать лет назад вышло, и фильмы позже сняли, – непонимающе уставился тот на Кирилла. – Я еще, считай, ребенком в школу ходил, а они уже появились.

– Так вот, – продолжил Олешкевич. – Значит, тебе можно эту завязку не пересказывать, аналогию сам проведешь. Ты парень не глупый, с магией не вчера столкнулся. Суть в том, что на каждой территории есть свои люди, кто наблюдает за сохранением Энергии и равновесия её в абсолютном Мире. В каждом крупном городе есть те, кто рьяно следит за несанкционированным отъемом этого, так называемого, ресурса. Попросту говоря, Смотрители, кто стоит на страже незаконного оборота Энергии в природе.

– Прямо как служба по контролю за оборотом наркотиков? – рассмеялся Саша. Происходящее всё сильнее напоминало цирк. Розовых слонов на веревочке, как марионеток, не хватало. Он посмотрел на текст, помещенный в «скоросшиватель» и ничего не сказал.

– Ну, если тебе удобнее проводить аналогии с запрещенными веществами, то, пожалуйста, пусть будет так, – проигнорировав подкол с Сашиной стороны, ответил продюсер и, сделав глоток чая, добавил:

– Эти люди – не последние люди в городе. Они следят не только за тем, кто и как производит отъем или же выкачку энергии из простых людей, но и за тем, как Энергия передается от одного человека к другому. В особенности, если это происходит не между магами, а с привлечением обычных людей, не обладающих какими-то способностями.

– Я тебя понял. То есть контролируется не только насильственный отъем энергии, но и добровольный обмен. – Саша, наконец, начал воспринимать поток информации в нужном ключе. Руки, однако, всё ещё чесались съездить по холеному лицу продюсера в знак протеста против использования его, Сашки, в том ритуале на концерте без предупреждения о последствиях.

– А скажи мне… – Казьмин замялся, ища подходящие слова. Не найдя их, просто спросил. – А мы вообще кто, если с «дозорными» сравнивать? Светлые или Тёмные?

Олешкевич хмыкнул. Ну почему все, как под копирку, начинают ассоциировать и отождествлять себя с Белыми Магами и Темными Силами? Молодец, Сергей Васильевич, поколение Y, впитавшее в себя весь цикл «Дозоров» и воспитанное на фильмах противостояния Добра со Злом, теперь чётко знает, что мир делится на Иных и простых людей. А Иные, в свою очередь, на Магов, Волшебников, Вампиров и Ведьмаков.

– Нет, Саша. У нас это немного не так работает. Такие, как мы, либо аккумулируют энергию для общего дела или для будущих проектов, либо эгоистично забирают только для себя.

– Как вампиры?

– Именно, – кивнул Кирилл. – Разница только в том, что вампиры сосут кровь, а эти – забирают радость. Люди после концертов выходят опустошённые, как будто бы у них последние силы забрали и желание жить отняли. Неудивительно, что после таких мероприятий у людей суицидальные мысли возникают, у них же, считай, радость и эйфорию отнимают. Я же стараюсь избегать этого в своей работе, мне хочется, чтобы мои проекты с каждым разом посещало больше людей, нести им радость и вызывать ответную реакцию. 

– А что тогда на концерте вот в «Космонавте» произошло? Мы же не забрали радость, Кирилл, или? – Саша пытливо посмотрел на продюсера, делая очередной глоток.

– Нет. С точки зрения откачки энергии из зала к вам двоим, претензий не будет, – терпеливо, словно на очередной лекции, объяснял Олешкевич. – Претензия у питерского Отдела будет только ко мне из-за формального несоблюдения Правил, поскольку я не поставил их, местных, в известность, что мы приедем.

– И чем нам это грозит? Они твою магию запретят? – Саша улыбнулся.

– Ха! Нет, конечно. – рассмеялся Кирилл. – В нашем мире, как и в общечеловеческом, всё меряется деньгами. Штраф наложат, пальчиком погрозят, внушение сделают.

– А-а-а, – протянул Саша. Такого ответа он, если честно, не ожидал. – И сколько штраф?

– В нашем случае он не совсем «штраф», в смысле, я из своего кармана деньги платить не буду. Просто проштрафившийся артист проводит свои мероприятия на территории выигравшей стороны.

– А в чём тогда смысл такого штрафа? – не понял Казьмин.

Кирилл поднял голову на парня и усмехнулся:

– Энергия, Саш. Собранная с зала энергия. Энергия поклонниц, она идет не продюсеру артиста, а принимающей стороне. Я в этом случае получаю чуть больше, чем «спасибо». За пользование артистом, так сказать. Сдав его в аренду, как штраф. Не всё в этом мире меряется деньгами. Многое, но не всё.

Саша вздрогнул. К тому, что его будут, так сказать, ссылать в другие города на возможные «субботники», он готов не был. Этот вопрос стоило ещё прояснить.

Кирилл сделал еще глоток из чашки и кивнул на папку с прочитанными Сашей листами.

– Давай, поясню. Это – наши Правила. Ну, грубо говоря, правила поведения тебя, как человека, обладающего магическими способностями и знающего о своей силе. И тебе надо будет еще раз перечитать, понять и принять эти Правила. Это понятно?

– Ну, допустим, – осторожно начал Саша. Он глазами по диагонали снова пробежал текст. Ничего сильно выделяющегося из обычных, если не сказать, типовых Правил поведения, скажем, в парках на аттракционах, не было. «Общие положения», «Права и обязанности»… Саша задержал взгляд на последней части Договора – «Ответственность». Заметив это, Кирилл продолжил:

– Это – обвел Олешкевич пальцем большой кусок текста в Сашином листе, – самое главное, как ты понимаешь. Ответственность тебя, как обладателя магическими силами перед другими, будь они сами маги, или простые люди. Особое внимание в первом пункте уделяется тому, как ты используешь свою природную магию и твоей ответственности за это использование. Второй пункт – это ответственность за отъем энергии от других людей, не обладающих магией. Вот это, – Кирилл буквально, ткнул пальцем в большую часть текста, – тебе нужно, так сказать, зарубить себе на носу. Но про конкретные штрафы я тебе, лучше, в другой раз расскажу. Там много и тебе сейчас не нужно забивать этим голову. Тем более это уже другой уровень доступа и для этого нужно хотя бы год активно использовать Энергию. Ча й еще нальешь?

Саша кивнул и через пару минут перед обоими стояла «вторая смена». Он спросил:

– Слушай, но ведь тут как раз и получается, что мы не могли проводить ритуал на концерте, – начал было Саша, но Кирилл взглядом заставил того замолчать.

– Именно. В этом-то и есть важное отличие вашего концерта от этого пункта. Ты использовал свою магию, свой шарм, и передавал свой шарм Ярославу. С толпы поклонниц ты снял именно столько энергии, сколько требовалось тебе для доведения процесса до конца. Иначе за последствия, ну, головная боль или обморок прямо на концерте, я бы не ручался. Мы не собирали энергию для себя, вы просто обеспечили себе небольшую подкачку. Это очень важный момент, чтобы ты понимал, что и в каком объеме ты можешь делать.

Саша перечитал текст. Он, с математическим складом ума, двадцать с лишним лет играющий в компьютерные игры – должен сейчас всерьез подписать эту бумагу? Но ведь, магия существует, Саша ею зачастую пользовался, и видел, что это работает, даже когда передаешь её простому человеку. Ярославу, например. А магии в нем, кроме переданного Сашей шарма – с гулькин нос. Нет её, точнее. Совсем. Или?

– Скажи, вот с Правилами мне более-менее понятно, – спросил Саша, собирая листы в одну стопку. – А Ярослав, он ведь ничем не обладает. Ни магией собственной, ничем. Зачем ты его тогда держишь, да еще на правонарушение вот пошёл? Ну, мне так, чисто спросить. Просто вопрос возник.

Кирилл посмотрел на Сашу и вздохнул:

– Пару лет назад ты передал ему немного шарма, Саш. Он теперь не совсем «третье лицо». Я это почувствовал, когда познакомился с ним, лично, и понял, что энергетическое равновесие у него было нарушено. Тобой. И я вынужден был взять его под свою, так сказать, ответственность, потому что ты – мой артист. И ещё другой момент, который, я считаю необходимым, чтобы ты знал.

Повисла пауза. Казьмин не торопил продюсера. Каким-то шестым чувством он понимал, что Олешкевич не просто так приехал к нему, и так обстоятельно всё объясняет, поэтому прерывать молчание того не считал нужным. Наконец, Кирилл продолжил:

– Ярик очень… необычный человек, – начал Олешкевич вполголоса. Было видно, что продюсер, в обычное время легко находивший правильные слова, сейчас находится в замешательстве, будто бы не может со стопроцентной вероятностью быть уверенным в правильности слов, заготовленных в речи. – И ты помнишь натальные карты, которые я тебе показывал перед концертом?

– В общих чертах да, – Саша кивнул, но Олешкевич, бросив, мимоходом, взгляд на Сашу, увидел, что парень помнит только эпизод в кафе, а суть – будто бы отрезало. Он достал из портфеля уже знакомую для Казьмина тонкую папку, открыл её, подцепил первые два листа сверху и протянул Саше. Снова эти разноцветные линии, окружности, знаки зодиака. Снова Саша не понимал ничего в этих линиях. Его бабушка ко всему прочему умела гадать на картах, а Саша ни черта не смыслил в астрологии. Он смотрел на линии, пересекающие круг, начинающиеся в одном углу и соединяющиеся с другими на противоположном, и не понимал того, что же увидел продюсер в первый же день скрупулезного анализа карт.

– Кир, ну помню я эти кружочки, – нервно бросил Саша. – Я помню, ты мне звезду построил на окне, соединив эти листы. Но что в этом парне тебя так привлекает, что ты не хочешь просто дать ему пинка под зад, чтобы не трепать себе нервы? Он же не маг по рождению, ты имеешь полное право не продлять с ним сотрудничество!

– Имею. Но… – Олешкевич откинулся на стул, смотря в потолок. Через пару секунд вернулся в первоначальное положение и сделал глоток чая. – Что ты хочешь сейчас услышать? Да, я, с одной стороны, преследую коммерческие интересы, кейс фансервисный, считай, сам в мои руки приплыл, грех ведь, не воспользоваться был, и использовать эти методы в дальнейшем, как бизнес-модель. Параллельно мюзикл раскрутить, тоже аргумент, как-никак, финансовая сторона играет большую роль в итоге. Но с другой стороны, Саш, я понимаю, что нельзя Баярунаса оставлять бесконтрольно творить то, что он хочет и захочет. Нужно держать силу, которая в нём до поры до времени спит, под контролем. С его безумной внутренней энергией, _живой_ энергией, он может натворить таких дел, что ни я один, ни Отделение в целом годами не разгребём. Да и вообще, – Олешкевич побарабанил пальцами по своему колену, как будто бы проверяя самого себя, стоит ли дальше вести беседу в таком ключе, или же Казьмину будет достаточно объяснения по маркетинговой версии. Решившись, он, будто бы набрав воздуха, продолжил:

– Понимаешь, очень редко происходит такое явление, как звезда. Я изучал это в самых разных источниках, манускриптах, даже в библиотеке Ватикана была возможность поработать. И все объяснения какие-то мутные, по факту-то. То есть, не мутные, в смысле, бредовые, а то, что явление это не до конца изучено, и пищи для размышления более чем достаточно. А для меня не бывает проблем, есть задачи, которые нужно решать. Вот, я хочу решить эту задачу для себя. Как ученый.

– И что тебе не даёт покоя? – Саша с интересом смотрел на продюсера, который, легко лавируя между темами, перемежал магическое и материальное в разговоре. Привык, наверное. Интересно, а Олешкевичу правда тридцать, или же, как в «Дозорах», несколько столетий?

Саша поперхнулся вдогонку некстати возникшему в его голове вопросу, что не укрылось от посетителя.

– Что, хочешь знать, не бессмертный ли я? – Кирилл считал его мысли без труда, и Саша невольно устыдился. Нет, ну как так-то? – Нет, до такого магия не доходит, к сожалению или к счастью. Как и к тому, чтобы хронические проблемы со здоровьем решить. В этом Мировая Энергия и магия бессильны. Мне тридцать один, как в паспорте и стоит. Не беспокойся насчет этого. Так вот, – Олешкевич снова легко вернул разговор в изначальное русло. – Понимаешь, звезда в натальной карте это потенциал могущества, но не гарантия счастья, а, скорее наоборот, как сделка с… – Кирилл замялся, как будто бы решаясь, стоит ли проводить аналогию и бросаться громкими терминами, но решился, – с Дьяволом, Сатаной, хоть как называй это, суть одна, – всё равно, ты всегда останешься в проигрыше, а он обведёт тебя вокруг пальца.

Кирилл сделал глоток чая. Надо в офис, кстати, обновить сорта чая, пакетики закончились. Он продолжил:

– Согласно эзотерическим представлениям о картине мира звезда вообще символ положительный. Если она прямая то это счастье, а счастье - это гармония. Счастливым можно быть и убирая дворы если все потребности удовлетворены и ты в гармонии с собой. А перевернутая звезда несёт собой могущество, но могущество не означает счастье – это наоборот тяжкий труд, потери друзей, ресурсов на пути к высшей цели. Нет, там счастье тоже возможно, если в борьбе за могущество сумеешь не потерять свое главное – себя, но на практике… Непросто это всё, в общем. И…– Кирилл пристально сфокусировал взгляд на Саше, так, что тот поежился. Темный взгляд Олешкевича, казалось, пробирал до костей, гипнотизируя Казьмина.

– А ещё, если уж до конца идти, то – что ты, что Ярик, изначально вы оба, как бы помягче сказать, под несчастливой звездой родились, но в вашей общей синергии эта несчастливая звезда превращается в путеводную, и вы оба, дополняя друг друга, становитесь сильнее, могущественнее, я бы даже добавил. Особенно Баярунас, которому ты, не осознавая, передал часть своего шарма. Как тетрис, можно сказать, или как пазл – частичек нескольких Ярославу недоставало, а теперь всё сложилось в целую картинку. По крайней мере, в этом случае. Так что Ярослав не третье лицо изначально был, благодаря тебе.

– А чего это я под несчастливой-то? – усмехнулся Саша и осекся. А ведь, и правда, всего сам добивался, никто ничего в клювике не приносил, всё своим горбом, потом и кровью доставалось.

Он молчал, обдумывая сказанные Олешкевичем слова. Да что греха таить, в шоке Сашка сидел. Получается, тогда, пару лет назад, он совершил первый обряд Посвящения Ярослава, сам не осознавая того, какие последствия это могло бы понести.

– А…. я, получается, из-за того случая сейчас тоже подлежу ответственности? – тихо спросил Казьмин. Перспектива быть оштрафованным «по незнанию» не прельщала Сашу.

– Когда это произошло? – требовательный голос Олешкевича заставил Сашу вздрогнуть и задуматься на пару минут, словно перебирая в голове пухлый календарь событий.

– Осенью «пятнадцатого». Октябрь вроде. Точно не «шестнадцатый» год, потому что… в феврале он уже играл Иисуса в «Рок-Опере», а шармом я с ним поделился раньше. – объяснил Саша, заметно успокоившись.

– Ну, значит, сроки давности по этому правонарушению уже давно прошли, если ты внимательно читал Правила. Два года и ни днём больше, – ободряюще ответил Кирилл. Саша выдохнул. Олешкевич вытащил перьевой «Mont Blanc»:

– Подпиши, будь добр, что с Правилами ты ознакомлен.

Саша на автопилоте взял ручку. Перьевое стило было ему непривычно, но он, не без усилия, поставил подпись на двух последних листах. Один лист продюсер проворно вытащил из папки, оказалось, он не был прикреплен к основному Договору.

«Ну и ладно» – подумал Саша. Олешкевич заметил взгляд того и усмехнулся:

– Тут только твоя подпись, никаких скрытых не пропечатанных символов или обязанностей. Просто, зачем мне пачки однотипных бумаг, когда, по факту, мне только доказательство того, что ты принял информацию к сведению, нужно?

– Логично, – ответил Саша, продолжая сжимать тонкую папку с Договором. Нужно еще раз перечитать.

– Я оставлю тебе Договор. Это твой экземпляр, – успокоил парня Кирилл и поднялся. – Я надеюсь, что я ответил на твои вопросы касаемо магии в целом и Договора в частности.

Саша смутился. Вопросов у него всегда было много, но сейчас он, как назло, не мог извлечь из головы ни одного. Наконец, он осторожно спросил:

– Кирилл, а какое твое отношение ко всему этому? Ну, вот, к магии, в общем. Что она для тебя, опасна, или как? Я не знаю, с кем ещё поговорить так… серьезно.

Внезапный вопрос, который озвучил Саша, заставил продюсера задуматься.

– По сути, магия - нейтральная сила. Именно человек, как проводник, может с её помощью создавать или разрушать. Можно брать энергию, с её помощью создавать что-то, и таким образом, преобразуя магию в материальное, возвращать энергию назад – тогда магия служит тебе и мир совершенствуется. А можно пойти по пути искушения всемогуществом и присваивать энергию себе, не отдавая ничего взамен. Но тогда магия станет сильней тебя, тебе всегда будет мало, и как бы ты не старался все преобразовать в лучший мир – будет только разрушение, потому что нет обратной связи с миром. Поэтому Договором предусмотрена ответственность не за то, что ты используешь магию, а за то, что ты используешь полученную с помощью магии Энергию и расходуешь её на свои эгоистичные нужды. Теперь тебе должно стать понятно, почему я хочу, так сказать, присмотреть за Ярославом. Он получил магию, но совладать с ней пока не может, и кто знает, что может взбрести в его голову. Лучше пусть будет под присмотром, хотя бы первое время. Но к этому мы ещё не раз, думаю, вернёмся.

Саша кивнул. Тема была, конечно, не на один час, и он это понимал.

Олешкевич поднялся и вышел в коридор.

– В любом случае, если будут вопросы, я всегда готов на них ответить. С Ярославом я поговорю сам. И, на всякий случай, будь готов к тому, что…

– Да, насчет «Космонавта», я понял. Я учту. – Саша стоял в проеме двери и желал только одного. Нырнуть под горячий душ.

Продюсер, усмехнувшись, попрощался и вышел из квартиры. Саша закрыл глаза. Слишком много информации, которую нужно было переварить и разложить по полочкам. _Слишком_.


	14. Chapter 14

Кирилл ехал домой, прокручивая в голове последний разговор с Сашей. В салоне плыла тихая музыка, настраивающая на спокойный лад; он проехал Фрунзенскую и Пречистенские набережные, практически не стоя в пробках. Странно, для вечера понедельника-то. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он не сразу среагировал на вибрирующий в «стакане» мобильник. Кинув взгляд на дисплей, Олешкевич поморщился, как от зубной боли. Сумерки уже спустились на город и духота, сковавшая Москву в последнюю неделю августа, стала постепенно уступать место ночной прохладе.

Телефон моргнул и звонивший отключился. Не прошло и минуты, как дисплей ожил, и на экране возникла пиктограмма сообщения. Ну, ясно, не мытьем, так катаньем. Кирилл хмыкнул, заворачивая на Кремлевскую набережную. Свежий легкий ветерок дул с Москвы-реки и мужчина, припарковав автомобиль и накинув пиджак, подхватил мобильник и вышел на прогулку. Развеяться после долгого дня, просто смотря на воду – давно не было такого в череде однообразно забитых дней.

Первый гудок, второй. Трубку не снимали. Кирилл пальцем нажал отбой. Захочет, перезвонит. Он не мальчик, чтобы за кем-то бегать. Набегался уже в своё время. Он убрал телефон во внутренний карман и зашагал по набережной. Кричали чайки. Сейчас время собирать камни, обдумывать новые концепты, вот, осмыслить например, концерт Баярунаса, проведенный несколько дней назад. Конечно, для мальчишки такой уровень концертов не первый, он сам делал парочку уже, но делать шоу с продюсером это уже новая ступень развития себя как артиста. Не надо самому заморачиваться насчет каких-то деталей, можно отдать себя всецело творчеству. Хотя Ярослав и не растворялся только в творчестве, он хотел быть в курсе всех событий, как творческих, так и того, чего обычно музыканты стараются избегать – техническая и финансовая сторона процесса. Парень, напротив, с живым интересом вникал во все тонкости процесса, и, признаться, Олешкевича это забавляло. Ну как этот артист, не имея базы, может понять, что и куда относится, не имея достаточно опыта в проведении такого рода мероприятий. А ведь, поди ж ты, Ярику было интересно. Да и эта звезда.… Надо осторожно понаблюдать за Ярославом, кто знает, куда выведет того кривая дорожка. Глотнув немного сцены, как наркотика, с каждым разом хочется всё больше и больше.

Кирилл пнул пивную крышечку, и та со звуком улетела куда-то по асфальту. Баярунас не был безнадёжным артистом, иначе бы продюсер даже не взглянул бы на него. Просто… ну нет в нём той Божьей искры, которую при рождении Господь с благодатью дарит некоторым младенцам, благословляя их на нелегкий путь актерства. Сашка, тоже, ещё один дурачок, поддался внезапному порыву и осчастливил несмышлёныша шармом. Ну, вот куда это годится? Прав, ох, прав был Олешкевич, когда много лет назад, при поступлении в Управление он имел неосторожность высказать своё мнение насчёт самоуправства в перемещении Энергии. Демократические устои и презумпция невиновности любого участника процесса взаимодействия с Энергией не позволяла четко отслеживать энергетические перемещения даже в отдельно взятом территориальном субъекте, что уж говорить о том, что в город часто наведывались «гастролеры». А о том, что многие передавали свою магию непосвященным, можно было не уже не говорить. Конечно, передать сразу много магии простому человеку, даже если очень захотеть, не получится, пресловутый закон сохранения Энергии не позволит тебе этого сделать, но многие пытались. У кого-то даже получилось. Пусть, небольшая доза, но получалось ведь! И никто не фиксировал, не заносил в протокол. А ведь отследить, кто сейчас ходит с этим зарядом в теле, как с миной замедленного действия, теперь не представляется возможным. Олешкевич добился того, что на всех уровнях Отделений в обязательном порядке теперь нужно было подписывать Договор о сохранении энергии, но обратной силы этот Договор не имел. Нельзя было принудить мага старой формации подписать для того ничего не значащую бумажку, только лишь «для галочки». Для новеньких же эта процедура являлась обязательной, и Кирилл радовался, глядя, как на глазах в его кабинете растет стопка подписанных листов. Как знать, может, в этом году его Отделу какой-нибудь бонус перепадёт, за вовремя опознанные магические свойства артистов.

Он даже не сожалел, что раскрыл Казьмину все карты. Пусть знает, с кем ему работать придётся. Нет, конечно, маркетинговый ход был гениальным, в России его ещё никто не додумывался применить этот кейс по отношению к артистам театров и мюзиклов, на Западе же он с успехом работал во многих фандомах. Удивительно просто, всё лежит на поверхности, протяни руку и просто возьми, ничего сложного. А Сашка… Сашка, он вывезет. Он как рабочая лошадка, всё вывозит и всех вывезет. Скорее всего, даже самые унылые мероприятия будут выезжать, и делать кассу на его имени, а он, как заправский спасатель, как паровоз, будет тащить на себе всякие говёные шоу и делать себе рекламу. Сашка сможет. Не может не. Он в нём не ошибся.

Вибрирующий карман вернул Олешкевича к реальности. Он вытащил трубку.

– Приветствую тебя, о, Повелительница телефонов, в этот вечер понедельника! – скаламбурил Кирилл. Абонент на том конце провода даже не среагировал на подкол.

– И тебе не хворать, Кирилл Игоревич. Ну что, пар выпустил, теперь можем говорить по делу? – Большакова, казалось, совсем не заметила, что после их последнего разговора прошло более чем три часа. – Или, всё-таки, хочешь дождаться официального приглашения для дачи объяснений?

Продюсер вздохнул. Ну вот, снова разговор начинается с претензий в его сторону. А не хотел.

– Маш, ну, зачем снова? Мы же вроде всё решили.

– Нет, не всё. Там тебе на «электронку» Решение прийти должно было.

– Какое Решение?

– Уведомление тебя о том, что тебе Штраф назначен.

– Как так? Времени же прошло всего ничего!

– А Куратор решил по-другому. В общем, я тебя старалась-старалась отмазать, из-под удара вывести, не получилось.

Олешкевич заскрипел зубами. Да ну не может быть! То их неделями ждешь, пока Управление разродится своими ответами, а тут в течение нескольких часов уже и дело просмотрели, и Штраф выписали. Оперативно работают сотрудники, ничего не скажешь. Сразу видно, жареным запахло, слетелись, будто стервятники.

– Маш, ну, порадуй меня, чтобы я не отвлекался на ненужное уже собирание букв в слова, что же мне присудили? Полгода голодовки, существование за чашку риса? Или же сложение полномочий? Ну а что, иначе ведь несерьезно, да, Маш?

Олешкевич не заметил, как перешел на крик. Редкие встречные прохожие, имевшие несчастье оказаться рядом в эту секунду, скорее всего, подумали бы, что мужчина поссорился со своей пассией и разговор на повышенных тонах в этой семье не редкость. Кирилл улыбнулся дежурной улыбкой первому встречному мужчине и, не снимая маску наигранной радости, продолжил:

– Маш, ну, давай, начинай. Я тебя знаю, тебя хлебом не корми, но дай позлорадствовать над проштрафившимися. Я помню, как тогда ты радовалась, когда Сибирское Отделение расформировали и разогнали всех по мелким. Кстати, а почему ты не ушла тогда на повышение? Ты ведь могла в Новосибирске неплохую карьеру сделать? Почему осталась?

– Не хотела лишаться радости видеть твое лицо на внеочередном корпоративе, Кирилл Игоревич. Это только в идеале все собираются раз в квартал на очередной праздник, а на деле чёрта с два умудряются встретиться. Я вот из Владивостока девчонок уже пару лет не видела. А ты предлагаешь мне повышение. Спасибо, воздержусь. – Большакова говорила медленно, как бы выстреливая слова, дозируя интонацию. Олешкевич должен был почувствовать её сарказм и какое-никакое, но превосходство в этой ситуации. Сам виноват, пусть теперь терпит.

Противостояние «московских» и «питерских» началось еще несколько десятилетий назад, в момент перестройки. Олешкевича на свете ещё не было, а первый всплеск Энергии между двумя самыми крупными, и, что греха таить, самыми богатыми на ресурсы Отделениями уже произошел. Так и сосуществовали до сегодняшнего дня, подкалывая друг друга. Но, справедливости ради, никто в открытую войну не объявлял и грабежами не занимался. Самосознание наше всё, в Европу метим, дипломатии обучились. Кирилл пришел в Управление ещё студентом, когда там был самый натуральный раздрай. Со временем былые склоки забылись, Олешкевич карабкался по служебной лестнице, зарабатывая авторитет, и, наконец, став продюсером, получил «добро» от Управления на «откачку» Энергии в пользу продюсерского центра. Мал клоп, да вонюч, как говорится. Олешкевич желал большего для своей «Пентаграммы», а для этого нужно было привлекать новых активных членов, что он с успехом и претворял в жизнь. Ну, с последними двумя кандидатами небольшой прокол вышел, чего уж греха таить. Кирилл, скрепя сердце, был готов к тому, что к нему нагрянут с проверкой, но чтоб так, считай, заочно Штраф назначили – извините!

– Ладно, мое лицо ты можешь в любой момент увидеть. Давай уже, доведи до моего сведения, какой Штраф ожидает «Пентаграмму» в общем, и меня в частности, а я постараюсь держать себя в руках.

Большакова хмыкнула. Настроение у Олешкевича было веселое, если не сказать, беспечное. Тем лучше для восприятия:

– Это не Штраф в общем его понимании. Управление решило, что раз этот косяк за тобой и «Пентаграммой» первый, на этот раз ты просто предупреждением отделаешься и пятидесятипроцентным Штрафом.

– Это как? – не понял Кирилл.

– Управление решило, что Штраф будут отрабатывать не все Стороны, непосредственно участвующие в процессе, а благоприобретатель.

– В смысле? – Олешкевич даже притормозил.

– Ярослав должен будет отработать в пользу питерского отделения месяц, – невозмутимо сказала Маша. – В течение месяца он не имеет права участвовать в мероприятиях на территории Москвы и Московской области. Уж прости, наказание не я выбирала.

– И с какого же числа? – Олешкевича прошиб холодный пот. Завтра же у парней проект от «Караоке Камикадзе», веселое мероприятие «МультПати» в московском «Glastonberry», билеты раскуплены и не отправить туда Ярика, будет преступлением против зрителя!

– Расслабься, с сентября! – рассмеялась трубка. – Никто им песни петь в караоке запрещать не будет.

Кирилл потер переносицу. Почему Ярослав-то? Он даже не просто «чайник», он же нихрена не умеет. Какая Энергия, какая отработка? Мальчишка свежеобращенный, даже если опустить тот момент, что самое первое Посвящение было сделано «на коленке» почти три года назад, практики у Ярослава было чуть более, чем нихрена. Логичнее было бы взять Казьмина, вот где потенциал и реальная откачка Энергии толпы, а не вот это вот всё.

– А почему Ярик-то? – удивился Олешкевич. – Он же не умеет ничего ещё, неоперившийся птенец. Как же вы Энергию собирать будете с этим недомагом?

– Кирюш, – Большакова редко называла Олешкевича уменьшительно-ласкательным именем, но уж если до такого доходило, Кирилл чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, а Мария была кем-то вроде старшей сестры, наставляющей того на путь истинный. – Управление так решило, не я, не ты не имеем права оспаривать решения вышестоящего начальства. Мы просто покиваем и побежим выполнять приказы, роняя тапки. Как всегда. Тебе, ясен перец, непривычно, а я за те несколько лет, что в Отделении, уже многого насмотрелась и могу тебе сказать одно – просто выполняй распоряжения, не задумываясь о целесообразности.

Олешкевич скривился. Ох уж эта военная аналогия, когда шаг вправо шаг влево считался побегом. Ладно, пусть подавятся!

– Маш, ну, а если они поймут, что от пацана толку нет, они его на Сашку заменят и сорвут его с проектов?

– Значит, будем месяц сидеть на голодном пайке, только и всего. Ну, значит, хреновый у тебя артист вышел, раз не сможет даже небольшую толпу завести. Заодно и проверим, насколько мальчишка может в стрессовых ситуациях себя под контролем держать.

Олешкевич развернулся и уже шел к автомобилю. Логичные доводы разбивались о приказ, значит, примем, как должное.

– А я могу поинтересоваться, что у вас в Питере намечается? Или опять, только в конце месяца сухими цифрами из отчёта? – спросил Кирилл, пытаясь понять, что предстоит Ярославу в следующий месяц и насколько резонно в ближайшие дни провести тому «курс молодого бойца».

– Можешь. Навскидку семь мероприятий, что-то на открытых площадках, что-то в помещении, пара «квартирников», – в трубке было слышно, как Мария захрустела чипсами или сухариками. Кирилл дождался окончания хруста, чтобы спросить о том, когда же его подопечному восстанавливать силы, как следующая фраза заставила того просто замереть в ужасе.

– Да, «Братья по музыке» еще «девятнадцатого», чуть не забыла. Сэрич и Ожогин. Ну, эти-то зал сами вытянут, и без Баярунаса, но Ярик, скорее всего на бэк-вокале будет. А если не на «бэке», то просто колбасу нарежет и «мальчиком на побегушках» поработает. Пусть привыкает в разных ипостасях быть. Заодно поймёт, каково это, вращаться в различных магических кругах. Хотел – получи!

Олешкевич молча дошел до машины. Возражать, если поначалу и хотелось, сейчас же не было желания. Не в том смысле, что продюсер понимал бессмысленность борьбы с ветряными мельницами, а в смысле, что, положа руку на сердце, это для Ярослава был бы колоссальным опытом в участии в мероприятиях такого масштаба. И всё в один месяц. Не подведи, сынок!

– А пожелания можно внести? – вырвалось у Олешкевича прежде, чем он обдумал целесообразность.

– Наверное. Не я решаю, Кир, – ответила женщина.

– А на «Братьях…», – он запнулся, не зная как предложить. – Может, можно как-то и Казьмина взять, вдовесок? Всё-таки, два бэк-вокалиста лучше, чем один.

Повисла пауза. Кирилл сел в машину, моля, чтоб Большакова не завернула его предложение сразу. Они были на равных, но по негласному правилу принимающая сторона имела фору перед Управлением в выборе помощников для проштрафившихся. И Мария понимала, что Олешкевич будет всеми силами пытаться помочь новичку справиться со стрессом, внезапно обрушившимся на него в виде Штрафа. Казьмина он будет всеми правдами и неправдами толкать и подталкивать к Баярунасу, чтобы в свободное от работы время учить справляться с магией. Ну, или сдерживать мигрени и панические атаки, если Ярослав не сможет справиться со своми слабостями. Ничего нельзя было списывать со счетов.

– Я постараюсь, Кир, – тихо сказала Маша в трубку. – Но обещать ничего не могу. И, я хотела тебя попросить…

Олешкевич замер, не успев повернуть ключ зажигания. Чтобы Большакова что-то просила? Нонсенс. Обычно к ней, как к заботливой мамочке, ходят за советом и исполнением желаний.

– Я понимаю, что ты, в принципе, уже всё для себя решил, но, помнишь, пару лет назад ты загорелся идеей совершить революцию в нашем болоте так сказать, в нашей развлекательной тусовке? В смысле, создать что-то абсолютно новое, то, чего ещё никто не делал. Так вот, – в трубке послышался звук открытия пластиковой бутылки и следом за ней глухой глоток. – Я очень надеюсь, что это не будут эксперименты на людях с привлечением магии, и всех таких тем, которые ты с таким удовольствием разбираешь на своих лекциях.

– Не беспокойся, никто не станет подопытным кроликом. Все мои разработки соответствуют Требованиям и Правилам применения, – Кирилл нервно сглотнул, заводя автомобиль и пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности. – Маш, извини, я просто устал, у меня был трудный день, и я должен ещё объяснить Ярославу, почему целый сентябрь он будет в Петербурге и участвовать в ваших мероприятиях, не имея возможности особо тусить в Москве. Так что, давай, созвонимся на днях, я из центра всё ещё домой доехать пытаюсь.

Большакова хмыкнула, попрощавшись, и отключилась. Кирилл медленно вырулил в сторону МКАД. То, что на «московское» Отделение повесили Штраф, Олешкевича не удивило, точнее, даже немного порадовало. Значит, не делают различия между «своими» и «чужими», соблюдают Договор. Олешкевич ратовал за соблюдение правил Договора, значит, должен и сам жить по правилам; не смог соблюсти процедуру получения разрешения или же понадеялся, что никто не узнает о твоих проделках – значит, отрабатывай «натурой», приноси Энергию конкурентам. Всё правильно. Плохо, с одной стороны, что новичка на амбразуру кидать придётся, он же совсем ничего не знает и не умеет, но, с другой стороны, там его родной город, неужели энергия города не подпитает? Да и Маша, какой бы не была стервой, поможет парню.

_Несколько дней спустя_

Ярослав ничего не понимал. Сентябрь обычно только-только раскачивается на различные спектакли и концерты, а у него буквально каждый день будет забит репетициями и мероприятиями. Магия! Его закружил вихрь концертов и встреч, о которых он раньше мог только мечтать. После «Космонавта», когда он сутки не мог спать, он привыкал к новым ощущениям. Ничего. Никакого изменения. Как будто бы ничего не произошло. Но ведь Саша в открытую провёл ритуал, Олешкевич сам сказал, что так надо и даже непонятное слово «Штраф» уже не так страшили молодого артиста. Хотя, помнится, Ярик довольно-таки серьезно испугался, когда после «Караоке Камикадзе» ему вечером позвонил продюсер и, жонглируя непонятными словами, стал что-то втолковывать про штрафы, отделения и договоры. Ярослав, в силу его определенных сложностей с восприятием потока информации, да ещё и новой, незнакомой, пару раз просто абстрагировался от разговора, но Кирилл возвращал его к разговору и снова завладевал вниманием парня. Акустически воспринимать информацию Ярославу было немного проще, чем написанное на километрах распечатанных листов, и Олешкевич, еще год назад, в момент подготовки к записи треков «Тетрадки» видел его особенность, позволяя просто учить на слух. Но сейчас, когда время играло против них, Олешкевич обязан был вдолбить парню азы Договора, чтобы он не натворил ещё больше дел, да ещё и на чужой территории. Опасно!

Кирилл подбросил Ярослава к вокзалу, ночной поезд с которого уходил в Санкт-Петербург через полтора часа. Чего Олешкевичу стоило вытащить Ярослава заблаговременно на вокзал, знал только сам Кирилл. В любом случае, парень, сидящий сейчас на пассажирском сидении, держал в нервных подрагивающих пальцах свой экземпляр Договора, смотря невидящим взглядом на строчки текста, а Олешкевич, буквально, разжевывал каждое предложение.

– Ярик, я понимаю, что то, что ты сейчас держишь в руках, больше похоже на сказочный артефакт, чем на серьезный юридический документ, но, пожалуйста, тебе нужно понять и подписать это.

Ярослав стал продираться сквозь тяжелый юридический язык и на втором абзаце просяще посмотрел на продюсера:

– Кирилл Игоревич, я не понимаю, просто, даже и трети того, что здесь стоит. Я смысла не понимаю. Я не юрист. Это же, наверное, всё очень важное, но я, давайте, просто подпишу, что от меня требуется, и пойду. Мне ещё домой ехать, непонятно, кто в поезде сосед попадётся и Сашка с пауком…

– Каким пауком? – не понял Олешкевич внезапному прыжку с одной темы на другую. Какие пауки, какие соседи, когда тут серьезные вопросы на повестке дня стоят?

– Да новая игра выходит, «Человек-паук», не играли? – улыбнулся Ярослав, и у Олешкевича внезапно защемило сердце. Этот молодой парень с фиолетовыми волосами, сидящий напротив него, по факту, был таким еще ребёнком в душе, одиноким и ищущим понимания. Понимания и признания.

– Нет, я как-то больше по корейско-японским аниме, но посмотрю. Ладно, буду краток и обьяснять по абзацу, – Олешкевич, натурально, выделял каждый абзац и пересказывал его Баярунасу. – «Общие положения», «Права и обязанности», «Ответственность»….

Наконец, через час «мозгового штурма» изрядно уставший Ярослав, криво расписавшись на отдельном листе для продюсера, собрался, уже, было двигать в сторону поезда, как шальной вопрос, внезапно посетивший его голову, не дал быстро ретироваться из автомобиля:

– Кирилл Игоревич, а Сашка он тоже подписал, и тоже в этом шарит?

– Естественно, как же без этого, – Олешкевич удивился вопросу Баярунаса. – Он же артист «Пентаграммы», обладающий магией. Он обязан подписать Договор, иначе проблем не оберётся.

Ярослав замолчал. Подумав, он признался:

– Мне Сашка почти три года назад немного шарма дал. Ему что-то за это было?

Кирилл мотнул головой.

– Нет, сроки давности вышли. Он ведь тогда был, считай, одиночкой, и многого не знал. Но, незнание не освобождает, как говорится, а тут просто сроки давности вышли давно. Ничего ему не грозит. А ты что, – усмехнулся продюсер, смотря на Ярика, – переживаешь за друга?

– Да нет, – начал, было, Ярослав, и запнулся. – В смысле, ну конечно, мало ли что ему из-за того случая быть могло бы. Он со мной по доброте поделился, а сейчас вот второй раз, усилил, считай.

Кирилл кивнул. Только аргумент Ярослава внутренне не принял. Неискреннее было объяснение, и чувствовалось это прямо на поверхности. Сожаления или раскаяния в том, что он Сашу, натурально, вынудил поделиться с ним магией, Олешкевич в голосе парня не расслышал.

– И раз он это понимает, значит, сможет мне объяснить, когда я с ним увижусь, если я что-то, почти всё, не понял? Я же могу с ним об этом говорить, или? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Ярослав мужчину.

– Конечно, – удивился продюсер.

– Вот и отлично, я в начале сентября в Москву вернусь, он мне и объяснит.

Кирилл дёрнулся:

– У тебя проекты?

– Нет, Кирилл Игоревич, я просто…к Сашке. У меня все проекты сейчас в Петербурге, что удивительно. А мы… ну, легенду вот поддерживаем, «больше, чем просто друзья» и вот это вот всё. Казьмин, правда, уже терпеть меня не может, я же, у него ночую, мешаю, но, это дешевле, чем отель снимать или даже хостел. Поэтому, может, я с ним, как увижусь, поговорю, он мне подробнее всё объяснит, можно?

– Конечно, можно, – успокоил Ярослава Кирилл.

– Это хорошо, а то у меня удивительно много в сентябре проектов будет, – мечтательно протянул Ярик.

«Ничего удивительного», пронеслось в голове у Олешкевича.

– Прямо внезапно, – не обращая внимания на продюсера, частил Ярослав, – и фотосессия крутая, и еще несколько мероприятий. Неужели это так Сашка с его магией мне помогли? А, ещё, представляете, Кирилл Игоревич, – меня в «Братья по музыке» на бэк-вокал позвали. Они, правда, не сегодня это сказали, а когда мы в «Космонавте» саундчек делали. А потом я закрутился, сутки же не спал и…вот. – Ярик сбивчиво и на одном дыхании выстрелил фразу и улыбнулся грустной улыбкой. Было видно, что ему не терпится поделиться с продюсером такой удачей. И Кирилл видел, видел этот маленький огонёк в глазах Ярослава, который загорался, когда тот осознавал, что кому-то нужен в этом мире. Даже если это всего-лишь подпевки. Но у кого в этот раз? У Ожогина!

– И Сашка там будет, мне так повезло, что два бэк-вокалиста требовались, мне сказали вчера, что ещё Сашу пригласили, и я прямо такой счастливый, что не один там буду, – продолжил Ярик, не замечая перемены настроения продюсера. Тот слегка улыбался. Ну, Большакова не обманула, вместе с Яриком на сцене Казьмин будет. Только вот сначала стало известно, что на «бэках» будет Казьмин, а про Баярунаса решилось в последний момент. Однако, Машка – лиса, знала ведь изначально, что Олешкевич в Питер с целым табором приедет, и в «Космонавте» не упустит возможности подпитать «Пентаграмму» Энергией, и молчала до последнего, ждала, сделает ли Кирилл официальный запрос на получение разрешения, или же попытается сделать всё тихо. И сейчас тихо потирает руки, потому что «Братья по музыке» приносят огромный доход в Энергетическом плане, не говоря уже про забитый зал. И если бы не Ярик… Ладно, что сделано, то сделано.

Олешкевич потер переносицу. Многое меряется деньгами, очень многое. Но и энергетический потенциал мероприятий нельзя недооценивать. Тем более, такие разноплановые, как проходят в Петербурге. И проштрафившаяся «Пентаграмма» месяц будет кусать локти. Не «питерское», а именно «московское» Отделение осталась в этом месяце без внушительной подпитки. Ну и ладно, вся жизнь впереди!

– Ярик, – начал негромко продюсер, цепко следя взглядом за возможной реакцией Ярослава. – Понимаешь, то, что ты сейчас много проектов получил, это потому что ты оштрафован.

– В смысле «оштрафован»? – не понял Баярунас.

– В прямом. Ты получил магию на концерте в Санкт-Петербурге, а Сторона по Правилам, которые ты, надеюсь, ещё помнишь, может быть оштрафована. Вот, не вдаваясь в подробности, это твой штраф. Твое наслаждение и твое наказание, так сказать, – Кирилл уже не выбирал слова.

Повисла пауза. У Ярослава, казалось, внутри бушует ураган эмоций, но на лице не отразилось ни одной. Кремень!

– А мне за это заплатят, хоть немного? – наконец, изрек Ярик.

– Деньгами – да, безусловно. Энергию они оставят себе. – Кирилл выдавал фразы дозировано, но в этом и был весь смысл. Если Баярунасу интересно, он будет задавать вопросы, если нет – то зачем тратить время на ненужную болтовню.

– Это плохо?

– Это не хорошо и не плохо, Ярик, – мягко исправил парня продюсер. – Это иначе. Немного иначе, чем мы привыкли вкладывать смысл. Но в общем смысле – раз ты воспользовался магией, получил её от Казьмина, не поставив в известность хозяев территории, то Сторона обязана компенсировать это. «Питерские» решили, что отдуваться тебе, поэтому, прости, я ничего не смог сделать. Но, по крайней мере, ты сразу увидишь несколько разноплановых проектов, и увидишь, как работает перекачка и использование Энергии. И ещё, важный момент, касаемый Штрафа, – Кирилл вытащил вибрирующий телефон, посмотрел на входящий вызов и убрал телефон. Всё потом, сейчас есть более серьезный разговор. – Ты не можешь в Москве сейчас работать. Поэтому все проекты у тебя в Петербурге. К Сашке в гости приехать можешь, если это не связано с театром. Ну там, вот, в приставку зарубиться или сексом заняться, с ним или ещё с кем, это можно. Всё, что не приносит тебе денег за твою актерскую игру, разрешено.

После фразы продюсера про гипотетический секс «с ним или ещё с кем» Ярослав сделал удивлённое лицо и подняв брови, повернулся к Олешкевичу. Он снова проверяет того на прочность?

– А стримы? – спохватился Ярослав. – У нас, когда онлайн-стримы, ну, трансляции идут, нам же люди деньги шлют, как тогда быть?

– Это не считается, это цифровое пространство, оно не подпадает под понятие «работать и использовать Энергию» третьих лиц. Я это точно знаю, уже были прецеденты, и во всех случаях решение было за Стороной-учредителем стрима.

Ярослав кивнул. Теперь многое прояснялось для вчерашнего «чайника». Отсюда и неожиданные проекты, и загруженность за короткий период времени. Всё-таки, как ни крути, а Сашка помог во многом. И с Олешкевичем познакомил, и харизмы отсыпал, и теперь вот, после концерта, всё посыпалось, как из рога изобилия.

– Получается, я сейчас отдуваюсь и нарабатываю опыт? И шишки, – добавил Ярослав, втайне радуясь, что его оштрафовали. Это тоже опыт.

– Типа того. Так получилось, будем умнее. – Продюсер завел мотор.

– Кирилл Игоревич, – тихо продолжил Ярослав, – спасибо Вам!

– Мне? За что?

– За….за всё, – Ярик торопливо и не особо следя за сохранность «скоросшивателя», засунул папку не глядя в рюкзак и, смазано попрощавшись, вышел из машины и побежал на перрон. Поезд отправлялся в Северную столицу через восемь минут.


	15. Chapter 15

Олешкевич вбежал в офис, ставя пластиковый стаканчик с кофе на стол секретарши. Сентябрь в Москве, сухой и достаточно пасмурный, не сравнить с Санкт-Петербургом, с его низким небом. Наверное, Ярославу не привыкать почти весь месяц провести в своем родном городе, есть работа, есть новые проекты. Разве что, негласный запрет на московские «гастроли» сковывал передвижение. Но они находились на связи и Олешкевич знал о всех передвижениях подопечного. Энергия, переданная Ярославу от Саши, конечно, не могла ничего сгенерировать для «Пентаграммы», да и самому Ярославу, насколько Кирилл мог судить, не хватало энергии на то, чтобы покрыть свои потребности. Постоянная головная боль, сопутствующая Ярославу на всех концертах стала не гостем, а уже спутником на всё время, которое Баярунас даже не проживал – переживал. Он возвращался домой, выжатый как лимон, отвечал невпопад на сообщения всех, кто писал ему и падал в кровать. Снова выключал будильник и шёл на репетиции. Кирилл пару раз созванивался с Ярославом, просто чтобы понять, как парень себя чувствует, и не посещают ли его депрессивные мысли. К середине месяца голос Ярослава из довольного постепенно стал уставшим, и Кирилл искал попытки энергетически помочь парню.

Олешкевич прошел в кабинет, проверил почту и текущие задачи, и, задумавшись, вздрогнул, когда забытый пластиковый стакан с уже остывшим напитком приземлился на столешницу перед его носом. Подняв глаза, обнаружил стоящую перед ним секретаршу.

– Кирилл, на тебе лица нет, ты еще и кофе пьешь. Что случилось? Дома всё в порядке? – участливо спросила помощница.

– Да так… – Кирилл взял стаканчик в руки, снял крышку и перелил остывший кофе в стакан из-под воды, стоящий на столе. – Думаю, откуда нам помощь для молодого поколения взять.

– Ты про Штраф? – молодая женщина сразу поняла, о ком речь. – Не справляется? Тебе «питеркие» пожаловались?

– Нет, никто из Отделения не жаловался. Я сам чувствую, что Баярунас из последних сил пашет, а ему до «Братьев по музыке» еще несколько дней как-то просуществовать нужно.

– А что будет на «Братьях»? – не поняла секретарша, и Кирилл поднял на нее взгляд. Ещё чего не хватало, новую помощницу искать сейчас?

– Казьмин вторым бэк-вокалистом будет, Сашка его энергией подкачает, как приедет, а до этого надо как-то его поддержать.

– Или списать всё на самотёк, – пробормотала девушка, забирая использованный стаканчик, и поворачиваясь в сторону приемной, чтобы уйти.

– В смысле, не понял? – спросил Кирилл, смотря на девушку в упор. Он быстро подскочил из-за стола и, ухватив девушку за запястье, остановил её. – Что такое произошло, почему ты так сказала?

Наташа с вызовом посмотрела на продюсера.

– А Вы сами не понимаете? – тихо сказала она, высвобождая руку из пальцев мужчины. – Он же не маг по рождению, зачем Вы с ним возитесь? От того, что Казьмин с ним шармом поделился, ничего не меняется. Он не станет сильным магом, и инвестировать в него нервы и силы…

Олешкевич смерил её взглядом.

– Позволь мне решать, в кого инвестировать мои нервы и мои силы, – сказал, как отрезал, Кирилл. – В данный момент артист моей «Пентаграммы» отрабатывает Штраф в другом городе, а я ничего не могу сделать, ни помочь, ни поддержать.

– Это не Ваша забота, Кирилл Игоревич. Он должен сам понять, сам прожить эти недели. Это же «боевое крещение», Вы же сами нас на тренингах учите, что каждому дается по возможностям, и нет неразрешимых проблем. А так, получается, что Вы не растите самостоятельного артиста в «Пентаграмме», а решаете его проблемы. Ярославу выпал уникальный шанс, из-за Саши он стал носителем шарма, да, это небольшой объем, но процесс был! Я же не прокачиваю свою силу с помощью наших же девчонок или Вас…

– А хотела бы? – усмехнулся Олешкевич, не сводя с Натальи глаз. Возможности девушки был скрытыми даже для нее; она была уверена, что ничем не обладает, и была удивлена, когда её резюме рассмотрели в «Пентаграмме» и позвали на работу практически без испытательного срока.

Кирилл отвернулся от секретарши к окну. Девушка осеклась и едва слышно пробормотала, перекатывая стаканчик в руках:

– Это неправильно, Кирилл Игоревич. Я же понимаю, что мой энергетический потенциал не настолько важен для общества, как, например, вот, Саши, или Леночки Газаевой. Нет, я рада, конечно, что…он у меня вообще есть, но, по факту, я не могу использовать и собирать Энергию настолько, чтобы в одиночку питать весь офис.

– А от тебя это и не требуется, Наташ, – Кирилл заметно успокоился, крамольная мысль о предательстве улетучилась. За его спиной стояла молодая девушка с вьющимися волосами с вполне земными желаниями найти мужа, родить детей. Энергия ей и правда, ни к чему, но работу она свою выполняет хорошо, зарплату вот получает, плохо разве? Нет. Для Кирилла было важно, что его окружают определенные люди, даже не так – посвященные в тему люди, от которых не нужно прятаться или говорить загадками.

– А Ярославу этого мало, – между тем продолжила девушка. Олешкевич вздрогнул и повернулся к ней лицом. – Он будет искать способы получить Энергию, взять, выклянчить, может, даже, незаконным путём. И поэтому пусть сейчас сам пытается выплыть из этого Штрафа, со своим объемом Энергии, если хочет чего-то достичь. Помните, Вы нас учили, что нужно рассчитывать свои силы, чтобы всегда был резерв. Что если ты что-то планируешь, нужно обязательно оставлять Энергию на «непредвиденные расходы», так сказать. Пусть учится сохранять Энергию, накапливать её и не тратить всё сразу.

Кирилл смотрел на неё. Катя была одной из немногих, кто скрупулезно записывала его лекции и даже на работе не гнушалась переспросить какой-то особо интересующий его вопрос. Её потенциальные возможности лежали в сфере медицины, она могла лечить руками и уже сейчас легко снимала головную боль у обратившегося к ней. И эта девушка понимает опасность неконтролируемой Энергии, и пытается донести до него, Кирилла Олешкевича, что с Ярославом нужно быть очень осторожным и безгранично поддерживать молодого артиста не считает нужным. Удивительно, ни разу Олешкевич не усомнился в способностях своих людей в «Пентаграмме», и то, что Катя так рьяно отговаривает его от помощи Баярунасу, о чём-то должно было сказать.

– Ну-ка, присядь, – Кирилл жестом пригласил девушку сесть за свой стол, и достал досье участников «Пентаграммы». Имён на распечатках не стояло, только даты рождения. Разложив перед ней несколько космограмм, умышленно не выкладывая документы Ярослава, он приготовился к долгому ожиданию вердикта от своей студентки про всех артистов. – Что ты можешь сказать про людей, кого мне нужно опасаться, по твоему мнению? Или даже не опасаться, а быть аккуратным. Ну, ты меня поняла.

Катя оглядела многочисленные графики. Скучно. Вот она узнала космограмму Гордеева, она была примером на прошлом зачете. Она подняла глаза на Олешкевича.

– Это средние графики. В смысле, это космограммы не простых людей, но и не гениев. Этого уровня в принципе хватит, чтобы стать певцом, артистом или бизнесменом, то есть начать зарабатывать _другие_ деньги, не как учитель или рядовой инженер, но этого не хватит, чтобы стать вторым Паваротти или Меркьюри.

Олешкевич хмыкнул, и вытащил другую папку с заготовленными диаграммами. Пока девушка рассматривала первую серию, стараясь понять, какой график соотносится с каждым артистом «Пентаграммы», продюсер ловко поместил космограмму Ярослава и Саши ко второй папке и выложил стопку перед носом Кати.

– Кирилл Игоревич, Вы меня экстерном тестируете, что ли? Я Вам так на тренингах надоела, что сейчас Вы ошибки будете искать, чтобы меня исключить? – зеленые глаза поднялись на продюсера. Олешкевич усмехнулся.

– Нет, конечно. Мне мнение твое интересно, раз ты считаешь, что мне нужно держаться от Баярунаса подальше, – в чём же может быть подвох от него? Он же не по рождению маг, еле-еле шарма наскребли на концерт двухнедельной давности, ты же видела. Вот и пытаюсь понять, чего мне бояться. А космограммы – ну так это интересно, про людей узнавать по дате их рождения.

Катя взяла первый лист. Задержалась на нем взглядом и отставила его в сторону. Взяла второй. Продюсер цепко следил за мимикой девушки, сев напротив нее в кресло посетителя. Эту папку он держал для особых случаев, и сейчас, как оказалось, настал именно такой.

Через полчаса Катя взглянула на Олешкевича.

– Всё.

– Что можешь сказать? – с интересом спросил Кирилл, уже догадываясь об ответах девушки.

– Честно? – она взяла несколько листов.

– Естественно. – Кирилл встал и подошел к ней.

– Вот этот человек – потенциальный революционер, а в кармане пусто, то есть он не из-за денег революцию затеет, а по убеждениям. Вот это – человек с большим сердцем, я бы назвала его «Мать Тереза», но по дате рождения не совпадает, она уже умерла, а это относительно молодая женщина. Причём, она ничего не делала специально, так получилось, и народ её любит, она небогатая была, бедная даже, но стала благодаря своему труду известной. И шарма у нее очень много, прямо удивительно, как можно было одному человеку столько отсыпать, по рождению.

– Не завидуй, – напомнил ей Кирилл.

– Да знаю я, – вздохнула девушка, откладывая лист в сторону и беря следующий. – Вот эти два я объединю в один, они очень похожи между собой именно по стилю ведения дел, оба просили помощи у демона, у потусторонних сил. Причем, по всем параметрам, люди были далеко не красавцы, как по внешности, так и по харизме. Не было красоты внутренней, не было шарма. Но к этим двум графикам я присовокуплю третий, я про него потом дополнительно скажу пару слов. Так вот, один человек из первых двух, он как бы был призван спасти народ, а второй – наоборот, утопить его в крови.

– В смысле? Поясни, я тебя не понимаю, – нарочито-рвано отреагировал продюсер, опираясь руками на столешницу и нависая практически над разложенными листами.

– Ну, смотрите, – девушка ткнула ему один лист буквально под нос. Он сразу узнал космограмму одного очень известного политического деятеля. – Оба человека, и этот и другой заигрывают, можно сказать, с нечистой силой. Этот человек пытается призвать Энергию на помощь не себе, а народу, ну, допустим, всей стране, или, я не знаю, большое количество людей. И это ему удавалось, причем очень хорошо удавалось. У него прямо всё по расписанию шло, как будто бы он сидел с кабинетом министров, или просто друзьями, и очень четко всё делал, по плану, буквально. И, в конце концов, ему удалось сделать то, что он хотел изначально. Ему очень помогали, как будто бы советовали, буквально, как поступить и что сделать, и в какой конкретно из дней. Ну, мне так кажется. – Катя перевела дух, и посмотрела на Кирилла. Он молчал. Решив продолжать, она взяла второй лист.

– А вот тут, – она понизила голос, как будто бы её мог услышать кто-то другой, не только Олешкевич. – Тут человек тоже хотел власти, и пришел к этой власти. Он так же, как и первый, не чурается магии, но он, как бы Вам сказать, он берёт эту Энергию у Мира взаймы, чтобы стать великим, известным, а отдавать пришлось кровью. Не только своей, но и своего же народа. И расплата была намного сильнее, чем у первого. Я не знаю, как это объяснить Вам, Кирилл Игоревич, но вот оба человека, если бы не их, я не знаю, – она замялась, ища подходящее название, – пусть будет так называемый Контракт с демоном, – не смогли бы никак стать тем, кем стали. Они вообще сначала не тем занимались, чем к концу своей жизни, и их жизнь круто изменилась после того, как с ними поработали нужные силы.

Олешкевич вышел в приемную, привез второй стул и подъехал на нём к своему столу. Интересная девушка, может, её на другой уровень определить, в экстрасенсорику, а не в медицину? Могла бы карты составлять на заказ, бизнесмены бы косяками ходили, там, глядишь, и личную жизнь бы устроила.

–… вот тут странно, если честно, я не понимаю, зачем вы этого человека в эту стопку определили, может быть, по случайности попала, но я не вижу в нем гениальности, вот, совсем, – продолжала тем временем девушка.

Олешкевич вынырнул из своих мыслей, и вернулся к Екатерине.

– Я вижу здесь заурядность, очень средние способности, и не понимаю, что должно было произойти, – она посмотрела на дату рождения и добавила, – что должно произойти, чтобы этот человек попал вот в эту пачку космограмм. Но, я этого человека всё равно отнесу к первым вот этим, отложенным листам.

Олешкевич усмехнулся. Естественно, должно что-то произойти, прежде чем этот человек станет кем-то великим.

– А если он будет не один, и ему помогут?

– Ну, тут заебё… – она спохватилась, – задолбаешься ему помогать. Тут нужно очень много времени посвятить на то, чтобы человека хотя бы немножечко раскрутить. А представляете, сколько денег и Энергии на это нужно будет?

Катя замолчала, взглянула на шефа и продолжила:

– Ну, это если Вас моё мнение интересует. Если сюда инвестировать Энергию, неизвестно, будет ли отдача этой Энергии, не будет ли это всё сливаться, как в воронку, эгоистично и для себя. Помните, у нас в «Договоре» чётко прописано, что мы не имеем права для себя Энергию откачивать. Так вот, этот человек, дай ему волю, будет только для себя всё забирать. Хотя, я всё равно не понимаю, как бы он в одиночку всё вытянул.

«А он и не в одиночку, красавица!» подумал Олешкевич, а вслух сказал:

– Ну, тут ты права, сырой материал,

Он собрал документы со стола.

– А Вы не скажете сейчас, чьи это натальные карты были? – Катя не выпускала бумаги из рук.

– Эти? Да не помню я уже, – деланно отмахнулся продюсер. – Вроде Наполеон тут, плюс несколько певцов, принцесса Диана в стопке точно была. Давай сюда, – он протянул руку, и Катя нехотя отдала три листа. Олешкевич собрал все космограммы в стопку и убрал в папку. Потом разберёт, что куда.

– А вообще, ты молодец, – похвалил девушку Кирилл. – Не думала, кстати, развивать свои способности? Я бы тебе очень советовал.

– Вы правда так думаете? – не веря похвале в свой адрес, удивилась Катя.

– Да, вполне. И я не шучу, на тренингах я с удовольствием тебя наблюдаю, люблю умных людей, которые ещё и дальше развиваются. Так что жду на следующем, двадцать пятого сентября.

– А… – Катя запнулась, но всё-таки решилась спросить. – А новенькие тоже будут?

– Конечно, тренинги же для всех. – Кирилл допил горький остывший кофе и посмотрел на девушку. – Сделай чай, пожалуйста, давлюсь тут ледяным кофе уже час. Зеленый.

Девушка поспешно встала из-за стола и, захватив стул, ушла в соседнее помещение. Через пять минут она вернулась с чашкой чая и поставив перед Олешкевичем чашку, развернулась, чтобы уйти.

– Слушай, помнишь на концерте, на корабле у нас списки гостей были, – внезапно позвал Екатерину продюсер.

– Да, конечно, у меня остались документы с июля. Я сейчас найду.

Катя принесла пухлую папку и оставила её на столе. Олешкевич оценил тактичность секретарши и углубился в чтение. Лист со «своими» гостями на том летнем концерте он нашел быстро. Пробежавшись глазами по списку, он одобрительно хмыкнул и открыл ноутбук. Через несколько минут в одной из многочисленных групп «ВКонтакте» он нашел большинство из гостей с того концерта. Еще через несколько минут, отметя ненужных, он открыл диалог с той девушкой, которая на теплоходе подала идею написания фанфиков.

>Привет! Я надеюсь, концерт в июле тебе понравился! Я помню, мы разговаривали про фантики…. Кирилл Олешкевич<

Через десять минут в «личку» упал ответ:

>Концерт в «Космонавте» тоже был волшебный! Ярослав – душка!<

И тут же следующее:

>Фанфики. Fun Fiction<

Это удивило Кирилла. Энергетику этой необычной девушки на концерте он бы почувствовал.

>Я тебя не видел там, жаль, но концерт и, правда, был волшебный, мы старались! Кирилл<

>Меня там не было. Я видео в YouTube посмотрела<

И вдогонку:

>Фанфики пишутся. Несколько уже опубликованы<

Ага, значит, ощущения его не подвели. Не было её в Питере.

>Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о возможном сотрудничестве. У меня есть идеи, как бы ты могла помочь любимым артистам. Тебе еще интересно? Кирилл Олешкевич<

Сообщение было прочитано сразу же, но ответа долго не было.

– Чёрт, подумала, скорее всего, чего не особо приличное, – выругался Олешкевич вполголоса и отвлёкся на электронную почту.

Через пару часов «ВКонтакте» пришло оповещение. Кирилл поспешил открыть диалог.

>Интересно<

Кирилл скрипнул зубами. По одному слову в час из девчонки выдавливать никак не улыбалось занятому продюсеру, поэтому он, немного подумав, написал:

>Если ты из Москвы, я приглашаю тебя в офис. Если ты не из Москвы, можем созвониться<

>Можете писать тут. Я освободилась. Вы, скорее всего, хотели бы узнать, как помочь Ярославу, я права?<

Олешкевич замер. Откуда она…?

>Угадала. Я видел, как ты смотрела на парней, и мне показалось, что тебе не безразлично. И на корабле ты подала несколько интересных идей. Хочу раскрутить мальчика<

>Я не угадываю. Я вижу это<

Да ну не может быть! Олешкевич бы почувствовал тогда, на концерте, что она чем-то владеет, а тут – пустота!

Следующее сообщение пришло через пять минут.

>Вы не смогли бы почувствовать, потому что не ожидали, что среди подростков будут такие, как вы<

Интересное кино! Она что, мысли его читает?

Олешкевич украдкой посмотрел на дверь. А ну как Катя причастна ко всему этому? Пусто. Надо узнать, где учится сиё дарование и присмотреться. Олешкевич допил – снова! – остывший напиток и написал ответ.

>А что значит такие как мы? Я тебя не понимаю<

Ответное сообщение пришло через пару минут.

>Вы – продюсер, который берет в команду только артистов со своеобразной магической энергетикой. Но и не только артистов, но и просто любите работать с людьми «на одной волне». Я права?<

Олешкевич нечаянно задел локтем пустую чашку из-под чая, и та со стуком упала на пол, разбиваясь на несколько фарфоровых осколков, но ему было плевать. Он прилип к монитору. Да ну не может быть!

>Права. Тогда мне тебя и просить не придётся, ты знаешь, что делать<

Ещё через пять минут количество непрочитанных сообщений увеличилось на два:

>Я же не могу по собственной инициативе написать ему «Привет, а тебе моя помощь случайно не требуется? Я тут мимо проходила<

>Как это будет выглядеть?<

Олешкевич побарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре. Ну, а почему бы и нет, кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского, как говорится:

>Ну, предоставь это мне. Мне на данном этапе важно было услышать, что ты согласна и готова помогать<

Кирилл вытащил телефон. Надо внушить Ярославу, что ему нужна помощь, а как это сделать сейчас, когда парень далеко, неизвестно. Вербальный и невербальный контакт очень различаются, и магия очарования работает лучше всего при личном, непосредственном участии людей.

Олешкевич скинул Ярославу короткое «Позвони». Этот перезвонит, как только сможет. Без Энергии извне он долго не продержится. Как и без поддержки близких людей. Это только кажется, что артисты всегда в окружении людей. Когда расходятся основной поток зрителей, завершается получасовая «служебка» большинство артистов едет на метро домой, закрывают тяжелую скрипящую дверь и остаются один на один с собой. Очень немногие счастливы в семейной жизни, не каждый и не каждая выдержит сумасшедший график репетиций, спектаклей, зашкаливающую ревность и бессонные ночи. Поэтому продюсер был рад стабильному браку Гордеева и Свешниковой, не афиширующих свою личную жизнь и добирающихся разными путями домой после всех мероприятий. Ярослав же хоть и был в своём родном городе, сейчас как никогда требовал иной поддержки. Которую мог дать только Олешкевич. Или Саша.

Саша…. Кирилл понимал, что поступок, который совершил добрый провинциальный мальчик нельзя назвать правильным или этичным. Он облегчил Баярунасу сбор девичьих сердец и, бесспорно, продажу билетов на концерт, но тем самым он, не осознавая, приоткрыл тому гипотетическую дверь на развитие этой магии, полученной не совсем честным путем. Наташа, добрая душа, не понимая, чьи космограммы держит в руках, отнесла их все в одну стопку, но ведь Ярослав не Сталин и не Гитлер.

«Пока что, Кирилл. Это пока!» напомнило подсознание. Он вспомнил свой экзамен, к которому с одной стороны, готовился несколько месяцев, а по факту, пришлось сдавать без подготовки – его старенький, восьмидесятилетний профессор, очень уважаемый на потоке и так легко рассказывающий про исторические события, очень не любил вспоминать историю ХХ века, а на прямые вопросы, касаемые некоторых личностей в Мировой Истории Энергии, отмалчивался и кротко вздыхал. Лишь под конец курса Олешкевич с ужасом увидел семизначный номер, вытатуированный на руке учителя. В момент, прочувствовав весь ужас и боль момента, он, полностью позабыв о том, что учил, стал читать мысли старого профессора, и перед экзаменом просто получил зачет автоматом. Как знать, если бы в далеком восьмом году двадцатого века в Венскую художественную академию зачислили невысокого сутулого подростка, не было бы ни Холокоста, ни Второй мировой войны.

Кирилл открыл папку с фотографиями и стал медленно щелкать курсором. Нет, далеко Ярику до Адольфа, далеко… Ему нужно будет не только пропустить через себя, но и впитать столько Энергии, сколько хватило бы на подпитку средней электростанции. А никто не даст ему это сделать. По крайней мере, Олешкевич не даст. Пока он артист «Пентаграммы» Олешкевич в ответе за него, и не позволит качать энергию из людей невозбранно.

Звонок Ярослава отвлек Кирилла, когда он залип на фотосет с «Тетради смерти».

– Кирилл Игоревич, Вы хотели, чтобы я Вам позвонил, – без приветствия, отрывисто, как будто бы запыхавшись, выпалил Ярослав.

Олешкевич закрыл глаза и поёжился. Вроде бы в культурной столице парень родился и живет, а воспитания нет.

– Как дела, Ярик? – Кирилл сделал вид, что не заметил отсутствие приветствия. – Силы ещё есть?

– Вашими молитвами, Кирилл Игоревич, Вашими молитвами, – тихо пробормотал в трубку Ярослав.

– Я что звоню-то, тебе бы помощь организовать, какую-никакую.

– Гуманитарную? – хихикнул Баярунас.

– Если бы. Энергетическую. Есть у меня кое-какие задумки, Ярик, и я думаю, что ты не откажешься от такой помощи.

– Интересно. А откуда она будет?

– А она к тебе сама постучится.

– Сама? Девушка? Женщина? А как же фансервис и вот это вот всё, что я должен делать вид, что я с Казьминым…того. А кстати, меня тут спрашивают, про личную жизнь, и что, мне совсем-совсем нельзя, что ли ни с кем встречаться? А как же мои физические потребности?

– Ярослав, – Олешкевич перекинул пару документов на флешку, и встал из-за стола. – Ну, увидят тебя обнимающегося с девушкой, и всё, вся легенда псу под хвост. Ты только-только стал себе имя нарабатывать, зачем рисковать карьерой? Тебя же фанатки не будут жалеть и любить, не будут «служебки» осаждать, подарки и слава мимо пройдут.

Ярослав засипел в трубку.

– И сколько мне это терпеть?

– Ну, почему терпеть? – спросил продюсер;

– Кирилл Игоревич, ну я вижу, что Сашке со мной тяжело, и вообще… Мне кажется, он реально пожалел уже десять раз, что меня к Вам привёл и силой поделился.

– Ну, ты же так просил, упрашивал.

– А, ну да, но я всё равно вижу, что ему некомфортна эта роль. Я к нему прикоснуться боюсь, лишний раз, прямо видно, как ему противно, и он, как хороший актер, когда без камер, подрывается и сбегает.

– Например?

– Ну, было же и на стриме, что он высмеял меня тогда, все мои косяки, и то, что ему неловко, считай, играть в это.

– Ну, зато вспомни «Караоке камикадзе», – усмехнулся Олешкевич. – Там же Федя просто как зашел с удивлением, так и вышел, с открытым ртом. А он профессиональный актёр, значит, вы оба играете натурально.

– Натурально ненатуральная любовь, ага, – добавил Ярик.

Олешкевич вздохнул. Прикалываться Ярослав любил, и на всех квартирниках, мероприятиях вел себя как няшная девочка,

– Ты скажи мне, как ты справляешься? Тяжело тебе?

Тишина.

– Да нет, Кирилл Игоревич, терпимо. Но домой прихожу и спать. Вот пока в Москве у Сашки был, (стрим 10.9) он мне помог… ну, в энергетическом смысле, немного вытащил меня. На этом пока держусь. Я так понимаю, я ничего не могу получить с этих концертов, в Питере, да?

Олешкевич усмехнулся в трубку.

– Ну, энергетически, к сожалению нет. Только деньги. И радость зрителей. Но тебя это ведь раньше не волновало, ты же просто радовался, что люди приходят на твои концерты, а теперь хочешь Энергию?

Тишина. Кирилл слышал, как Ярослав развернул что-то шуршащее.

– Аппетит приходит во время еды, Кирилл Игоревич, – ответил Ярослав, прожевав что-то. – А вообще, мне Сашка сказал пытаться запомнить ощущения, когда я на сцене, и впитывать ту энергию, которую даёт зал. Но у меня не получается удержать что-то для себя. Голова после концертов болит, и я не ощущаю этой легкости, о которой Вы говорили, что это должно приносить облегчение. Может, я что-то делаю не так?

Кирилл наклонился и поднял пару крупных осколков от чашки.

– Ярик, ты оштрафован, поэтому Энергии для себя и уж тем более для «Пентаграммы» тебе просто не остаётся, поэтому ты её не ощущаешь, она сразу же уходит «питерскому» Отделению. Пройдет этот период, будет легче. Обещаю.

– А мне, как новенькому, никаких даже поблажек не дадут, да? – обреченно спросил Ярослав. Стало на секунду жалко этого парня, которому, в сущности, не было понятно ничего, что касалось области магии и уж тем более Энергии. Мальчик совершенно случайно оказался втянутым в энергетический мир, и теперь тыкался, как слепой котёнок, пытаясь понять азы и принципы получения Энергии для себя и других.

– Нет, Ярослав, даже тебе, даже как новенькому. Боевое крещение, так сказать, – процитировал он помощницу. – Но, я тебе могу сказать, что это скоро пройдет. До «Братьев по музыки» осталось несколько дней (братья 19. Значит разговор 14-16.сентября). Ты справишься. Главное – не пей.

– Совсем? – удивился Ярик, и удивление в голосе было ненаигранным.

– Совсем. Ты с алкоголем в крови теряешь способность удерживать Энергию для себя. Даже если тебе эту Энергию целенаправленно отдают. Безвозмездно, так сказать. А вот молочные продукты наоборот, помогают. Пейте больше йогуртов, молодой человек, а также другие кисломолочные продукты! И воды чистой, негативная энергетика быстрее выходит, ненужная, не цепляется всякий сглаз, – Кирилл объяснял азы сохранения Энергии для личного пользования, собирая оставшиеся осколки с пола.

– Чёрт, а я пива взял, думал сегодня вечером расслабиться. Ладно, оставлю на другое время. Так что там насчёт помощи, Кирилл Игоревич?

– А, да, – спохватился продюсер, избавившись от маленького беспорядка, устроенным им же. – Я просто хочу попробовать найти тебе помощника, или помощницу, из числа фанаток, которая была бы тебе полезна.

– Чтобы я не сошёл с ума и не изнасиловал Сашку?

– Баярунас, в своей личной жизни ты можешь делать всё, _что_ тебе будет угодно, и с _кем_ тебе будет удобно, – прошептал Кирилл в трубку, и его голос был настолько жестким, что он сам удивился это перемене настроения. Какой-то парень абсолютно не понимает коммерческого успеха от того, что он будет соблюдать нехитрые правила этого бизнеса. А Ярик, в силу своего возраста и практически подросткового склада ума, ещё не врубается в скрытый финансовый смысл этих правил. – А сейчас, пожалуйста, будь добр соблюдай правила. И моральные, и этические, и – Энергетические. Насиловать Сашку смысла тебе нет, он тебе и не даст. Хватит уже, два раза дал, за второй раз теперь Штраф вот отрабатываешь. Ещё хочешь?

Какая-то мысль промелькнула в голове, но Кирилл не успел зафиксировать её содержание.

– Ну, я же не в том смысле, Кирилл Игоревич! – попробовал было, возразить Баярунас, – Ну не ради сбора Энергии, а ради сбрасывания напряжения, ради разрядки.

Олешкевич застонал в трубку. Невозможно. Ярослав всё переводит в двусмысленную плоскость. Воистину говорят, когда работает одна голова, отключается вторая. Сквозь зубы он процедил:

– Если тебе всё ещё непонятно, помощница тебе нужна именно со стороны сбора и аккумуляции Энергии. А в личной жизни ты уж сам, как-нибудь, разберись, чай, не мальчик уже, соображаешь, что куда.

– Я понял, Кирилл Игоревич, – услышал продюсер тихий голос в трубке. – Извините. Просто… устал очень. От помощи не откажусь в любом виде. Один я просто не справлюсь. Нет, я справляюсь, пока что, но… Трудно. Жду Сашку.

– Ну, вот и посмотрим, что получится. Всё проходит, и это пройдёт. Не забудь, я жду тебя двадцать пятого на тренинге. Хорошего вечера, Ярослав. – Олешкевич попрощался и, дождавшись ответа, отключился.

Что-то зацепило его в этом разговоре, но вот что конкретно, хоть убей, Кирилл не смог вычленить. Он поднял влажной салфеткой остатки осколков и выбросил её в мусорное ведро. Чёрт, надо вспомнить, что же это была за мысль…

***

…Ярослав посмотрел на замолчавший телефон и открыл календарь. Двадцать пятое сентября у него был пустой, ещё не занятый день, и он втайне надеялся проваляться весь день с компьютерной игрой, и выспаться, выспаться наконец-то. Но придётся вносить изменения и в эти несбывшиеся планы. Семинар или тренинг, что-то такое Олешкевич сказал, неясно еще. Он автоматически кинул взгляд на календарь. Полнолуние. Опять? Вот ведь концерт на полнолуние делали, и снова – привязка к Луне. Хотя, может, просто совпадение, надо будет спросить. Значит, поехать к Сашке накануне, опять выслушивать нотации за оставленные на диване крошки и чашки в раковине, и ощущать себя младшим братом под надзором старшего. Казьмин не пил, списывая всё на аллергию, но теперь Ярослав понимал ещё одну причину, по которой Саша практически не дотрагивался до алкогольных напитков во время мероприятий. Умнó, чёрт побери, неужели он это сызмальства уже знал, или Олешкевич ему растолковал? Хотя, не важно, они ведь иногда баловались напитками покрепче, чем сок или кофе, поэтому Ярослав пытался вспомнить, были ли у Саши «алкогольные забеги» во время работы – и не смог припомнить. Значит, Казьмин в курсе про то, что алкоголь снижает чувствительность к восприимчивости Энергии, и целенаправленно отказывается от алкоголя, мотивируя это тем, что наутро встанет опухший, как китаец. А истинная-то причина, вот она… И понятны теперь вечные кефиры и йогурты в списке покупок Казьмина. И ведь ни разу не сказал, что это помогает Энергию держать…ну ок, если по-честному, Ярик как бы и не особо спрашивал, зачем Сашка каждый божий день белок в таком количестве потребляет, но теперь постепенно становится понятно. И воды, Сашка вообще чистый водохлёб, ему бы не человеком, а рыбой родиться нужно было, и его вечная жажда с лихвой бы покрывалась неограниченным количеством морской воды.

Интересно, а если он подписал контракт с «Пентаграммой» и де-юре принадлежит московскому Отделению, значит ли это, что он совсем не может сотрудничать с питерскими? Он же вообще прописан как бы в Питере… Надо прояснить этот вопрос, может, получится подоить обе стороны на предмет Энергии (эти мысли у него 14-16 сентября).

Ярослав усмехнулся, закинул конфету и зашагал в сторону метро. Олешкевич обещал помощника, значит, будет ждать, а пока что – домой и спать. Хотелось тупо спать.


	16. Chapter 16

Сентябрь 2018

Ярослав почти привык к этой постоянной гонке репетиций и спектаклей. Практически весь сентябрь ему пришлось работать в одиночку в Питере, и лишь (19.сентября) к концу месяца на «Братьях по музыке», завидев Сашу и буквально падая ему в объятия (как это выглядело для других), он понял, что дико, смертельно устал. Как же справляются обычные артисты? В голове смешивались обрывки фраз из ролей, мысли о будущем, и, черт побери, накопилась куча вопросов по темам, на которые ему мог ответить только Казьмин или Олешкевич. И Саша, такой нужный Саша был наконец-то рядом, он ответит на все вопросы, ну, или же по крайней мере, постарается ответить ему, потому что… Потому что, это Казьмин.

– Яр, у нас нет в профессии «обычных» людей, – ответил ему Саша, когда они закончили концерт и выехали из клуба. – Все более-менее обладают магией. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Но по факту, без Энергии извне выдержать бешеный ритм гастролей, спектаклей и репетиций почти нереально. Либо наркотики.

– А я пробовал!.. – похвастался, было Баярунас, но, заметив Сашин взгляд, быстро оправдался. – Ну, я еще подростком пробовал, ты не думай, не вчера это было.

Саша устало закрыл глаза. Нашёл место и время, как говорится. Благо вокруг народа мало, и никто не вслушивается.

– Ты на тренинг идешь? – запоздало поинтересовался Саша. – Или считаешь, что не нужно?

– Да приду я, куда мне деваться. Штраф ведь закончится, и я снова смогу к тебе приехать. – Ярослав сверкнул глазами в сторону Саши, пытаясь применить на нём немного шарма. Не особо получается, чёрт. – А ты меня будешь ждать?

Саша скривился. Этот фансервис, который так хочет видеть Олешкевич везде, где появляются они вдвоём, уже начал порядком доставать Казьмина. Он даже пару раз после общих мероприятий высказывал Ярославу и Олешкевичу всё, что он об этом думает. С Ярославом такие разговоры не помогали. Он словно забывал, что сцена закончилась полчаса назад, что поклонниц рядом нет и не нужно уже употреблять в их общении эти слащавые двусмысленные фразы. Он сжал зубы и выдохнул:

– Олешкевич нас будет ждать, Яр, – сказал Саша, сделав упор на фамилию. – Он же каждый месяц однодневные тренинги на полнолуние устраивает. Только в прошлый раз в августе ты с нами не был, после концерта Кирилл решил тебя в покое оставить, думал, ты выспишься, а ты хернёй страдал, даже не спал. Нельзя так, Яр, если босс говорит «надо», значит, надо слушать, что он говорит. Он опытнее, он знает, что делать.

Ярослав фыркнул, пиная листья под ногами, и спросил:

– Кстати, а ты давно с ним сотрудничаешь? Ну, мне чисто понимать, можешь ли ты мне что-то объяснять, или мне с каждой фигнёй к нему лезть.

– Ну, конечно, что-то я тебе могу рассказать, но если что-то серьёзное, лучше спрашивать его, как нашего непосредственного начальника. Кирилл всё-таки столько лет занимается этим, считай, жизнь стала профессией, и он любит своё дело. Он не кусается, всё объясняет, как надо, чего бояться, – улыбнулся Саша и вытащил из кармана вибрирующий телефон. Вечером начинал дуть совсем уже осенний ветер, и уже чувствовалось, что лето заканчивается.

Ответив на сообщение, Саша спросил Ярика:

– Ну, а как тебе в Питере? Ты же с Большаковой много времени тусил? Как с ней работается?

Ярик удивился вопросу и посмотрел на Сашку:

– Да нормально. Знаешь, она как мамочка, всегда поможет, подкормит, что-то сделает, чтоб ты ни в чем не нуждался… Но и требует тоже, чтоб не опаздывал там, или чтобы долго не засиживался с репетициями. И… – Ярослав хотел что-то добавить, но в последний момент заткнулся.

– Энергией делится? – внезапно спросил Саша.

Ярослав задумался.

– Нет, ни грамма, я бы заметил, наверное, или? Но я же после всех мероприятий просто убитый был, – Яр догадался, к чему клонит Саша. – Она соблюдает Договор, да?

– Походу. Блин, жаль, принципиальная попалась, – вздохнул Саша.

– А что? Ты ищешь альтернативные источники бесперебойного питания? – засмеялся Ярослав, но, увидев задумчивые и даже серьезные глаза приятеля, замер на полуслове. – А зачем тебе?

– Ну, представь, – ответил ему Саша. – Если ещё раз Штраф повесят, придётся реально же много месяцев на голодном пайке в виде денег только сидеть. Это тебе не привыкать, ты хватаешься за любую работу, главное, чтобы заплатили, а я так не могу. Я, если меня без Энергии оставят, на стены лезть начну.

– Ещё скажи, и на людей бросаться вздумаешь, – снова рассмеялся Ярослав. – И высасывать из них Энергию.

Они почти дошли до метро.

– Не начну, – на полном серьёзе ответил Казьмин. – Но настроение будет в заднице. Мне нужна публика, понимаешь? Я без нее чахну. Как Кащей, помнишь в русских сказках. Только тот чах над златом. А я – просто как цветок зачахну без зрителя и публики.

– Ну, так она же всем нужна, артисты народ нежный, – Ярослав крутил в пальцах фантик от конфеты. Не увидев поблизости мусорки, просто отбросил в сторону. Саша неодобрительно тихо цокнул языком.

– Не скажи… – Саша замолчал и, немного помедлив, продолжил. – Знаешь, мне не так важно получать Энергию от публики, как отдавать свою Энергию и видеть, что я, как артист, нужен людям. Что зритель придет на меня, что захочет снова окунуться в мир… не знаю, того же вампирского очарования, сопереживать моему Альфреду или же Альберу или другим героям. Это один из моих самых страшных кошмаров – ощущать, что твое ремесло, которому ты посвятил всё свое время и даже жизнь, станет невостребованным. Я, наверное, загнусь, если в один из дней просто всё исчезнет, – добавил Саша тихо.

– Ой, да что ты, с чего бы ты загнуться должен? У тебя вон, ролей на пару лет вперёд, я тебе завидую даже, белой завистью, – беспечно ответил Баярунас. Он всё не понимал, откуда у Казьмина взялись такие мысли в голове.

– Не завидуй, не нужно, Яр, – помолчав, будто бы обдумывая, сказал Саша, поворачиваясь к дверям метрополитена. – Это в любую минуту может просто исчезнуть.

– Что, шарм? – не понял Ярослав. – Как это может у тебя исчезнуть?

– Я про зрителей. Они сегодня есть, а завтра могут просто перестать ходить в театры. Или на мероприятия, типа «Караоке Камикадзе». Просто потому что этого не будет ничего. Всё можно будет по интернету смотреть, как кино.

– Ой, страху нагнал. Всегда будут люди, желающие посмотреть спектакль вживую. Для этого мы и играем на сцене, – отмахнулся Ярослав. Сашка прикалывается, походу, раз такие мысли в голову лезут. Переутомился, или фильмов про апокалипсис пересмотрел. Как может настолько наскучить театр, чтобы публика не ходила на спектакли? Немыслимо же. – Да и стримы есть, ты же видишь, как народ круто на стримах радуется, донаты капают.

– Не факт, Ярик, не факт, – грустно ответил Казьмин. – Поэтому – цени момент, цени то, что есть сейчас, учись сохранять Энергию, полученную на концертах. И к Олешкевичу приезжай на тренинги, не клади болт, как ты любишь, на учёбу. Он крутые вещи рассказывает. Увидимся, в общем. Спокойной ночи!

Саша растворился в толпе пассажиров, а Ярослав поехал в другую сторону. В голове некстати вспомнился разговор с Большаковой десятидневной давности, который состоялся в Питере на «Славной квартире» (разговор 9.сентября). Он уже собирал свои вещи в рюкзак, когда в комнату вошла Мария. Пару лет назад, еще совсем молодым пацаном, в первый раз увидел Большакову, он и подумать не мог, что она, как и Олешкевич, не просто организатор мероприятий, а, как и «Пентаграмма», тоже участвует в сборе Энергии. Да что там, он пару месяцев назад не думал, что сам активно сможет участвовать в этом. И когда она показалась в проёме двери он, не ожидав её увидеть, выронил зажатый в ладони шнур.

– Хороший вечер был, Ярик, не так ли? – спросила она.

– Ну…отличный даже, – он подобрал шнур и кинул его в рюкзак. – Вам тоже ведь понравился. Аншлаг, как-никак.

Большакова улыбнулась, глядя на парня поверх очков. Хороший мальчик, несмотря на неопытность. То, что Казьмин с Ярославом шармом поделился, не поставив питерское Отделение в известность, было, конечно, удивительно – Олешкевич кичится соблюдением всех правил, а сам, поди ж ты, наплевал на формальности и не предупредил никого. Надеялся, что всё сойдёт с рук, а не вышло. За всё в этом Мире нужно платить, вот и расплачиваются «московские» сейчас в качестве Штрафа – Яриком. Он пытается, тянет изо всех сил, но неопытность сказывается, ой как сказывается. Энергии питерское Отделение смогла собрать чуть больше половины от ожидаемого объема, и это немного расстраивало Марию. Она была уверена, что молодому человеку хватит того количества харизмы, полученной от Казьмина в августе, и с неудовольствием констатировала тот факт, что его посильный вклад в проводимые мероприятия тянет лишь на хиленькую «троечку», и, по-хорошему, ему самому необходима двойная порция Энергии, чтобы дотащить себя до конца штрафного срока. И повлиять на решение Управления она не могла, раз решили, что отрабатывать Штраф будет Баярунас, значит, будет Баярунас. Ни помощи, ни замены. Ничего, кроме Ярослава, каждый раз работающего буквально на износ.

– Могло бы быть лучше, Ярик, если ты понимаешь, _о чём я,_ – добавила Большакова, присаживаясь на ближайший стул. Ярослав не сводил с неё глаз.

– Я понимаю, – тихо пробормотал парень, сжимая до белых костяшек пальцами одной руки другую, что выдавало в нём нервозность от разговора. – Но у меня пока что не получается. Я очень стараюсь, Вы же видите.

– Вижу, – ответила Мария, доставая из сумки шоколадный батончик и протягивая его Баярунасу. – Ешь, тебе нужно восполнить калории, а то на ходячую тень уже похож. Энергии тебе не дам, а глюкозу – пожалуйста.

Ярослав развернул «Марс». Да, он чертовски голоден, а ещё ехать домой в другую часть Питера. Он с благодарностью посмотрел на организатора, прожевал первый кусок и добавил:

– Спасибо!

– Считай, спасибо за концерт в машине. Хоть и заехали сначала не туда, увлеклись твоим голосом, – улыбнулась Маша и внезапно спросила. – Я, кстати, хотела бы знать, почему именно Москва? Ты же в Питере родился, почему же тогда Договор подписал с Олешкевичем?

Ярослав от удивления не нашёлся, что ответить.

– Ну, я не знаю, – наконец, вымолвил замешкавшийся парень. – Как бы это, меня же Саша… того.

– Но ведь произошло это в Питере. Почему же ты всё равно решил работать с Олешкевичем?

– А с кем? Меня Саша к Кириллу Игоревичу привёл, я тогда ещё ничего не знал, не умел. И никого не знал. Вообще ничего не знал, что есть разные Отделы, что «Пентаграмма» не единственная, кто предпочитает необычных артистов.

Большакова пристально посмотрела на Ярослава, и тот опустил глаза.

– Ярик, Саша ведь тебе не впервые шарм передаёт, не так ли? – негромко, но утвердительно спросила Мария. – И первый раз был тоже, в Питере, или я ошибаюсь?

– В Питере, – подтвердил Ярослав и поднял на Большакову взгляд. – А кто Вам сказал? Кирилл Игоревич? И теперь Вы меня ещё раз оштрафуете?

Большакова поморщилась:

– Неважно. Можешь считать наш разговор дружественной беседой, так сказать. Штрафовать я тебя за тот раз не имею права, и никто уже не имеет, сроки давности вышли. Просто меня удивило, что два раза совершив прием Энергии в Питере, полученной от Казьмина, не забирая Энергию толпы, ты всё равно соглашаешься и подписываешь Договор с московским Отделением.

– Мария (какое у нее отчество блин, Александровна? В реестре ток такую нашла)…, – Ярослав забыл отчество, но Большакова махнула рукой, мол, не надо отчеств, все свои. – Я как бы изначально пришёл в «Пентаграмму», и это было, ну, для меня, по крайней мере, само собой разумеющимся, что и после ритуала я там, у Олешкевича и останусь. Да и Саша…

– А если бы мы предложили тебе перейти в наше Отделение, ты бы перешёл? – Маша, будто бы не слыша доводов Ярика, допытывала парня.

Ярослав задумался:

– Заманчивое предложение. А что мне это даст?

Мария усмехнулась. Мальчик уже ищет для себя выгоду. Ошибся Олешкевич с выбором Ярика в свою команду, ох ошибся. Не та энергетика у парня, не для «Пентаграммы», не созидательная и накопительная, а разрушительная, эгоистичная. Больше как раз для их Отделения нужная, чем для чопорной консервативной Москвы. Хотя, эпитет «консервативная» к Москве не стопроцентно подходил, всё-таки, не ровня она провинциальным городам, но в качестве энергетического настроя – в отличие от бунтарского Петербурга – Москва была сторонником «классической» закалки. Столица устала от угара «девяностых» и на смену им пришли серьезные концерты, театральные постановки и камерные тусовки, рассчитанные на небольшое скопление народа. Молодежь больше жаловала мюзиклы, чем рок-концерты с большим количеством алкоголя, в то время как Питер всё ещё удерживал негласное звание «неформальной столицы». Рок-тусовки, «квартирники» и просто выступления местечковых групп, коих расплодилось немеряно, и в каждом районе были свои «звезды и звёздочки» давали простор в сборе Энергии всех мастей. Это энергетическое ассорти смешивалось в одной воронке и на выходе выливалось в несравнимую эклектику, столь любимую в богемной среде. Приток новых артистов вносил свежесть и новизну в качество Энергии и Отделения боролись за каждого артиста, кто мог сколько-нибудь разбавить застоявшийся рецепт. И Ярослав с его внутренним состоянием органичнее бы смотрелся в «питерском» Отделении, и, что греха таить, приносил бы ему больше толку, если бы не Штрафы отрабатывал, а полноценные концерты.

– Я тебя пока просто спрашиваю, перешёл бы ты в наше Отделение. Работать на свой родной город, как-никак, наверное, более интересно, чем на Москву, или я не права?

– В Москве перспектив больше, да и денег. Там охотнее платят, – нехотя произнёс Ярослав. – Я не говорю о том, что Вы – беднее, я про то, что в Москве у меня как у артиста перспектив больше.

– Ну, допустим, про «большие перспективы» ты слишком загнул, – усмехнулась Мария. – У тебя нет профильного образования не то, что высшего – никакого. Так что ты – артист-самоучка. Выскочка, я бы даже добавила, не обижайся. И то, что Кирилл тебя взял под своё покровительство, меня очень удивило.

– Ну, значит, ему я понравился, и он увидел во мне что-то, что Вы пару лет назад не увидели! – с вызовом ответил Баярунас. В ту же секунду он осознал, что дерзить Большаковой не стоило. Но та только улыбнулась, проигнорировав откровенное хамство парня. Осмелев, Ярик продолжил:

– И вообще, он ко мне долго присматривался, прежде чем согласиться на проведение ритуала через Сашку и подписания со мной контракта. Он ведь тоже должен был сначала всё взвесить, все «за» или «против», и только потом принять решение, ведь так?

– Если бы ты знал, чего это ему стоило, – тихо сказала Мария, вставая со стула. – Кирилл не берет людей с улицы. Совсем не берёт. И то, что ты, абсолютно простой, не обладающий изначально никакими магическими способностями, стал членом «Пентаграммы», меня удивляет.

«И пугает» мысленно добавила она.

Ярослав победно задрал нос.

– Значит, не такой я и бездарь, раз Олешкевич всё же решил со мной сотрудничать. А Вы сейчас хотите переманить меня в Петербург, в своё Отделение?

– Ну, положим, не сейчас, а в будущем. Ты ещё, между прочим, Штраф не отработал, а способности по изъятию Энергии у тебя еще очень посредственные. Хотя, я догадываюсь, что Кирилла в тебе привлекло.

Ярослав замер. Неужели…

– Нет, это не гипотетическая постель, Ярик, – поспешила осадить разбежавшиеся мысли парня Мария. – Это гипотетическая, я уточняю, только _гипотетическая_ возможность развития тебя как артиста в тандеме с Сашей. Именно вдвоём с Казьминым ты представляешь для Олешкевича интерес в финансовом и энергетическом плане. Кирилл, скорее всего, уже несколько раз перепроверил всё и всех и составил насчет тебя чёткий план по претворению этого интереса в жизнь, не так ли? И снабдил тебя чёткой инструкцией, что и как делать, а что не делать, я права?

Большакова смотрела на парня, пытаясь понять его мысли. Точнее, понять направление хода его мыслей. То, что Ярослав на первый план поставит свое финансовое благополучие, было ясно сразу. Творчество, каким бы уникальным оно не было, не будет в приоритете, если на пятки будет наступать безденежье. Кирилл Олешкевич прекрасно понимал, что вкладываться финансово и энергетически в заранее провального артиста бессмысленно, поэтому должен быть на несколько раз перепроверить, стоит ли овчинка выделки. Но что в действительности тянуло его к этому парню? Неужели именно распиаренный с его помощью дуэт «Казьмин + Баярунас» был тому причиной? Кейс был одной из рабочих версий – а что на самом деле?

С другой стороны, Большакова всё не могла понять, зачем Олешкевичу и его «Пентаграмме» такой сомнительный артист как Баярунас. Она посмотрела пристально на худого, почти прозрачного парня с яркими фиолетовыми волосами и мысленно вздохнула. Ох, не для московской публики этот экспонат, в их Отделении он был бы более «к месту»: питерская публика принимает восторженно таких артистов именно по причине того, что в Москве своих фриков хватает, а для Петербурга он – местный, родной. Своя рубашка, как говорится, ближе к телу. И выгоднее, что уж.

– Ну, раз уж пиар-кампания насчет меня и Казьмина не представляет тайны, то теперь-то Вы понимаете, почему я остался в московском Отделении? «Казьмин и Баярунас» это уже бренд. И Олешкевич это сразу понял. И понял, что это принесёт больше денег, чем просто «Казьмин». Это же логично.

– Мне кажется, Ярик, что ты немного не понимаешь, как это работает, – Большакова попыталась охладить пыл зарвавшегося мальчишки. – «Пентаграмму», как и нас, не интересует только лишь финансовый аспект. Это тебе не «Фабрика звезд», когда продюсер набирает команду поющих мальчиков и девочек и устраивает гастрольный чёс по завершению сезона. «Пентаграмма», в своём роде, уникальный продюсерский центр. В вопросах Энергии тебя ещё учить и учить, конечно.

Повисла тишина. Ярослав не решался прервать молчание, Мария была, как-никак, старше его почти в два раза. Наконец, она продолжила разговор:

– Я разговаривала с Кириллом, и увидела один прелюбопытнейший факт, связанный с тобой. Но, вот какая штука, это, казалось бы, мелочь, но работает этот факт, к сожалению, или к счастью, именно в дуэте с Александром. Поэтому-то Кирилл тебя и взял.

– И что же это за мелочь, ради которой он меня взял, а Вы – хотите переманить в питерское «Отделение»?

– Да так, – Большакова решила не раскрывать перед Ярославом до конца все карты. – Просто чисто энергетически ты больше наш, питерский, чем московский, хоть и не маг по рождению, поэтому я и спросила тебя, неужели сам не чувствуешь разницы?

Ярослав задумался, но всё же отрицательно помотал головой.

– Я же не так давно в это всё упал, – парировал он. – Для меня мероприятия-то эти сейчас тяжелые, а Вы предлагаете различия замечать.

– Ну да, ну да, – задумчиво пробормотала Мария. – Повторюсь, я более чем уверена, что в питерском Отделении тебе будет _уютнее_. Да и перспектив больше. Думаю, к моменту следующего продления контракта с «Пентаграммой», ты подумаешь над моим предложением. И я буду рада видеть тебя в нашем Отделении.

– Угу, – неопределенно брякнул Ярослав, собирая оставшиеся вещи в рюкзак и делая безразличный вид. – Я Вас услышал. Я подумаю.

Он закрыл рюкзак и боком вышел из комнаты. Времени «на подумать» было предостаточно.

Мария проводила необычного парня взглядом. Она сама, когда встал вопрос отработки Штрафа, очень удивилась, когда выбор Главного Куратора пал на Ярослава. Логичнее было бы взять более опытного Александра и не переживать за количество полученной Энергии. Но решения вышестоящих не обсуждались и Большакова следила за молодым парнем как сторонний наблюдатель. То и дело мыслями возвращаясь к тому летнему дню, когда Кирилл показал ей Ярослава и поделился с ней наблюдениями, она ловила себя на том, что Ярик, как бы он не хотел казаться добрым, милым и пушистым, рано или поздно выпустит клыки. Его напускная внешняя мягкость ангела вкупе с голосом очень диссонировали с внутренним содержанием демона, и Мария понимала, почему Кирилл взял этого мальчишку только при условии работы его с Казьминым. Ведь та перевернутая звезда отчетливо давала понять, что питерский мальчишка, будто Антихрист, будет крушить всё на своем пути, только дай волю. И будто бы насмешка и плевок в сторону религии его роль Иисуса, столь горячо обсуждаемая поклонницами. Его лжеправедность и мягкость с виду ошибочны, а людям свойственно ошибаться.

Не обладающий магическими силами с момента рождения, он получил немного шарма от доброго Саши, который, как она поняла, уже несколько раз пожалел о том, что вообще затащил Баярунаса в этот мир. Оба парня, и Казьмин, и Баярунас, были, так сказать, рождены под несчастливой звездой, только в случае Саши эта точка находилась в состоянии экзальтации, а в случае Ярослава – в наинизшем из возможного. И звезды на этих маленьких натальных картах парней становились активными в своих фазах именно при синергии, взаимодействии этих парней. Только счастья, просто человеческого, карты эти не несли. Как будто бы сам Дьявол столкнул этих парней, подвёл, так сказать, к черте, и Ярослав, став новичком в вопросах Энергии, стал быстро учиться, схватывая основы буквально на лету. И то, что Олешкевич увидел эту удивительную силу и почувствовал мощь в два, нет, в десять раз круче вытягивать Энергию с помощью этих двоих – это была заслуга именно правильного распределения Энергии в тандеме. Не было божественной искры в этом молодом парне, не поцеловал Господь мальчишку при рождении, и дуэт «Казьмин энд Баярунас» существовал с благословения темных сил, не иначе.

Конечно, с точки зрения маркетингового хода, это был выигрыш чистой воды: взять наиболее различных по типажу молодых парней, блондина и брюнета, мимикрирующего под разные образы, как кукла, которые будут заставлять сильнее биться девичьи сердца, расчехлять кредитки и раскупать билеты за полчаса после объявления мероприятия. Весь концепт этой парочки строился на запретных в этой стране темах, так называемой «кальке» с азиатских звезд К-Pop‘а, когда двое симпатичных парней ведут себя настолько естественно в общении друг с другом, когда проскальзывают двусмысленные фразочки, а поклонницы уже представляют в своих мечтах запретные сладкие картинки. Напустить морок на поклонниц – легко, яой и слэш возникают в мыслях сами собой. Ну и сценическую химию между этими двумя никак нельзя упускать.

Саша поделился с ним шармом, поэтому корни этой «химии» были очевидны посвященным в магические учения. Стороны первые два-три года очень привязаны друг к другу, и эта так называемая «химия» между участниками видна зрителю невооруженным взглядом, как ни крути. А девчонки-поклонницы чувствуют, что между парнями есть что-то особенное, вот только объяснить «это» не могут, и стремятся попасть на концерты и спектакли, чтобы увидеть эту «химию» воочию. Единожды побывав на совместных мероприятиях, они с нетерпением будут ждать следующих; в момент анонса мероприятий ощущать прилив Энергии, азарта в битве за билеты и ожидание этой радости. А уж оказавшись в зале и став свидетелем взаимодействия парней на сцене, они становятся целью «Пентаграммы» и ей подобных, собирающих Энергию со зрителя через артистов, теряют часть своей живой Энергии и, что уж греха таить, свои сердца, влюбляясь в образ, увиденный на сцене сквозь наведенный на них морок…

Вот только пара деталей смущала Большакову. Пара-тройка лет, потом «химия» заканчивается, и нужно плавно выводить дуэт на новый уровень. Если, конечно, ты хочешь с ним работать дальше. И второе – не в обиду Кириллу, но Ярик не будет сидеть на заднице ровно и плясать под дудку продюсера. Ему нужен питерский драйв, а не московская чопорность. Быть первым в маленьком городе звучит круче, чем являться последним – в столице. И без него в столицах есть, кому устроить переполох, в кого не нужно вкладывать ни силы, ни время. И Мария понимала, что Ярик, получив силу, достаточную, чтобы самому работать на отъем Энергии с толпы, не будет делиться ею ни с кем. Тем более, с «Пентаграммой». Разные они, и энергетически, и этически. Казьмин вот, действительно, больше «пентаграммовский» артист, а Ярик… Эгоистичное отношение к Равновесию Энергии в мире она почувствовала с его стороны сразу же, делиться Энергией он не будет, а о дальнейшем развитии событий она предпочитала не думать. Снова пошатнутся многовековые устои, выровненные после «испанки» и Второй Мировой войны, и последствия неконтролируемого Энергетического отъема могут быть фатальными.

Большакова достала телефон. На первый порыв позвонить Олешкевичу и предупредить его она не поддалась и снова убрала мобильник в сумку. Сам поймёт, когда нужно будет, не маленький. А если не поймёт – значит, снова получит Штраф. Только не отделение а Олешкевич сам.


	17. Chapter 17

октябрь 2018

Ярослав вспоминал разговор с продюсером. Он ведь обещал помощь, и где она? На тренинге в конце сентября он хотел было задать вопрос о полнолунии и всё такое, но забыл, а потом и не до этого стало. Большое количество новой информации просто сбивало с ног, но в этот раз рядом был Саша. А какую-никакую поддержку и уверенность этот человек Ярославу давал.

И вот Ярик решился. Он с успехом показал московской публике «Цветы зла» с Игорем, и на следующий день позвонил Олешкевичу:

– Кирилл Игоревич, здравствуйте! А помните, Вы мне помощь обещали, и что-то как-то всё… заглохло? – запинаясь, спросил Ярослав продюсера.

– Привет! Как заглохло? А разве у тебя ещё нет помощника?

Ярик удивился. Какого помощника?

– Н-нет, а кто-то должен был позвонить от Вас?

Олешкевич замолчал. Странно, по его ощущениям выходило, что девушка, согласившаяся помочь, давно выполнила свою часть обещания, только вот адресата эта помощь не нашла? Или Ярик не понимает специфику «помощи» в _этом_ вопросе?

– Я думал, что ты уже вовсю пользуешься услугами… помощника.

– Да о чём речь?

– Тебе ничего не передавали?

– Мне? Нет…– Яр задумался. Вроде бы ничего необычного, никаких сушеных лапок кролика или других магических артефактов ему не дарили. – А что?

Олешкевич легко считал его мысли и хмыкнул. Ой, не там ты копаешь, Баярунас, ох, не там…

– Тебе, насколько мне ощущения подсказывают, что-то подарить должны были.

Ярослав замолчал, а продюсер не торопил. Сложности с логическим мышлением у Ярослава прослеживались, а одной абстракцией тут было не отделаться.

– Я… не знаю, честно. Но, я пересмотрю дома всё, если Вы настаиваете…

Олешкевич хмыкнул. Ну конечно, сладости съел, а подарки, как обычно, все задвинул под стол, до лучших времён. Ищи, ищи, хоть в чём-то самостоятельность проявите, юноша!

– Настаиваю. Думаю, ты просто не понимаешь, _что_ нужно искать. Да я и сам не знаю. Ищи, в общем. Тем более, хорошо, что во время Штрафа ты не стал активно искать. А сейчас идеально.

Ярик запутался. То плохо, что ещё не нашел, то наоборот, хорошо… Не поймёшь продюсера, хоть тресни. Взгляд упал на бумажный артефакт, настенный календарь, остановивший отсчет времени в позапрошлом месяце. Двадцать пятое августа было обведено фломастером. В соседнем квадратике был указан маленький круглый значок луны. Внезапно Ярослава посетила мысль, которую он давно хотел узнать у продюсера:

– Кирилл Игоревич, я может, глупость снова спрошу, но… Это же неспроста, что Вы выбираете дни… определенные, для учёбы, да?

На том конце трубки воцарилась тишина. Наконец, Олешкевич ответил:

– Ну, скажем так, я стараюсь. И не только для учёбы, но и для мероприятий, концертов. Зачем упускать возможность удвоить, а то и утроить полученную Энергию с людей, не так ли? А ты давай подарок ищи.

Ярик не нашёлся, что ответить. Ему многое ещё было непонятным.

И Ярослав через несколько дней нашёл. С усилием, но нашёл. Небольшая фиолетовая коробка, которую он задвинул под кровать, явила на свет рукописный текст и маленький кристалл фиолетового оттенка на черном шнурке. Ярик покрутил безделушку в руках. _Это?_ А как узнать, что это – именно то, что нужно? Ладно, хер с ним, думать некогда. Он нацепил украшение на шею, спрятал, от греха подальше, от посторонних глаз, как нательный крест, и стал читать сопроводительную записку. Не поняв половину, но увидев подпись, решительно открыл «контакт» и нашел ту, кто послала подарок.

>Спасибо за подарок! А поясни мне, что значит текст?<

Через несколько минут, прослушав восьмиминутное аудиосообщение, он понял, что несёт в себе этот подарок.

>А подвеска эта, это типа как крест нательный что ли? Я хоть и не крещённый, но мало ли, на что ты там его заговорила, может, приворот какой сделала, и я теперь буду заговоренный<

>Нет, не делала. Для приворотов такой камень не подойдет<

Ну, и на том хорошо. А то, как будут потом кошмары сниться или ещё чего похуже. Ярослав не так хорошо ориентировался в магических и энергетических темах, мистические разговоры, естественно, увлекали его, но не настолько, чтобы еще разбираться в каждой букве. Кирилл на тренингах объяснял хорошо, да и Интернет никто не отменял, но ведь столько воды и фигни пока прочитаешь, пока, как говорится, отделишь мух от котлет, жить некогда будет.

>Хорошо, а то я уже испугался, мало ли<

Ярик добавил несколько смайликов скобочками. Ему лень писать, но раз Олешкевич сказал, что это помощник – значит, не нужно ссориться с девочкой.

>Слушай… А можно ещё один текст?<

>Да<

Ярослав подумал, и спросил:

>А ты можешь сделать такой подарок на другого человека?<

>Саше?<

Ярослав вздрогнул. Ну, как бы нет… Но следующее сообщение повергло его в замешательство.

>У Саши уже есть<

Ничего себе! То есть Казьмин ничего не сказал, что у него есть подарок, а Ярослав, как неприкаянный ждал милости от Олешкевича. А ещё друг называется…

>Нет, не Саше. Вот этому человеку<

Приложив дополнительно ссылку на страницу, Баярунас отправил сообщение. Ответ пришел через пару минут.

>Да, легко. Но тогда кристалл не получится<

Ярик хмыкнул. Без кристалла перебьется. Только у него будет уникальный подарок. А второй так, просто проверить.

>Это не важно<

Девушка ответила через полчаса.

>Пришлю через пару дней<

>Хорошо, спасибо!<

Через пару дней, получив желаемое, Ярослав, сам от себя не ожидая, обратился к ней снова. По согласованию с Олешкевичем, Хэллоуин или Самайн было решено провести в этом году в Питере. Ярик выступал ведущим, музыкальное сопровождение было обеспечено Артёмом Пантелеевым, а локация любезно предоставлена питерским Отделением в «Славной квартире». И Ярослав хотел сделать этот праздник хоть немного, но отсылкой к кельтским ритуалам. Поначалу даже продюсера удивил тот факт, что Ярик настолько открыто хочет показать для простых гостей «квартирника» таинства и значение праздника, что он и поспешил уточнить:

– Ну, Кирилл Игоревич, Вы же сами говорили, что, мол, хочешь что-то спрятать, оставь лежать на самом видном месте. Нам не хватает Энергии, у нас маленькие локации.

– Ты сейчас с прошлого тренинга пытаешься все полученные знания на практике применить? – Кирилла смешила эта детская непосредственность и взрослая настойчивость Баярунаса в претворении своих желаний в жизнь. – Ты не забывай, в какой стране мы живем, тут языческие культы совсем не приветствуются. А ты ещё так в открытую хочешь ритуал провести. Мы-то формальности соблюдём, Разрешение получим, но будет ли толк от этого? Думаешь, на паре тренингов побывал, теперь всё умеешь?

Ярослав бросил быстрый взгляд на продюсера:

– Да, мне не надо прямо уж _всё_ уметь. К тому же, Вы же мне помощника посоветовали. А она вполне может помочь нам с этим «квартирником».

Олешкевич не нашёлся сразу, что ответить. Не думал он, что Ярик настолько быстро найдет помощника, который согласится ещё и во всех концертах участвовать.

– Да неужели?

– Ну да. Я ей напишу, она быстро сделает, – Ярослав, казалось, ужё всё просчитал на несколько шагов вперёд и был настолько уверен в помощи, что ничто не могло его переубедить в обратном.

– И ты так в этом уверен? – переспросил Кирилл.

– Более чем, – усмехнулся Ярослав.

– На твоём месте я бы подумал, как это сделать более аккуратно, и более…. – он задумался, ища подходящее слово, – нейтрально. Нельзя шокировать простых людей, зрителей, нельзя устраивать игры с разумом, это не этично с точки зрения морали и этики. Не все выдерживают, Ярик. А уж использовать других в достижении собственной выгоды….

– Кирилл Игоревич, я думаю, эта девушка согласится. – перебил он продюсера. – Она, насколько я смог понять по переписке, тоже кое-что может. Я ей накануне учебы, перед тренингом напишу, и посмотрим, что она скажет.

Кирилл усмехнулся. Ну да, конечно, Ярослав начинает использовать свои скрытые резервы организма и применять шарм на поклонницах. Хотя, почему бы и нет, все учились, все набивали шишки, у всех были «свои университеты». Но одному ему точно не справиться. А Саша будет на «Караоке Камикадзе» Энергию качать. Конечно, вдвоём бы они лучше справились, но Ярик в Питере уже Хэллоуин объявил, и для «Пентаграммы», в принципе, это будет двойная подкачка Энергии, с двух городов, да ещё в такой праздник, с двух вариантов, считай.

– Напиши. Заодно шарм свой проверишь, даже в переписке, – ответил Олешкевич.

– Ой, больно надо, – отшутился Ярослав. – Вы же сами настаиваете, чтобы я с девушками нигде не светился, не появлялся. А это так, ради дела.

– Настаиваю. Такими людьми, со способностями, не разбрасываются. И не используют направо и налево, Яр, запомни.

Ярослав посмотрел на продюсера. Не шутит. Он кивнул.

– Я понял. Я просто спрошу хотя бы.

Ярослав открыл «ВКонтакте» и замер перед диалогом. Написать в открытую, мол, нужна помощь в организации Хэллоуина или Самайна? А если не ответит? Была не была, кристалл-то она сделала, и вроде адекватная, поклонница-то, с ножом, как за другими артистами их фанатки, не носится. Да и завтра снова к Олешкевичу на тренинг, полнолуние как бы, надо показать ему, что Ярослав смог, выполнил то, чем взял его продюсер «на слабо».

>Привет! А ты разбираешься в обрядах там, или что-то такое?<

Девушка прислала короткий ответ:

>Да, но, опять же, смотря в каких<

>Я хочу Самай сделать, через неделю, квартирник будет. Знаешь, что это?<

>Самайн. – исправила девушка. – Знаю. Но если я начну подробно расписывать, это долго<

>Неважно, мне нужно подробно<

Длинный обстоятельный ответ человека, считай, абсолютно Ярославу не знакомого, удивил его. Тут было и описание реквизита, и указание, что нужно использовать, и какие цвета в оформлении, и фрукты… Ярослав усмехнулся:

>Ну, соблюдения всех пунктов не получится, это как-никак просто декорация, элемент шоу просто будет<

>Если декорация, то тогда да, смысла нет заморачиваться<

>Ну просто, я не знаю, ты так подробно всё расписала, а ты что, сама в это веришь?<

Ответа долго не было, и Ярослав подумал, что девушка обиделась. Но минут через двадцать она написала и Ярика бросило в дрожь:

>С такими ритуалами не шутят, Ярослав.<

Он поборол желание написать пару ласковых, но емких слов, и просто добавил:

>Я тебя услышал. Но, что-то для декорации я же могу использовать, на квартирнике?<

>Конечно. Только тогда не нужно читать ни обрядовые молитвы, не совершать описанное в первом абзаце.<

>Ну, просто ты так увлеченно написала, вдруг, для тебя это религия, а я тем, что это «просто шоу», тебя обидел. Не хотел, ты же понимаешь.<

>Понимаю, всё хорошо<

>Спасибо<

ноябрь 2018

По факту, от Самайна осталось одно название. Ярослав, озвучивший идею Артёму, никак не ожидал, что тот на половину его предложений скривит нос, и по итогу всё, что Ярослав планировал привнести в «квартирник» как элемент шоу, просто осталось лежать невостребованным. Олешкевич, загруженный в начале ноября своими вопросами для «Тетради Смерти», только мельком поинтересовался у Ярослава, так удачно заглянувшего к нему, как прошёл квартирник и, получив неуверенное «да там, всё хорошо было», только пристально посмотрел на своего артиста:

– Ты что-то делал?

Ярослав выдержал взгляд:

– Да ничего особенного. Там надо-то было, яблоки и что-то по мелочи. Я не вникал, Пантелеев тем более сказал, что это всё ерунда и не стоит время тратить на это.

Кирилл быстро встал, закрыл дверь в кабинет, затем вернулся к Ярославу, схватил парня за запястье и буквально бросил практически несопротивляющегося Ярика в кресло и, не повышая голоса, прошипел:

– Ты что творишь, Баярунас? Как это «не стоит тратить время?» Ты сам себя слышишь? Ты работаешь на «Пентаграмму», ты собираешь Энергию со зрителя! Я неделю назад перед кем распинался полтора часа на лекции, объясняя, что такое «Колесо года» и зачем нам всем нужен Самайн? И сейчас ты говоришь мне, что это «ерунда и Пантелеев сказал не тратить на это время?»

Ярослав молчал. То, что Олешкевич умеет быть _таким_ , он не знал. Точнее, конечно, любого человека можно вывести из себя, но Кирилл не любой, далеко не любой.

– Ну, так Артём же... – попробовал, было, возразить Ярослав, потирая запястье. Захват Кирилла был ощутимым.

– Ярослав, тебе Артём начальник, или мать родная, или кто? Ты что, просто так провёл мероприятие, «всухую»? Деньги не главное, понимаешь? Хорошо, Сашка на «Караоке Камикадзе» два дня вкалывал, считай, за себя и за того парня, за тебя в смысле, а ты, получается, бессмысленно время только тратишь. – И добавил. – И я, получается, с тобой, тоже, время только теряю.

Ярослав стиснул зубы. Он не хотел говорить Олешкевичу, что «Пентаграмма» недополучила Энергию по другой причине, и ещё больше боялся того, что это вскроется. Разговор с Большаковой месячной давности он не забыл, как и своё желание забирать Энергию с обоих Отделений. По совету Саши, он стал прислушиваться к своим ощущениям после мероприятий, спектаклей и концертов, и к своему удивлению, стал быстро различать и выделять энергетику поклонников, приходивших в зал, а потом выстаивающих возле служебных выходов. Были и постоянные поклонники, энергетика которых быстро опознавалась в потоке общей Энергии. Когда он впервые рассказал про эти ощущения, Саша одобрительно поднял большой палец вверх:

– Быстро учишься, не ожидал! Теперь учись сохранять Энергию для себя. Пригодится. Ты не воруешь как бы в общем смысле, ты оставляешь небольшой заряд, для себя. Пока не обнаружат – пользуйся. Получишь кайф, не похожий на кайф от секса.

Ярослав посмотрел на друга. Красивый Сашка, пользуется своей внешностью умело, не разбазаривает себя абы на кого.

– А ты тоже для себя немного оставляешь, да?

Саша молчал. Наконец, мельком оглянувшись и убедившись, что их никто не может подслушать, он кивнул:

– Оставляю, естественно. Мне скоро «тридцатник» стукнет, Яр, а я что, выгляжу на этот «почти тридцатник»? Ты думаешь, легко не реагировать на вбросы людей, что, мол, Казьмин пьет кровь ночами, чтоб оставаться «навеки восемнадцатилетним» и улыбаться на это? Энергия продляет молодость. А мне совсем не хочется завтра проснуться дряхлым стариком. Здоровье я вот себе не могу поправить, спина болит, уже много лет, и от аллергии избавиться не могу, равно как и глаза починить. А внешность, пока есть живая Энергия толпы, остаётся дольше молодой. Мне, может, ещё несколько лет хочется молоденьким Альфредом за Сарой побегать, или же вот Даламаром – артисты нужны с молодыми лицами. Тебя в августе же не было на тренинге, а там Олешкевич как раз и говорил о том, что какой-то процент можно оставлять себе, немного, как бы для восстановления сил, только наглеть не надо. Вот, пользуюсь, так сказать, советом старших. И тебе советую.

И Ярик пользовался. Потихоньку, но пользовался. А пока это не будет обнаружено, следовало поднакопить «энергетическую подушку». Как знать, сколько он ещё в «Пентаграмме» будет, а Энергия – она сейчас сама в руки плывёт, грех не воспользоваться. То, какой это ценнейший и уникальный материал - Энергия толпы – он понял на втором мероприятии, организованном «Пентаграммой». Нет, конечно, он и раньше, на своих спектаклях и редких концертах до первого «Бессовестного волшебного концерта» что-то такое чувствовал, дед говорил, что мол, эйфория и толпа народа дает это ощущение, но после Посвящения и передачи шарма от Казьмина он на полную катушку ощутил, _что_ вкладывал Сашка в понятие «кайф». А когда понял, что Энергией можно питаться, словно «энергетиком» и не только поклонников новых получать, но и проекты новые, то вообще стал жадным до новых энергетических «порций».

И вот сейчас Олешкевич злится на то, что Ярослав якобы не использовал этот квартирник на все «сто». Но продюсер ошибся, Ярослав-то как раз, использовал этот день правильно. Для себя. И Энергия была собрана, но не отправлена в Хранилище. Спасибо помощнице в соцсети, по доброте душевной вывалила ему ценнейшую информацию, а уж что с ней Ярослав делал, никому не нужно знать. И Сашка, добрый друг, по крупицам делился с ним знаниями, которые получил от продюсера раньше, а кроме этого щедро, по дружбе, рассказывал что-то «для общего развития», почерпнутое из своего детства. Ритуалы-то Ярик провел, да только не для «Пентаграммы» предназначалась эта Энергия, а для него самого. Через несколько месяцев, даст Бог, посмотрим, кто из них двоих, Ярик или Саша круче!

– Я, правда, делал всё, как нужно! Но Пантелеев всё отверг, сказал, что это не вписывается в формат, Кирилл Игоревич! Я сколько смог, столько и сделал, протащил эту тему – врал Ярослав и чувствовал, что Олешкевич ему не верит.

Продюсер подошел к столу и опёрся на него руками. Повернувшись к парню, он сказал:

– Ты меня разочаровываешь, Баярунас. Я дам тебе ещё время, шанс, называй, как хочешь, чтоб убедиться, подходишь ли ты «Пентаграмме», или я в тебе всё-таки ошибся.

Ярослав подскочил с кресла. Взглядами они встретились: ярко-голубые с вызовом смотрели в темно-карие. Кирилл не выдержал первым:

– Я всё сказал, Ярик. И если я узнаю, что ты втайне сливаешь Энергию для «питерских», или, чего доброго, забираешь её эгоистично себе, расплата будет страшной. Это не по Договору!

С последними словами Ярослав буквально вылетел из кабинета продюсера, а Кирилл, проводив того взглядом, достал телефон и набрал до боли знакомый номер. Если Мария его настроила против «Пентаграммы», ей не поздоровится. Таким способом переманивать артиста из одного Отделения в другое, когда в него вложено столько времени – некрасиво. Некрасиво и неправильно.

Трубку сняли почти сразу. Будто бы ждали звонка из Москвы.

– Привет, Кирюш, – ласковый голос Большаковой сбил было боевой настрой продюсера.

– Привет. Как дела? – дежурно спросил Олешкевич и, не дождавшись ответа, без паузы перешёл в наступление. – Маш, ты переманиваешь Баярунаса в своё Отделение? А ты не думаешь, что это некрасиво, по крайней мере?

Большакова замерла. Неужели Ярослав растрепал про её предложение перейти к «питерским»? Странно, не в характере Ярослава было бы вываливать все карты на стол даже перед тем, кто его, считай, в Отделение принял. Да и болтать о таком не принято и неуместно, его кандидатуру бессмысленно рассматривать, ненужный балласт ни один Куратор не примет.

– С чего ты взял, Кирилл? Он отработал Штраф больше месяца назад, и после этого я его почти не видела

– А «Инверсия»? А Самайн у тебя под носом? Между прочим, снова у тебя на «Славной квартире» был, – Олешкевич приводил доводы, умом понимая, что аргументы у него так себе.

– Кирилл, ты в своем уме? – Мария взяла себя в руки, устроившись удобно на диване, и продолжила. – Мы же Разрешения даже твоим ребятам заранее выдали, чтобы они нас не дёргали каждую неделю, а спокойно себе работали и не переживали за возможную неправомерность действий в получении Энергии. А что не так?

Олешкевич задумался. Ну что он, как маленький, прибежал жаловаться на своего же подопечного той, от которой чисто гипотетически и могли идти эти мысли и предположения делиться Энергией с другим Отделением.

– Да всё не так! – воскликнул, буквально, Кирилл и, чуть тише, продолжил. – Я Энергии недополучаю, Маш, и…. Ответь честно, Баярунас вашему Отделению часть Энергии слил или? Не под протокол, Маш, чисто на совесть. У меня по всем фронтам дебет с кредитом не сходятся, хоть ты тресни. Он должен был принести за этот месяц на треть больше Энергии в общий котёл, но по факту я её не досчитался. И если он хотя бы вам отдаёт, ну, буду считать, что это «спонсорская помощь» голодающим коллегам и закрою на это глаза. И если да – то кто был инициатором? Ты сама предложила-попросила или он на ваше отделение двурушничает, как помощь по прописке? Не молчи, мне нужно знать правду!

– Кир, – Большакова говорила тихим, буквально убаюкивающим голосом. – Я не знаю, какая собака тебя укусила. Давай поговорим серьезно, раз уж эта тема зашла. Скажи, зачем он тебе?

– В смысле «зачем»? Это мой артист, я за него отвечаю.

– Но он же не маг по рождению. У него харизмы от Казьмина с гулькин нос был, что ты в него вцепился аки клещ?

– Я делаю проект, Маш. И вообще, ты же видела, что эта парочка делает с фанатками. Они когда вдвоём…

– Вот именно, Кир, когда – вдвоём. Ты «включил» маркетинг и совсем не принимаешь во внимание обычные желания людей. А он не выдержит долго «вдвоем», да и Казьмин не выдержит.

– Маш, но это мой артист! – Голос Кирилла стал строже.

– Ты чувствуешь за него ответственность? – Мария продолжала допытывать Олешкевича, преследуя какие-то свои цели, которые Кирилл пока не понимал.

– Естественно, как и за любого из «Пентаграммы».

– А почему ты взял его к себе? Только из-за «Тетради…» или ещё другие интересы?

– Ну, начнём с того, что ему шарм тоже мой артист передал, считай, я за него вдвойне ответственность несу.

– Окей. А что было бы, если, так и быть, Казьмин передал ему свою магию, а он не согласился бы работать под твоим началом?

Олешкевич задумался. О том, что Баярунас мог отказаться, тогда, он не думал. Было видно, что Ярославу очень хотелось стать частью проекта «Пентаграммы», иначе он не заваливал бы продюсера своими сообщениями.

– Он согласился бы в любом случае, Маша. Для него, как для вчерашнего мальчишки, это был шанс подняться сразу же на несколько ступеней. Ты посмотри, сколько у него сразу появилось проектов, как только он стал со мной сотрудничать.

– Именно. Он просто понял, что сможет быстро получить более-менее финансовую стабильность. «Пентаграмма» – это определенный уровень, и работать на неё хотели бы многие, да немногим это удаётся. Но то, что ты из него хочешь видеть, не совпадает с тем, что, а точнее, кто он есть на самом деле. Ты хочешь делать всё по правилам, а он – бунтарь, он будет эгоистично потворствовать своим желаниям и ставить их на первое место. А уже на втором месте будет «Пентаграмма», Казьмин и все остальные. Чувства фанатов, кстати, ему будут до лампочки в определенный момент, он просто дорвётся до безграничного Энергетического допинга и тогда ни ты, ни я, ни все Отделения, вместе взятые, его остановить не смогут. Ты этого хочешь?

Олешкевич молчал. Судя по тону, Мария была озабочена будущим не меньше, чем он сам.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Ну, хотя бы потому что, когда я предложила ему перейти после окончания контракта с «Пентаграммой» к нам, он тут же спросил, какая от этого трансфера ему будет выгода. Чуешь, к чему клоню?

– Ну, да, – протянул Олешкевич и спохватился, уцепившись за фразу, сказанную Марией. – Стой, ты предложила ему перейти к вам в Отделение? Зачем?

– Затем, чтобы проверить его верность и преданность «Пентаграмме». А он заинтересовался, что и какие плюшки ему даст Отделение его родного города, если он, так и быть, кинет тебя, как продюсера и переберется под моё крыло.

– И… – Кирилл сглотнул, но задал логический вопрос. – Что он ответил?

– Сказал, что подумает. Не сказал ни да, ни нет. Так что жди, Кирилл Игоревич, неудобного момента, когда он от тебя уйдёт.

– Или я его первым «уйду».

– Ну, это ты уже сам решишь. И, да, вдогонку к вопросу – наше Отделение никакой неучтенной Энергии не получало. Делай выводы.

– Угу. Спасибо. Я тебя понял. До связи!

Олешкевич завершил звонок и стал крутить телефон в руках, меряя шагами кабинет. Не с того начал парень в энергетическом мире первые шаги. Ярослав, не сотрудничая и года с «Пентаграммой», начал проявлять самостоятельность и откачивать Энергию. Нет, конечно, Кирилл знал, что какой-то процент всё равно останется у человека, это не обсуждалось. Но, взять того же Гордеева или Газаеву – они честно несут собранную Энергию и ничего не оставляют «для себя», и Олешкевич это чувствовал. Тот же Саша, являющийся уже год как артистом «Пентаграммы», вносил ощутимый вклад в Хранилище мировой Энергии, но, когда Кирилл увидел бледного Сашку на презентации духов, и увёл того в тихий угол, спросив:

– Саш, с тобой всё в порядке?

Казьмин кивнул, доставая аккуратно баночку с таблетками и вытряхивая в ладонь маленькую таблетку. Вытащил воду, открутил крышечку, запил таблетку и закрыл глаза.

– Казьмин, я серьезно спрашиваю, – твердым голосом начал Кирилл, участливо смотря на подопечного. – Ты что, болен? Если болен, давай домой, я же не изверг и не Карабас-Барабас, чтобы человека полумертвого на мероприятия тащить.

– Нет, Кирилл, – мотая головой, ответил Саша, медленно открывая глаза. – Давление шваркнуло.

– Ты? С давлением?? Казьмин, тебе тридцати нет, какое давление в твоем возрасте?

Саша поморщился от голоса продюсера и посмотрел на него:

– Тише… Бывает такое, просто отлежаться надо, у меня давление низкое, может в холодный пот бросить и руки дрожат. Сейчас легче будет, я вторую таблетку принял, – Казьмин улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, слегка откинув голову к стене. Тот внимательно осмотрел собеседника и уточнил:

– Какое давление, Саш… Новолуние так действует?

Саша резко открыл глаза и уставился на продюсера. Скрывать было бессмысленно.

–Угу. Я стараюсь в эти дни не планировать ничего, а если приходится работать… Ну, вот, на таблетках выдерживаю, в принципе, не смертельно короче, – он изобразил подобие улыбки краешком рта.

Кирилл покачал головой. Взрослый человек, а уже себя в хлам изнашивает и из-за гордости своей не предупредил продюсера об этом. Ничего особенного, многие страдают и от магнитных бурь, и от аллергий, и ещё от нервных соседей до кучи, но, с одной стороны, если бы Саша сказал ему об этом раньше, Кирилл заранее подкинул бы ему Энергию, чтобы Казьмин не чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон, ещё до начала концерта. Либо же, узнай Олешкевич об этом сильно заранее, то просто выбрали бы подходящую дату и перенесли бы концерт. Нет ничего невозможного, главное – здоровье артиста:

– Энергию оставь себе сегодня. Тебе нужнее, – твердо добавил он.

Саша отвёл глаза и поджал губы.

– Спасибо.

После этого ещё раз за эти полгода он ловил бледного Сашку, почти «под ноль» отдавшего всего себя на очередном концерте, и, на свой страх и риск, давал ему немного спасительной Энергии, собранной с фанаток и зрителей. Каждый артист «Пентаграммы» участвовал в сборе Энергии независимо от того, проводил ли мероприятие сам продюсерский центр, или же артист играл в театре свою роль. Буквально «вползая» к Олешкевичу в офис, и выпивая почти целую бутылку воды залпом, Казьмин совсем не выглядел тем, кем привыкли его видеть фанатки – бледный, с заострившимся носом, даром, что щечки, как у ребёнка, скрывают изможденное лицо. И Олешкевич видел, что Сашка не пользуется карт-бланшем, а честно сдает полученную Энергию в Хранилище. Даже погрешность оставленной для себя Энергии в несчастные несколько процентов не могла компенсировать его усталость, но в то же время продюсер видел, как горят глаза Саши, что он нужен этой публике, и наоборот, зритель нужен Александру, как воздух. И Кирилл, не дожидаясь просьбы, сам шел навстречу парню, вытаскивая того из Энергетической бездны. А Саша был ему благодарен.

После очередного концерта или спектакля, в котором принимали участие его подопечные, Олешкевич открывал почтовый ящик, в котором уже был результат Энергетического изъятия, и с удовольствием констатировал тот факт, что общий взнос в мировую копилку Энергии неустанно растёт. С его помощью, при его поддержке. При поддержке всех артистов «Пентаграммы».

«Питерские» работали по такой же схеме. Да, что греха таить, многие так работают. И в Голливуде, и в Болливуде. Но не верить Большаковой и в то, что она сообщила насчет Баярунаса, не было оснований. Учёт Энергии ведется в общем Хранилище, и Олешкевич всё равно бы увидел общее увеличение Энергии, но этого не было. Собранная Энергия просто не доходила до конечного пункта назначения, и, как следствие, у «Пентаграммы» тормозилось развитие своих проектов. И эта ситуация огорчала продюсера. Очень огорчала. Значит, если Ярослав, немного пообтесавшись в мире обмена Энергии, стал понемногу оставлять её для себя, то жди беды. Мальчик не знает ещё, как работать с новой для него темой, как распределять её, но хочет стать единоличным владельцем Энергии. А это может обернуться катастрофой. Одной большой Энергетической катастрофой.


	18. Chapter 18

декабрь 2018

Ярослав сидел в кафе и в ожидании крутил телефон. Позади – водоворот мероприятий, каждый день новые лица, репетиции, концерты. Впереди – Новый год и февраль. Вчера артисты, ещё такие далекие каких-то полгода назад, стояли рядом с ним, на одной сцене. Конечно, справедливости ради, стоило признать, что без Олешкевича и его «Пентаграммы» и трети этих концертов не состоялось бы. И деньги, живые деньги, и какая-никакая финансовая стабильность – спасибо Кириллу, что принял в команду. Прошло несколько месяцев с августовского концерта и с момента официального Посвящения, он стабильно посещал тренинги, которые проводил продюсер и с каждым разом чувствовал, что Энергия, получаемая от зрителей и проходящая через него, даёт ему чувство насыщения, сравнимое с оргазмом. Или с чувством эйфории, ощущаемое после сытого и вкусного обеда. Или с… Ярослав не мог найти подходящего сравнения. Но жизнь его изменилась. Концерты в Питере, анонс февральского «Бессовестного» для Москвы и ожидание какого-то рождественского чуда не давали ему спокойно наслаждаться зимними днями. Ярослав, почувствовавший запах настоящих денег и Энергии, вкусивший сладкий плод вседозволенности и какой-то нереальной власти над толпой, само собой разумеется, не хотел расставаться ни с тем, ни с другим допингом. А если прикинуть, даже чисто теоретически, что он мог бы исхитриться и получать Энергию не только от московского Отделения, но и от «питерских», и, как следствие, не страдать обмороками, и не переживать о том, что возвращаешься без сил с репетиции; а назавтра с утра пораньше снова в бой, но уже в другой ипостаси – то перспектива вырисовывалась перед Ярославом весьма привлекательная. Идеальная перспектива, даже можно было бы сказать.

– Привет! Давно ждешь? – на стул опустилась сумка, и Ярик оторвал взгляд от телефона. Напротив столика стояла Большакова и снимала пальто, улыбаясь парню. Тот, вспомнив о манерах, встал из-за стола и забрал у женщины верхнюю одежду.

– Не, недолго, – соврал Ярик, добрый час дожидавшийся Марию. 

– Ну, я тебя наверное, не буду долго задерживать. Успеешь чай свой допить, пока обсуждаем. 

Ярослав замер у стола. Откуда Большакова взяла, что он хочет чай?

– Мысли у тебя считала, ты же второй чайник уже заказал, пока ждал меня. – Мария усмехнулась, садясь за стол. – У тебя мысли громкие. Как и взгляд – голодный. Ты хоть ел сегодня что-то или снова весь день на кофе?

– Я?.. – Ярослав задумался и поднял на Большакову взгляд. – Ел вроде, что-то. Наверное. Я не помню.

Принесли прозрачный чайник. Крупные листы чая медленно подпрыгнули в чайнике, когда официантка поставила его на столешницу. Одинокая чашка с блюдцем. перекочевала с подноса на стол перед Ярославом. Официантка перевела взгляд на Большакову и вздрогнула: Мария смотрела на неё, не мигая, своими карими глазами немного дольше, чем просто оценивающе, и та, не разрывая зрительного контакта, поежившись и слегка кивнув в согласии, отступила от стола:

– И – свежие, пожалуйста! – внезапно добавила вдогонку Мария. 

Ярослав в удивлении посмотрел на девушку, но та, быстро отвернувшись от их столика, убежала выполнять заказ. Баярунас поднял глаза на сидящую напротив Большакову:

– Вы на неё так посмотрели… 

– Так – это как?

– Как будто бы все мысли у нее прочитали, или наоборот, внушили, – пробормотал парень, стесняясь своих слов. 

Большакова усмехнулась, наливая настоявшийся чай в чашку Ярика: 

– Мальчик, вообще-то не всё у нас меряется магией и телепатией. Это бессмысленно. Нужно сначала с людьми общий язык находить уметь, и стараться гадостей не делать. Но это, как ты понимаешь, утопия. Что первое, что второе. А тут и мысли читать не надо, энергию свою тратить. Просто взгляд у меня тяжелый, многие не выдерживают. А на самом деле я – белая и пушистая. 

Ярослав поёжился. Как же, как же. После того, как он вляпался в этот мир, он каждого встречного рассматривал буквально под лупой, обладал ли тот хоть чем-то магическим. Судя по всему, его выражение лица красноречиво говорило о том, что он этой «белой и пушистой» не поверил. 

– Давай-ка, Ярик, ближе к нашим баранам, – наконец, начала Большакова. – Я, так понимаю, поговорить ты со мной не просто так хотел. Обдумал, значит, моё предложение, али вопросы имеются? Для облегчения выбора, так сказать? И, мы же, вроде бы, уже договорились, что мы на "ты".

Ярослав насыпал себе сахар в чай, медленно размешал его и поднял глаза на женщину напротив:

– Скажи, Маш, а зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я всенепременно перешёл в ваше Отделение? 

На столик опустился чайник, чашка, два пирожных.

– Свежие. Как просили. – Официантка, переместив всё принесенное с подноса на стол, так же быстро удалилась.

– А откуда она?.. – изумился Баярунас, но Большакова только усмехнулась в ответ и продолжила, будто бы не слыша удивленного вопроса Ярослава:

– Мне просто кажется, - она отломила ложечкой кусочек от принесенного кусочка торта и поднесла к губам, – Как я тебе уже и говорила, что ты принес бы больше пользы тут, в Питере, чем в Москве. 

– Ну, я так понял, что ты хочешь меня переманить в Петербург, разве нет? – улыбнулся Ярик, забыв об инциденте с официанткой и возвращаясь к теме, из-за которой он, собственно, сорвался в свой выходной в это кафе. Отпив чай, он уже взял было вилочку для десерта, но был остановлен следующей фразой:

– Ну, для начала, тебе, наверное, хочется знать, что в тебе нашел Кирилл, и почему он в тебя, ни черта не мага по рождению, так вцепился, не так ли?

Ярик сглотнул. Большакова озвучила вопрос, крутившийся у него в голове с лета. Он уставился на Марию:

– Ну почему сразу вцепился, он же правильный продюсер, он же понял, что Саша мне передал шарм, и Саша…

Договорить не удалось, Большакова махнула ладонью, мол, не утруждай себя озвучиванием этой версии и, перебив парня, незлобиво добавила:

– Просто Кирилл добрый. Наше Отделение, прописало бы вам обоим общий Штраф, лишив тебя и Казьмина способностей, создав прецедент и заработав себе авторитет среди «западников». 

– «Западников»?

– Тебе это будет неинтересно. Вся Россия делится на западную и восточную, и естественно, что конкуренция между Отделениями за звание самого сильного, или крутого, как тебе будет угодно, всегда была, есть и будет. И если на востоке более-менее всё ровно, там, в основном, в «икорном» бизнесе ребята себя нашли, то между Отделениями в западной части России царит негласная конкуренция. То же дальневосточное Отделение – оно сплочённое и не конкурирует с другими, в Сибири ребята за нефтью и браконьерством следят, у нас – творчеству покровительствуют. Суум куикве, как говорится.

– Что, прости? – не понял Ярослав непонятный язык.

– Я говорю, «каждому своё». Это латынь, – объяснила Маша.

– А… Jedem das Seine, ок, – пробормотал Ярослав.

Большакова вздрогнула:

– Ты сам-то знаешь смысл озвученной тобой фразы, котик?

Ярослав кивнул:

– Ну, да, это та же фраза, но на немецком, а откуда она - я не имею понятия.

Большакова вздохнула. Ох, Кирилл-Кирилл… Взял ты себе грех на «Пентаграмму». 

– Ты кушай, кушай. Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить. Эта фраза, милый мой, из печально известного концентрационного лагеря Бухенвальд. Третий рейх, как ни крути, у людей вызывает только одну реакцию. И она, как ты понимаешь, далеко не радостная. Поэтому твои песни, которые ты поешь, выбирай, и следи, что и как ты поёшь. Тексты вычитывай, и за смыслом сказанного и спетого следить нужно, а не просто так «а, песня понравилась, надо спеть на концерте».

Ярослав молчал. Его никто так беспардонно не тыкал в моменты, когда он использовал иностранные тексты. Но ведь и песни, которые он пел, были в большинстве своём, известными – мюзиклы, аниме, иностранный и русский рок. 

– Я учту, Мария Александровна, – пробормотал Баярунас и поправил сам себя. – Маша.

– Ладно, не страшно, – Большакова отпила чай. – На Дальнем востоке…

– То есть, получается, Маш, что те, кто обладает такими способностями, не обязательно продюсеры? – перебил Ярослав женщину.

– На всех проектов не напасешься. Кому-то интересно нефть качать, кому-то – в богеме вращаться. В Сибири, например, как я сказала, нефть в цене, на Востоке – икра, у нас – театры, концерты. Каждый занимается тем, к чему душа больше лежит. Либо по распределению. Когда дорастают до Куратора, то можно выбрать и переехать туда, где требуется новый Куратор. Но это административное, тебе в это совсем нет смысла влезать, потому что ты никогда не сможешь стать Куратором. Это я тебе гарантирую. 

– Ну да, я же не обладаю ничем по рождению, – с сарказмом и даже слегка с обидой ответил Ярослав. Разговор был, с одной стороны, интересный, но с другой – Ярослава в очередной раз ткнули в то, что он – ничтожество. Он сфокусировался на пирожном, стоящим перед носом, но аппетита не было. 

– Ты не ничтожество, – вдруг возразила Мария, прочитав его мысли и проглотив кусок пирога. – Это разные вещи. Тебе смысла нет тратить своё время на то, что ты никогда не сможешь делать. Никто из Старших Кураторов никогда не согласится поддержать человека, который не рожден с магическими способностями. Прости, но именно Куратором стать невозможно. 

– Ну, допустим, а почему же твое Отделение повесило бы на меня и Казьмина Штраф и лишило бы способностей, а сами – стали бы круче Москвы?

Большакова долила себе остаток чая, и взглядом скользнула по помещению кафе. Почти сразу же возле столика возникла уже знакомая официантка, забрала пустой чайник. Мария развернула чашку ручкой в другую сторону и заговорила:

– Потому что наше Отделение не такое доброе, даже не так – не такое добренькое, как у Олешкевича. Он, узнав, что Саша передал немного шарма тебе, тому, кто от рождения ничем не обладал, не только не устроил Казьмину наказание, а даже наоборот, посоветовал ему сделать это второй раз. Ещё и тебя пристроил в свои проекты. По доброте, так сказать, душевной. А наше Отделение просто наказало бы обоих, заработало бы себе дополнительных очков в карательных мерах…

– «В карательных мерах»? – Ярослав не смог сдержать улыбку и рассмеялся. – Ещё скажи, что вы друг с другом соревнуетесь, кто больше наказаний наложит на своих подчинённых. 

Большакова смерила парня тяжелым взглядом:

– Можно и так сказать. Перекрыть дороги артистам, чтобы их не брали ни в один мало-мальски значимый проект, или на главные роли, а ограничивались или ансамблем, или же просто отказом после прослушивания. То есть это не то, когда ты изначально тыкаешься в закрытые двери и ищешь себя, ищешь режиссера, который в тебя поверит, ищешь продюсера, который будет тебя раскручивать, а сначала всё отлично, роли, признание, а потом внезапно молчащий телефон и отсутствие новых предложений и новых ролей. Артиста, ставшего неугодным Отделению, будто бы выбрасывает из обоймы, и вроде бы вчера ты ещё на коне, а сегодня – никому не нужный, никому не интересный. 

– Но, это же работает только с уникальными артистами, которые сотрудничают с таким продюсером, не так ли? – полюбопытствовал Ярослав. Ему внезапно стал интересен разговор.

– Так. И такой продюсер вот, Кирилл Олешкевич, собственной персоной, прошу, если не любить, то хотя бы уважать этого человека, который вытащил тебя из болота средних ролей и безденежья. 

– А кто ещё на таком уровне работает? Или это секретная информация?

– Ну, почему секретная, – усмехнулась Большакова. – Наши люди везде, Кирилл в Москве, я вот, в питерском Отделении. Ты просто не углублялся в эту тему, ты же, считай, относительно недавно был посвящён, а не обладающим способностями от рождения такие темы и не объясняют.

– А Олешкевич не делает различия между нами, – гордо пробормотал Ярослав, доедая оставшиеся от торта кусочки. – Мы на учебе все вместе сидим, и учит он нас одинаково. 

– Это тебе так кажется, Ярик, – Мария смотрела на него поверх очков, и взгляд её выражал то ли усмешку, то ли снисхождение. – Для тех, кто заинтересован в административной работе, у него другие тренинги.

Ярик скрипнул зубами. Блин, а ведь перед концертом, когда Сашка передавал ему шарм, за несколько дней Кирилл ему рассказывал некоторые моменты, а он, увлеченный подготовкой, слушал в пол-уха. Наверное, поэтому Олешкевич и не предложил ему эти специфические «уроки», не увидел в нём заинтересованности.

– Понятно, – ответил Ярослав. Надо спросить продюсера, можно ли ему посещать такие лекции; судя по фразе Марии, ему не полагается такая прерогатива, но, вдруг там, недобор какой….

– Так вот, – продолжила Большакова. – Переманивать тебя в наше Отделение – себе дороже. Кирилл тебя учит, и, черт побери, неплохо вроде учит, раз и ты справляешься, и он не жалуется. Нужно, чтобы ты сам захотел перейти в Отделение своего родного города.

– Маш, а зачем это мне? В Москве у меня есть Сашка, есть Кирилл Игоревич, есть тренинги, – возразил Баярунас. Он не понимал, как может это не быть аргументом, почему он не хочет менять коллектив.

– И тебе это интересно? – неподдельно удивилась Мария.

– Представь! Олешкевич много чего знает и мне нравится учиться. 

– Ну так никто же предлагает тебе уходить от Кирилла.

– Я не понимаю тебя, Маш, – Ярослав медленно спросил женщину.

Большакова помедлила.

– Ты же оставил Энергию себе, не так ли? 

Баярунас молчал. Патовая ситуация: будешь отрицать, Мария дожмёт фактами, согласишься – распишешься в том, что сознательно нарушил Договор. 

«Штирлиц ещё никогда не был так близок к провалу» пронеслось в голове у Ярослава, запоздало принеся за собой мысль, что Мария с легкостью считает его мысли, и тогда уж точно некуда будет отступать.

– Ну, зачем же так прямо – «оставил». – Ярослав взял себя в руки, и к нему вернулась способность говорить, и говорить весьма уверенно. – Скажем так… Я взял её, взаймы, ненадолго. Знаешь, как в компьютерной игре, чтоб прокачаться, надо чтоб у главного героя здоровья хватило на следующий уровень.

Мария молчала почти полминуты, испытующе сверля его взглядом:

– А ты этого хочешь? Перейти на следующий уровень?

Баярунас опешил. То есть вот так, без претензий и обвинений? Как так-то? А как же пожурить, показательно пообещать пожаловаться Олешкевичу, или же ещё как-нибудь показать, что намерения и действия его идут вразрез с тем, что указано в Договоре и по всем раскладам Ярослав ну никак не может сотрудничать с «Пентаграммой» ибо эгоистично оставлять Энергию себе никто не позволит. А вот Мария…

– А что там, на следующем уровне? – притворно-невинным голосочком осведомился Ярослав, забыв на пару секунд, как дышать, и чувствуя предательский румянец, тронувший его скулы. – Может, и захочу.

Большакова усмехнулась. Рыбка попалась на крючок. Ярослав, как бы он не выставлял себя маленьким мальчиком, который только-только делает первые шаги на этом поприще, не мог скрыть своих амбиций, ни от неё, ни от самого себя, как бы глубоко он не прятал свои желания. Вернее, желания-то у него были давно, осталось придать этим желаниям правильную огранку. 

– Следующий уровень это продюсером стать, или играющим режиссером, как Герасименко.

Ярослав не нашелся, что ответить. Точнее, он был в растерянности, но старался не подать вида, что он не просто удивлён, а даже, можно сказать, обескуражен от того, в какую сторону повернулся разговор.

\- А знаешь, что в этом самое крутое? То, что ты не зависишь от режиссёров, ты можешь сам решать свою судьбу, давать роли самому себе, то есть ты не подчиняешься тому, кто ставит спектакль. Стать хозяином своей судьбы – это ли не идеал? – Сладкий голос Большаковой, казалось, доносится сквозь вату. Она, сама того не желая, вытащила из тайных уголков сознания парня его самые сокровенные мечты – стать выше, чем все эти театральные боссы и театральные режиссеры вместе взятые. Но все мечты разбивались о такую маленькую, но весомую деталь – образование и диплом. У Баярунаса его не было. Никакого.

– Главные роли, любые, какие захочешь! – продолжала Мария, смотря в глаза парня. Он уже заглотил наживку в виде перспектив развития, и теперь его мысли витали в конкретных облаках-мечтах, собирающихся над его головой, а точнее, в его голове. 

– Главные роли, говоришь, – протянул Ярослав, глядя Марии в глаза и щурясь. – Мне всего двадцать три, я успею ещё сыграть все свои главные роли, время приедет.

– И ты согласишься ждать? – усмехнулась Большакова. – Никто же не знает, сколько придется ждать, пока очередной режиссер одарит тебя своим вниманием.

Баярунас вздохнул. Чёрт, Большакова разбередила его рану, когда в очередной раз его «прокатили» на кастинге «Балом вампиров». Про остальные отказы он предпочитал даже не думать. Да и тот эпохальный кастинг в «Онегина», после которого возникла официальная «красивая» версия его знакомства с Казьминым для фанатов, он вспоминать не любил. Кому это интересно, что они с Сашкой уже были знакомы до кастинга, и накануне первого тура бухали в баре на окраине Питера. Нет, уже тогда Ярослав своим умом понимал, что пиар-пиаром, а «фансервисить» нужно по-взрослому: отсюда и упоминания про «расправленный воротничок», и про руки Казьмина, на которые он, парень, обратил внимание. Эта версия звучала очень правдоподобно, и никому не было дела до нестыковок в датах инстаграммных постов, сделанных в те дни, когда парни отрывались в питерских барах ещё до официального «знакомства». Мелочи. Главным в этой ситуации было придерживаться официального варианта, и не отступать, если даже к стенке припрут. Пока что вроде прокатывало.

– Ну, смотри, Иисуса я в девятнадцать сыграл. А ведь это даже не роль мечты была.

– Конечно. Ты же Иуду хотел. А тебя не взяли. А представь, что ты сам, я повторю, сам сможешь решать, что, как и какую партию ты будешь исполнять. Вот, кроме Иуды, кого бы ты хотель сыграть?

– Естественно, Рейстлина! Иуду сыграть до сих пор хочу! Да хоть Люцифера, – Баярунас не заметил, как повысил голос и опомнился, когда Большакова покачала головой. – И вообще, я и свой сценарий на раз придумаю, у меня масса идей, Шекспиру не снилось. Главные роли, ну, или не особо главные, себе бы брал, на вторые роли – друзей там, приятелей хороших; а на организацию всего этого беспредела ставить лояльных мне людей, которые не подставят. Которые сделают все, как надо.

Ярослав осёкся и взглянул на Большакову, находящейся под впечатлением от его страсти и дерзости, сквозящих в его речах.

– Каков наглец! – почти с восхищением протянула Мария. Амбициозность мальчишки её действительно удивила, мысли его она ещё в сентябре смогла прочитать и сделать далеко идущие выводы, но ведь огромное желание заполучить что-то – уже полдела, считают психологи. Многие знаменитости тоже на старте мало что имели, кроме мечты, сами себя сделали, а он вон уже начал, с малого, зубы ровняет. 

Мария допивала чай из чашки, когда Ярослав, заметно нервничая, решился спросить:

– Ты же про Энергию не просто так спросила? Тебе ведь уже Олешкевич сообщил, что он недополучил Энергии с «квартирника», да?

– Угадал. Точнее, не сообщил, а позвонил узнать, не слил ли ты Энергию нашему Отделению. 

– А ты? – Ярослав напрягся, не сводя глаз с Марии.

– А я сказала, что мы ничего неучтённого не получали, – нарочито-равнодушно бросила Большакова. – Так что жди, скоро Кирилл к тебе с допросом нагрянет.

– Да не надо уже ждать, он мне уже «последнее китайское предупреждение» сделал, – пробормотал Ярослав. Было видно, как ему стало легче.

– Не устроил выволочку? – Большакова удивилась. Однако! Олешкевич спустил всё на тормозах? 

– Нет. Точнее…. Маш, он про Самайн начал разговор, я и сказал, что мол, ритуал не удался, Пантелеев завернул идею на корню, и мы не соблюли даже трети из приготовлений к ритуалу, что планировали. Ну и… Типа я не смог собрать столько Энергии, сколько было запланировано.

– А на деле? Ярик, ты же оставил её себе, не так ли? – она уже утвердительно спрашивала парня, и Ярослав решился:

– Я помнил, что было на концерте моем, когда Саша мне шарм, ну, харизму снова передавал, – чуть слышно проговорил Ярослав. – И не хотел снова в непонятном состоянии домой плестись. Мне нужна эта Энергия, понимаешь? Иначе снова обмороки, снова панические атаки… Ну, и я же не всю собранную Энергию оставил себе, ты не думай! Я… просто оставил немного больше, чем разрешено было. Ты сейчас меня оштрафуешь, да? – Ярослав повторил вопрос, уже обречённо понимая, что сам себя сдал Большаковой. Но она была такой домашней, такой располагающей, что Ярослав сам не понял, как разоткровенничался с этой женщиной. Она вполне могла бы быть его матерью, такой же уютной и теплой, и Ярослава тянуло к ней, тянуло рассказать всё-всё, спросить совета и поделиться личным. Вот, поделился, на свою голову, будто бы под гипнозом. Хотя, как знать, может она и владеет гипнозом, вон, официантка же понимает её как-то без слов?

Большакова молчала. Наконец, она ответила:  
  
– Энергию забирать больше, чем оговорено Договором и остальными регламентами, запрещено. Ты нарушаешь баланс сил, баланс Мировой Энергии, и это может привести к катастрофе. 

– А уже было такое? – спросил Ярослав.

– Тебя интересует, было ли это в Мировой истории или в Новейшей? – уточнила Мария, отправляя в рот ещё один сладкий кусочек торта, и Ярослав приоткрыл рот в удивлении.

– Ну, Олешкевич говорил про чуму, про Гитлера, про Сталина, но это же было так давно. А самое последнее что было? Чтобы прям рвануло? Чернобыль? 

Мария усмехнулась:

– Нет, после этого и теракт в Америке уже был, и Фукусима, ты забыл. А ещё мелочь, когда кто-то, просто забавы ради, решил Энергию присвоить. А ты, я смотрю, хочешь стать катализатором новой катастрофы?

Ярослав не нашелся, что сказать. Ему всё ещё было непривычно и, чего уж, просто неуютно от того, как свободно продюсеры обращались с таким проявлением как Энергия, от того, что это существует не где-то в фантастических книгах или компьютерных играх, но и в реальной жизни. Конечно, потрогать в физическом смысле Энергию было нельзя, но влияние её в различных сферах, несомненно, ощущалось. Ярославу, как новичку, многое было в новинку, и он, как ребенок, радовался буквально свалившимся на него ролям и проектам. А ведь тот же Саша с юности наслаждался этой магией, и шарма своего, как чего-то необычного, практически не замечал. Привык, что его все любят, и нехотя поделился тогда харизмой с Яриком, когда тот буквально выклянчил у него немного волшебства. 

– Из-за меня может что-то взорваться? – удивился Ярослав. – Я же совсем чуть-чуть…

– Может. И не только взорваться. – Большакова вытащила телефон, потыкала в дисплей и передала телефон Ярославу. Тот в удивлении уставился на страничку новостей и воскликнул:

– Землетрясение? На Аляске? А я тут причем? Я в Питере, а Аляска – в Америке!

– Всё при том же, Ярослав, – устало ответила Мария. – Нельзя нарушать Энергетическое равновесие. Вот, теперь можешь посмотреть на результаты своих энергетических удержаний.

Ярик в недоумении прокручивал пальцем новости. Да ну не может быть, он всего-то немного оставил Энергии себе, и что, буквально через месяц на другом конце Земли что-то шарахнуть могло? Ну, бред же!

Тишину нарушила официантка, принеся чайник с горячим чаем. Разлив по чашкам уже настоявшийся напиток, она удалилась. 

– Кстати, быть продюсером или режиссёром – это не единственный путь, – внезапно Мария вернулась к интересной теме. – Я вижу, у тебя и объектом культа стать вполне получится, дело к тому и идет вроде. 

– В смысле? Каким объектом культа? – не понял Ярослав. Мысленно он всё ещё был в новостях и недостаче Энергии для «Пентаграммы».

– У тебя потенциал есть, в том смысле, что есть жажда к самолюбованию, быть этой культовой фигурой, символом... Да хоть предводителем ЛГБТ-молодёжи, чего уж.

Баярунас пил чай и буквально захлебнулся жидкостью. И эта туда же, с тонкими намеками на толстые обстоятельства.

– Маш, ну не надо снова, как Олешкевич, давить на нетрадиционно-ориентированного меня. Я нормальный. В смысле, девушки мне нравятся, не мальчики. А то, что мы с Сашкой творим, ну ты же в курсе про фансервис и пиар-кампанию Олешкевича, в которую мы с Сашкой вписались из-за финансовых соображений. А насчет того, что ты сказала…ну, про продюсера и всё такое – это же неподъемный вал работы, кажется? Или я не прав?

Большакова улыбнулась и ответила:

– Естественно. Один ты не вытянешь такую ношу, да и никто не смог бы. Нужна будет команда. Визуал, то есть грим, костюмы, продуманный концепт концертов и мероприятий, грамотный маркетинг в соцсетях, фотографии крутые, атмосферные. Я в Питере знаю, как это делать. А как раскрутишься, тебе и роли будут предлагать по статусу, не третьесортные. Не комильфо просто будет уже предлагать артисту Баярунасу массовку.

Ярослав смотрел на Большакову заинтересованно. Она предлагала ему то, что он сам неистово жаждал – главных ролей, возможность выбора, возможность применения организаторских способностей, которые у него, несомненно, были, пусть даже в зачатке, пусть даже в небольшом количестве, но ведь при правильном, грамотном подходе, и эти крохи можно развить. Олешкевич же проводит тренинги. А Ярослав уже понял, что ему нужно исхитриться и попасть на эти дополнительные тренинги продюсера. Если, конечно, тот не выгонит его раньше. Оставалось прояснить роль Марии в этом деле:

– А что ты хочешь взамен? Должность моего администратора? Или всё-таки, чтобы я перешел к тебе в Отделение?

Мария улыбнулась одними губами, глаза оставались серьезными и Ярослав понял, что шутки кончились:

– О нет, я на роль администратора не претендую, предпочитаю держаться в тени от всего. А насчет перехода – ты спрашивал про перспективы перехода, я тебе их рассказала, считай, предложила.

– Я обещаю подумать. Но не завтра.

– Ну, я понимаю, что ты хочешь ещё и тренинги Олешкевича невозбранно посещать, – усмехнулась Большакова, забирая телефон со стола и пряча его в сумку. – Но, я тебе предложила вариант. Например, к весне. Как раз наберёшься ещё опыта и придёшь к нам. Если захочешь.   
Она встала из-за стола. Ярослав обреченно вытащил кошелёк, но Мария жестом заставила убрать его обратно:

– Расслабься. Считай, я тебя угостила.

– В смысле, никто же не подошёл ещё.

– И не подойдёт. 

– Почему? – Ярослав действительно не понимал, как так, можно внаглую уйти и не заплатить за почти два часа, которые он провёл в кафе. 

– Потому. – Большакова протянула ему пальто и Ярослав, став на миг джентльменом, помог надеть ей одежду. – Это моё кафе, и девчонки все вышколены, знают, что и когда принести, а когда – лишний раз не отсвечивать. И не телепатия это, а всего лишь умение пользоваться своей властью. Как ты понимаешь, та, кто обслуживала столик, просто следила за тем, какие движения я использовала. Очень удобно, когда не хочешь отвлекаться на ненужные разговоры. И никакой магии, никакой телепатии. 

– Мдааа… – у Баярунаса не было слов. Уровень, ничего не скажешь.

Они вышли на улицу. Снег, выпавший ещё утром, так и не растаял, и вокруг было всё белым.

– Ну, привыкать не советую, просто посмотри, как можно вести дела. Одной левой, так сказать. Наше Отделение оно такое, да. Немного отличается от московского лоска, но на то мы и «питерские». 

– Не скажи, Маш, Олешкевич тоже твердой рукой управляет. 

– Именно. У нас больше свободы, чем у «московских». С Кирилла, как со столичного, спроса больше, поэтому он придерживается буквы Договора, старается сделать всё правильно, по инструкции. Но и финансовое обеспечение у него больше. Москва, как-никак. Мы, в свою очередь, стремимся, развиваемся, чтобы не отставать от них, но в то же время более независимы, нам не нужно постоянно быть «на передовой». Питерская богема такая богема, сам же знаешь. Поэтому я и хочу переманить тебя в наше Отделение. Родной Питер, что же, разве нет желания помочь?

– Помочь? – Ярослав внезапно понял, почему Большакова так жаждет видеть его рядом с собой. – То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я работал на вас, приносил Энергию и деньги, потому что я – известный артист, и тебе не хватает, такого, как я?

Большакова надела перчатки и фыркнула:

– Не обольщайся. Мне один Кроль приносит в два, а то и в три раза больше Энергии, чем ты с Казьминым вместе взятые. Жаль, Гордеева упустила в своё время, но не сильно расстраиваемся. Просто твоя энергетика больше подходит родному Петербургу, чем Москве, а Кирилл…

– Но ведь Олешкевич зачем-то держит меня, пошёл на преступление, считай, позволил Казьмину передать мне шарм, а ты говоришь, что «энергетика не подходит», – возразил ей Ярослав.

– Держит, – вздохнула Мария, – Только не для того, чтобы развивать тебя, а для того, чтобы ты не стал исчадием ада, не стал причиной Энергетической Катастрофы, и не пошатнул равновесие. 

– А что, я могу?

Большакова уставилась на него своими темными глазами и у Ярослава задрожали руки.

– Можешь. К сожалению, или к счастью, ты можешь это сделать только в компании или во взаимодействии с Сашей. Поэтому Олешкевич и взял тебя, с условием дуэта с Казьминым. И он следит за тем, чтобы ты не переходил черту. То, что ты оставил себе Энергию с Самайна, он заметил и сообщил мне. Так что имей ввиду, что невозбранно оставлять себе Энергию не получится. «Столичные» не любят, когда что-то идёт не по правилам. Так что если ты и дальше хочешь сотрудничать с «Пентаграммой», тебе придется наступить на горло своим эгоистическим принципам и отдавать собранную Энергию в Архив. Но, что-то мне подсказывает, что ещё пара месяцев, и ты уйдешь от Кирилла. И я буду рада, если ты выберешь для этого наше Отделение. 

Ярослав отвёл глаза и обвёл взглядом улицу. 

– У меня в Новый год «Караоке Камикадзе» с Казьминым, – наконец, выдал тот.

– Я в курсе. Разрешение на работу с Энергией я вам обоим уже выписала. 

– Спасибо. А… – начал Ярик, но Мария его перебила:

– Ты же талантливый парень, – Мария снова говорила мягким, вкрадчивым голосом, – ты мог бы многое делать сам, а не быть на «вторых ролях» у того же Александра. Хочешь бесплатный совет? Попробуй уговорить Сашу провести ритуал передачи шарма ещё раз. Да хоть на том же «Караоке Камикадзе», я закрою глаза на это. Просто… – она замолчала, но через пару мгновений продолжила, – тебе нужно больше шарма, больше, чем ты уже получил. Так что я тебе советую, учиться, впитывать и больше взаимодействовать с наставниками, в смысле, непосредственно с Казьминым и Олешкевичем. 

– Ещё раз? – Ярослав удивился. – Ну, я не против, всегда «за» новую энергию и усиление способностей, вопрос, захочет ли Саша… 

– Ну, вот и убеди его, что тебе это жизненно необходимо. Используй уже полученный шарм, соврати его, в конце-то концов. Ради вашего же фансервиса, ё-моё! – Большакова открыла в телефоне приложение вызова такси, и вызвала себе машину.

Ярослав скривился:

– Только не с Казьминым. Его от меня уже и так тошнит. Совращать не буду, уговорить попробую. Я тебя услышал, Маш. Тогда – до следующей встречи! Ну, я же тебе могу звонить или писать?

– Естественно. В любое время дня и ночи. 

Подъехала белая «шкода», и женщина села в такси. Ярослав проводил автомобиль взглядом, и вздохнув, пошёл к метро. От повторной передачи харизмы Ярослав не откажется, оставалось уговорить Сашу. 


	19. Chapter 19

_31 декабря 2018_

Хмурое питерское небо, низкие облака и пронизывающий ветер – недружественные спутники последних дней. Спасибо, что хоть дождя нет. Саша, наматывая шарф до ушей и закрывая нос, свернул быстрым шагом с Невского проспекта на Итальянскую улицу. День обещал быть долгим, хоть и интересным. Два спектакля днём, а потом вечером, едва переодевшись, Саша должен быть с Ярославом на «Караоке Камикадзе». Спать Саша будет только в следующем году, и это уже не метафора, а отражение актуальной ситуации. Спасало и радовало одно – Саша будет на сцене, у него будет публика, а значит, будет Энергия, чтобы выдержать эти сутки без сна. Ну, почти сутки. 

Он снова вытащил телефон. Тишина. Да ёлки-иголки, где его носит? Саша ещё вчера вечером сбросил Ярославу сообщение, и оно до сих пор не прочитано. Нет, личная жизнь, это, конечно, хорошо, но, чёрт побери, не тогда, когда нужно работать в команде. Ярик был в Москве, и после шоу Ильи Авербуха, в котором он принимал участие, должен быть сразу же не ехать – лететь на «Сапсане» в Петербург, чтобы успеть на «Караоке». И было бы очень желательно, чтобы Ярик забрал от Олешкевича небольшой пакет и, самое важное – Разрешения на изъятие Энергии в новогоднюю ночь на чужой территории, но Ярослав со вчерашнего вечера не появлялся в Сети, и как до него достучаться, Саша не понимал. Продублировав сообщения везде, где только можно, и в контакте, и во всех мессенджерах, он убрал телефон и забежал в театр. 

После дневного спектакля, переодевшись и сдав костюм Альфреда в «сушилку», он увидел долгожданный ответ от Ярослава, высветившийся на заблокированном экране смартфона:

>Ok<

Ярослав в своем репертуаре. Когда нужно ему, вот вынь да положь, расшибись в лепёшку, но сделай, и желательно, с первого дубля. Когда нужно что-то другому, Баярунаса днём с огнём не сыщешь. Углубился, блин, в личную жизнь, а о работе в постели не думают. Ну да, ну да. Саша засунул телефон в задний карман джинсов и направился в столовую. Необходимо было основательно подкрепиться – утренние бутерброды уже давно были переработаны организмом, и желудок предательски урчал последние полчаса. 

Внезапно телефон в заднем кармане ожил, и Саша, вытащив «айфон», уставился на абонента, незамедлительно ощущая, как в душе поднимается волна беспокойства:

– Алло? – как можно более спокойным голосом ответил Саша и задержался перед самым входом в столовую. Олешкевич обычно не ведет долгих разговоров по телефону, поэтому можно по-быстрому переговорить, и идти наконец-то что-то пожевать. 

– Привет, Саш! Занят? – Голос продюсера слышался Казьмину каким-то не то, чтоб озабоченным, но и расслабленным назвать его нельзя было.

– Привет! С наступающим! – Саша постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше непринужденности, как будто бы сегодня был не последний день уходящего года, а обычный, пусть не выходной, а хотя бы репетиционный. – Пауза сейчас, как раз в столовую спустился.

– Это нужно. Подкрепиться. У тебя «двойник» сегодня?

– Да, а потом на «Камикадзе» бегу. Хотя нет – лечу. Как бы самому «камикадзе» не стать и харакири после него не сделать. Самому себе.

– Не стоит, Саш, – усмехнулся Олешкевич в трубку. – У тебя родители расстроятся, да и «Пентаграмма» потеряет надежного артиста. Вас и так в «красную» книгу заносить можно. Так что не стоит, Казьмин. Как ты там говоришь, «пустое»? 

Саша хотел что-то возразить, но слух царапнул этот эпитет:

– В смысле «надежных» артистов в «красную книгу»? У тебя что, день сегодня не заладился?

Олешкевич помедлил, прежде чем ответить:

– Ты с Ярославом уже связывался?

«Ах, вон оно что, ну, началось, вашу ж мать…» пронеслось в голове Александра. Ярик, по ходу дела, ни хрена не успел к Кириллу, и материалы, которые он должен был привезти в Петербург, останутся лежать в Москве до следующего года.

– Да, он обещал сегодня к тебе заскочить. Не был, что ли?

– Так он днём ещё заезжал, вот и звоню, чтоб сказать, что я тебе передал кое-что, и причем сообщаю тебе это, намеренно портя тем самым новогодний сюрприз.

Саша замер. Ни хрена себе! Что это с Яриком стряслось, что он, не предупредив, заранее заехал к продюсеру, а Саше даже не отписался. И в конце написал всего лишь короткое «Ok». Что такого мог передать Олешкевич через Ярослава, что не могло ждать до январских дней, и о чём Олешкевич не преминул упомянуть в разговоре, Саша даже не стал допытываться. 

– А… Я свой подарок в январе привезу, у меня сейчас прям такая загрузка с «Балом».

– Да расслабься. Увидимся, сочтёмся, – усмехнулся продюсер и добавил, – Планы на новогоднюю ночь есть? Ну, кроме караоке?

– Смеешься, Кир? До кровати бы доползти.

– А ты же в общаге останавливаешься? Или уже до «Англертера» райдер разросся?

– Скажешь тоже, в «Англетере», – прыснул Саша. За номер в отеле такого уровня, даже на одну ночь, Саше пришлось бы отдать весь свой гонорар за «двойник» «Бала», но, даже если бы у него была эта сумма в свободном распоряжении, он бы точно не стал тратить её на какой-либо, пусть даже первоклассный отель, а купил бы для компьютера очередную приблуду. – В театре, как обычно. Мы, артисты, народ неприхотливый, где постелят, там и спать ляжем. Главное, чтобы вовремя разбудили, ты же понимаешь.

– Ну, то, что ты любитель поспать на любой горизонтальной поверхности, это мы уже знаем, – усмехнулся Олешкевич в трубке. – Но вообще, всё в твоих руках, и отели, и райдер, и букеты цветов, которые ты не будешь знать, куда поставить в квартире.

– У меня аллергия.

– Да помню, помню я. Но это не мешает поклонникам дарить эти самые цветы пачками. 

– В театре разве что. На «Караоке» я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы мне хоть раз что-то дарили. 

– Ну, там более неформальная обстановка, не такая, как в театре. В театр люди приходят разного возраста, в то время как мероприятия по типу «караоке» скорее на молодежь ориентированы. Поэтому там расслабленное состояние и, как ты понимаешь, не до цветов. 

– Ну, хоть платят, и на том спасибо, – пробубнил Саша, стоя у двери столовой, прислонившись спиной к стене. Время на паузу утекало, а живот, наоборот, подавал уже сигналы голода, которые невозможно было игнорировать. 

– Скажи мне, ты… – начал Олешкевич, – ты сегодня как себя чувствуешь? 

– Да нормально вроде, немного устал, но ты же не это хочешь услышать, я прав? Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова подзарядил Ярослава?

На том конце провода повисла тишина. Олешкевич не был готов к тому, что Саша будет расценивать его звонки только лишь как просьбы помочь Баярунасу. Он осторожно начал:

– Не совсем. Я знаю, что ты почти не пьешь алкоголь, и это в нашем случае очень хорошо. Но сегодня Новый год, ты же, наверное, можешь себе пару фужеров позволить?

– Могу. Но не факт, что захочу.

– Я к тому, что если ты планируешь снова делиться шармом с Ярославом, пить тебе нежелательно. Ну и когда ты будешь энергию собирать, алкоголь мешает. Тоже самое работает и наоборот – если ты пьян, да даже слегка нетрезв, оптимальной дозы Энергии со зрителя ты не сможешь получить. Так что имей это в виду.

– Я понимаю, Кирилл. Скажи, – Саша обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что в помещении никого кроме него нет, и озвучил мысль, которая у него, как у отличника, иногда проскакивала и мелькала в голове. – Как я вообще, хорошо на «Пентаграмму» работаю? Нарекания, критика, может, пожелания какие-то у тебя, как у продюсера, есть?

Кирилл, сидевший весь разговор в кресле, встал и подошел к окну. Сегодняшний день, такой суетливый, прошел в основном, в общении, и сейчас он наслаждался такими редкими моментами, которые нормальные, обычные люди называют «релакс»: не нужно было никуда бежать, отвлекаться на несколько дел одновременно, трястись о том, что по итогу ежемесячного отчета перед Управлением его детище, его продюсерский центр, не сможет похвастаться успехами в сборе Энергии, а просто наслаждаться минутами спокойствия. Казьмин не был раздражающим фактором, да и по большому счёту, звонил он тому нечасто, и общение с ним Кириллу не доставляло проблем. К тому же, Саша, если уж на то пошлó, задаёт дельные вопросы, вот, как сейчас, например:

– Критика, нарекания или пожелания? – усмехнулся Кирилл. Если бы была возможность реально клонировать удачных и успешных артистов, это было бы одним из первых его пожеланий. Ему, ставшему год назад у руля «Пентаграммы», хотелось не просто снискать одобрения или признания у Кураторов, хотелось ощущения превосходства столичного Отделения над региональными. Саша был идеален не только, как актёр, но и как ассамблёр Энергии в общий Банк. Ответственно, с чувством подходящий ко всем вопросам, Казьмин был алмазом, который Олешкевич разглядел и вытащил из молодой плеяды актеров Москвы. Провинциальный актёр, переехавший из Нижнего Тагила сначала в Санкт-Петербург, а потом уже в столицу, быстро стал «своим» в мюзикловой тусовке обоих городов, и то, что он не был вовремя опознан «питерскими» ребятами как человек, по рождению обладающий магическими способностями, Олешкевич считал своим личным невероятным везением. Обаятельный, старательный, скромный и, что немаловажно, ответственный – Саша, как профессионал, хотел знать, какую оценку выставит ему Олешкевич по итогам года его работы на «Пентаграмму».

– Ну, да…– неуверенно протянул Казьмин, косясь на дверь столовой, и всерьёз раздумывая послать продюсера, в смысле, перенести разговор с ним до следующего года, или же, наплевав на все правила приличия, завалиться в столовую и, не отрывая телефон от уха, набрать себе еды и продолжать беседу. Да и получится ли продолжать беседу на такие темы, Саша не знал, но, решившись, шагнул в столовую, украдкой осматривая помещение, много ли людей наличествует в пределах видимости. Несколько человек толпились у кассы, а в конце столовой был свободный столик. Если успеть его занять, то можно будет общаться без посторонних ушей. Он взял салат и суп, и, захватив горячий чай и слушая абонента, медленно подошел к кассе:

– Хороший ты парень, Александр, – продолжал Олешкевич в трубке. – Как говорится, рад бы придраться, да не к чему. Ты старательный, исполнительный, Энергию сдаешь всю… погрешность в несколько процентов я не считаю. Я правда рад, что ты согласился на моё предложение, быть частью команды моей «Пентаграммы». Идеальный ассамблёр.

Саша слегка покраснел, отходя от прилавка. Немного Энергии он оставлял себе, Олешкевич был прав, но ведь не больше объема, разрешённого Договором. Чтобы справляться с бешеным ритмом мероприятий, Саша, скрепя сердце, насыщался той Энергией, которая проходила сквозь него, и только после этого отдавал её в Банк. Но – идеальный кто?

– Кто? Ассамблёр? Может, «ассемблер»? – не понял Саша и впервые позволил себе указать продюсеру на неточность, а точнее, на ошибку в ударении. Он был хорошо воспитан, и в разговоре не исправлял никого, будь собеседник старше или младше него. – Ассемблер это же в языке программирования «передатчик» или «сборщик». 

К счастью, тот столик в отдалении, который он изначально приметил, никто не занял, и парень, слегка расслабившись, сгрузил свою съедобную ношу, сел за стол и, отгородившись от людей локтём на столешнице, приступил к трапезе. 

– Ну, насчет ассемблера я не буду тебя исправлять, – усмехнулась трубка, и Саша услышал, как Олешкевич чем-то зашуршал на заднем фоне. – Приятного аппетита, кстати. Ничего не успеваешь, даже пообедать. Вот единственное, что бы я в тебе изменил в лучшую сторону, так это привычку вовремя питаться и питаться нормально. А не «кусочничать» фаст-фудом.

Саша перестал жевать. Блин, неужели Кирилл может запросто влезть в его голову и мысли даже на расстоянии, и понять, чем он сейчас занимается и о чём думает? Тогда, летом, когда они ехали в машине, и Олешкевич так очевидно считывал его мысли, Казьмин хотя бы был в радиусе действия энергетического поля шефа. Но сейчас-то какого лешего? Неужели ему действительно не составляет труда контролировать подопечных? Выдохнув, Саша проглотил порцию салата и пробормотал:

– Спасибо. Ты-то откуда знаешь, что я сижу в столовой и давлюсь салатом? У тебя тут камеры повсюду, или ты мою голову как хобби препарируешь?

В трубке послышался смешок. Блин, ну а реально, откуда он всё знает? Эдак ему лишний раз самоудовлетворением не заняться будет, раз Олешкевич бдит.

– Саша, мысли проще и не ищи двойное дно, – продолжил продюсер. – У тебя время паузы, я слышу на заднем фоне, как ты вышел из одного помещения и вошел в другое. И то, как стучит вилка, ударяясь о тарелку, я тоже слышу. Так вот, насчет Ассамблёров – так называют у нас людей, кто участвует в процессе сбора Энергии, именно как добытчик, как собиратель. Калька с английского, в международных отчётах так повелось, а наши менять не стали, переняли, считай меньше переводить и адаптировать пришлось. И ты – идеальный Ассамблёр. Критики, как и нареканий, у меня к тебе нет. Будем посмотреть, как говорится. А насчет Ярослава, – Олешкевич внезапно сменил тему, заставляя Александра снова перестать работать челюстями. – Я хотел бы попросить тебя сегодня об одном одолжении, так сказать, о проведении эксперимента.

– Например? – Саша с азартом буквально навострил уши.

– Я хочу посмотреть, сколько Ярослав принесет чистой Энергии. Когда вы вдвоем взаимодействуете, у вас, а точнее, между вами «искрит». И объем собранной с фанаток Энергии, естественно, увеличивается. Ничего сверхъестественного. Так вот, у меня мысли стали закрадываться, различные, и мне хотелось бы кое-что проверить, когда ты и Ярослав будете на одном концерте. Ждать февраля долго, да и момент удачный, без лунной помощи хотелось бы обойтись, для чистоты эксперимента. 

– Ну? – Нетерпению Саши, казалось, сейчас придет конец, но Олешкевич понимал, кого и как он может тянуть в томлении, а с кем такие шутки не пройдут. 

– Я прошу тебя, чтобы ты сегодня на «Караоке» не собирал Энергию. Даже настаиваю на этом. Мне нужен эксперимент, сколько Энергии соберет Ярослав, несмотря на то, что на концерте будешь ещё и ты.

– И как я это могу остановить? – Саша, казалось, расстроился. Получается, он сам останется без Энергии. А он надеялся, что получит, так сказать, компенсацию за сегодняшний сумасшедший день.

«Вот чёрт!»

– Ну, Саш, неужели ты так был голоден, что абсолютно не услышал правила игры? Я же не зря тебя про алкоголь спросил?

– То есть, ты предлагаешь, точнее, даже не предлагаешь, а в добровольно-принудительном порядке настаиваешь на том, чтобы я обязательно сегодня принимал алкоголь, так? И делал вид, что всё прекрасно?

– Ну, грубо говоря, да, – ответила, помолчав трубка. 

– А моя аллергия, значит, тебе пофигу, – Саша продолжил впихивать в себя салат. – Не боишься, что меня от одного бокала «унесёт», и я просто запорю всю программу? Частушки со сцены матерные петь начну, непристойности рассказывать?

Олешкевич замолчал. С одной стороны, Казьмин был ответственным, и на него можно было положиться. С другой стороны, смотря какие непристойности он будет со сцены рассказывать. Можно было бы, конечно, рискнуть, и оставить всё, как есть, и проверить Баярунаса на другом концерте, но соблазн так велик…

– Ну, смотря какие непристойности. Всё, что не противоречит концепту, чего бы и не порассказывать? Тем более, от алкоголя, говорят, легкость появляется, шутить легче, фансервисить, и Энергии с фанаток получим больше. А вот что по факту мы в Банк принесём, будет уже от Ярослава зависеть. Поэтому и хочу проверить, сколько Энергии он принесёт, без твоего участия. И, – Олешкевич понизил голос. – Ты окажешь мне очень большую услугу, если Ярослав об этом разговоре и о проверках знать не будет. Я, считай, как-никак, но твоё начальство. А приказы, даже дружественные, не обсуждаются. Ладно, с наступающим тебя, Саш. Здоровья тебе и проектов в следующем году, крутых. Ну, и сотрудничество продолжать, всё-таки, хочется поставить "Тетрадку..." с тобой. До связи!

Казьмин даже не успел ничего возразить, как дисплей телефона загорелся, что означало завершение разговора другой стороной. Саша, вяло ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, неспешно доел ставший вмиг невкусным салат, запил всё это дело чаем и, чертыхнувшись, вышел из столовой. Последний спектакль этого года о приключениях профессора из Кёнигсберга и его неопытного помощника в замке вампира должен был начаться меньше чем через час…

***

Ярослав, беспечно кинув взгляд на телефон и поняв, что у него есть ещё немного времени до отправления поезда, отправился на поиски еды. Он спокойно доедал еду, купленную в «Теремке», когда понял, что безбожно опаздывает на поезд, отправляющийся в Питер. Последний, между прочим, в этом направлении, да и в этом году тоже. Он бросился на вокзал, на ходу допивая чай и намотав шарф почти до самых глаз. Усталость после последнего шоу Авербуха быстро сменялась ожиданием встречи с Сашей и предвкушением праздника. Новогоднего настроения, правда, пока что не ощущалось, но Ярослав сам себе объяснял это тем, что он просто не успевал даже банально остановиться в эти предновогодние дни и оглянуться вокруг. Залетев буквально в последнюю минуту в «Сапсан» он, заняв свое место и немного успокоив бьющееся где-то посередине горла сердце, уставился в окно. Темнота. И мелкие огни, пробегающие за стеклом. Ярик прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на предстоящем «Караоке камикадзе» в новогоднюю ночь. Прекрасный формат, и дата шикарная. Билеты были раскуплены за полчаса, и ведь никого не смутило, что Новый год вообще-то семейный праздник, а тут человеку предлагают тусить всю ночь в клубе. Хотя, кого и когда это останавливало? Чтобы «отрываться» с друзьями в ночных клубах даже праздника-то как такового не нужно выдумывать, а Новый год, да ещё и в компании звезд театра – не каждый день случается такое. 

Почти полгода Ярослав был в «Пентаграмме» и, несмотря на некоторые сложности и недопонимания поначалу, чувствовал себя под крылом Олешкевича действительно как у Христа за пазухой. Крутые проекты, новые роли, несущие за собой деньги для самого Ярослава, а Энергию – для продюсерского центра были тем компромиссом, ради которого Ярик, сцепив зубы и закинувшись таблеткой от головной боли, каждый раз выходил из дома. Раз в месяц продюсер устраивал тренинги и на последнем, недельной давности, Ярослав умудрился настроить против себя чуть ли не всю немногочисленную группу «новичков», вступив в спор с Олешкевичем прямо на уроке.

– Кирилл Игоревич, – обратился он к продюсеру перед самым окончанием тренинга. – А те, кто как я, получившие способность не по рождению, а от …друга, так скажем, – Ярослав запнулся, но, бросив беглый взгляд на Сашу и не увидя привычной гримасы отвращения, которую Казьмин неизменно натягивал, если только не был под прицелом нескольких десятков пар глаз преданных фанатов, продолжил:

– Мы же можем открыто говорить, тут ведь все свои, не так ли?   
Олешкевич посмотрел в сторону говорившего парня, подошел ближе и медленно кивнул. Интересно, что в его голову могло прийти такого, что Ярослав не стал дожидаться окончания учебного времени, а озвучивает вопросы так, не стесняясь, и для всех присутствующих:

– Конечно, все свои, задавай свой вопрос.

Ярослав глухо откашлялся, обвел взглядом рядом сидящих и продолжил:

– Вот у меня есть друг, который поделился со мной своими способностями. Благодаря ему и всем вам я сейчас тут. Но ведь мы не равны в правах, так? То есть, я поясню. Вот что Гордеев, что тот же Ожогин – они же по рождению получили свои способности, свои магию. А я – мне Сашка передал. А Вы, Кирилл Игоревич, сказали, что те, кто не обладал магией от рождения, не могут претендовать на что-то большее, чем быть просто артистом, так?

– К чему ты клонишь? Я не совсем тебя понимаю, – пробормотал Олешкевич, в голове прокручивая возможные варианты развития дальнейших событий. – Если ты имеешь ввиду, что только наделенные врожденными способностями могут карабкаться по карьерной лестнице, становясь Кураторами и выше, то в этом ты прав. Ни один человек, не обладающий такой силой, изначально просто не выдержит ни одного конкурса, его забракуют Старшие Кураторы. 

Позади Ярослава хмыкнула девушка. Катя, помощница Олешкевича, была точно Гермиона из «Гарри Поттера» – отличница, старательно записывающая буквально каждое слово продюсера – она, как казалось Ярославу, недолюбливала его, что было резонно, поскольку он был единственным, кто влился в «Пентаграмму» будучи обычным человеком, получившим, буквально, выклянчив немного шарма от Казьмина. Он, проигнорировав её смешок, продолжил:

– Ну, то есть я, даже если буду самым лучшим на этом потоке, никогда не смогу стать таким же, как Вы, так? 

– Как продюсер? – Олешкевич понял, куда клонит Баярунас и, не удержавшись, усмехнулся, что не укрылось от Ярослава. – Нет. Точнее, как обычный, среднестатистический, может быть и получится, но если ты имеешь в виду, чтобы быть на уровне меня или Маши Большаковой в Питере, боюсь, я тебя разочарую, но у тебя это не выйдет. Управленческое мастерство это ещё не всё, что нужно для успешного продюсирования. Нужно иметь чутьё, чуйку эту, нужны связи, нужно… Да много, что нужно. И поддержка вышестоящих. 

– А разве обычный человек, который метит в продюсеры, не может стать успешным? 

Олешкевич прищурился. Ох, Ярослав-Ярослав… Хочешь играть с огнём – давай поиграем, только не удивляйся, если что-то не получается. Кирилл вернулся за стол, присел на столешницу и обвёл глазами присутствующих. Казьмин отвлёкся, скорее всего, на сообщение, отобразившееся на часах, Гордеев и Свешникова переводили взгляд с него на Ярика, Катя, как обычно, что-то писала в конспект, и только Лена тянула руку вверх, как ученица в школе, знающая правильный ответ. Продюсер кивнул Лене:

– Ты хочешь что-то добавить? 

Газаева улыбнулась. Её улыбка словно бы согрела всех сидящих в кабинете:

– Ярик, а ты хочешь быть больше чем просто артист? Посмотри на меня, на ребят, мы рады работать с «Пентаграммой», это же счастливый билет, и пропуск в лучшие мюзиклы. 

Ярослав не ответил. Он посмотрел на Лену и перевел взгляд на Гордеева:

– Ты тоже никогда не думал про «самостоятельное плавание»? А ты? – Ярослав обратился к Казьмину. Тот, встретившись взглядом с голубыми глазами Ярика, уставился вниз и покачал головой в отрицательном ответе. 

– Ярик, – мягко начал Олешкевич. – Ну, не нужно тебе пытаться стать продюсером. Тебе бы подтянуть актерское мастерство, чтобы различные, разноплановые роли играть, чтоб универсальным артистом быть. 

– Ну, а почему нет-то? – Ярослав, казалось, искренне не понимал, что тут такого, что он хочет расти дальше? – Я понимаю, что Гордееву дадут первые роли, высокий, стройный красавец. Что сейчас, что через десять лет, он сможет если не Герберта в «Бале…», то уж точно Графа с успехом играть. Или Сашка вот, Казьмин, этакий романтичный нестареющий принц по типажу. А я…

– Яр, ну твоя внешность тоже востребована будет, для других ролей, – не выдержала Вера и успокаивающе попыталась купировать возникающий конфликт. Она понимала, что этот худой парень комплексует из-за того, что от рождения ему не досталось ни роста, ни внешности, которая считается классической для главного героя мужского плана – широкие плечи, мужественный волевой подбородок – и которая нравится консервативно настроенным дамочкам. Да, что уж греха таить, Ярику роли каноничных красавцев в классическом театре или мюзикле априори не достанутся никогда. Смотря на Ярослава, женщине будет хотеться сыграть роль заботливой мамочки рядом с ним, но никак не той, кто будет восхищаться Баярунасом как мужчиной, от которого она гипотетически хотела бы детей, как от самца, продолжателя рода. Это не Гордеев и не Ожогин и даже не Казьмин. Большинство зрительниц и поклонниц, приходящие в театр, смотрят на исполнителя главных ролей как на потенциального продолжателя рода, это в природе заложено. А Ярик… не герой романа он, в общем. И с течением времени это будет только усугубляться, в смысле, человек не молодеет, и с каждым годом предложение главных ролей будет только сокращаться.

Ярослав посмотрел на Веру и ничего не сказал. Олешкевич, прочитав мысли подопечного вздохнул:

– Ярик, как говорил Мюллер, «а Вас я попрошу остаться». Поговорим тет-а-тет. Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе место во второй группе, где я преподаю бизнес-модели, и там как раз мы подробно разбираем и составление бизнес-плана, и другие не менее важные вопросы. Боюсь, что ребятам это просто не особо интересно будет, зря время терять не хочется.

– Потому что они понимают, что я отличаюсь от них, и очень отличаюсь. У меня другой путь, – выпалил Ярослав с вызовом, смотря пристально на продюсера. 

– Ну Яр! – Казьмин не выдержал, поворачиваясь к другу. – Ты пойми, что жизнь несправедлива, кто-то будет лучше, кто-то хуже тебя. Это нормально. Ну не станешь ты на одну ступень с Кириллом, или даже с Ожогиным, ну это как в России раньше сословия были, крестьянин никогда не будет ровня дворянству.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Катя, с испугом переводя глаза с продюсера на Ярослава и потом на Казьмина, приоткрыла рот. Олешкевич хмыкнул, махнув рукой в успокаивающем жесте: 

– Достаточно. Не хватало сейчас ещё, чтобы выброс Энергии случился после нашей встречи. Ярослав, останься, остальные свободны. 

Артисты поднялись и быстро, в течение минуты, покинули помещение. Опытные ребята понимали, что в такие моменты лучше исчезнуть с поля зрения продюсера, и не показываться ему пару дней на глаза. А Ярик, в силу, так сказать, неопытности в магических и энергетических вопросах, тыкался в серьезные темы с упорством слепого котенка. 

Кирилл медленно собрал бумаги со стола и посмотрел на Ярослава. Он ждал, пока парень начнёт разговор первый. Ярослав, смотря в пол, не поднимая головы, делал тоже самое – выжидал время. Наконец, он поднял лицо и увидел, что Олешкевич, не моргая, смотрит на него в упор. От такого взгляда он поежился и икнул.

– Чего?

– Ярослав, – неспешно начал продюсер. – Я ценю твои попытки в самосовершенствование, и саморазвитие артиста – это прекрасно. Но, я хочу тебя по-дружески предупредить, или даже не предупредить, а уточнить, что есть так называемый уровень доступа до определенных тем. Если ты хочешь в будущем стать продюсером – а я вижу, что ты этого буквально жаждешь, держать всё управление в своих руках, и роли в своих проектах самому выбирать, чтобы не быть на второстепенных ролях – то тебе нужно пару лет учиться, и серьезно учиться. В моей второй группе есть место, если хочешь, приходи завтра, я покажу тебе, как это работает. Только, прошу тебя, не стоит больше эпатировать других и заводить разговор на такие темы при ребятах. Ты можешь стать самым обычным организатором, если захочешь, но уникальным продюсером – не сможешь. Тебя просто не пропустят в этот круг другие, более серьезные люди, и я не смогу на это повлиять. Там очень щепетильно относятся к соблюдению Правил.

– Прям как Кодекс чистоты арийской расы, – не выдержал Ярослав.   
Олешкевич вздохнул. Ну, чисто теоретически, Баярунас был прав. В требованиях, выдвигаемых Управлением, на одном из первых мест стояло правило чистоты крови – возможность занимать руководящие должности предоставлялась только тем людям, магические способности которых были получены по рождению. Простые люди, даже получившие эту магическую способность в полном объеме, не имели возможности прыгнуть выше головы и стать серьезным бизнесменом или продюсером.  
Ярослав молча кивнул. Он уже слегка пожалел, что начал такой разговор при свидетелях, хотя, в этом тоже была своя выгода, теперь он понимал, по крайней мере, опасаться ли ему конкуренции среди артистов. Да даже со стороны Казьмина, вдруг он тоже в обозримом будущем хочет стать кем-то больше, чем артист драматического театра. Ну, подумаешь, противопоставил себя остальным членам «Пентаграммы», показав, что он хочет расти дальше и не быть простым актёром или певцом, разве это грех? Зато они, как Олешкевич, так и коллеги-артисты изначально будут знать, что Ярослав не маленький мальчик, и довольствоваться малым не собирается. Время расставит всё на свои места, ему всего двадцать три, и вся жизнь впереди. Благодаря Казьмину он зацепился в «Пентаграмме», и в будущем его ждут новые проекты. А возможность собирать с фанаток Энергию облегчала состояние Ярослава, он не был настолько выжатым после спектаклей и скачки давления, равно как и мигрени случались гораздо реже. Волшебство! Сашка, конечно, мог бы и больше своего шарма-то ему, Ярославу, отсыпать, как-никак, друг, но и с этим можно работать. 

Ярослав, будто бы что-то вспомнив, быстро спросил Кирилла:

– А почему Вы сказали, что может случиться взрыв Энергии?

Олешкевич удивился перемене темы:

– Ну, потому что мы обязаны поддерживать Баланс Энергии. А конфликты в нашей компании, когда спорит большая компания людей, обладающих магическими сверхспособностями, могут привести к тому, что где-то будет выброс Энергии.

– И что это будет означать?

– Это чревато. Взрывы, землетрясения, наводнения, – продюсер начала перечислять вероятные последствия выброса Энергии, как Баярунас прыснул со смеху.

– Кирилл Игоревич, декабрь как бы за окном. Разве что всё за минуту растает.

Олешкевич вздохнул.

– Ярик, у Энергии нет диаметра и расстояния. Это может быть совсем в другом месте Земли. Я к тому, что не контролируемые конфликты даже между двумя людьми могут быть причиной, что в каком-то другом, абсолютно не связанном с этими двумя людьми месте, может произойти что-то, потому что произошел неконтролируемый выход Энергии.  
Ярослав кивнул:

– Понятно. Спасибо. Я могу идти? 

– Можешь. Так тебя ждать во вторую группу? – спросил продюсер.

Ярик улыбнулся:

– Да. Я приду. Мне интересно попробовать.

Олешкевич сделал пометки в ежедневнике. Пусть пытается, с Кирилла не убудет, а так Ярик хотя бы на глазах будет, под присмотром.

– Тогда я тебя жду. Ну, всё, ты можешь идти. 

Ярослав поднялся со стула, подошел к вешалке, на которой висел его пуховик, оделся и повернулся к Олешкевичу:

– Кирилл Игоревич, Вы не ответили мне. Почему человек, не обладающий врожденными магическими способностями, не может быть успешным?

Олешкевич усмехнулся, глядя в глаза Ярославу:

– А чёрт его знает. Звезды как-то не так сходятся. Человек, который не соответствует этим требованиям, просто будет методично разрушать свое окружение, и всё то, что он до этого выстраивал, будет рассыпаться как карточные домики. Как будто бы дорогу закрывает что-то, и пускать не будет довести задуманное до конца. 

Ярослав сделал вид, что удовлетворён ответом и, попрощавшись, вышел из кабинета. Кирилл, вернувшись за свой стол, сел, обхватил голову руками и погрузился в размышления. С каждым разом Ярослав доставлял продюсеру всё больше хлопот, и связаны они были именно с его неуёмным желанием стать важнее и круче, чем все артисты «Пентаграммы»…

***

Ярик вынырнул из мыслей, возникших на последнем в этом году тренинге. За этими воспоминаниями он не заметил, как почти доехал до Санкт-Петербурга, и буквально уже приближаясь к Московскому вокзалу, в его голове всплыл разговор, который состоялся утром с продюсером, когда Ярик забежал к нему забрать небольшой пакет для Казьмина и Разрешения на изъятие Энергии на «Караоке Камикадзе» для них обоих. В течение нескольких минут, которые у них были, Кирилл Игоревич прямо и четко напомнил ему, что не стоит пытаться стать ему конкурентом, и о том, что Энергию можно использовать только в мирных целях, а именно – собирать Энергию и переправлять в Банк. Ярослав покивал, прослушал его в пол-уха и полетел на ледовое шоу. 

Влетев в гримерку «Манхеттена» в последние минуты до начала мероприятия, он вытащил Разрешения и подготовил их, чтобы передать их Марии – она отдаст их Большаковой, чтобы не бегать за ней в новогодние дни. Удобно. Вручив Казьмину пакет, Ярослав не удержался от комментария:

– И что же такого тебе подарил Олешкевич, что я должен был ехать за этим чёртовым пакетом?

Саша заглянул внутрь пакета и присвистнул. Он в удивлении вытащил пару комиксов на английском языке, которые Кирилл, скорее всего, выбирал прицельно для Саши, и смешные носки со снеговиками. 

– Нихрена себе, внезапные подарочки, – пробормотал Саша, рассматривая комиксы. – Не ожидал прям.

Ярослав смотрел на подарок от продюсера, и укол зависти пронзил его сердце. Ему-то Олешкевич ничего не подарил, но Ярик попытался задавить эту эмоцию. Впереди была новогодняя ночь, и Ярослав предвкушал это восхитительное чувство, когда зал забит фанатками, они с Сашей – на сцене, все радуются и Энергия радости буквально льется через край. И он получит свою дозу Энергии. Словно бывалый наркоман, он прочно подсел на иглу эйфории, возникающей после получения Энергии с поклонниц. И с каждым днём он жаждал её всё больше.

Первый час прошел по сценарию. Незадолго до полуночи парни вернулись в свою гримёрку, и Ярослав, достав бутылку «Абрау-Дюрсо» , демонстративно поставил её на стол:

– А мне у Авербуха вот такой подарок сделали.

Саша поднял большой палец вверх:

– Круто, прямо в тему, Новый год, как-никак. Можно под куранты выпить.

Ярослав помолчал, взглянул на Сашу и пробормотал:

– Я не буду. Если хочешь, пей, но сегодня я пас.

Саша непонимающе уставился на Ярослава. Чтобы он да пропустил возможность бухнуть? Чудеса, да и только.

– В смысле? Ты в завязке? 

Ярослав потёр запястье, и Саша с удивлением увидел красный браслет, украшавший правую руку друга. Странно, Ярослав, в отличие от Саши, совершенно не стремился украсить себя какими-то дополнительными «примочками», это была скорее Сашина прерогатива. Дорвавшись до столиц, Саша самозабвенно наслаждался мужскими украшениями, будь то кольца или же концертные «бабочки». Браслеты, кулоны, цепи и цепочки, кольца и фенечки – Саша знал толк в украшении себя, и вкладывал в украшения особый, только ему понятный смысл. Многие украшения он покупал сам, что-то дарила мама и девушка, но с каждой безделушкой у него были свои, особенные взаимоотношения, и в его внешнем виде, только если это не было банальным выходом в магазин, не было ни грамма непродуманности. Аксессуары служили Саше для завершения образа, придавая своему обладателю налёт богемности. Но то, что Ярик, в обычной жизни не носивший даже часов, нацепил нечто, выбивающееся из привычного образа, да ещё и несущее в себе чужой магический заряд, – Саша взглянул на него и через призму магического зрения, – удивляло и пугало одновременно.

– Нет. Просто не хочу. Да и устал я, боюсь, что меня просто вырубит после одного бокала «шампуня». Так что, если хочешь, можешь забрать, – уклончиво ответил Ярослав.

Казьмин кивнул, доставая ручку. 

– Заберу, – он постарался вложить в голос как можно больше беспечности, а в голове тут же всплыла просьба Олешкевича о том, чтобы Саша, по возможности, не собирал Энергию. Вот и отлично, даже ничего придумывать не пришлось, чтобы раздобыть алкоголь. Все же знают, что Казьмин не пьёт от слова совсем. – Бокал точно выпью. После «двойника» «Бала» расслабиться очень хочется. 

Ярослав непонимающе смотрел на Сашу, когда тот стал что-то писать на обрывке бумаги.

– Ты чего, неужели желание будешь сжигать и в фужере топить?  
Саша потянулся к рюкзаку в поисках зажигалки. Не найдя по карманам, он увидел забытую кем-то на окне зеленую зажигалку и, втайне обрадовавшись, схватил её:

– Естественно. Когда ещё мне выпадет такая возможность напиться в новогоднюю ночь?

– Мда, и то верно. 

Время приближалось к двенадцати. Саша взял шампанское со стола и не без усилия открыл бутылку. 

– Слушай, – спросил Саша, – а нас на сцену что, звать не будут? Новый год типа без нас чтоль они решили делать?

– Походу, – усмехнулся Ярик, смотря на закрытую дверь. – Либо ждут продолжение фансервиса, мол, закрыли нас обоих в гримёрке, как знать, чем мы тут занимаемся, без посторонних глаз.

Саша фыркнул. Ей-богу, доведёт Баярунас его до греха, отмутузит он его когда-нибудь, за весь его «фансервис»…

За минуту до новогодних курантов Саша открыл «YouTube», включив прямую трансляцию с курантами. Он налил себе фужер, подготовил бумажку с пожеланием, и положил зажигалку рядом, предварительно проверив работоспособность «огнива».

– Точно не будешь? – спросил он Ярослава. Тот замотал головой, будто бы отгоняя наваждение:

– Точно, я сказал же, – будто бы в раздражении ответил Ярик. – Я сегодня пас.

Саша в безразличии посмотрел на телефон. Странно, про них тупо забыли, хотя оговаривалось, что в новогодний час они будут на сцене. Удивительно, короче. Когда стали бить куранты, Саша поднял фужер в сторону Ярика и весело сказал:

– Ну, с Новым годом, Яр! 

Тот кивнул. Саша сжёг свою записку, стряхнув пепел в фужер, и выпил светло-желтую пузырящуюся жидкость. Шампанское практически тут же ударило в голову, и Саша зажмурился. 

Минут через десять про них всё же вспомнили и дверь гримёрки распахнулась. С шутками про неудавшийся фансервис, ведущий новогодней ночи вытащил обоих на сцену, и волшебная ночь понеслась своим чередом. Несмотря на шампанское, Саша сохранял ясный ум, и ему не давал покоя браслет Ярослава, о чём он спросил того, как только они наконец-то остались вдвоем.

– Яр, а что это у тебя? Это же не просто безделушка, да и не носишь ты украшения, – Саша буквально развернул руку Ярика, притянув её поближе к глазам, но так, чтобы не дотрагиваться до украшения.  
Ярик вздрогнул и инстинктивно потянулся к запястью.

– Это…подарок. 

– А почему на правой руке? – продолжал допытываться Казьмин.

– А на какой? Мне как сказали... – начал было Ярослав, и осёкся.

– Кто сказал? Яр, это же не просто браслет. Кто тебе дал? – Саша схватил Ярослава за плечо и сыпал вопросами, понимая, что дело нечисто.

Ярослав резко отстранился от Саши, вырывая руку и прикрывая браслет рукой:

– Это. Просто. Браслет, – зашипел Ярослав. – Если ты связан с магической стороной жизни, это не значит, что все безделушки, встречающиеся на твоём пути, заряжены чем-либо или на что-либо.   
Может мне из Израиля сувенир привезли, что ты привязался? 

Саша посмотрел на Ярослава. Он не верил ни единому его слову. Красные шерстяные нити, нити Каббалы и всякую подобную символику, привозимые из Иерусалима, носили на левой руке и завязывали вручную. Это же был необычный, стабильный и жёсткий браслет, который Ярослав носил на правой руке. Из обрывков воспоминаний, которые он читал в Интернете, когда увлекался символизмом и подбором амулетов для себя, он помнил, что на правой руке красные нитки носят только в одном случае – когда хотели использовать серьезную магию для привлечения богатства и успеха. Саша, прикрыв глаза, быстро попытался вспомнить, какой сегодня мог быть лунный день, но оставил эту затею. Тренинг у Олешкевича был неделю назад, Яр ещё там чуть ли не поссорился со всей группой, значит, сейчас убывающая Луна, а это значит, амулет был сделан перед тем, как Ярик поехал на тренинг. Чертовщина какая-то. Неужели Ярик решил увеличить «пропускную способность» Энергии через себя и оставлять часть Энергии себе? Но ведь это запрещено. Или же.… Или же Ярик хочет приумножить полученный от Саши шарм, который тот передал ему в августе, чтобы стать сильнее. 

Вопросы, вопросы, которые так некстати в новогоднюю ночь крутились у Саши в голове.


	20. Chapter 20

_январь 2019_

Вибрирующий телефон разбудил Казьмина намного раньше запланированного времени. В такие редкие выходные, после ночного эфира – ну знают же люди, что он всю ночь стримил, значит, с утра точно трубку не снимет. Первый звонок он почувствовал ещё сквозь сон, но тот быстро прекратился. Саша, наполовину вынырнув из сна, уже снова начал было проваливаться в сладкую дрёму, как под подушкой снова раздалась противная вибрация.

«Да что ж такое-то?»

Он нащупал телефон и, на секунду открыв глаза, чтобы не промахнуться и «свайпнуть» в правильную сторону, то есть – отклонить звонок. Но имя абонента заставило Казьмина изменить траекторию движения пальца, и он снял трубку:

– М? – даже не натягивая на себя маску воспитания, промычал в динамик парень.

– Доброе утро, Саша! – радостным голосом поприветствовал спящего Сашу продюсер. Даже не обратил внимания на недовольный тон вызываемого абонента.

Саша попытался вытянуть вторую руку и застонал – затекла шея. День не успел начаться, а он его уже ненавидит. Пытается, конечно, сдержаться, но что-то подсказывало Саше, что как день начался, так он и закончится. В данном случае – через пень-колоду.

– Доброе, – прокряхтел в ответ Казьмин, переворачиваясь и пытаясь принять удобное положение на подушке, чтобы до кучи не начала болеть спина.

– У тебя на завтра какие планы? Работаешь или выходной?

– Кир, не помню, – заворчал Саша, прокручивая в . – А, завтра же «Бал» в Питере, «двойник». Чёрт! А я не выспавшийся, уставший, в абсолютно выжатом состоянии. Ты, между прочим, меня из сна выдернул.

– Саш, – завёл разговор Кирилл, не обращая внимания на ворчание Казьмина. – Не хочу тебя расстраивать ещё больше, но завтра – новолуние. Как ты его отыграешь, ты думал?

Казьмин сглотнул. Пиздец. Полный. Он и так «никакущий», но отоспаться это полбеды. А то, что он не проверил календарь, когда получал расписание – ну, считай, сам виноват. Чёрт, только бы организм не подвел; голос – это было последнее, о чем думал Казьмин в такие дни, он профессионал и голосом владеет виртуозно. Давление и общее состояние были более актуальной темой для Саши. Зимой, в принципе, ему было проще, потому что аллергия отходила на второй план, но новолуния для Казьмина были «критическими». А ещё и «двойник» в этот день. Да уж, не повезло, год начался с накладок.

– И когда оно? – спросил парень, мысленно молясь всевозможным богам, чтобы оно было либо в самом начале ночи, либо в самом конце. Не, ну, а вдруг?

– В 4 утра с «копейками» по Москве.

– Твою мать…– застонал Саша. – У меня первый спектакль в час дня.

Кирилл помолчал и тихо предложил:

– Давай, ты заедешь, перед поездом, я тебе немного Энергии из Банка дам. Я сегодня в офисе весь день.

Саше показалось, что он ослышался:

– А так можно?

– Ну, это же я тебе как твой продюсер, твой шеф, считай, предлагаю. И это так, Энергия в кредит. Отработаешь. Хотя, в тебе можно не сомневаться, отработаешь этот кредит в ближайшие дни.

– Я отработаю, не сомневайся! – Саша сказал это с такой экспрессией в голосе, что сам испугался. Он ненавидел всякие рассрочки и кредиты и лучше подкопит и купит какой-то девайс попозже, но оплатит сразу, чем брать в кредит, и выплачивать частями и с грабительскими процентами.

Трубка хмыкнула и Саша устыдился своему внезапному порыву. А может, можно как-то своими силами решить?

– Я, если честно, сейчас подумал, что можно попытаться подмениться, но я и так работаю всего три спектакля в этом месяце. А целым кастом подмениться в такой короткий срок мы не сможем. И отказываться не могу, и так с гулькин нос работы дали. Так что у меня без вариантов, как хочешь, так и работай, – пробормотал Саша. В голове роем толкались мысли, начиная от шантажа его Олешкевичем до благодарности в сторону Кирилла за такой жест доброй воли. После фразы продюсера о том, что он может поделиться Энергией, Саша окончательно проснулся. Такой вариант он вообще не рассматривал, да и не знал про него – просить Энергию у Отделения.

– Подъезжай, я тебя «подлатаю».

– Спасибо. Правда, спасибо, Кирилл. Ты меня, спасаешь…в очередной раз.

Продюсер хмыкнул в трубку:

– Потому что мне важен каждый мой артист, и…

– Ладно, ладно, тебе также важно, чтобы я продолжал приносить Энергию «Пентаграмме», ты же это тоже не забыл, ведь так? – перебил того Саша и впервые за весь разговор на лице у него сама по себе появилась улыбка. Олешкевич знал, куда надавить при общении, а Саша… он был согласен, в принципе, но не без опаски за свое будущее на такую дозу.

– Это само собой разумеется. Но в первую очередь я смотрю на тебя как на человека. И только потом – на то, что ты мне и «Пентаграмме» можешь дать. Я тогда жду тебя, заезжай. И, давай уже, подъём, ты всё равно не уснёшь уже, а так хоть что-то успеешь сделать. Шею, например, размять, кряхтел вон, как старый дед. До встречи!

– Угу, до встречи, – ответил Саша и отнял телефон от уха. Блять, конечно, уже не поспать ему, если еще в «Пентаграмму» заезжать. Саша медленно открыл глаза, уставился в потолок, потом повернул голову в поисках очков, и с удивлением ощутил, что боль, пронзавшая при пробуждении затекшую шею, отступила.

«Ой, только не говорите, что Олешкевич на расстоянии боль снимать умеет!»

Вибрация сообщения прервала поток его мыслей. Саша подслеповато поднёс телефон к глазам и уставился на последнее сообщение. Снова Кирилл, но содержание сообщения заставило Сашу сглотнуть в замешательстве:

«Спасибо Катюше скажи, она тебя подлечила, на расстоянии, пока мы разговаривали. Она на «лечебное» всё-таки пошла, ей как раз практика нужна. До встречи, красавчик!»

Чертовщина какая-то, ей-богу! Ещё немного и Саша поверит во всяких экстрасенсов и шаманов, которые на одном из каналов «битвы» каждый сезон устраивают. Но, с другой стороны, шарм и харизма же у Саши есть, работает он под руководством Олешкевича, Энергию с концертов он, как воронка, через себя пропускает и отдаёт её в Банк, себе не оставляя ничего. Так что, в принципе, система отлажена, Энергия качается, Саше проекты перепадают… Загаданное желание про театральные премьеры и главные роли в них, которое он сжёг и выпил в бокале с шампанским – Саша верил, что исполнится. А то, что сейчас проектов нет – ну, бывает, что уж; в депрессию впадать из-за этого Саша точно не будет.

Саша надел очки, встал с кровати и прошёл в ванную. Ну, не китайский пчеловод, уже хорошо, но и не писаный красавец. А за снятие боли Кате действительно спасибо, надо ей пару билетов будет дать, на премьеру какую-нибудь. Или просто на спектакль. Она вроде бы у Яра спрашивала, куда стоит сходить, вот и будет повод. Но, блин, это новолуние совсем не вовремя… Он включил горячую воду и залез под струи воды. Капли воды падали на лицо, слегка массируя кожу. А ведь массаж был бы сейчас ой как кстати, разогнать лимфу, выгнать лишнюю воду. Ведь если завтра ещё давление упадёт, он вообще будет неважно выглядеть, да и опозориться перед немецкими приглашенными артистами не хотелось. Сэрич, конечно, уже знает Сашу с хорошей стороны, как-никак на «Братьях по музыке» он с ним уже сотрудничал, но ой как не хочется, чтобы он видел его слабости. Будет ещё думать, что на Казьмина положиться нельзя, или ещё что в голову взбредёт. Профессиональный позор Саша переживал намного тяжелее, чем личные неудачи. Хорошо, что его девушка с ним не ездит туда-сюда, да и не знает она про эту сторону его жизни. А так хотелось бы рассказать, поделиться. Но, не поймёт. Точнее, Саша не рассказывал об этом никому; родители в лице мамы и бабушки, естественно, знали, сами его, считай, учили, а отец… Отец, в смысле, отчим, которого Саша называл «отец», что очень умиляло окружающих, кто знал про его жизненную ситуацию, смирился, да и просто принимал как данность. Биологический отец, напротив, даже не знал о таких способностях мальчика, а Саша не стремился посвящать того в свою жизнь. А девушка… Саша осознавал ответственность, которую он понесёт, если информация про эту сторону жизни всплывёт где-либо, и уже давно решил, что он раскроет перед женой все карты, только если когда-нибудь он снова женится и создаст настоящую семью. А до этого, извините, пусть его отсутствие по определенным дням будет очередным «загоном», и люди считают это очередными «тараканами», но Александр мог себе пока что это позволить – разграничивать _эту_ и профессиональную жизнь.

Его администратор, по совместительству – помощница и SMM-щица, которой Саша доверял организацию и менеджмент всей своей концертной активности на все сто процентов, знала только о том, что при планировании сторонних мероприятий она должна была сначала сообщить об этом Александру и ждать подтверждения или отказа. По какому принципу Саша соглашался или отказывался от участия в очередном концерте, помощница не знала. Поначалу она пыталась было выяснить и всячески понять эту логику, потом бросила эту затею. Саша был как кремень, и уходил в глухую оборону даже при малейшей попытке перейти _эту_ черту помощницей, ревностно оберегая свою маленькую тайну. Если даты мероприятий были не фиксированы и Саше давался карт-бланш, он считал это удачей. Вообще, на Сашино счастье, в театре можно было заранее отметить пару дней в месяц, когда ты ну никак не мог участвовать в спектакле, и Саша исправно вносил эти даты в календарную сетку. Но с каждым разом он с ужасом думал о том, что настанет момент, когда у него будет загружен каждый день в месяц, и – нет, это конечно хорошо, стабильность, какая-никакая, и приближает Сашину мечту стать самым востребованным молодым артистом мюзиклов, – но Саша будет выкраивать часы на сон. Заветное желание он растворил в бокале, теперь же оставалось надеяться на милость Вселенной.

Выключив воду и завернувшись в махровый халат, Саша прошёл в комнату, автоматически расчесывая мокрые волосы рукой. Он взял телефон, одним глазом проверил почту, смахивая спам в «Корзину». Нужно привести себя в порядок, собраться и ехать – сначала на Моховую, потом на поезд. Нет, что ни говори, а то, что Олешкевич в апреле быстро понял, что происходит с Сашей, его состояние, которые простые люди истолковали бы как реакция на магнитную бурю, многого стоило. По крайней мере, хотя бы перед ним не пришлось натягивать маску вечного праздника и быть действительно самим собой. Неудивительно, что с Кириллом многие хотят работать. Он ведь как старший брат, как мировой начальник, который всегда поможет добрым словом и делом. Вот, как сейчас, Саша и думать забыл посмотреть в календарь, а Олешкевич уже подумал за подопечного, недаром даты всех мероприятий просил заранее всегда ему на рабочую почту сбрасывать.

Собрав в рюкзак нехитрые вещи, несессер с косметикой и таблетками, которые ему, как обычно, могут понадобиться в самый неподходящий момент, шнуры и iPad, чтобы посмотреть фильм в поезде, и, намотав шарф почти до самого носа, Саша выбежал из дома. Снег приятно похрустывал под подошвами ботинок, и если бы на улице не было так серо, а на мозг не давило осознание того, что времени до поезда особо не оставалось, то Казьмин с удовольствием потратил бы час на прогулку пешком от его дома до офиса «Пентаграммы». Однако этот час логичнее и рациональнее было бы использовать для восстановления, точнее, для аккумулирования Энергии назавтра, поэтому Казьмин, недолго думая, свернул в сторону Садового кольца, дошёл быстрым шагом до метро и юркнул в открытые двери «подземки», смешавшись с потоком пассажиров.

Через двадцать минут он уже входил в двери продюсерского центра. Он заметил Катю, набирающую воду из кулера, и, улыбнувшись, подошел поближе:

– Привет! Ты тоже сегодня на работе?

– Привет! Ага, Олешкевич на работе и я с ним. С наступившим! – Катя в ответ приветливо улыбнулась парню, направляясь к кофе-машине. Как ни крути, Сашка умел нравиться девушкам любого возраста. Очень харизматичный артист, и улыбается искренне. Она налила воду, вложила кофейную капсулу и, подставив стаканчик, включила кофеварку. – Кирилл Игоревич сейчас занят, но скоро освободится. Как дела, всё хорошо?

– Да… – он замялся, но решил говорить откровенно, – с твоей помощью. Спасибо, Кать! Искреннее. С меня «проходки». В качестве благодарности. Ну и как бы Новый год, все дела.

– За что спасибо? – не поняла девушка.

– Мне Кирилл смску скинул, что ты на расстоянии смогла мне шею вылечить, – пробормотал Саша, глядя Кате прямо в глаза. – Ну, что это твоя работа была. Энергетически. Вот, говорю спасибо от чистого сердца.

И улыбнулся снова. Чисто по-кошачьи.

Катя вздохнула. Олешкевич всё-таки сообщил Казьмину, кто ему помог с решением такой мелкой, но неприятной проблемы. Ну, с одной стороны, может быть это и неплохо, но с другой стороны, может статься так, что с любым насморком этот болезненный парень будет обращаться к ней на тему «подлатать здоровье», а она даже не имеет медицинского образования и по-хорошему, не имеет никакого права вторгаться в организм постороннего человека.

– На здоровье. – Катя выключила кофе-машину и поставила перед удивленным Сашей стакан свежеприготовленного ароматного «американо». – Я не волшебник, ты же понимаешь, я только учусь. И я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты не распространялся особо об этом. Кирилл Игоревич предложил мне попробовать, я всего лишь недавно стала заниматься этим, а тут ещё на расстоянии практика…

– Договорились, – Саша улыбнулся и кивнул на дымящийся стаканчик. – А это что, задабриваешь?

– Ты же без завтрака ещё, – невозмутимо ответила помощница, чем вызвала у Саши очередную волну удивления, и, не дожидаясь очередной пачки вопросов со стороны парня, добавила. – Саш, ну, давно уже привыкнуть пора, что ты в «Пентаграмме» среди необычных людей работаешь, – она села за свой стол и взяла мышку в руку, – а ты всё ещё удивляешься, что кто-то твои мысли читает, или состояние твое чувствует. И не только твоё. Кирилл Игоревич, например, профессионал, ему не надо много напрягаться, чтобы почувствовать любого из своих артистов.

Катя развернула шоколадку, лежащую рядом с клавиатурой, и кивнула Саше, мол, угощайся. Казьмин помотал головой, усаживаясь в кресло. А секретарша тем временем продолжила:

– Ты знаешь, как я сюда пришла? Я не ожидала, что мое резюме вообще рассмотрят, ну, пришла и пришла, а Кирилл Игоревич лично решил со мной на собеседовании встретиться. Потом сказал мне, что у меня есть сверхспособности, и он принимает меня на работу. Ну, я как бы сначала посмеялась над этим, а потом стала вспоминать, что, а ведь и правда, я головную боль могла снимать у друзей, или давление матери нормализовать даже на расстоянии, но я это рассматривала как совпадения, а Кирилл Игоревич мне объяснил, что у меня есть способности для этого. Присматривался он ко мне месяц, потом на тренинги пригласил, хотя у меня очень скромные данные. А он в меня поверил, и посоветовал попробовать свои силы в лечении и облегчении боли. Вот, я и стараюсь, чтобы его не разочаровать. И когда он что-то просит, я делаю, мне интересно попробовать очередной челлендж.

– Прямо как я, – ответил Саша, отпивая глоток. – Мне тоже интересно участвовать во всём новом.

– А жениться чего не планируешь, детей завести? – поинтересовалась Катя. – Это, между прочим, тоже челлендж. И новый опыт.

Казьмин, не ожидавший такой подставы «под руку» поперхнулся глотком кофе:

– Ничего себе у тебя сравнения, – откашлявшись, пробормотал парень, поднимая взгляд на Катю. Интересно, а она знает о его прошлом? – Опыт, говоришь. Жену и детей содержать надо, а у меня за весь месяц семь выходов на подмостки в разных ролях и всё. Боюсь я, что мои непостоянные заработки ни одну девушку не устроят, чтобы замуж и детей растить.

– Может, у тебя запросы, Казьмин, нетривиальные? Какая девушка мечты у тебя, кто тебе нужен, Саш, чтобы тебя заинтересовать? Или ты не по этой части? – Она усмехнулась и тут же добавила:

– Шучу-шучу, вижу, что ты не сторонник нетрадиционных отношений, пиар-компания просто у тебя с Ярославом хорошо работает.

Саша задумался, не успев рассердиться на очередную колкость. Фансервис Ярослава, подстёгиваемый на разных мероприятиях различными шутками, уже воспринимался Сашей как необходимая часть работы и контракта, а реакция Саши, когда на него смотрят десятки пар фанатских глаз, была уже более-менее предсказуемой и именно такой, какой и хотят видеть поклонницы. Что касается запросов… Ему в апреле тридцать будет, а что у него есть? Неудачный студенческий брак в прошлом и съемные углы и нестабильная работа в настоящем. О стабильном актёрском будущем Саше только мечтается, вон, даже в Новый год от отчаяния заветное желание в бокал с шампанским бросил. А что касаемо «девушки мечты» – тут Саша, скорее, был исключением, чем правилом, потому что модным подтянутым инстаграмм-фитоняшам, поглощающим коктейли, обладающим спортивной фигурой, и, как под копирку у одного пластического хирурга сделанными лицами, обколотые ботоксом и увеличенными по этой дурацкой моде губами, он предпочитал девушек типа «кровь с молоком», с крутыми бёдрами и натуральной грудью минимум третьего размера, но с плоским животом и тонкими запястьями. Если к этой внешности будет бонусом прилагаться красновато-рыжий оттенок вьющихся волос и от природы пухлые губы, Саша был бы совсем не против. Но проблема была даже не в том, что в столицах не было выбора, а в том, что искомая внешность ни разу не совпала с желаемым характером. Нет, Казьмину не нужна была «тургеневская барышня» – домохозяйка, вздыхающая при каждом его появлении. Девушка должна тоже заниматься в жизни чем-то и быть успешной, а не просиживать платья в ожидании, пусть и с горячим ужином, дома. Он жаждал иметь рядом раскованную девушку, которая будет шлюхой в постели, способной воплотить все его желания, королевой в гостиной и шеф-поваром на кухне, а также способной без труда привлекать внимание других людей, то есть с одной стороны, выводить Сашу из его зоны комфорта, с другой стороны - не провоцировать его на безосновательную ревность. Кроме того, Саше были важны ум и тактичность потенциальной пассии, а именно, отсутствие такой опции как «вынос мозга» и наоборот, наличие логики в рассуждениях. Моральные качества были для Саши далеко не на последнем месте, и если бы всё вышеперечисленное чисто теоретически совпало бы хоть в одной кандидатке на место в его сердце, он был бы, наверное, счастлив. Но, не случалось. Точнее, девушка-то у Саши была, и уже давно, но жениться на ней он не смог бы по разным причинам. А расставаться он с ней не спешил. Казалось бы, чего далеко ходить, помани пальцем, и любая поклонница прибежит, и накормит, и постирает, и выслушает – но Саше это не нужно. Точнее, нужно, но не это. Ему не интересны удобные, нужно, чтобы девушка была на одном уровне с ним. А не вот это вот всё.

Из размышлений в реальность его вытащил голос Олешкевича, появившийся в приемной с молодым парнем, наверное, очередным артистом, пришедшим на собеседование. Подняв взгляд на продюсера, он, не ответив на Катин вопрос, поднялся с кресла и прошёл в кабинет. Катя проводила его взглядом и, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, продолжила печатать очередной отчет.

Кирилл закрыл за ними дверь, указал Саше на кресло и прошёл за свой стол:

– Ты как? – спросил он.

– Да нормально, Кир. Вот, Катя кофе сделала, завтрак мой, считай, – ответил Саша, сжимая ещё тёплый стакан в руках.

– Ну да. Приятного аппетита, называется, – ухмыльнулся продюсер. – Что, как завтра работать будешь?

– Ну, просто «на автопилоте», – неуверенно протянул Саша, не поднимая носа от стаканчика с кофе. – Ты уже передумал мне помогать? Вон, замену мне нашел? – он попробовал перевести всё в шутку, но, подняв глаза на продюсера, увидел серьезный и даже озабоченный взгляд, обращенный на него.

– Не нашёл я тебе замену, не переживай, – фыркнул Кирилл, вставая из-за стола и придвигая к Саше своё кресло. – Это я на вакансию «звуковика» ищу, чтобы «Тетрадку» писать. Сейчас я тебя подзаряжу, и надеюсь, эти дурные мысли у тебя из головы вылетят, что я якобы тебе замену нашел. Давай, пересаживайся, буду тебя в нормальное состояние возвращать, тебе завтра помирать никак нельзя. Только телефон достань из кармана и часы сними, чтобы ничего не мешало.

Саша кивнул, стянул браслет часов с запястья, выложил мобильник, и сел в мягкое кресло. Блин, оно крутое, эргономическое, спина прямо отдыхает. Надо подобное купить, перед компьютером сидеть. Удобно, чёрт побери, и спина с шеей, когда Саша часами за стримами просиживает, затекать не будут….

… Он очнулся после сеанса, чем-то похожего на гипноз, чувствуя себя весьма в приподнятом настроении. Как будто бы под кожу запустили литр кофеина или накачали веществами. Но, удивительно, Саша не чувствовал себя больше разбитым. Чудеса да и только! Он повернул голову в сторону – Олешкевич сидел в кресле и читал какие-то документы, шелестя страницами. Саша сладко потянулся, сидя на кресле, и Кирилл отложил листы в сторону:

– Выспался? – весело спросил того продюсер, вставая с кресла. Саша кивнул и не сдержал улыбки:

– Как новенький. А ты уверен, что завтра новолуние, а не полнолуние?

Кирилл взял со стола перекидной треугольник-календарь, и, заведя руку себе за спину, отдал его Александру. Саша взял календарь и уставился на январскую страничку. Мда, не ошибся продюсер, завтра новолуние, а он совсем про это забыл.

– Убедился? – спросил Кирилл.

– Угу. Спасибо тебе.

– Обращайся. У тебя когда поезд?

– В пять, время ещё есть, – отмахнулся Саша.

– Через час?

– Как «через час»? – спохватился Саша, хватая часы и резкими движениями пытаясь надеть их на запястье. Проклятье! У него было четкое ощущение, что он «отрубился» на пару минут, а оказалось, что он проспал в удобном кресле продюсера почти час! – Чёрт, надо такси вызвать, какой тут точный адрес?

Кирилл смотрел на парня и улыбался глазами. Удивительный человек, этот Казьмин! Олешкевич подхватил ключи со стола и сказал:

– Поехали, я тебя отвезу.

Александр недоверчиво посмотрел на продюсера. Нет, конечно, приятно, что Олешкевич потратит на Сашу своё время, но…

– Давай-давай, собирайся. Успеешь ещё что-то поесть купить, чтоб не на шоколадках весь день провести.

– Ты меня с Ярославом не путай, я столько сладкого за всю жизнь не съел! – Саша намотал шарф на шею и стал одевать пуховик.

До вокзала они доехали быстро, центр даже еще не успел «встать» в своих вечных пробках. Кирилл, припарковавшись, разблокировал двери, но Казьмин не спешил выходить из машины.

– Чего сидишь, у тебя поезд через сорок минут отходит.

Саша молчал, не зная, как начать разговор. Собравшись с духом, он спросил продюсера, не поднимая на того взгляда:

– Кирилл, я хотел бы всё-таки знать, а как это – Энергетический кредит? Он с процентами?

– Ну, мы не такие строгие, – развеселился Олешкевич, и Саша понял, что сморозил глупость. Ну, нельзя быть докой во всём. Саша ещё мало вращается в этом, да и не интересовали его никогда долговые финансовые обязательства, несмотря на то, что он понимал, о чём могла бы идти речь в типовом договоре кредитования. – Просто лишний раз поучаствуешь в незапланированном заранее мероприятии, или ещё как-то восполнишь Энергию в Мировой Банк количеством.

Саша кивнул. Ну, хоть почку продавать не придётся, и на том спасибо.

– Были бы ещё, эти мероприятия, на мели почти сижу.

Олешкевич повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на Сашу, заставив того слегка понервничать. Наконец, он произнес:

– То есть ты хочешь больше?

Саша округлил глаза. В очках это выглядело комично и как-то по-детски:

– Конечно, хочу, – почти зашептал парень. – Я очень этого хочу, Кирилл. Я не хочу на один-два спектакля в месяц на сцену выходить, я правда хочу работать, хочу быть полезным, хочу видеть людей в зале, хочу отдавать частичку себя каждому, кто придёт на спектакль. И я понимаю, что зритель идёт на меня, просто… Просто сейчас у меня кроме «Бала» и «Монте-Кристо» нет ничего, а в феврале и этого не будет. Совсем.

Олешкевич медленно побарабанил пальцами по дорогому рулю. Снова посмотрел на Казьмина. Вид Саши, отчаянно-несчастный, как будто бы ребёнку пообещали дать десерт после невкусного супа, но не дали, вызывал желание не пожалеть, а наоборот, простимулировать его искать новые пути для раскрытия таланта.

– Жить есть на что?

– Стримить буду, ну, и подушка, какая-никакая есть, я экономный. Просто публики не будет, а мне тяжело без зрителя, и ты это знаешь.

– Знаю, Саш. Как и знаю то, что ты себе оставляешь Энергию.

Кровь прилила к щекам Казьмина. То есть, Олешкевич знал, что он не до конца сдаёт Энергию в Банк, и ни разу не сказал про это Саше?

– В с-смысле, Кирилл? – начал заикаться Саша.

– Оставь, – отмахнулся Кирилл, пресекая разговор и показывая, что ему уже давно, если не сначала, было всё известно. – Что я, не вижу, что ли, что ты оставляешь себе чуть-чуть, чтобы восстановиться, чтобы выглядеть молодо и комплименты собирать, что ты нестареющий? Я просто молчу, и делаю вид, что всё в порядке. Пока ты не переходишь границы, всё действительно в порядке. А не как тогда, на тренинге.

Кирилл замолчал, и Саша быстро спросил:

– А что было на тренинге?

– Не помнишь? Я ещё попросил не ссориться, ибо может привести к выбросу Энергии.

– Ну и? Что-то где-то взорвалось?

Продюсер вытащил мобильный, открыл поисковик, вбил туда несколько слов и протянул iPhone Саше. Тот, медленно прочитав новости того периода, медленно поднял глаза на Кирилла, возвращая тому смартфон:

– Ты хочешь сказать… – начал он, но Кирилл кивнул, не дослушав.

– Именно. Когда происходит накал страстей у тех, кто обладает сверхспособностями, начинаются споры или ещё какая хрень, – Кирилл уже не выбирал литературные выражения, а просто рассказывал, как есть, – жди беды. В тот момент «рвануло» в Индонезии, цунами, как видишь. И жертв много. Очень не хочется, чтобы снова Москва засветилась в Хрониках споров.

– Где? – Саша, казалось, перестал воспринимать происходящее в реальном времени, – В каких ещё хрониках, Нарнии?

– Хроники Споров, – спокойно поправил того Олешкевич. – Любой несанкционированный выброс Энергии, который случается в конфликтах между людьми, обладающими сверхспособностями, как ты, например, или я, или теперь вот Ярик… – Кирилл осёкся, пожевал губы, будто бы что-то вспомнив, и продолжил, – он фиксируется. И в зависимости от тяжести последствий принимается решение, наложить ли на Отделение Штраф.

– А…на наше уже наложили? – осторожно поинтересовался Казьмин.

– Наложили. Но не большой. Лишили нас Энергии на месяц.

Саша вспомнил, что не далее как вчера ему отказали в очередном проекте, на которые он возлагал надежды, поскольку был бы единственным проектом, который планировался на февраль, а теперь и его не стало. Он хотел было поделиться этим с Олешкевичем, как тот едва слышно усмехнулся:

– Именно. Проекты «сыпятся», в смысле, «отказ» по ним идёт. По факту – ты не участвуешь в каком-то проекте на время Штрафа.

Саша уже не удивлялся тому, что Олешкевич читает его мысли. Привык, наверное, находиться под контролем того, кто негласно может влезть в его голову.

– А страдают все?

– Все участники спора, да.

Саша вздохнул. Чёрт, это ведь теперь придется контролировать всё и вся. А Ярослав не умеет сдерживаться.

– Я тебя понял, Кирилл. Спасибо, кстати, за то, что объясняешь многое. Надеюсь, больше Штрафов из-за меня не будет. Скажи, – внезапная мысль пришла к нему в голову, когда он хотел, уже было выйти из машины, – Но ведь я раньше тоже, бывало, и спорил, и дрался, и всякое другое бывало – не было ведь таких совпадений… или?

Кирилл посмотрел на Сашу и подбодрил того:

– Ну, давай, продолжай, развивай мысль, логика у тебя работает в правильном направлении.

Саша опустил голову:

– Это из-за того, что я с Ярославом, да? Это происходит, потому что я и он взаимодействуем вместе, так? Снова эта звезда в его картах, или как там было? Кир, я не помню снова, но я честно сдал зачёт по космограммам на «четверку»,

– Не надейся, я не дам поблажек на следующем зачёте. – ответил продюсер, – Но да, ты правильно уловил ход мыслей. Ярослав устраивает такие Энергетические встряски, когда оно идёт, как бы не по сценарию. То есть когда на ровном месте, ничего не предвещает, и тут – хлоп, и всё, хаос вырвался из-под контроля. Он не был изначально рождён с этой силой, поэтому не знает, как с ней обращаться, он учится, пока что с переменным успехом, и я прошу тебя, не давай ему возможности бесконтрольно развивать в себе эту силу.

– И как ты мне это предлагаешь сделать? Говорить, что он ничего не добьется в жизни без меня?

Олешкевич, бросив взгляд на часы, пробормотал «Время» и разблокировал двери, мол, беги, Саша, иначе на поезд опоздаешь:

– Просто старайся быть рядом. Особенно в какие-то важные моменты жизни. По крайней мере, первое время, на концертах и тусовках. Я в тебя верю, Казьмин! Хорошей дороги тебе и удачи завтра!

Саша выбрался из машины и, бросив «Спасибо за всё», рванул на перрон.


	21. Chapter 21

_8 января 2019_

Саша открыл дверь комнаты, зашел внутрь, и устало упал на кровать. Всё. День плавно перетёк в ночь, и Саша понимал, что он выжил. Нет, даже не так – ВЫЖИЛ. Всё, нужно следить за календарём, даже накаченный вчера Энергией, Саша ощущал усталость. И глаза болят, будто бы песка насыпали – это привычное ощущение боли от сухости под кожей век, когда не помогают даже разрекламированные капли. Саша давно стал задумываться о том, чтобы сделать операцию – с его «минусом» жизнь без подручных средств, очков или контактных линз была бы немыслима, но выкроить месяц на восстановление… Сейчас с работой было не очень, но он стабильно отыгрывал пять-семь спектаклей в месяц, а уходить на несколько недель восстанавливаться – на это нужны не только свободное время, но и деньги, несколько сотен тысяч рублей, которые сами из неоткуда не появятся. Кроме съема квартиры в престижном старом районе Москвы Саше нужно было бы в течение месяца на что-то жить, да и результат операции никто предсказать не сможет. Поэтому это желание Казьмин отложит на следующий год. А в этом году ему уже тридцатка стукнет, надо уже, как ни крути, подвести какие-то итоги, да и мама нет-нет, да спросит про свадьбу, скоро ли. Саша отшучивался - с той, с кем давно встречался, разговоров таких не заводил, а она и не требовала. Да и другие факторы не всегда играют на руку, те же чувства не всегда проходят проверку временем и расстоянием, но пока что Саше везло. И, как ему казалось, везло ему именно по этой банальной причине, что не успевали они наскучить друг другу: дама сердца была в его вкусе, а главное – умная, разносторонняя и со своими увлечениями. Она не была «удобной», она не смотрела на Сашу снизу вверх, в отличие от подавляющего большинства фанаток, коих в избытке всегда предостаточно роилось вокруг обаятельного Казьмина, а была на одном уровне с ним. Саша за это время даже разговорный английский, играючи, выучил, чтобы этому уровню соответствовать, а не только титры в компьютерных играх читать, перфекционист чёртов. Да и для будущего пригодится, не всё в четырех стенах в Москве сидеть, на международные кастинги нет-нет, да поглядывал, впрочем, до официальной отправки портфолио в тот же «Stage Entertainment» в Бельгию или Германию никогда не доходило.

И, наверное, именно потому, что он не проживал со своей пассией под одной крышей, а находился на расстоянии, отношения и были стабильными. Стабильно-спокойными и более-менее доверительными. Хотя, не настолько уж доверительными, чтобы в открытую рассказывать ей про то, что обычный среднестатистический человек счёл бы бредом сумасшедшего: про круговорот Энергии в природе, про то, что он сам обладает определенной магией и про то, как он щедро делится своей Энергией со зрителями и чувствует её отдачу. А так же о том, что он, Александр, занимается сбором её на концертах и других мероприятиях, где яркая фанатская Энергия радости льётся рекой. В рамках Договора, конечно же, кто бы спорил! Но это никоим образом не умаляет того факта, что дамочка, после такого признания, почти со стопроцентной вероятностью если и не сбежит от Казьмина сразу, то, как любой материалист, точно будет советовать обратиться к психотерапевту и в «Кащенко», красноречиво крутя наманикюренным ухоженным пальчиком у виска. Нет, не стоит рисковать. Саша парень и так не рисковый, а терять ту, с которой в данный отрезок жизни ему хорошо, Казьмин не хотел.

Саша встал и, покачиваясь, дошёл до зеркала. Снять линзы, умыться и просто уснуть. И проспать часов двадцать, а лучше все двадцать пять…

Уже в кровати, перед сном, он как обычно залез в социальные сети, посмотрел новые фотографии, даже поставил на что-то «лайк», когда внезапно высветилось сообщение от Ярослава:

>Саш, а мы можем повторить то, что было в прошлый раз?<

Ё-моё, что повторить-то? Саша попытался вспомнить, что он успел натворить за эти полгода, да ещё с участием Баярунаса. Какие-то тусовки, кофейни, «Братья по музыке»… Что он хочет-то?

>И тебе привет! Что именно?<

Сообщение было мгновенно прочитано. И в мессенджере отобразилось, что собеседник набирает сообщение:

>На БВК мы ритуал проводили, давай повторим?<

Саша задумался. Того объема шарма, который Саша передал Ярославу летом, должно было хватить Ярику с лихвой, чтобы начать собирать вокруг себя фанаток и заставлять их трепетать при одном анонсировании концертов с его участием. В течение нескольких осенних месяцев Ярослав провёл несколько мероприятий – «квартирники», спектакли, которые неизменно сопровождались встречами с поклонницами, и с каждым разом число этих самых поклонниц росло в арифметической прогрессии. Всё так, как и хотел в своё время Ярослав – чтобы на «служебках» его встречали восторженные толпы тех, кто дарит цветы, сладости и покупает билеты на следующие спектакли. И этого же объема переданного обаяния должно было также хватить для того, чтобы Ярослав теперь самостоятельно мог нравиться девушкам и стать таким же, как Саша, как он сам говорил несколько лет назад, и с каждым разом приумножать полученную от Казьмина харизму. Зачем же Ярику ещё одна «доза» шарма, если он и сам неплохо справляется с нарастающей популярностью и тем, что у него наконец-то что-то стало получаться?

>Ты имеешь в виду, что тебе обаяния недостаточно? Но у тебя же всё прекрасно получается, даже полугода не прошло, а у тебя уже столько мероприятий!<

Несколько минут ответа не было, и Саша отложил телефон, выключив свет. Завтра продолжат, день и так был тяжелый, глаза у Саши просто слипаются. Наконец, телефон «моргнул» сообщением от Ярика:

>Там, походу, не совсем всё гладко прошло. В смысле, в общем, надо сделать, чтобы уж наверняка прошло точно<

И второе:

>Ну, пожалуйста, Саш, тебе что, жалко что ли?<

Вдогонку прилетела картинка с котиком из Шрэка.

Саша аж дернулся в кровати, прочитав это, перевернулся на живот и, вперив взгляд в телефон, уточнил:

>В смысле «не всё гладко»?<

Казалось, звук собственного голоса, нарушивший ночную тишину, когда тот в сердцах озвучил написанное, испугал не только его, но и невидимых тараканов. Ярослав набирал сообщение долго; Казьмин успел рухнуть носом в подушку, и чуть было не провалился в сон, как яркая вспышка от дисплея смартфона осветила лицо Саши, и он нехотя разлепил глаза.

«Твою мать, Ярик!» пронеслось в голове. Он приподнялся на локтях, близоруко прищурился и, распрощавшись со сном в ближайшие десять минут, стал читать присланное:

>Cаш, тут такое дело... В общем, сейчас февраль же будет, дата хорошая, и… Ты мог бы мне помочь, ещё немного, а? Ну, в августе там так сказать, пробный был, ну и, помнишь, сорвалась «пушка» снежная, то есть, считай, заруинили слегка… <

Саша застонал в подушку, откидывая iPhone в сторону. Да ёб твою мать, Баярунас, да не в пушке дело, а в том, что тебе два раза уже давали, делали за тебя, считай, почти всю «чёрную» работу, а тебе всё неймётся! Ну не бывает так, чтобы с сегодня назавтра удача повернулась к человеку лицом! Не-бы-ва-ет! Надо въёбывать, надо прогибаться под людей, надо уметь договариваться, уметь искать выходы – тут улыбнулся, там на своём настоял. Глядишь, и станут с тобой считаться. Надо зарабатывать авторитет, надо…. Много что надо!

Саша отбросил одеяло и, подумав несколько секунд, потянулся к рюкзаку, ища сигареты. Из-за какой-то выскочки, точнее, из-за сообщения этого выскочки, у него настроение испортилось вконец. Даже сон отступил. Срочно требовался «перекур». Не найдя искомого, вспомнил, что не забрал их с собой, выматерился себе под нос, с остервенением вскрыл коробку с шоколадными конфетами, подаренными очередной поклонницей и закинул трюфель себе за щеку. Рассасывая бельгийский шоколад и чувствуя, как приторная сладость опутывает и буквально вяжет рот, он постепенно собирал мысли воедино. Он снова вспомнил себя, как он, провинциал, продав всё мало-мальски годное, за что, на тот момент, могли дать хоть какие-то деньги, так нужные ему на первое время в Северной столице, приехал в Питер и зарабатывал себе имя. Правильное имя. Работал, как говорится, как китаец, за чашку риса. Ночами не спал, ебошил на репетицииях и осаждал кастинги. Бросить всё на чашу весов, чтобы выбраться «в люди». Стать артистом, на которого пойдут и зритель, и поклонницы. Денег поначалу не было от слова «совсем», но было огромное желание работать. И сейчас оно, это желание, с появлением денег никуда не исчезло. Да, приходилось «показывать зубы», приходилось наступать на горло собственной песне и соглашаться на роли «третьего лебедя в пятом ряду», но, чёрт побери, это его, Сашкины университеты, это его, Сашкин крест.

Иногда он мог извиниться, особенно в ситуации, когда понимал, что он не прав и перешёл грань дозволенного. Прощения Саша всегда просил искренне, не задвигая конфликт в «долгий ящик», приправляя его своим неизменным шармом. И его прощали, принимали извинения, не особо, впрочем, вдаваясь и копая, с чего, собственно, начался весь сыр-бор, и что довело Казьмина до такого состояния, ведь буквально три минуты назад он был «душкой и обаяшкой».

С кем-то он расстался тогда далеко не на дружественной ноте, разосравшись в пух и прах, за что теперь, иногда, выкуривая сигарету в темноту ночи, просил у Вселенной прощения. С кем-то по юности ещё, вспылив из-за какой-то херни, он прекратил всякое общение. Был у него один друг… да развела Сашу с ним жизнь-судьба по разные баррикады. Если бы была возможность вернуть тот злосчастный день, глядишь, и не случилось бы ничего. А так, даже со своими магическими способностями не смог бы Саша ничего изменить. Как говорится, sua cuique fortuna in manu est – твоя судьба в твоих руках. Не мог бы Казьмин ничего сделать, хотя видел, к какому итогу всё идёт. Иногда надо просто отпустить ситуацию, признавая своё поражение. Не может он брать у Вселенной взаймы ничего. Не может и не должен.

Рука сама потянулась ко второй конфете. Казьмин забросил её в рот, и устало закрыл глаза. Руки немного тряслись и это было единственным напоминанием о том, что ему, по чесноку, нужно не бодрствовать, а спать - от перенапряжения за эти сутки, от новолуния, от того, что Олешкевич, накануне «подкачал» своего артиста Энергией, от круговорота этой самой Энергии на «двойнике» в театре с одной стороны, и от того, что объедаться высококалорийным шоколадом на ночь глядя неправильно – с другой. Ну и хрен с ним, с правилами, они для того и созданы, чтобы их нарушать. Правильный мальчик Саша Казьмин не любил нарушать никакие правила, но видит Бог, иногда приходилось. Приходилось жертвовать правилами в угоду собственному профиту, как профессиональному, что подразумевало под собой получение финансового вознаграждения за участие в сомнительного качества программах и мероприятиях, так и личного. Не смиряясь с недостатками или даже несоответствием людей, вхожих в его частный круг общения, он расставался с ними лишь потому, что не мог уже физически выносить их рядом, часто сожалея потом об этом, где-то в глубине души. Судьба-с.

Саша запил приторно-сладкое послевкусие от шоколадной конфеты водой, осушив целую пол-литровую бутылку одним махом, прополоскал рот и рухнул в постель.

А с кем-то он наоборот, рад был бы расстаться навсегда, и будь на то Сашина воля, расстался бы без сожаления уже завтра – но работа, контракты, да и зависимость от того же руководства театров, как например, Музкома, связывала Казьмина по рукам и ногам. Невозможно в этом мире, если ты не стодолларовая банкнота, нравиться всем. Всегда будут недовольные, независимо от того, обладаешь ли ты шармом или нет. И Саше оставалось принять свершившееся как данность, и – одно из двух – либо натянуть «голливудскую» улыбку – хотя в случае с Сашей, скорее, оскал каноничного вампира, и всё благодаря удлиненным клыкам от природы – либо огрызнуться, невзирая на то, как расценит собеседник откровенное Сашино хамство, решая проблемы таким нехитрым способом. Тут возможны были варианты, в зависимости от степени «нужности» и «важности» оппонента, но то, что Казьмин решал проблемы «здесь и сейчас», не откладывая в «долгий ящик», сам парень считал одним из своих достоинств. Прямолинейный и принципиальный, он с момента окончания института, и последовавшего за ним отъезда из Нижнего Тагила, привык решать проблемы и задачи сам, своими силами и своим умением, не рассчитывая на помощь извне. А когда другой парень, из крупного города родом, пусть даже в чём-то талантливый, но к своим двадцати трём не окончивший ничего, вдруг садится ему, Саше и прочим сочувствующим, на шею, Сашу начинало «бомбить».

И слыша от Ярика в очередной раз «ну что тебе, Казьмин, жалко, что ли?», он готов был взорваться и хлопнуть дверью, даром, что не по Яриковой глупой башке. Харизму, как и талант, можно и нужно было развивать, а Ярослав хотел получить всё и сразу, и желательно, ещё вчера. Саша, сколько он себя помнил, постепенно учился дипломатии и такту. Да, не всегда это было возможным, да, не во всех ситуациях он мог сдержать себя и, как говорится, «удержать лицо» – но, чёрт побери, он ловил себя на том, что ещё недавно он вспылил бы на второй фразе, произнесенной собеседником, и тот понял бы не понаслышке, где раки зимуют, а сегодня он просто и доступно объясняет ему, в чём и как тот был не прав. Возможно, даже матом и с извинениями, ибо не всегда до собеседника доходит на великом и могучем с первого раза.

Саша потянулся на кровати, как какой-нибудь кот, завернулся в одеяло и готовился провалиться в царство Морфея, но мысли, упорно роящиеся в голове, не отпускали.

«Заруинили»…

Да уж, о том, что Ярослав – ходячая руина, давно ходят легенды. О каком, мать его, развитии шарма могла идти речь, когда даже на такой мелочи, как тренинг в декабре, Ярик не смог удержать себя в руках, почти настроив против себя всю их немногочисленную группу? Помнится, Саша почти досчитал про себя до десяти, что в таких ситуациях иногда (но далеко не всегда) помогало не сорваться раньше времени и не «наехать» на человека, топя того под шквалом претензий, когда Олешкевич пресёк намечающийся было конфликт на корню. Не хватало только ещё разосраться перед Новым годом, а потом с кислой миной отрабатывать новогодний «Камикадзе», забивая поглубже в душу ссору и недосказанные обиды. Хотя такой вариант развития событий Саша в отношении Ярослава никогда не исключал, бывало уже такое.

Он лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок. Сна после полученной дозы эндорфина не было. Дёрнувшись и нашарив в темноте телефон, он набрал Ярослава, несмотря на поздний час. Плевать. Ярику всегда было плевать, если у него возникала очередная идея, значит, и Саше можно. Тем более, речь шла о том, что было нужно самому Ярославу, и получить он это мог только от Саши.

– Давай же, бери трубу, – сквозь зубы цедил Саша, пока телефон мерно отсчитывал гудки. Второй, третий, пятый. Наконец, гудки прекратились. В трубке послышалась возня, и какой-то будто бы растерянный голос Ярослава, раздавшийся в трубке, удивил Сашу:

– Д-да? – Казьмин слышал Ярослава, будто бы задыхающегося.

– Ты чего там, «стометровку» бежишь, или я тебя отвлёк от чего-то, более важного, чем обсуждение твоего концерта, а?

– Пжди, я… – звук упавшего телефона, и на заднем фоне раздалось шуршание. Саша явственно услышал шелест ткани, звук молнии и бормотание Ярослава, вполголоса призывающего шнур от телефона и, видимо, рыщущего в поисках последнего по всевозможным углам. Саша закрыл рукой глаза и медленно надавил на веки, расслабляя их. Мелкие мушки тут же заплясали в глазах.

Наконец, Саша услышал, что Ярик подхватил трубу:

– Думал, шнур проебал, а осталось семь процентов, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Ярослав. – Ну, что делаешь, как дела?

Саша медленно оторвал руку от глаз, сдвигая её наверх и зарываясь пальцами в волосы:

– Спать пытаюсь, «двойник» отыграл. Ты скажи, нахрен тебе снова ритуал-то? У тебя уже полгода каждый день тусовки, мероприятия, ты растешь, совершенствуешься. Нафиг тебе ещё одна доза-то? – Казьмин искренне не понимал, в чём проблема у Ярика подождать немного и самому прокачать харизму. Тем более, февральский концерт, это ведь, повторение августовского, для московской публики. Конечно, тут будут люди, присутствовавшие и на том первом «бессовестном» концерте, и те, кто не успел посетить его. – Ты ведь просто повторишь то, что было в августе! И, кстати, что значит, «дата хорошая»?

В трубке раздалось характерное шуршание фольги от сладостей.

– Саш, ой, – глухой стук телефона о мягкую поверхность, и Саша зло выдохнул. Ярик тянет время, чтобы Казьмину стало стыдно, что он отвлекает Ярика и, такой плохой, не хочет делиться с ним игрушкой, харизмой то есть. Но по факту, стыдно-то должно быть Ярославу, который снова просит Сашу об одолжении, как тогда, в Питере, в первый и второй раз. – Понимаешь, я хочу, хотел бы, блин какая вкусная шоколадка, – поправился Ярослав, перепрыгивая с темы на тему, жуя что-то.

Саша ощутил желание засунуть весь шоколад тому в рот или за шиворот, только бы, наконец, завершить этот странный во всех смыслах разговор.

– Понимаешь, я говорил с Большаковой, – игнорируя последний Сашин вопрос, начал Ярослав и в этот момент у Саши непроизвольно перехватило дыхание, пока он пытался осмыслить услышанное. – И она посоветовала повторить, чтобы ну, усилить, так сказать, полученное тогда.

– В смысле, ты говорил с Большаковой? – Казьмин перевернулся на живот, сжимая трубку, и не сдержал стона. Спина, мать твою, эти неудобные матрасы и подушки, бесили хуже непросушенных костюмов. Он подтянулся на подушке повыше. – Как у вас вообще речь зашла об этом? А… – он сглотнул, – Олешкевич знает?

Трубка молчала. Наконец, раздался сдавленный смешок Ярика:

– Саш, ты там… ну, звуки такие издаешь, в кровати, в трубку мне, что я не знаю… Ты фанфики почитал, да? Тренируешься?

– Уймись, Баярунас! – Саша закрыл глаза, натягивая сползшее одеяло на себя. – У меня болит спина, я пытаюсь уснуть, но перед этим какого-то хрена звоню тебе, слышу в трубке твоё тяжелое дыхание, как будто от рукоблудия оторвал, и ты ещё будешь мне говорить про звуки?

Голос Ярика хмыкнул, трубка зашуршала:

– Да, попытка в фансервис не удалась. Саш, а ты… – голос Ярика стал вкрадчивым, и Саша понял, – сейчас Ярослав будет если не вымаливать что-то, то точно выпрашивать и взывать к голосу совести. Но следующая фраза заставила уже Казьмина выронить трубку из рук. – А ты никогда не думал про нас…

– Про нас - что, Яр? – голос Саши окрасился сарказмом. Вот блин, не выходит человек из роли, и дернул же черт его набрать. Завтра бы решили вопрос, а то эти фансервисные вбросы и намеки, честно говоря, не в тему на ночь глядя. – Я про тебя может и подумал бы, да мы и так частенько на концертах встречаемся, соскучиться не успеваю… Да и сиськи, у тебя, прямо скажем, маловаты, как по мне. Не третий размер!

– А жаль, – сладко протянул Ярик и, будто бы резко сменив пластинку, стал серьезным, насколько Саша мог судить по изменившемуся голосу. – Я вот насчет концерта и хотел как раз поговорить. Я в декабре с Машей Большаковой виделся, она же в курсе, что ты тогда мне шарма немного дал. Отсыпал, так сказать.

– Естественно в курсе, Штраф отрабатывал под её присмотром, – резонно ответил Саша, не понимая, куда клонит Ярослав.

– Она посоветовала, чтобы я с тобой поговорил насчет этого, – пробормотал Ярик, намеренно не повышая и не усиливая голоса. – Она видела меня, когда я у них работал, и сказала, что нужен ещё один сеанс, ну, если тебе не жалко. У меня голова болела, после «квартирника», а она увидела меня, ну и разговорились. Говорит, что не должно быть так, если ритуал правильно проведён был. Я хотел вот, в декабре, с Кириллом поговорить, но забыл как-то. Саш, – Ярослав выдохнул, вслушиваясь в дыхание Саши, пытаясь понять его настроение. Ничего не вышло. Казьмин просто молчал в трубку.

– Ну, Казьми-и-ин! – жалобно протянул Ярослав и Саша, будто бы очнувшись, угукнул в ответ.

– Ну, пожалуйста! – частил Ярик мягким голосом, будто бы убаюкивая. – Мы же всё равно всю программу августовского концерта повторяем, ну, сделаем снова ритуал, никто ведь ничего не поймёт, наоборот, и вопросов не будет, что, почему тогда было, а тут не было…

Тишина. Баярунас сделал последнюю попытку достучаться до Саши, подключая к аргументированию «тяжелую артиллерию» в виде комплиментов:

– Саш? Ну, ты там снова «Гуля» споёшь, девчонки снова весь «Инстаграмм» твоими фоточками запостят, будет офигенно! Ты так поёшь офигенски, голос мне твой нравится. Ты не представляешь, как это круто, с тобой на одной сцене быть, Саш…

Ярик продолжал бубнить Саше в трубку, но тот его не слышал, уйдя в свои мысли. Он шумно выдохнул, перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Ну, допустим, сделает он передачу Шарма, в очередной раз. Но где гарантия, что этого Ярику теперь точно хватит? Да и Олешкевича надо всё равно предупредить, и не просто перед фактом поставить, мол, мы тут решили, что Яру не хватает чего-то там, пятидесяти граммов и трёх сантиметров, для полного счастья, а хотим полноценный ритуал провести, потому что… Кстати, а почему, действительно? И что там было с «хорошей датой»?

– Как ты сказал, – Саша прервал поток слов Ярика, пытаясь уложить новую информацию в голове, но удавалось не особо. – Большакова посоветовала тебе, чтобы ты сказал мне, чтобы я снова поделился Шармом? Ты ничего не путаешь? Как она может советовать тебе, в буквальном смысле, играть против Правил?

Ярослав засопел. Блин, да что ж Казьмин такой пуленепробиваемый-то а? Неужели ему жалко поделиться, чуть-чуть, блин, ведь Ярику ой как недоставало порой этого «чуть-чуть»: чуть-чуть везения, чуть-чуть счастья, чуть-чуть харизмы, чтобы не провалиться на очередном кастинге…

– Она мне сказала, – с нажимом и нарочито медленно, выделяя каждое слово в предложении, ответил Ярослав. – Что, если у меня постоянные головные боли, значит, ритуал передачи Шарма был проведён неправильно, или недостаточно успешно.

– Почему ты мне тогда не сказал об этом? В сентябре хотя бы?

Молчание. За окном вдалеке раздался гудок кареты «скорой помощи» и Саша дёрнулся от неожиданности:

– Яр, надо Олешкевичу сказать об этом, – голос Саши, удивительно твёрдый и не допускающий возражений нарушил повисшую паузу. – Кто знает, как повлияла на тебя передача Шарма на концерте, и задолго до этого. А то вдруг вообще у тебя противопоказаний вагон был, а мы фигню сотворили.

– Угу.

Саша напрягся. В смысле «Угу». И всё?

– Саш, ну ты же понимаешь, что я никогда не стану таким, как ты, – зашептал Ярослав в трубку и, как показалось Саше, даже театрально шмыгнул носом. Или не театрально, но как нельзя вовремя. – А мне этого всегда хотелось. И ты мне помогаешь так, ты профессионал, и…

Снова этот нос. Да что ж такое, кто кого ещё успокаивать по телефону должен?

– Яр! – тихо позвал Саша, матерясь про себя. Снова он вьёт из него веревки. – Олешкевича спросим, через неделю, можно или нет. И если да, то проведём его снова. Хорошо? Ты слышишь меня?

– Слышу. А если он откажет, ты, получается, оставишь меня с моими проблемами, разбираться самому?

Саша вздохнул. Началось в колхозе утро…

– Не оставлю. Значит, нужно будет придумать аргумент, почему ты снова хочешь именно на концерте, именно сейчас, и всё такое.

– Я уже придумал! – возбужденно вскрикнул Ярослав, и, не давая Саше вставить и звука, зачастил. – Это же идеально, начало февраля, там один из праздников, Имболк, и я…

– Яр, я дико хочу спать, – перебил того зевающий Саша, отчаянно пытающийся не уснуть в процессе разговора. Дела ему было до «идеальных начал февраля» чуть более чем ноль. – Давай, поговорим об этом у Олешкевича. Или хотя бы завтра. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

– А за меня? – манерный голос Ярика вызывал только одно желание – дать по жопе.

– Баярунас, отвали. Всё потом. Я обещаю подумать, и… – тихо, но твердо, не принимая возражений, отрезал Казьмин, откидываясь на подушке.

– Спасибо, Саш, – тихо прошелестело в трубке.

***

Баярунас в задумчивости покрутил телефон, когда Казьмин отключился от разговора. Да куда тот денется, когда разденется, в смысле, когда придёт время. Большакова вовремя надоумила сказать про «дополнительный допинг» с Сашки, а остальное он уже сам допёр. Знает же Саша, да и многие, что он страдает от головных болей, и вот, считай, само в руки идёт. А Ярослав уже ученый, он не упустит ещё одну возможность приумножить харизму. Осталось убедить Олешкевича, с этим может быть загвоздка, но нет ничего невозможного, аргументы для этого тоже можно найти. Да ту же новую Энергию московских поклонников. Сашке покапать на мозги, у них еще несколько совместных проектов до февральского «бессовестного», можно вволю повтирать ему на служебке, или в той же гримёрке, без посторонних глаз. Яр пролистал календарь. Да, точно, они играют вместе два «Монте-Кристо», значит, там тоже можно будет нет-нет, да и вернуться к этой теме. Главное, чтобы Саша согласился дать Шарм в начале февраля, а там уже будет намного легче.

Он выключил свет и остался сидеть в полумраке, освещаемый только дисплеем телефона. До февраля – месяца, который Ярослав считал одним из самых важных для себя – оставалось меньше трех недель: помимо августа, когда у него был день рождения, он с каким-то благоговейным, как казалось постороннему человеку, трепетом относился к февралю. В юности, познакомившись с творчеством «проклятого поэта» Бодлера и немного увлекшись символизмом и мистицизмом на уровне любителя, он каким-то случайным образом набрёл в книжном магазине на стеллаж с книгами по эзотерике. Ухватив первую попавшуюся книжку в привлекательной обложке, оказавшуюся сборником скандинавских мифов, он со скучающим видом пролистал её и поставил обратно. Рядом притулились книги по кельтским обрядам и магии, в которых, на тот момент ещё студент Ярик понимал чуть многим более, чем нихрена, считая это чем-то вроде аппендикса от того смешного чувака в телевизоре, заряжавшего воду. Но кто-то или что-то будто бы толкнуло под руку, и Ярослав, забив в телефоне в «поиск» несколько фраз из одной книжки и на всякий случай перефотографировав обложки других заинтересовавших его книг, вышел из магазина. Дома, налив чай и сгрудив на тарелку бутерброды, он погрузился в чтение найденных страниц уже на большом экране и узнал, что календарный год можно условно разделить не только на привычные нам месяцы, но и вести отсчёт от праздника к празднику, происходящих через более-менее равные интервалы: Самайн, Имболк, Белтайн, и другие удивительные названия пугали и манили одновременно. Звучали они не отталкивающе, а в кое-чём даже волшебно. Да-да, очень ёмко и точно – _волшебно_. Волшебства никогда не бывает много, а ему бы очень пригодилось!

А потом в его жизни появился такой же волшебный Саша, поделившийся с ним харизмой, и Ярослав впервые столкнулся с магической стороной жизни. Судьба, так сказать. Именно тогда Ярослав и решил, что, «когда он станет большим и важным», он будет ориентироваться не на стандартные «зима-весна-лето-осень», а сделает что-то, что будет показательно выбиваться из устоявшейся системы, введет свой цикл летоисчисления. Чуйка подсказывала, что это понравится публике – это ярко, свежо и прикольно. Даже если его жалкие попытки в магию не «зайдут», и он останется у разбитого корыта, имидж эпатажного артиста и «бессовестного волшебника» уже будет играть ему на руку, ведь _так_ никто до него не делал. То есть, делать-то надо по-любому, а там уже как кривая вывезет. Ярослав любил ломать стереотипы. Ну, или, по крайней мере, стремился к этому.

Ярик сгрёб пустые фантики от шоколада в одну кучку на столе, подумав, распечатал печенье и, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть брекеты, тихонечко захрустел. Откинувшись на кресле, он уставился в потолок. Да, время бежало быстрее, чем Ярослав успевал оглядываться. Казалось, совсем он недавно вышел первый раз в роли Петра, а, поди ж ты, оказывается, с Казьминым они уже почти четыре года вместе. Ну, как «вместе», – Ярослав хмыкнул, возвращая спинку кресла в исходную позицию, – общаются, дружат, что еще? Фанатки, пишущие фанфики, постоянно сводят их, намекая на нетрадиционную ориентацию обоих, да и Олешкевич, хитрый лис, быстро сообразил, на чём можно сделать деньги и хайп, продвигая свой, как его там, «дипломат». А, кейс! Хотя уже тогда, когда Ярослав готовил свой первый концерт и такого понятия как «кейс» ещё в жизни не слышал, интуитивно понимал, что наличие Казьмина в любом виде в качестве гостя добавит для него профита. И дело «выгорело» - их дуэт из «Тетрадки» произвел впечатление на присутствующих, и Ярик чувствовал, как залу передаётся общее настроение, повышающее энергетический градус.

Тот первый концерт, ко дню рождения, никак нельзя было назвать «волшебным». Он провел его почти полтора года назад, в 2017-м, через два года после того памятного «первого раза», когда Казьмин, скрепя сердце, поделился с ним, еще нескладным тощим мальчишкой, малой толикой своей харизмы. Буквально трясясь накануне концерта, он искал помощи у двух самых близких ему людей – деда и Сашки. И оба подбадривали того, как могли. Дед так вообще присутствовал на концерте, готовый морально и физически в любую секунду прийти внуку на помощь. Сколько раз Ярик хотел было просто послать всё к ебени матери, и отказаться от этой затеи – но он закрывал глаза и перед ним вставал образ Саши, его ободряющие глаза и улыбка, такая нужная в самый горький момент, когда сил не хватает даже допеть куплет песни… И Ярослав собрался. Собрался и вышел в зал. Вышел – и охренел. Он увидел, как реагирует на него пришедшая публика, почувствовал будто бы слабое дуновение ветерка в его сторону (позже Саша объяснил, что это идёт Энергия из зала, в обмен на его), и, вспоминая Сашины наставления, пытался открыться публике сам. Что-то тогда получилось, что-то не очень, и Ярик, прокручивая в голове произошедшее и давая себе оценку, мысленно делал пометки, что нужно будет учесть на следующем концерте. А в том, что эти волшебные концерты будут, он уже не сомневался. Ведь Сашка… Сашка, друг, как счастливый талисман, будет с ним. С первого – и до последнего. Казьмин – профессионал не только в вокальном и драматическом смысле, – он был ещё и наставником Ярика во всём, что касается магии и Энергии, терпеливо объясняющий тому азы круговорота Энергии в мире.

Затем Саша привёл Ярослава в «Пентаграмму», и тот, услышав от Олешкевича знакомое слово «Самайн» вместо более привычного «Хэллоуин», брошенное на тренинге, как бы между прочим – не смог «сдержать лица» от удивления, поняв, что это не выдумка и не фантазии. Значит, Олешкевич тоже принимает во внимание и, наверное, часто использует кельтскую культуру и магию в своих делах, приумножая тем самым получение Энергии для московского Отделения. Недаром символом продюсерского центра Олешкевич выбрал не просто звезду, а пентакль – пентаграмму, вписанную в круг. Когда Ярослав первый раз увидел этот символ у Кирилла в кабинете, то не поверил своим глазам. А когда тот, к вящему удивлению Баярунаса, аккурат на первое мая, праздник Белтайн, повез ребят в Волгоград и вдовесок умудрялся на тренингах касаться дополнительных тем, связанных с разумным использованием лунного календаря и викканской неоязыческой культуры – то Ярослав и вовсе убедился в своих предположениях, что он попал в «Пентаграмму», можно сказать, «по адресу», пусть даже не являясь магом по рождению.

Ярослав перебрался в кровать, укутываясь, словно в кокон, в теплое одеяло, пытаясь согреть ледяные ступни. Блин, ну вроде бы уже и сладкого наелся, а давление всё не нормализуется. Ладно, не впервой страдать, замерзая, под одеялом. Мыслями он всё дальше уносился в воспоминания, не обращая внимания на неудобства.

Идея проводить большие мероприятия плюс-минус в определенные даты пришла ему в 2017-м, а после успешного «деньрожденческого» концерта, укоренилась глубже, когда он стал внимательнее читать про магию «для чайников» и вникать в процессы. Информацию про Колесо года, равно как и праздники по кельтскому календарю, он почерпнул из разномастных источников, благо, в интернете полно разнообразного контента, решив, что даты проведения его будущих концертов должны быть привязаны к определенному дню как минимум еще раз, кроме дня рождения. Логическое деление года на половины выпадало прямёхонько на февраль – чем не идеальный месяц? Люди уже «отойдут» от предновогодней суеты, связанной с поиском подарков и, захотят не только хлеба, но и зрелищ. Концертов в феврале особо не проводится, а если и проводится, то всегда есть выбор, куда сходить истосковавшемуся зрителю. А значит, надо делать так, чтобы зритель пришёл именно к тебе. Завлечь его тем, что если он пропустит один из концертов, то восстановить цепочку событий будет непросто. Концерты – они же маленькие истории, мини-театр, режиссёром которого будет выступать сам Ярослав. Интерактивное погружение на два-три часа в абсолютно другой мир, мир радости, мир волшебства и перерождений – зимняя сказка, не всегда с хорошим концом. А цикличность в определенные дни и месяцы позволит зрителю планировать календарь событий, чтобы уж точно прийти в следующий раз на концерт, уж Ярик-то постарается. Точнее, он уже старался, как ни крути.

И Баярунас решился: его первые «Цветы зла», открывающие цикл «фантазийных» концертов, эдакая смесь мюзикла, рока и французской поэзии, были буквально пронизаны декадентским духом и мистическим символизмом Бодлера. Но – с чего-то же нужно было начинать: 31 января 2018 года, среда – середина рабочей недели, казалось бы, рискованный выбор с точки зрения бизнес-планирования, но Ярослава это заботило меньше всего. В данный период, его интересовало соблюдение всего двух факторов: первое – полнолуние, на которое он интуитивно запланировал мероприятие в своём родном городе, и второе – следующий за ним Имболк, концерты на который он будет впоследствии проводить в Москве. «Экспериментатор», проведенный в Москве, дал толчок, и Ярик снова ощутил то чувство, несравнимое ни с каким наркотиком – а их Ярик к своим годам уже успел продегустировать немало – то, что называют, кайф!

Впоследствии, когда он уже попал в «Пентаграмму», и его первый «бессовестный» концерт, который Ярослав приурочил к очередному дню рождения, прошёл уже под флагом «Пентаграммы», на полнолуние, он мысленно зааплодировал сам себе. А когда Олешкевич подтвердил его догадки, связанные с лунным календарём, его самооценка возросла ещё больше. Всё-таки, пусть он и не рождён со способностями, а тоже кое-что может!

Было ещё кое-что, что Ярослав упорно не хотел признавать. Саша ему был _нужен._ В самом, чёрт его дери, низменном смысле – его Энергия, его шарм, его обаяние сыграли в его жизни не последнюю роль. Далеко не последнюю. Тогда, несколько лет назад, получив от Саши немного харизмы, Ярик, буквально, воспрянул духом, и первые поклонники, появившиеся как раз в тот период, подняли самооценку закомплексованному парню. Время шло, но в памяти Ярослав часто возвращался к этому эпизоду, когда он буквально кожей ощутил эту поддержку – рядом с ним находился тот, кто был связан с ним чуть больше, чем просто контрактом «отработать номер и по домам», но чуть меньше, чем могли расценивать их отношения хихикающие в кулачок девчонки. Друг. Самый настоящий друг, который в любой момент придет ему, Ярику, на помощь. И он понимал, что концерты, в которых Саша принимал участие, априори были обречены на успех – неважно, в каком качестве: обаятельный молодой актёр был залогом аншлага любого мероприятия. Концерт «Экспериментатор» годовой давности прошёл без Саши; нет, публика приняла Ярика тепло, но именно того кайфа, который он получил на сцене в момент передачи шарма в августе, Ярик зимой не испытал. Ярослав, оглядываясь на это, в общем-то, счастливое время, пытался понять, чего же ему не доставало. Сейчас он понимал – не «чего-то», а «кого-то»: Саша. Присутствие Александра на концерте даёт то невероятное ощущение волшебства по отношению к нему, Ярославу, и он был готов в лепешку расшибаться, только бы Казьмин и дальше соглашался на участие во всех его безобразиях.

Короче говоря, идея с привязкой к конкретному времени была интересна как с точки зрения маркетинговой стратегии, «для широких масс», так и в сакральном смысле, для «понимающих». Вот только Александр Казьмин никак не стремился быть этим «понимающим». Точнее, Ярославу-то уже было ясно, что любой, рожденный с магической силой, подсознательно стремится сделать, или же, наоборот, избегает совершения каких-либо действий в определенное время, дабы не спугнуть благосклонность потусторонних сил, даже не задумываясь о том, зачем и почему это делать не нужно. Как говорится, хочешь рассмешить Всевышнего, расскажи ему о своих планах. Саша был скрытным, и ни с кем не делился ни долговременными планами, касающимися кастингов и репетиций, ни краткосрочными, что он планировал совершить в ближайшее время. Общая информация, конечно же, не была никакой тайной, и стримы, и какие-то мелочи – Ярик, даже принимал в этом участие, но замечал, что Саша, будто бы сдерживается, как бы не сболтнуть в присутствии Ярослава чего лишнего. И наоборот, его похабные шуточки, вброшенные Сашей будто бы специально, потроллить собеседника, расценивались как удачная попытка шуток и разряжали ситуацию. Ярослав же искал помощи у Саши, у близкого друга, и искренне недоумевал, почему Казьмин упорно не замечает или же не хочет замечать того, что Ярик просит у него этой помощи. Да, в очередной раз, да, приводя аргументы разного рода адекватности и резонности, но он не мог не понимать, почему Ярославу важен именно _этот_ день. Конечно, можно было бы списать на общее уставшее состояние Сашки, как-никак, «двойник» отыграл, но, чёрт побери, это же важно! Не может же он обращать внимание только на то, что будет демонстративно подсунуто буквально под нос в самый удобный момент, а остальное – игнорить в самом худшем проявлении.

Согревшись в коконе из перекрученного одеяла, Ярослав блаженно закрыл глаза. Он обязательно достучится до Саши. На худой конец, разродится комплиментами, может быть, даже прилюдно, на «служебках», чтобы потешить его, Сашкино, самолюбие. И убедит того повторить ритуал на Имболк.


	22. Chapter 22

_январь 2019_

После очередного тренинга в полнолуние, смотря на копошащегося в рюкзаке молчаливого Ярослава, Саша не выдержал. Он подошел к двери, плотно прикрыл её и развернулся к продюсеру:

– Кирилл, мы можем поговорить?

Олешкевич непонимающе уставился на Казьмина, считывая его мысли. Нервозность, смятение и – ждущий совета? Странно. Саша не из таких, кто побежит спрашивать, как поступить. Продюсер перевел взгляд на Ярослава. Напряжённая спина и сумбурные мысли в голове, отражающие «голод». Только Олешкевич не понимал, какой тип голода и желания сейчас всецело завладел умом парня. 

– Можем, – ответил он, наконец, возвращая взгляд на Сашу, который вернулся к своему месту, но сел на стол и выжидательно смотрел на продюсера. Кирилл прошёл к окну, где стояли посуда, налил парням по стакану воды и поставил на столы перед ними. Сам же прошёл к своему столу и опёрся на него, скрестив руки на столешнице перед собой:

– Я тебя слушаю. Внимательно.

Саша взял со стола стакан, покрутил, посмотрел в него, будто бы Олешкевич налил в него уксусной кислоты или водки, выпил половину содержимого и начал:

– Кирилл, Ярослав с тобой очень хотел поговорить. 

Ярик кинул на Сашу взгляд, в котором явно читалось «Убью, когда выйдем!», и, нацепив жалостливо-грустное выражение лица, медленно ответил, переведя взгляд на продюсера:

– Кирилл Игоревич, я не хотел говорить, но… Короче, у меня после ритуала голова болит часто, я так понимаю, это взаимосвязано? Я осенью пока был на «Славной квартире», меня Мария Александровна тогда сладостями «откачала», и, мы поговорили, и она сказала что, – Ярослав запнулся, поднимая глаза на друга. Ох, блин, неужели это в тайне нельзя было провести, ё-моё? Разрешений не нужно, концерт в Москве будет, чего Казьмин артачится? 

Ярик выдохнул и, собрав все свои силы, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, тихо продолжил:

– Она сказала, что ритуал был, видимо, не до конца соблюдён, раз у меня мигрень и давление скачет. И сказала, ну, совет дала, что надо, скорее всего, второй раз провести.

Саша допил воду и поджал ногу в колене. Интересное кино!

Олешкевич смотрел на парня. Второй раз, значит, хочет шарм от Казьмина получить. А Большакова, получается, в советчики набивается, раз с вопросами он к ней прибежал, чаяниями поделился, а не к нему и даже не к Саше. Оригинальный «ход конём», ничего не скажешь. В том, что инициатива идет от «питерских», Олешкевич ни на секунду не сомневался. Хотя, если представить, что Ярослав, не без помощи Маши, конечно, решил «расправить крылья» – недаром практически весь сентябрь в Санкт-Петербурге отрабатывал Штраф, а недавно выразил желание во вторую группу на тренинги ходить – то вырисовывается интересная картина. С какой целью, интересно, Большакова направляет мальчишку, советует ему, что и как сказать и сделать? Ох, не успел год начаться, а уже вопросы сыплются как из рога изобилия.

– Ну, то, что голова болит, это не всегда следствие неправильного или недостаточного ритуала. Не показатель, в общем, Ярик, – начал продюсер, беря карандаш из подставки и придвигая к себе стопку цветных листочков-стикеров «Post-It». Сделав пометку «мигрень», он продолжил. – А почему сразу не пришёл и не рассказал, как говорится, «по горячим следам»?

Ярик громко вздохнул, засопев:

– Я не хотел жаловаться, – едва слышно, выдохнул тот. – Думал, пообвыкнусь, и само пройдет, само по себе, хотел как лучше.

– А получилось, как всегда, я тебя понял, – усмехнулся Кирилл. Странно, что ни в сентябре, ни на одном из тренингов Ярослав ни словом не обмолвился про то, что у него неприятные ощущения, последствия, так сказать, от того августовского ритуала. А сейчас выясняется, что об этом в курсе и Большакова, и неизвестно кто ещё, но только не непосредственное, так сказать, ответственное лицо, Олешкевич то есть. – В следующий раз сразу говори, если что-то не так.

«Следующего раза не будет!» быстро подумалось Ярику.

Саша сидел на столе, покачивая одной ногой, переводя взгляд с продюсера на Ярослава и назад. Что-то, какая-то мысль промелькнула в голове у Саши, но он не успел поймать её, и безуспешно пытался найти концы предыдущего разговора, чтобы связать это всё воедино. Он чувствовал, что упускает сейчас что-то важное, но не мог вспомнить – что конкретно.

Олешкевич дописал ещё что-то на ярком листочке и поднял глаза на Ярика. Под его пристальным взглядом Ярик слегка напрягся и вальяжно растёкся на стуле. Ни дать ни взять, растаявшее мороженое. Несколько секунд Кирилл пристально рассматривал парня, прежде чем начал разговор:

– Вот что, – наконец, произнёс продюсер. – У нас сейчас конец января. Я не думаю, что Старший Куратор будет рад услышать, что снова нужна передача Шарма.

– Почему? – слишком быстро спросил Ярослав, что не укрылось от Саши.

– Ну, как «почему»? – мягко, по-кошачьи, ответил Олешкевич, улыбаясь в сторону Ярослава. Ох, опасна эта улыбка у Кирилла Игоревича, Саша это уже выучил. – Это очередная работа с Энергией. Это, считай, признание своих ошибок как Сашей, – в этот момент лицо Казьмина выразило крайнюю степень удивления, и он уже открыл, было, рот, чтобы возразить, – так и мною, как продюсером. А конкретно: ошибка в том, что раз с первого раза подопечный Отделения не смог справиться с такой простой задачей, значит, не такой уж он профессионал. И грош цена мне, как продюсеру, потому что - раз уровень моего артиста не дотягивает даже до того, чтобы использовать свои возможности в полную силу, и оказанная им помощь несравнима с наступившими последствиями, то это значит, что я ошибся в выборе артиста, приглашая того в «Пентаграмму».

Повисла тишина. Казьмин только сейчас стал понимать, что Олешкевич подразумевал тогда, полгода назад, когда они сидели в кафе накануне концерта Ярослава, обсуждая возможность и целесообразность передачи порции Шарма Ярославу. «Очередной порции», поправил сам себя Саша, ведь за несколько лет до этого он уже отдавал парню частичку своей харизмы. В августе он поделился с ним уже на более-менее легитимных основаниях, под присмотром, так сказать, старших, но всё равно, гляди-ка, что-то пошло не так, раз «побочные эффекты» наступили в отношении самого Ярослава, и Ярик теперь мучается с давлением. А ещё Олешкевич нехотя – Саша очень не хотел думать о том, что это было сказано намеренно, чтобы позлить парня – задел тем самым Казьмина за живое. Он буквально ткнул Сашу в то, что он – непрофессионал и не оправдал доверие продюсера, когда взял мальчишку под своё крыло. Неважно, в каком контексте это было сказано.

– А Куратору не всё ли равно, кто, чего и сколько кому передаёт? – спросил Ярослав, приподнимаясь и садясь уже нормально, облокачиваясь локтями на стол. – Ну, подумаешь, а разве нельзя сказать, что, ну там, не хватило в прошлый раз?

– Не хватило – «чего», Ярик? – снова эти вкрадчивый голос и белоснежная улыбка продюсера. Саша, натурально, весь подобрался, ибо инстинктивно почувствовал, как они медленно подошли если не к самому главному, то уж точно к одному из важных, ключевых моментов. Моментов, которые ни на одном из тренингов они не разбирали по простой причине, что раньше такого в практике того же Олешкевича не случалось. 

– Ну…Энергии? Шарма? Откуда я знаю, чего не хватило в тот раз, а может, кстати, Казьмин не хотел делиться? Может ведь быть и такой вариант? – резонно возразил Ярослав, косясь на Сашу, сидящего аккурат по диагонали от него.

Сашка задохнулся и округлил глаза. Нихрена себе, предъявы средь бела дня! То есть, что тогда, несколько лет назад, он ему этого треклятого обаяния немного отсыпал, что полгода назад – всё это типа «не хотел делиться»?

– Яр, ты вообще нормальный? – возмутился Саша, не выдержав такой несправедливости и требуя ответа у друга. – Не хотел бы - не делился, не находишь? Я что тогда, что в августе тебе дал, и ничего, между прочим, взамен не попросил! А почему? Да потому что мне жалко тебя было! И после всего ты считаешь, что я «не хотел делиться»?

Кирилл, медленно крутивший до этого в пальцах ярко-неоновую пластиковую скрепку и слушавший препирания парней, встал из-за стола и, направился к двери, скрепив руки на затылке, поворотами туловища разминая спину. На фитнес он сегодня не успеет, да и хрен с ним, парни важнее, вон, поубивать друг друга готовы из-за недопонимания. Он выглянул из-за двери, что-то сказал Кате и повернулся к парням.

– Не хотел бы – не поделился, — резонно ответил продюсер, возвращаясь к своему столу. – Что ты Сашку в Питере, насиловал, что ли? Нет. – утвердительно, будто бы общаясь сам с собой, ответил парням Олешкевич. – Разговор не о том, что кому-то «хочется-не хочется», а…

Он не договорил.

– Всё потому что, у некоторых слишком большие «хотелки», а исходных данных – кот наплакал! – перебил того Казьмин, зло смотря на Баярунаса. Вот же козлина! Как плакать и искать жилетку, так это к Сашке, как искать одобрения и спрашивать совета – тоже к нему же, а как дело дошло до магии – тут же в кусты, в жизни не признается, что мог быть сам виноват в том, что так всё получилось. Спать надо было после ритуала, а не прыгать в эйфории, как кролик с батарейкой «Энерджайзер» в заднице, поэтому и страдает теперь. 

– Хватит! – повысил голос Кирилл и оба парня, не ожидав такого, как по команде повернулись к нему. 

В тишине отворилась дверь, и вся троица повернула головы в ту сторону: в кабинет бочком зашла Катя, неся на подносе три чашки. Поставив поднос, на котором помимо чашек оказались невесть каким образом затесавшиеся «Ферреро» и «Рафаэлло», на стол, она ушла. Олешкевич подошел к столу, взял в обе руки по блюдцу, на котором стояли чашки с уже налитым в них чаем и поставил их перед парнями. Казьмин пробормотал что-то типа «благодарствую», Ярик тоже что-то брякнул в ответ, потянувшись за кокосовой конфетой; третью чашку Кирилл поставил перед собой и, переводя взгляд с одного нахохлившегося парня на другого, тихо сказал:

– Вот что, братцы-кролики, – уверенно начал мужчина. – Вы можете обвинять друг друга в том, чего изначально быть не могло, в нежелании одного или непрофессионализме другого. Это всё не имеет ничего общего с реальностью. Вам обоим нужно научиться жить с тем, что один из вас априори сильнее другого, а второй – будет тянуться к этому первому, потому что…

С этими словами Олешкевич вытащил из стола уже знакомую Саше тонкую папку и подъехал к столу Ярослава на своём кресле.

«Только не это!» пронеслось в голове Саши. Снова эти гребаные диаграммы-космограммы, снова всё как на ладони, всё понятно и нихрена не понятно одновременно. Он смотрел на продюсера и пытался понять, нафиг ему это надо. Кирилл вытащил знакомые графики, напечатанные уже на прозрачной плёнке, не как полгода назад, на простой бумаге, протянул их Ярику, и тот с любопытством стал рассматривать их, делая вид, что понимает, что на них изображено. Саша фыркнул. Повернувшись к Саше, Кирилл кивнул тому, мол, чего тормозим, ползи к нам, и Казьмин с недовольством взял стул и пересел поближе, не особо желая, впрочем, сидеть в опасной близости от Ярослава.

– Потому что вот, – продолжил Кирилл, – Ты, Ярик, без Саши, не спорю, неплохо будешь продаваться, но в паре с Казьминым, как ты понимаешь, спрос больше. Про тебя, Александр Сергеевич, я могу сказать тоже самое. А теперь подобрали сопли, забыли обиды друг на друга, извинились, и стали думать, почему был заруинено то, что вообще-то пройти должно было и-де-аль-но. А обвинить друг друга во всех смертных грехах вы ещё успеете.

Ярик исподлобья посмотрел на Сашку и, внезапно сменив выражение лица и натянув улыбку, резко притянул стул того ближе к себе. Будь Саша девочкой, он бы расценил это как подкат. Наглый подкат мартовского кота. Но Казьмин лишь шарахнулся от соседа, чуть было не упав на пол: 

– Ты чо творишь, Баярунас! – только и успел пробормотать Саша, как Ярослав, сделав жалобное лицо, тихонечно заскулил:

– Ну Са-а-аш, ну прости-и-и! Ты же знаешь, что я такой, руиню вот всё, а потом сам страдаю. И ты страдаешь. Мир?

– Да уж, я от тебя страдаю только так, – обреченно выдохнул Саша, поднимая голову и отрывая взгляд от созерцания ламината. – Мир.

Ярослав беззлобно толкнул Сашу кулаком в бок. Кирилл, глядя на эту кошачью возню, некстати подумал, что если бы это видели фанатки, то очередной порции фанфиков в сладкой вате точно было бы не избежать. Вот ведь артисты! Он слегка откашлялся, обращая на себя внимание обоих парней.

– Кирилл Игоревич, а что это? – заинтересованно спросил Ярослав, тыкая пальцем в центр космограммы.

– Твоя натальная карта. Судьба твоя, грубо говоря – ответил Олешкевич.

– Нательный крест знаю, а натальная карта?

– Расположение планет во время твоего рождения. Оказывают влияние на человека. В зависимости от места расположения и времени, они будут или не будут влиять на судьбу, характер и дальнейшее состояние человека, – рассказывал Кирилл.

– И что, это работает?

– Тебе Казьмин два раза харизмы передал – это сработало? – вопросом на вопрос ответил продюсер. 

– Скажете тоже. То – шарм, а это? – недоверчиво покосился Ярослав на два листа, испещренные непонятными емусимволами и цифрами.

– И это, – невозмутимо ответил Олешкевич. – Поверь мне, я знаю, что я делаю. 

– И что? Что я должен понять из этого вот всего?

Олешкевич положил оба графика друг на друга, как делал это уже несколько раз. Ярослав не сразу сообразил, куда надо смотреть, а когда сфокусировал взгляд на линиях, не сдержался:

– Нихера себе! А почему это так?

– Ну, вот так, мой милый друг, – поморщившись от бранных слов, ответил тому Кирилл. – Только с Казьминым тебе фартило и дальше фартить будет, если будешь соблюдать правила. Грубо говоря, мягко выражаясь. 

– Не понял… – Ярослав растерянно переводил взгляд с графиков на продюсера и обратно.

Саша молча потянулся за «Ферреро». Баярунас как обычно, сначала выбесит, а потом делает невинные глазки и излучает саму любовь. Но с каждым разом – и Саша не мог не признавать этого, – ему удавалось это все изящнее. Прокачивал Ярик харизму, оттачивая её на всех и вся, кто встречался у него на пути. Даже на Саше, порой подбешивая того до ходячих желваков, до стиснутых до скрипа зубов, до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Неизменно было одно – застенчивая скромная улыбка и бровки «домиком» на очередной «сервис фаном», на очередную двусмысленную шутку или движение шаловливых пальцев Ярика, опасно мельтешащих в непосредственной близости от Сашиного лица. И лишь когда закрывалась дверь, выключалась камера, и Саша мог, наконец-то выдохнуть, он спрашивал себя – а иногда и Ярослава, если они оставались тет-а-тет – что это вот сейчас было? И Ярослав, с неизменной своей улыбкой отвечал «да ничего личного, Саш, просто фансервис!». Ничего личного, просто бизнес, да. Да только за фасадом «просто бизнеса» нет-нет, да промелькивало то, что у Саши вызывало двоякое чувство – он наблюдал становление Ярослава как артиста, радовался за этого парня, но в тоже время явственно чувствовал, что это «жжж» неспроста и что за обложкой миловидного парня кроется стальная хватка и жесткость. 

Это было сопоставимо с наблюдением за щенком: вот тебе принесли маленький клубочек радости, который неловко стоит на четырёх лапах, и ты умиляешься его попыткам первых шагов и тявканью на посторонних. Вот ты впервые выгуливаешь этот шерстяной комок, и он обнюхивает каждое дерево, каждую травинку, потому что в нём всё вызывает интерес. А через некоторое время ты смотришь на это чудо, и не веришь своим глазам, когда тебе говорят, что твоя любимая футболка безжалостно разорвана мощными челюстями. 

Так и здесь – Саша прекрасно понимал, что все Яриковы этические манипуляции, будь то прикосновения, объятия, различного рода комплименты и иного рода вбросы «в фансервис» направлены на то, чтобы закрепить уже достигнутый за это время уровень обаяния на поклонницах. Билеты продаются, фанатки ликуют, деньги и Энергия капают, личная жизнь тоже, скорее всего, наличествует – что ещё надо-то? 

– Чего тебе не понятно, чудовище, – устало ответил Саша, прожевав конфету и запив всё это сладкое непотребство чаем. – Работает это, пока я рядом с тобой нахожусь, ну, или ты со мной, это как посмотреть. Порознь не такой эффект, как от совместных мероприятий там, концертов. И «выстрелило» это тупо потому, что я тебе частичку своей магии передал. Два раза, между прочим, попрошу заметить!

– То, есть, чисто теоретически, если бы мне, ну, я к примеру говорю, – зачастил Ярик, спотыкаясь от обилия информации, – тот же Ожогин …

– Иван Геннадьевич не обладает магией, – отрезал Саша и поднял глаза на Кирилла. Тот слегка покачал головой.

– Чего? Разве он тоже? – удивился Саша. Однако!

– Не совсем. Там другой уровень, – загадочно ответил Кирилл, давая понять, что этой темы лучше сегодня не касаться. И вообще, лучше в такие дебри пока что не забредать.

– Ну, а с кем я тогда могу сравнить? С Гордеевым? – не унимался Ярослав.

– Лучше не сравнивай, а прими как данность, – сказал Олешкевич, допивая чай. Он взял оба листа с графиками, стряхнул с них невидимые крошки и убрал со стола. – Шарм передать тебе мог только Саша. Ни Кроль, ни Гордеев, ни Большакова, ни Ожогин, никто другой. Именно поэтому вы так хорошо вдвоем взаимодействуете, именно поэтому между вами «химия», и именно поэтому…

– Этот фансервис хорошо продаётся, – закончил за продюсера Саша. 

– Ну ок, допустим, – рассуждал Ярослав, закинув ногу на ногу и сцепив руки на колени в замок. – Допустим, что чисто теоретически где-то есть человек, кто по таким же графикам, вот как Сашка, и если я с ним работать буду, получится ведь тоже такая звезда, значит, я с ним тоже смогу делать так же круто, как с Сашей или?

Олешкевич смотрел на Ярослава, как бы мимо него, задумавшись. Интересная идея, но...

– Идея интересная, – осторожно начал Кирилл, прервав молчание. – Только нужно, чтобы были соблюдены не только условия «графика», как ты сказал. Он не только должен быть, как Саша, что уже априори не получится, но и должен обладать магическими задатками, а такого человека, боюсь, долго искать придётся. И «так же круто, как с Сашей» у тебя не получится. Получится что-то, но другое. Именно то, как сейчас это выглядит - будет только с Казьминым, запомни. Люди уникальны, их тасовать, как карточную колоду не получится. С каждым человеком у тебя свой путь.

– Кирилл Игоревич, у меня, кстати, как бы девушка есть, – помолчав, признался Ярослав. – Это к вопросу о «химии» и фансервисе.

– «Как бы»? Или всё же есть? – не удержался от подколки друга Саша. – А чего тогда мне ночами в трубку дышишь? Фансервис репетируешь?

Баярунас потупил взгляд. Ну, есть у него девушка, точнее сказать, всё только наклёвывается, он её в тусовке приметил, но пока особо активных действий не предпринимал. Так, ничего серьезного, пока что, но, это как посмотреть.

– Короче, объясняю ещё раз для особо одарённых артистов, – Кирилл посмотрел на Ярика, проверяя телепатией достоверность сказанного, и, убедившись, что парень не врёт, мысленно похвалил его, – то, что Саша тебе несколько лет назад отсыпал немного Шарма, это было, так сказать, уже предопределено для вас обоих по рождению. И никуда от этого было не спрятаться, ни скрыться. В августе он добавил ещё немного, так сказать, закрепить результат. Но, как выяснилось, что-то пошло не так. Голова от этого болеть не должна. Наоборот, когда Энергия переходит к обычному человеку без способностей, она как бы лечит, встаёт на своё место, как недостающий пазл от «Лего». Значит, надо думать, как исправить досадное августовское недоразумение, чтобы нашему Отделению не прилетело по шапке.

– Почему ты уверен, что это будет расценено в негативном ключе со стороны Старших Кураторов? – спросил Саша, крутя золотую конфету в пальцах.

Кирилл посмотрел на говорящего и продолжил:

– Потому что повторное перемещение Энергии вызывает вопросы – зачем было проводить ритуал, если уровень участников недостаточен, чтобы завершить его за один приём. Возникают вопросы целесообразности этой акции в целом и адекватности меня, как продюсера и как непосредственно ответственного за вас человека, в частности. 

Снова повисло молчание. Олешкевич встал, захватил со стола папку и отошёл к своему столу. За окном давно уже стемнело и Ярослав, в такие дни ощущавший легкую слабость из-за новой порции информации, выдаваемой Олешкевичем на тренингах, чувствовал, что скоро просто в открытую начнет клевать носом. 

– Мы можем как-то это провести так, чтобы Кураторы не узнали? – наконец, выдавил из себя Саша, и Ярослав, услышав это, сначала не поверил своим ушам. То есть, Казьмин согласен в очередной раз дать ему ещё немного Шарма?

Олешкевич обернулся:

– Ты понимаешь, <i>на что </i>снова идешь? – с нажимом спросил его Кирилл, и Саша медленно кивнул. В голове снова промелькнула мысль про «противопоказания» и «помощь нуждающимся», но Казьмин отмахнулся от неё. Какой из Ярослава теперь «нуждающийся», если он проводит концерты, и фанатки постепенно начинают признавать в нём кумира?

«А то, что он тошнил тебе об этом пару недель назад, буквально, выклянчивая ещё один сеанс, взывая к совести и приводя аргументы, пытаясь разжалобить на очередную «дозу» – это не показатель «нуждающегося?» – ехидно подбросил мозг резонную мысль, но Саша не счёл нужным копаться в ней. Задолбался, и за анализ ему, в конце концов, не платят. 

– Когда там у тебя твой «бессовестный»? – задал вопрос Олешкевич больше для проформы, чем для уточнения забытой информации, и Ярик с готовностью и какой-то необычайной гордостью выпалил короткий ответ, удивив продюсера.

– Имболк? – переспросил Кирилл, кидая быстрый взгляд на календарь, «треугольником» стоящий на рабочем столе. – Ты ничего не путаешь?

– Нет, – улыбнулся Ярослав, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. Даже Саша, в голове которого всплыла мысль, комаром зудевшая все эти две недели, удивился тому, как отреагировал на ответ Ярослава Олешкевич. – Я всё рассчитал. Уже давно. Я читал об этом, много, ещё до того, как Вы меня в «Пентаграмму» официально взяли. Когда Саша со мной впервые тогда Шармом поделился, я потом… – он запнулся, будто бы решая, говорить вслух то, как он пришёл к своей желаемой системе концертов, но, справедливо решив, что все свои, продолжил. – В общем, я почитал в интернете, в книжках там, что это время перемен и лучшее время для начала чего-то нового в жизни. Ну и немного магии не повредит ведь, как Вы считаете?

Олешкевич хмыкнул. То, что <i>он</i> считал, Ярославу совсем необязательно было знать, впрочем, как и другим подопечным. Но ход мыслей парня Кириллу понравился, и оставалось проверить мелочь, дающую представление о том, насколько хорошо Ярослав проштудировал то, с чем хочет в дальнейшем работать. Не сводя взгляда с Ярослава, продюсер кинул пробный шар: 

– Ну, почти. Имболк ведь первого февраля, не так ли? Не ошибся ли ты с датой? 

Тень сомнения скользнула по лицу Ярика, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Улыбнувшись, он слегка помотал головой, как бы всем своим видом показывая, что он-то не ошибается:

– Нет, Кирилл Игоревич, – медленно, как бы растягивая удовольствие, начал парень. – Имболк наступает на «сороковой» день после зимнего солнцестояния, и это было бы действительно в пятницу, на «первое», но поскольку день зимнего солнцестояния пришёлся на полнолуние, то Имболк, по правилам, сдвигается на сутки, разве не так? Вы же сами нас учили! 

Саша перестал понимать этот птичий язык и лишь наблюдал за говорившими, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и не торопясь допивая чай.

– Молодец, не ожидал, – одобрительно ответил Кирилл, снова записывая что-то на яркий стикер «Post-It». Всем бы такую усидчивость и любознательность, с какой этот малец докопался до магических обрядов. Значит, действительно хочет-таки постичь тайные знания, не обладая способностями от рождения. Эдак он и Олешкевича в обозримом будущем с поста продюсера сместить может, не дай Бог, конечно, но надо быть начеку. 

– Хорошо, годится. Но, как ты понимаешь, что на Бригитте.... – начал Кирилл и не договорил, прерванный звуком разбившегося стекла. Он повернул голову в сторону, откуда раздался звук.

В этот момент Казьмина невольно триггернуло от услышанного, и он выпустил почти пустую кружку из рук; она, приземлившись на колени артиста, спикировала на пол, разбиваясь на осколки и Саша, отмерев от первого шока, удивленно посмотрел на продюсера:

– Это будет последний раз, когда Саша, участвует в такой благотворительности – медленно закончил Олешкевич свою речь, с удивлением глядя на Александра, уже проворно опустившегося на пол, собирающего то, что осталось от белоснежной чашки. 

Ярик захихикал:

– Кто из нас двоих руина, а!

Подняв голову из-за стола, Саша спросил, глядя на Кирилла:

– Н-на что?

– Имболк. Другое название – День Святой Бригитты, – как ни в чём ни бывало пояснил Олешкевич, не обращая внимания на Сашу, собравшего все осколки, и направившегося к мусорному ведру, продолжил: 

– Пойми, мы не можем каждый раз подпитывать тебя. Это против Договора. Если человек не может удерживать Энергию, данную ему для развития собственных способностей, значит, грубо говоря, не судьба.

Олешкевич сел в своё любимое кресло и опустил спинку. 

– Но ведь вы оба только что тут сказали, буквально полчаса назад, что Сашка это моя судьба! – выпалил Ярослав, не задумываясь о двусмысленности сказанного, на что Казьмин, держащий яркую папку в руке, вытащенную из мусорного ведра и уже оправившись от неожиданного, тут же среагировал:

– Так, стоп-стоп, я, может быть, и твоя судьба, но ты-то уж точно не моя!

Ярослав скривился и отбил подачу:

– Действительно, мой размер тебя не устраивает!

Саше ничего не оставалось, как молча «зафейспалмить» ответную реакцию. Баярунас нахватался от него двусмысленных шуточек, и продолжает «фансервисить» даже там, где не надо! 

Саша поднялся с пола и положил папку перед продюсером:

– В ведре лежала. Может, у тебя со стола упала?

Кирилл, тем временем приклеивающий исписанный яркий стикер на монитор, автоматически протянул руку в сторону Саши и не глядя, взял папку. Он перевёл взгляд на папку и изменился в лице, мотая головой:

– А, не, спасибо, это не нужно. Сейчас звуковика нового ищу, резюме просматриваю.

Ярослав поднял голову:

– А старого что, уже съели? Или не выдержал бешеного ритма работы? 

Олешкевич посмотрел на парня и усмехнулся:

– Понимаешь, это соискатели немного не по моей части, я с такими вещами не работаю. Там какие-то слишком заковыристые исследования в области работы со звуком и частотами. Контора институтская опыты проводила, а безопасно ли это, и как потом аукнется, никаких данных пока что нет. Поэтому я вовсе не уверен, стоит ли юзать столь смелые идеи на «Пентаграммовских» концертах.

Ярослав продолжал заинтересованно смотреть на продюсера, который, наклонившись под стол, снова выкинул ненужную макулатуру в ведро. Сбросив оцепенение, он встряхнул головой, переводя взгляд в окно. Уже вечер, и скорее всего, на улице порядочный «минус».

Олешкевич потер переносицу:

– Я решу этот вопрос. Не с размером, – тут же поправился он, спохватившись, и заметив, как Ярослав прячет ухмылку. – А с объяснением. И я надеюсь, что больше мы к этому вопросу не вернёмся. Это всё, о чём мне как вашему непосредственному начальнику нужно знать, или есть ещё что-то тайное, что очень хочет стать для нас всех явным?

Оба парня синхронно замотали головами. Потрясающее единодушие!

– Я так понимаю, что ритуал ты снова захочешь провести на этой же песне, так? – на всякий случай решил уточнить Кирилл, обращаясь к Ярославу.

Тот кивнул:

– Ну, у меня будет повторение той же программы, что была в Питере, – резонно ответил Ярослав, доставая телефон и мельком кидая взгляд на дисплей. Наверное, ему пришло сообщение или очередной мем, потому что Ярик заулыбался. – И это будет логичным, если мы всё сделаем так же, как и было тогда. И никто не удивится различию в содержании концерта. А если мы... — он запнулся, посмотрел на Сашу, улыбнулся и продолжил. — Если <i>ты</i> — он сделал ударение именно на этом местоимении, — повторишь ритуал, то это действительно будет «вторая» доза. 

Он помолчал и добавил:

— На «бис» как бы... я не знаю. Я же так и заанонсил, в принципе. 

Саша смотрел на Ярослава, и внезапно уточнил:

– Кстати, я вот подумал, а что если тебе просто стоять, не двигаясь? – начал, было, Саша и увидев, что Ярик хочет что-то сказать, быстро добавил:

– Я имею в виду, ты же в августе ходил по сцене, сразу после получения Шарма, – начал пояснять Саша, активно жестикулируя рукой. – А если ты просто будешь стоять и типа наслаждаться? Ну, замри ты хотя бы ненадолго, чтоб, я не знаю, Шарм там в тебе распределился равномерно? 

Ярослав захихикал. Саша скептически посмотрел на друга:

– Чего ты опять ржешь? Я тебе дело говорю, давай, нефиг скакать по сцене после ритуала, замри и стой!

Яр кивнул:

– Ладно, буду, как истукан стоять. А, кстати, я хотел спросить, а пиджак твой – это же из анимехи той, из «Персоны-четыре», да?

– Да ладно! – чуть ли не присвистнул Казьмин, удивленно поднимая взгляд на Ярика. — Ты посмотрел? Все двадцать пять серий? Или игру скачал?

— Ну, ты же сказал тогда, что я, мол, зря родился, — протянуто Яр обиженно. — Пришлось навёрстывать пробелы, так сказать. 

Саша провернулся к Олешкевичу:

– Кирилл, – негромко начал тот. – А Энергию мы снова будем от фанаток брать, или?

Олешкевич непонимающе посмотрел на Казьмина. С чего бы такой внезапный вопрос?

«Дата! Новолуние скоро!» мысленно посылал тот информацию продюсеру. Тот, прочитав мысли Саши, быстро сверился с календарём и, кивая, ответил вслух:

– Естественно. Не будешь же ты свою Энергию ещё на это разбрасывать. И так… не особо удобно, но ничего не поделаешь.

Теперь уже Ярослав не понимал смысл сказанного, но Кирилл не торопился пояснять. Он встал из-за стола, взял сумку, что косвенно означало окончание собрания, и сигналом, чтобы парни тоже стали собираться, и сказал:

– Я искренне надеюсь, что вы оба понимаете, что то, с чем мы работаем – не шутки. С таким нельзя заигрывать ради хайпа или развлечения. Энергия не прощает легкомыслия. Поэтому, парни, я вас очень прошу, отнеситесь к этому со всей ответственностью. Иначе нам всем придется отвечать по всей строгости Договора. И, боюсь, на этот раз Штраф будет не из-за того, что мы не получим Разрешения, они нам на нашей территории не нужны, а из-за того, что разбазариваем Энергию почём зря. 

Парни составили пустую посуду на поднос, и Кирилл первым вышел из кабинета:

– Кто последний выходит, свет потушите, – бросил он через плечо.

Саша, намотав шарф, и бросив «давай бегом» Ярику, выбежал следом, а Ярослав, проходя мимо стола продюсера, подцепил яркую папку, лежащую в ведре, и сбросил её в раскрытый рюкзак. Дома почитает, новые идеи - это всегда интересно. Может, что-то новое почерпнуть удастся.


	23. Chapter 23

_декабрь 2015_

~ Сообщение отправлено ~

Мария провела пальцем по заблокированному дисплею и усмехнулась. Вот значит как! Неплохо, неплохо! Этот сладкоголосый парень, надежда всего околомюзиклового мира Санкт-Петербурга, дрогнул-таки под напором мальчишки, недавно справившего двадцатилетие, и сдался. И ладно бы сдался и просто угодил в постель к этому недоразумению - субтильному пацану с не каноничной внешностью, волею случая оказавшийся внуком потомственного казака, и которого на большую сцену с переменным успехом этот самый потомственный казак и пропихивал – так нет же! Александр, разжалобившись настолько, насколько позволила ему совесть, поделился, скрепя сердце, с мальчишкой щепоткой своего обаяния, чтобы тот наконец-то смог стать заметным для режиссёров и коллег-артистов. Ярослав ну никак не походил ни на романтичного героя-любовника, ни на привычного злодея с волевым подбородком и косой саженью в плечах, ни – тем паче – на представителя своего рода, готового с оголённой шашкой броситься на защиту Отечества. Поэтому старался мальчик, как мог, и, в конце концов, перманентно действуя Саше на нервы и умело приправляя просьбы комплиментами, слезами и чуть ли не шантажом, получил желаемое, вымолив у Александра немного харизмы. Ну, что ж, Казьмин-то с рождения обаянием обладает, а вот с Яриком загвоздка вышла — не обломилось ему даже на пол-шишечки вожделенного шарма, поэтому и бегал, как преданный щенок за хозяином, пока тот не смилостивится за ушком почесать, в смысле на передачу этой самой харизмы разродиться. 

Мария задумалась – про несанкционированное движение Энергии между двумя молодыми парнями ей сообщили сразу же, как Саша провёл ритуал в Санкт-Петербурге, но официальное подтверждение от Старшего Куратора она получила только через сутки. Оба парня вели себя спокойно, дебошей по случаю внезапного праздника не устраивали, Казьмин так вообще пропадал на репетициях бóльшую часть времени, а Ярослав, словив-таки удачу, подвизаясь на гастролях с «Рок-оперой», практически не появлялся в Петербурге, что уж говорить про совместные встречи. Большакова открыла ежедневник, служивший не только календарём, но и записной книжкой, хранилищем вымирающих с каждым днём, как явление, визиток, и прочего, и достала фотографию парня, не актуальную, архивную, принесенную и распечатанную с просторов интернета услужливыми помощниками, как только прознали про поползновения Ярослава в сторону Казьмина, но, как говорится, что имеем. Ничего привлекательного – маленький, худенький, даже болезненно-щуплый, с выкрашенными по подростковой моде длинными неухоженными волосами: женщина поджала губы, ощущая, как в сердце эхом отдались материнские чувства – накормить бы! Большие голубые глаза, как у религиозного фанатика, выделялись на лице – такому втемяшишь что-либо в голову, он и подхватит. И ещё других своими идеями заразит. 

А Ярослав-то, Ярослав каков! Ведь чувствовал это, понимал, что «простому смертному», как любят в книжках писать, практически не попасть в число любимчиков публики, а быть третьим лебедем в пятом ряду, то есть побираться в ансамблях на второстепенных ролях, парнишке абсолютно не хотелось. Да и кому он нужен, с незаконченным «театральным», и это ведь даже про «вышку» не заикаясь! Поэтому и стремился быть рядом с Казьминым и другими, более удачливыми от рождения – околачивался с теми, кто мог быть полезным, кто мог бы за него или словечко перед режиссёром замолвить, или в очередной проект порекомендовать. Авось, выгорит. 

Выгорело. Сдался Сашка, под танком противника, иначе как капитуляцией назвать это никак не получалось. Манипулировать другими – Ярослав из всех возможных качеств, которые можно было развивать, «прокачал» – ни дать ни взять как очередного персонажа в компьютерной игре – именно это, за несколько последних лет усовершенствовавшись в этом практически до максимального уровня. Вцепляясь в потенциальную жертву словно клещ, он всеми правдами и неправдами добивался желаемого, высасывая того до последней капли, и человек уже был готов предоставить желаемое, только чтобы Ярослав поскорее отвязался и прекратил часами капать на нервы, взывая к совести. Воистину, если верить в теорию перерождений, Баярунас точно мог бы быть в прошлой жизни клещом, отчаянно стремящимся насытиться и отвалиться от того, кто ещё вчера был ему полезен, а сегодня, словно сломанная игрушка-«щелкунчик», валяется под ёлкой, сломавшись от неподошедшего по диаметру ореха. 

Кстати, насчет игрушки и ёлки – Казьмин, переехав в Питер, почти сразу же попал в поле зрения петербургского Отделения как человек, с рождения наделённый магическими способностями. Не совершая ничего противозаконного, практически не показывая и не применяя свои способности на практике, Саша и дальше бы продолжал спокойно работать в театре, не привлекая внимания Отделения как потенциальный «иной», если бы в его жизни не появился Ярослав. Большакова, в отличие от Олешкевича, не чуралась сравнения с лукьянинскими «дозорными» эпитетами, справедливо полагая, что на обозначения, наименования и использования русских слов авторские права и торговая марка не распространяется, и если уж пытаться подобрать определение данному явлению, то ничего более подходящего чем «иной» не находилось. Саша и был таким «иным» - скромный, но в то же время вспыльчивый провинциальный мальчик, с двумя чемоданами и неистовым желанием работать, он искренне горел желанием помочь любому, кто обращался к нему, осознавая свой профессионализм в различных сферах, будь то компьютеры или музыка. Их питерское Отделение, сделав запрос в Поволжье, было несказанно удивлено, узнав, что скромный мальчик из интеллигентной семьи не только ни разу не попадал в поле зрения местных Наблюдателей, но и успешно умолчал тот факт своей биографии, что уже одной ногой был женат, но, поступившись семейными ценностями, променял личную жизнь на столичные театральные подмостки. Не ставя себя априори выше других, он начал с малого, попав в «Карамболь», а затем, штурмуя кастинги, попал к Кончаловскому, и теперь репетирует до белых точек в глазах своего Раскольникова. Как говорится, дорогу осилит идущий. Казьмин не искал себе подобных, он, даже работая на одной сцене с другим «иным», Игорем Кролем, не распознал в том коллегу по возможностям, что уж говорить о том, чтобы активно искать собратьев в столице. Поэтому-то Отделение и не проявляло к нему особого внимания – не активничает, не использует внаглую шарм, данный природой, направо и налево, да и ладно. А Баярунас, каким-то шестым чувством пронюхавший, что Саша не только «иной», обладающий харизмой, но и способный этой самой харизмой с ним, простым мальчишкой, в теории поделиться, стал активно использовать откровенный подхалимаж и давление на жалость, уламывая Казьмина на совершение действий, из коей ситуации, Саша, добрая душа, попавший, как говорится, как хрен в рукомойник, решил выйти с наименьшими физическими потерями и душевными травмами, просто передав Ярику на днях немного желаемого шарма, того, что Ярослав жаждал на тот момент больше всего. И уехал, оставив парня разбираться с собой и своей самооценкой самостоятельно. 

Покрутив фотографию, Большакова перевернула ее и подписала: «26 ноября 2015г.» Чтоб не забыть, да и так, пригодится. В том, что это ей ещё пригодится, она не сомневалась. 

  
***

_июль 2018_

Выйдя из офиса «Пентаграммы» Мария вдохнула московский воздух. Нет, что ни говори, родной Калининград никогда не заменят ни Москва, ни Питер, ни Новосибирск. Не хватает в столицах того влажного воздуха, того моря рядом, которое в каждом вздохе ощущается. Москва так вообще пыльный город, даром, что деньги другие в этом бетонном городе крутятся. Удачно зашла она к старому другу, ох как удачно. Снова этот мальчишка, чёрт его дери, только уже в столичной тусовке. Надо было ещё тогда, в январе 2016-го, когда из Северной Кореи пришли новости об испытании водородной бомбы, проверить, насколько большой объем Энергии был передан Казьминым в ноябре 2015-го Ярославу, когда тот, распалив артиста, выклянчил-таки немного обаяния в свою пользу. Тогда старшего можно было бы привлечь к Ответственности, а Ярослава вообще, на учёт в своё Отделение поставить, так сказать, в резерв, пока не научится. А сейчас поздно пить Боржоми, сроки давности уже все прошли, и оба артиста под Олешкевичем. А ведь не спусти Куратор пару лет назад всё на тормозах, не расцени передачу Энергии как «несущественное, не повлекшее за собой ничего», он был бы вынужден примкнуть к ним, к «питерским», и сейчас перед ней не стояла бы задача переманивая перспективного парня обратно, к истокам, точнее, в Отделение его же родного города.

Женщина неспешно пошла по тенистой улице в сторону Кремля, постепенно меняя своё отношение к столице. Город-то, может, ни в чём не виноват, Старая Москва так вообще в летние солнечные дни прекрасна, это суета и нервы играют в пинг-понг с настроением. Да и досада, что уж, что упустила для своего Отделения этот тандем, не давала дышать полной грудью. Нет, ну какой же всё-таки Олешкевич прозорливый, прямо на ходу подмётки рвёт! Этот хитрый продюсер-лис из поколения «молодой волны», как скептически прозвали детей «перестройки» консерваторы «старой школы», сразу почуял, когда в Москву влилась «новая кровь» и, возглавив московское Отделение, недолго думая, предложил Александру место у себя в «Пентаграмме». А тот уже, по цепочке, протащил в «Пентаграмму» Баярунаса, поручившись за него перед Кириллом.

Большакова не лукавила. Затащить Ярослава в питерское Отделение, особенно сейчас, когда с ним уже несколько месяцев работает Олешкевич, казалось не просто целью, которую та себе поставила на ближайшее время, а делом чести. Лихо разыграв перед продюсером удивление, смешанное с недоверием – всё-таки опыт против молодости не пропьёшь – Мария в голове чётко фиксировала углы, которые были интересны Олешкевичу, рассматривая космограмму Ярика. Парни неплохи, когда взаимодействуют вместе, этого не отнять, и она будет биться об заклад, Олешкевич вложит в эту голову всё свое умение, чтобы «дотянуть» Ярослава до уровня Сашки. Как минимум до уровня Сашки. А то, что он, Ярослав, в этом заинтересован, было понятно с самого начала. Жертвы сакральной со схожими интересами только рядом всё как-то не появлялось, кто захотел бы ему харизмы передать, и ещё находиться рядом, в нужное время, ну вот, пришло время Казьмина. Час настал, как говорится.

Те несколько раз, когда она сталкивалась в Петербурге с Ярославом, она видела, что потенциала у него, мягко скажем, мало, но парень старается. Очень старается стать своим в тусовке. И когда он пришел к ней, как к единственному человеку в родном городе, кто сможет быстро, а главное, качественно, сделать весь комплект, начиная от рекламы, заканчивая административной поддержкой, та уже знала, что конкретно он захочет, и без вопросов согласилась. 

Свои гримёры, свои фотографы, свои дизайнеры – в узком семейном кругу богемы ничего нельзя скрыть, поэтому вся команда образовалась вокруг вчерашнего напуганного мальчишки с горящими глазами очень быстро. Ярик даже сам не понял, откуда это всё взялось, и благодарил Сашку, вызывая усмешку, как самой Большаковой, так и прочих сочувствующих творческим процессам: фотографа – миниатюрной женщины, с первой же секунды знакомства без памяти влюбившейся в этого парня (естественно, в самом что ни на есть профессиональном смысле) и поддерживающая любые его идеи, которые он помаленьку вбрасывал в воздух «для обсуждения» – и визажиста, претворяющего в жизнь самые смелые его пожелания. И работать с ним в профессиональном плане было интересно и, что греха таить, легко. Будто бы большой ребёнок, не имеющий матери, он нашёл сейчас тех «мамочек», кто внимали ему, кто не смели перечить, и радовались его успехам. А что ещё нужно непоседливому ребёнку, требующего так мало – внимания и признания? Только согласия со всеми своими идеями и своевременному киванию головы в такт новым безумным мыслям. И, упаси Господь, противоречить ему в чём-либо! Понять с первого раза, что же этот ненормальный художник нарисовал в своей голове, было практически нереально, и дамы были одними из тех людей, находящихся с ним «на одной волне», кто с первого раза понимал, что и как он хочет, превращая желания в реальность и перекладывая их на холст, то есть на лицо, в части макияжа и композицию фотографий в плане концепта. 

Что ж, в чём-то мальчик, несомненно, был прав – не передай тогда, в далеком 2015-м Казьмин ему своего шарма, тусил бы он и дальше по «впискам» и гастролям во втором составе. Нет, что ни говори, всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему.

Мария дошла до Кремля. Ну, a la gerre comme a la gerre, все средства, как говорится, хороши. Упускать мальчишку сейчас – Большакова не упустит. Парень только кажется скромным и тихим – его амбиций, несомненно, хватит на оркестр им. Александрова, но «пуск» этим амбициям, а точнее, облачение этих амбиций в законченную форму, даст она. А конкретнее — она подкинет идею, и сделает так, чтобы все думали, что генератор этих самых идей и есть тот «бессовестный», кто беззастенчиво будет воровать сердца поклонниц и фанаток. Сердца и Энергию. А большего от них ничего и не нужно. 

Времени до отхода поезда оставалось не так уж много, и женщина, вытащив пластиковую бутылочку с водой, сделала несколько глотков и направилась в метро. Доехать несколько остановок от Кремля можно было и на такси, чтобы не спускаться в подземку, но пренебречь любимой приметой – потереть нос у бронзовой собаки на «синей» ветке и загадать желание, которое всенепременно сбудется – не хотелось. Исполнив задуманное и загадав желание, Большакова перешла на другую ветку и доехала до вокзала. Ожидание – вот самое тяжкое испытание.

***  
декабрь 2018

Промозглый зимний ветер и мелкий дождь – с приходом зимы Петербург будто бы терял часть лоска и становился одним из десятков российских городов, в котором горожане кутаются в шарфы и быстрыми шагами спешат от одного дома к другому, в котором уютные летние веранды закрываются до майских праздников и в котором эти самые праздники считаются полноправной точкой отсчета летнего времени. Нет, что ни говори, а Петербург, в отличие от Москвы, четко делится на «зимний» и «летний». И в сырое время, такое, как например сейчас, он далеко не «императорский», а такой унылый, сиротско-достоевский.

Просторная комната, в современных офисах типа Яндекса или прочих гламурных фирм, в 95 случаях из ста отданная бы под OpenSpace с жужжащими сотрудниками и потоком звонков, отвоёвывающих право быть рассмотренными вне очереди, царила тишина. Оно и понятно — в офисе особо работы нет, Наблюдатели в бюрократические вопросы нос свой засовывают редко, в основном присутствуя на объектах, а основную бумажную волокиту, как обычно, сваливают "на других".

На стол с тихим шелестом приземлился бумажный пакет. Мария в недоумении подняла голову и от неожиданности поперхнулась.

— Тихо-тихо, не такой уж я и страшный, — поприветствовал Большакову Олешкевич, улыбаясь женщине. — Привет работникам цифр и планирования!

— Ты какими судьбами тут? — вместо приветствия только и смогла спросить Мария. — Или мы договаривались, а я забыла, и ты приехал напомнить мне, что у меня уже Альцгеймер?

Кирилл помотал головой в отрицании и пододвинул стул, присаживаясь рядом к столу:

— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть. Просто решил заехать и посмотреть, чем живете-дышите в вашем Отделении. Вот, подарок привёз, обещанный с прошлого года. 

Кирилл сел на стул и оглянулся, оглядывая обстановку:

— Уютненько у вас тут. Тихо, главное.

Мария отложила ручку. Что-то Кирилл темнит. Приехал в офис без предупреждения, перед тем, как ехать на «квартирник» — свалился, можно сказать, как снег на голову, и теперь, будто бы нарочно, включил светские манеры, оттягивая время.

— То есть «московские» просто решили посмотреть, чем живёт и дышит их прямой конкурент? Ну, пожалуйста, смотри. Подбираем контингент, так сказать, на будущее. Кстати, ты можешь поучаствовать, в этом историческом событии, — усмехнулась Мария, обращаясь к сидящему напротив неё гостю. — Разрешения на творческий вечер тебе Старший Куратор лично ещё в ноябре выслал, можно было не напрягаться, ножки не топтать. Чай, не центр, как у тебя в Москве.

Бояться Большаковой было нечего, Нарушений за ней и за её Отделением нет, Разрешения выдавались и использовались в срок, несанкционированных движений Энергии её подопечными зарегистрировано не было и, если всё пойдёт по намеченному плану, то в конце года петербургским ребятам ещё и премия перепадёт как самым дисциплинированным и ответственным. Но это пока что в перспективе, до этого ещё почти три недели ждать, и всё может в любой момент накрыться медным тазом. Особенно, если учесть, что один из таких «медных» сидит прямо напротив неё и улыбается своей неизменной кошачьей улыбкой.

— А ты, я смотрю, «свежую кровь» Отделению присматриваешь, — продолжал Кирилл, мельком просмотрев фотографии и отбрасывая анкеты назад в стопку. — Это всё не то.

Большакова отложила ручку и грустно усмехнулась:

— Да, знаю, что «всё не то». Ещё была бы эта «свежая кровь»... Знаешь, сколько я уже пересмотрела всех, от кого даже небольшой Энергетический огонёк чувствовался. Пусто! Как будто бы все, кто мало-мальски обладает хоть какими-то способностями, вымерли, чёрт бы их побрал, — Мария взяла пакет, кинула туда взгляд, улыбнулась и отставила в сторону. — Спасибо! Я ценю!

— Ну, да, «свежая кровь» всегда хорошо, — протянул Кирилл, вскидывая взгляд на Марию. — Ну, давай, покажи, кто в этом году в Петербурге новенький, поучаствую, как ты говоришь, в процессе становления конкурента в лице «питерского» Отделения. Сейчас в два счета найдём, кто будет в твоем Отделении Энергию для вас качать. Что насчет «Бала»? Корнелиус же абы кого не берет в мюзикл, кто там сейчас партии играет?

Мария оставила сарказм без внимания. Она встала из-за стола, подошла к шкафу, взяла толстый «скоросшиватель» и вернулась назад. Сев за стол и открыв папку, она достала оттуда небольшую стопку документов, протягивая их Олешкевичу:

— Вот, смотри, это двухлетний состав «балов», утвержденный Балтусом; как говорится, «знакомые все лица», не так ли? А больше никого в городе нет, иначе бы я уже знала.

— Казьмин и Свешникова. Заняты уже эти ребята, угадай с одного раза - у кого. Графы прежние, Альфред и «Сары» тоже...

— А новые? — не унимался Олешкевич. — Каст перетряхивали весь, я точно знаю. Как их там, Каспарова и Демиденко.

Он стал искать их фамилии среди других.

— Давиденко, — исправила Большакова. — Каспарова и Давиденко, они молодые совсем, Каспаровой еще двадцати нет.

— Ну и? Давиденко-то да, не наш кандидат, мимо, — он отложил найденную анкету в сторону, — а Каспарова-то чем тебе не по нраву? — Он держал на вытянутой руке анкету совсем ещё молодой девчонки. — Она же как раз ваша, питерская, и если её взять...

— Не одобрит Куратор её «на постоянку», — тихо перебила Олешкевич Мария. — Максимум на подкачку Энергии она сгодится, но не на полноправного подопечного Отделения.

— Почему, Маш? Скажи мне, чем она хуже Свешниковой или хотя бы Газаевой?

Ответа не последовало, лишь вздох. Кирилл, переворачивая страницы, вглядывался в фотографии артистов. Ну да, Мария была в чём-то права, не все, кто сейчас работали с тем, что осталось после «Стейджа» обладали теми способностями, которые они искали. Нет, они были профессионалами, никто не спорит, но.... Не хватало им той природной магии, которую что Кирилл, что Мария с утроенным рвением искали во всех артистах, которые появлялись в их городах и с которыми бы они хотели бы работать, приглашая ребят в свои Отделения. Не все бы они смогли работать в этом направлении, никто не спорит, не каждому под силу быть Ассамблёром, для этого от природы нужно иметь способность впитывать Энергию и направлять её дальше, в Банк, поэтому одним из величайших задач продюсера было подобрать коллектив таким образом, чтобы им было друг с другом комфортно и не возникало разногласий и конфликтов. Чем в данный момент они оба — что Большакова, что Олешкевич - и занимались, каждый по-своему.

— А что у тебя делает Гордеев, он никаким боком в ваше Отделение не относится, — опешил Олешкевич, двумя пальцами подцепляя анкету Кирилла.

— Там пометка, приглядись, — ответила Мария, не поднимая головы от папки.

Кирилл и сам уже увидел печать Старшего куратора: такие анкеты были редкостью, это означало, что артист, в своём роде уникальный и на определенную роль его приглашали в любом случае, будто бы эта самая роль писалась или создавалась именно под него. И Разрешения на изъятие Энергии ему во время работы именно в этой роли уже не требовалось.

Кирилл почувствовал аромат свежесваренного кофе: в кабинет бесшумно вошла секретарша, поставив на стол поднос с двумя чашками ароматного кофе и большим конвертом формата А4, который она положила Марии на стол.

— Агату проверяла? Она ваша, между прочим, — продолжил Олешкевич.

— Способная девочка, но не более, — ответила Мария и закрыла папку. — Это всё. Больше людей за год не появилось. Ладно, будем считать, что со светской частью беседы мы справились, перейдем к главному. Чего приехал-то?

— Маш, да я чисто по-дружески, заехал поздороваться! Без скрытого смысла, — не сдавался Олешкевич, глядя на Большакову своими карими глазами.

Она снова встала из-за стола, но подошла к окну:

— Знаю я, как ты «по-дружески» приезжаешь, — беззлобно заворчала она, проверяя землю в горшках, не стоит ли полить цветы. — Погуляешь, посмотришь, - а потом половина артистов под «Пентаграммой» оказывается, а мне только и остаётся, следить, как бы чего не вышло, и расписываться задним числом в том, что Нарушения совершены, но я была в курсе.

Олешкевич обернулся к ней, а в душе роились смешанные чувства. Маша, сейчас, что, с завистью ему всё выдала? Или это так, сарказм был? И что значит «расписываться задним числом»? Неужели она его всё-таки тогда, в августе, действительно «прикрыла»?

— Машк, ты чего? — осторожно начал «прощупывать почву» Кирилл. — Ты на меня тогда из-за Гордеева обиделась что ли? Да у тебя же один Кроль чего стоит! И вообще, Гордеев это исключение из правил.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком речь, — отрезала Большакова, повернувшись спиной к окну и глядя на Кирилла. — Я говорю о передаче Шарма от одного к другому.

Повисла пауза.

— Если ты про Баярунаса, то Нарушением это не назвать. Твоё Отделение десять раз могло совершить Посвящение на своей территории, после того, как Казьмин Ярославу передал Шарма немного, но вы же этого не сделали! Так чего сейчас к этому возвращаться? Ты меня летом буквально высмеивала, что я Ярика беру, хотя от рождения у него нет способностей. А теперь, когда в августе Саша Ярику Шарма отсыпал, и Баярунас стал вес набирать, ты опомнилась. Ну, так и взяла бы его, тогда, в 2016-м ещё, когда он никому не нужный был, а не когда я в него уже силы вложил, на лекции впихнул, в проекты те же. А ведь ты хочешь переманить в свое Отделение Баярунаса, я же правильно понимаю?

—А ты - не хочешь избавиться от того, что тебе в принципе, изначально не нравилось? — отбила подачу Мария, улыбаясь краешком рта.

— В смысле? — прыснул от неожиданности Кирилл. — Как это «изначально не нравилось»?

— Ой, только не надо рассказывать мне о том, что ты за Баярунасом бегал, и мечтал взять его в «Пентаграмму», как только узнал о его существовании, — усмехнувшись, сморщила нос Большакова. — Наше Отделение чуть ли не тотализатор уже объявляло, захочешь ли ты с ним возиться или нет.

Олешкевич отвёл глаза. Ну да, над тем, что Ярослав буквально атаковал его тогда, полтора года назад, он сам только сейчас стал снисходительно посмеиваться. А первое время было не до смеха - Саша, отчаявшийся уже было затащить Ярослава под очи продюсера, записал с другом дуэт из «Тетрадки», чтобы, так сказать, тот на примере убедился, что никого лучше на эту роль он не найдет, и Кирилл сдался. Но так, чтобы доводить ситуацию до «тотализатора» в другом Отделении - это что-то новенькое.

— И что же ваше Отделение не выцепило такого перспективного артиста, как ты это сейчас говоришь, и сами не занялись раскруткой? Почему же не среагировали, когда Казьмин передал ему Шарм, и спустили всё на тормозах тогда, в 15-ом. 

Мария вернулась к столу:

— Потому что после Ритуала они не сделали ровным счётом ничего. Они не совершили ни одного Правонарушения после передачи Шарма, и Старший Куратор, наблюдая за ними, решил списать это на погрешность скачка Энергии.

Они замолчали и продолжили в тишине пить кофе. Напряжение в комнате достигло своего пика, и Мария не выдержала:

— Кирилл, зачем он тебе? — тихо спросила Мария. — Он не обладает от рождения ничем. Его же с юности везде дед пропихивал, потом на гастролях в «Рок-опере» подвизался, и вот после того, как Казьмин ему — в Питере, между прочим, попрошу заметить — Харизмы отсыпал, только тогда стал более-менее раскручиваться. А до этого - ну был мальчик, но лучше, чтобы не было.

— Тебе не кажется, что этот разговор немного бесполезен? — Голос Кирилла стал жёстче. — Ты пытаешься перекупить у меня в своё Отделение Ярослава, но я его не продаю. Я вообще людей не продаю, как ты могла бы уже заметить.

— Кир, этот мальчик не подходит тебе, не подходит «Пентаграмме», не твоя это энергетика! — тихо сказала Большакова. — Оставь мальчишку служить тому городу, где он живет и был впервые замечен при Инициации. Ты же проблем с ним не оберёшься, и ты понимаешь, что ты его не удержишь. Плюс Энергия...

— А что с ней не так? — перебил Марию Олешкевич. 

— Ярик же оставляет Энергию себе, ты же сам замечал это. Не боишься, что из-за дерзкого мальчишки всё Отделение однажды оштрафуют, и вообще, тебя поста лишат? Разве стоит рандомный парень, не обладающий способностями, того, чтобы ради этого рисковать своим реноме?

— Ну, поста-то, допустим, не лишат, — начал рассуждать Олешкевич, но задумался. — Нет у меня конкурентов в Москве. Да и Штраф это не самое страшное, что может нам грозить, гораздо обиднее будет из-за сорванных проектов.

Олешкевич смотрел на Марию:

— Что тебе мешало тогда, несколько лет назад, привлечь в свое отделение как Казьмина, так и Баярунаса? — тихо спросил он Большакову.— Казьмина ты могла в любой момент, считай, взять, он ведь у вас не один месяц жил. На худой конец, после того, как Саша передал Шарм Ярославу, ты имела полное право взять обоих мальчишек «тепленькими». Что же помешало?

Большакова молчала. А что Олешкевич надеялся от неё услышать? Что она не хотела вмешиваться в ход истории? Не хотела ломать судьбу этим парням, а это обязательно произошло бы, поскольку на тот момент что Саша, что Ярослав не могли в полной мере осознавать свои возможности? Или же он ждёт признания, что это она вовремя не разглядела в одном провинциальном парне амбиций на нечто большее, чем питерские подмостки, а во втором - дикое желание встать на одну ступень с талантливыми артистами и получить хоть немного того обаяния, которое так щедро перепадало другим ребятам, а его - обделили.

Не ответив, Мария взяла конверт, принесенный секретаршей, и стала вскрывать заклеенный край тонким ланцетом. Вытащив листы, подписанные и скреплённые печатью, она удивилась:

— Это от Старшего Куратора, что-то новенькое.

Она вытащила лист и быстро прочитала по диагонали. Подняв на Кирилла растерянный взгляд, она пробормотала:

— Кир... Распоряжение новое вышло.

— Какое ещё Распоряжение, — не понял Олешкевич. — Конец года, какие Распоряжения ещё?

Вместо ответа Мария протянула Олешкевичу полученное письмо. Кирилл взял протянутое ему письмо и быстро пробежал глазами:

— Что за....

Мария молчала. Не ожидала она такого. Ох, вот это бонус! На такую премию, на которую она рассчитывала под конец года, она ну никак не надеялась. И ведь ничего не делала специально, просто пожелала это тогда, в Москве....

— Маш, это шутка? Я тебе обязан, получается, отдать Ярослава и Казьмина? — Олешкевич, казалось, отказывался верить. Честно говоря, она сама не могла поверить в эту удачу, но и за Кирилла по-дружески было сейчас обидно. — Просто так, готовых артистов, просто так взять и передать Отделению?

Большакова взяла документ из его руки:

— Нет, Кирилл, — она снова прочитала, уже более внимательно, — тут немного не так. Здесь сказано, что Стороны, не обладающие способностями по рождению, обязаны подчиняться тому Отделению, на территории которого они были прописаны на момент Посвящения. В нашем случае, Казьмин не подпадает под это Распоряжение, у него способности ведь от рождения. Значит, он у тебя останется. А вот Ярослав, как обычный человек, то есть тот, кому Шарм был передан, — заметь, я уточню, два раза, и оба раза не на твоей территории, и еще считай, нелегально, не ставя моё Отделение в известность, — прямиком выполняет все условия и обязан будет со следующего года перейти в питерское Отделение. А вот Энергией он будет на пятьдесят процентов делиться с тем Отделением, на территории которого будут проходить мероприятия. Значит, только половина собранной Энергии будет идти нашему Отделению, а вторая половина – например, тебе, если Ярик будет работать с тобой.

Олешкевич кивнул. Было, над чем задуматься.

– Самое неприятное для тебя и для всех нас – это то, что теперь начнётся перетряхивание всех, по месту прописки, – добавила Мария, но Кирилл перебил её:

– С какого момента вступает в силу? – Олешкевич, казалось, никак не мог поверить в то, что сейчас прочитал. Подстава подстав, не иначе.

— С первого января «девятнадцатого». Ты думаешь успеть оспорить? — грустно усмехнулась Большакова, — Ещё никому не удавалось оспорить Решения и Распоряжения. Мало тебе судебной тяжбы из-за флага? Мне, правда, очень жаль, что ты инвестировал полгода в артиста, которого будешь обязан передать другому Отделению.

Олешкевич скрипнул зубами. Да что же это такое-то, а? Как чувствовал, что не стоит связываться с этим....с этой проблемой, с этим вопросом. А теперь выходит, что как ни оспаривай, не старайся, по итогу Энергия и всё будет доставаться «питерским», тупо из-за того, что Ярослав территориально относился и относится к Петербургу.

– А если он завтра пропишется в Москве? – будто бы хватаясь за соломинку, уточнил Олешкевич, уже заранее зная ответ.

– «Прописаны на момент Посвящения» – последовал медленный ответ.

«Проклятье!»

Кирилл скрестил руки в замок. Вот тебе и подарок, Кирюша, к Новому году… А ещё этот «квартирник», на котором он хотел открыто и при всех собравшихся поздравить и поблагодарить Баярунаса, что он рад с ним работать. Мда, надо переделывать стихи, что уж.

Он достал телефон, открыл «Заметки», а, вот он: одним из номеров «квартирника» было сочинение стиха про Ярослава, где каждый гость должен будет подготовить стихотворение. Олешкевич подошёл к этому со всей ответственностью, и даже в шуточной манере не забыл ничего. Эх, а так складно было. Он быстро исправил исходный текст стиха:

"Сотрудничество его с нами  
Весною ранней началось,  
Добьется всё, чего захочет,  
Не человек, а – паровоз»

на:

«Мы в «Пентаграмме» рады очень,  
Что с ним работать довелось,  
Добьется всё, чего захочет,  
Не человек, а – паровоз»  
  
Подняв глаза на Большакову, он попытался прочитать её мысли, имела ли Мария непосредственное отношение к этому Распоряжению, но его собственные мысли вытесняли все другие.

– Кирилл, я ничего не знала, – тихо, почти шепотом, начала Маша. – Мне, правда, очень жаль.

– Сделаю вид, что поверю. – раздосадовано сказал Олешкевич. – Ну, спасибо, что хоть часть Энергии нашему Отделению достанется. Хоть не зазря полгода с ним занимался.

– Ты сейчас его бросишь? Перестанешь вкладываться в него? Разочаровался?

– С чего бы? Половина Энергии-то всё равно нам пойдёт, если он в Москве будет работать! – возразил Кирилл, только сейчас понимая истинный смысл этого Распоряжения. Значит, надо будет загрузить Баярунаса по-максимуму в Москве и стараться предоставить все мероприятия только в столице, да и фансервис с Казьминым никто не отменяет. Что ж, неплохо! Жить можно.

– Я надеюсь, ты не запретишь ему совмещать деятельность в Питере и Москве, и не будешь «перекрывать кислород», чтобы ему пришлось выбирать, где и как работать, – обратился Олешкевич к Марии, как показалось, смотря на него с вызовом.

— Работать по-честному, значит - по честному. Штрафа мне не хочется — развела руками Мария. 

«Будет день, будет пища!»  
Кирилл посмотрел на часы. Да, быстро бежит время! Он поднялся.

– Не переживай, я предпочитаю, чтобы всё было по закону и по правилам. По всем Правилам, – уточнил он. – Нам пора. Буду рассказывать про то, как не надо вести бизнес.

Мария непонимающе смотрела на Кирилла. Смеётся чтоли?

– Шучу, конечно. Конечно только правду, и ничего, кроме правды! — поднимая руки в шуточном «сдающемся» жесте ответил продюсер. 

Мария кивнула. В душе она ликовала. Лучший подарок на Новый год. Идеальный!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Бессовестный волшебный концерт. На бис", 02.02.2019:  
> https://youtu.be/e4gdQV7x5S4
> 
> Техническая заминка или Как сломалась Вселенная:  
> https://youtu.be/pVig4MVhqwM
> 
> А.Казьмин & Я.Баярунас - Песня тишины:  
> https://youtu.be/Nlbq_KDOWXw

02 февраля 2019

Снова та же атмосфера праздника, и все в приподнятом настроении погружались в новую мини-историю очередного «бессовестного» концерта. Саша смотрел на друга, который, накрашенный, с блестками, россыпью лежащими вокруг глаз, казался похожим на манекен из фильма. Баярунас, казалось, перевозил в «гримёрку» весь свой гардероб, чтобы устраивать очередное шоу с переодеванием. Ну да, в тот раз фиолетовые «аметистовые» волосы сильно контрастировали с бледностью ярова лица, особенно после передачи ему Шарма, когда цвет кругов под глазами идеальным оттенком подходил к волосам. На этом концерте Ярик, по согласованию со своей «Баяротим», как он обмолвился на одной из встреч, за что был от неожиданности высмеян Сашей, предстанет перед публикой с темно-красными волосами, что само по себе уже было вызовом как окружению, так и себе. Официальная версия «истории» этого концерта еще будет озвучена, не зря на Ярика начала работать «по любви» его армия фанаток, а пока что Саша, копаясь в телефоне и отвечая на сообщения, прокручивал в голове диалог, состоявшийся с Ярославом накануне концерта.

  
  
…Они удачно остались в студии вдвоём, когда Ярослав начал разговор:  
  
– Саш, – несмело спросил Ярик, не поднимая глаз на друга. – Я давно хотел спросить, а ты… Ты не пожалел, тогда, в августе, или ещё раньше, что вообще меня во всё это впутал?  
  
Казьмин выпрямился и непонимающе посмотрел на Баярунаса:  
  
– В смысле? Ты же меня вынудил, а теперь уже и сам, что ли, не рад такой жизни? Знаешь, – усмехнулся парень, садясь на старый стул «верхом». – Наверное, это хорошо, что мы не вампиры, да? Представляешь, если бы вампиры существовали на самом деле, и я бы тебя тогда, в 2015-м обратил в бессмертного, а ты бы сейчас, через несколько лет, задавал мне такие вопросы, о том, пожалел ли я о совершённом, или нет.  
  
Ярослав усмехнулся и приблизился к Саше на опасно близкое расстояние:  
  
– Интересно, а как бы ты меня «обращал»? Как на твоём «Балу», укусом в шею? Или так, как пишут в фанфиках, ты же читал, что с нами хотят сделать фанатки, точнее, какими хотят нас видеть?  
  
Ярик улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла подобно оскалу, на что Казьмин, поежившись, отреагировал в привычной ему манере:  
  
– Ага, засосал бы, если бы ты был в моём вкусе. И выебал во всех смыслах. Ну, потому что хватит уже, задолбал со своим фансервисом. Тебе приятно, что ли, что тебя в «голубые» записывают? Или ты действительно «из этих», и меня соблазнить хочешь?  
  
Ярик послал Сашке воздушный поцелуй, наблюдая за реакцией, в то время как Казьмин, отведя глаза в сторону, боролся с желанием прописать тому в челюсть. В профилактических целях, конечно же.  
  
Заметив перемену в Сашином настроении, Ярослав молниеносно сменил свой игривый настрой на обычный, и ответил, отмахиваясь от него, как от надоедливой мухи:  
  
– Ай, Саш, расслабься. Привыкнуть уже должен, а ты всё шугаешься, как будто бы я тебя реально изнасилую.  
  
– Кто тебя знает, Баярунас, – усмехнулся Саша, вставая со стула и развернув его, чтобы откинуться на спинку и подтянуть левую ногу под себя. – Кто тебя знает. Кстати, а чего ты там Олешкевичу про Имболк втирал?  
  
Ярослав напрягся:  
  
– В смысле? Ну ты ж знаешь, Кирилл Игоревич же тоже в это верит. Вот, решил показать, что я в этом тоже разбираюсь.  
  
– А на самом деле?  
  
– А хрен его знает, – отмахнулся Ярослав, – я что-то там раньше читал, муть какая-то.  
  
– Ну, ты походу прям заморочился этой мутью, раз что-то там на калькуляторе высчитывал, сверял, – не отставал от Ярика Саша, пристально глядя на него.  
  
– Я не на калькуляторе…– начал, было, Ярослав и замолчал.  
  
– Что, нашел бумажный календарик? – рассмеялся Саша, не обращая внимания на Ярослава. – Дни «крестиками» зачеркиваешь как девчонка, в ожидании критических дней?  
  
Баярунас смотрел на Сашку и испытывал двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, этот разговор был, мягко говоря, необычным, в том смысле, что на такие темы парни спокойно болтали максимум на тренингах Олешкевича, но никак не в студии, где их могли услышать чужие уши. С другой стороны, парень взаправду завидовал Казьмину в том, что тому не нужно прикладывать больших усилий, чтобы завоевать внимание поклонниц и вообще, окружающих. Он, Саша, не понимает, какое сокровище ему от природы досталось. Нет, спасибо, конечно, что и тогда, и в августе поделился, и Ярик ему благодарен был, но, твою ж медь, Ярику на вторых ролях как-то не очень сподручно, и не хочется быть аппендиксом. Он хочет тоже быть первым, иметь крутые роли, и пофиг, что нет образования. И он сделает всё возможное, чтобы стать этим «первым», чтобы получить эти крутые роли. Да даже сделку с Дьяволом заключит, если понадобится!  
  
– Ну, не зачеркиваю, конечно, тут ты, конечно, утрируешь, – он попытался перевести разговор в шутку, но, заметив пристальный взгляд Казьмина, поджал губы и продолжил. – Но я одно время интересовался этим, кельтскими обрядами там, традициями.  
  
– Нахрена? – неподдельно удивился Саша. Не, ну правда, ну кому в трезвом уме придёт в двадцать первом веке в этой лабуде копаться, если, конечно, целенаправленно не задаться этой целью.  
  
– Ну, я же с Литвы, предки в смысле; думал, может, там, креститься, по католическому обычаю. Клёво ж.  
  
– Креститься? Баярунас, ты что, верующий? – удивился Саша. Такую реплику он не ожидал услышать, впрочем, как и положительный ответ на неё.  
  
– А ты? – тут же прозвучал встречный вопрос.  
  
Две пары глаз смотрели друг на друга.  
  
– Меня в детстве крестили, как и всех, – пробормотал Саша, отводя взгляд. Ярослав удивился – смущается, что ли? Или стыдится? – Крест серебряный даже носил одно время.  
  
– А чего сейчас не носишь?  
  
– А сейчас… Яр, ну я не праведник, я не верую. Носил, – он задумался, будто бы вспоминая. – Пока в «Бал» не взяли. А там…  
  
– А там против вампиров серебро срабатывает, да? – Ярик заржал, – И тебя дисквалифицировали, за использование оберегов во время мюзикла?  
  
– Да ну тебя, нахрен, Баярунас, – беззлобно отмахнулся Саша. – Кто бы говорил про обереги, сам же ищешь помощи каждый раз. Я просто не понимаю, чего ты к этой дате привязался, будто бы это работает.

Ярослав шумно выдохнул.  
  
– Саш, тебе легко говорить, тебе природа щедро харизмы отсыпала, а мне по крупицам собирать приходится. Вон, Олешкевич же не зря там, на полнолуния проводит тренинги. Думаешь, просто так что ли?  
  
«А на новолуния меня спасает, ага», – мысленно ответил ему Саша, а вслух возразил:  
  
– Ты же не Олешкевич, Яр! Ну, камон, что ты к этому Имболку привязался? – продолжал докапываться Саша, заметив, что Яр не очень хочет развивать эту тему. – Это ведь просто обычный день, или для тебя он что-то особенное значит?  
  
Ярослав молчал. Затем он холодно ответил:  
  
– Считай, что обычный, Саш. Ну, для меня он просто…так. Хочется мне вот, чтобы что-то было, особенное, понимаешь?  
  
– А-а-а, – протянул Саша, недоверчивым голосом. – Угу, ну, как знаешь.  
  
Ярик посмотрел на Сашу и, в пару шагов преодолев расстояние, переместился к Казьмину ближе и, взяв того за плечо, заглянул в зеленые глаза парня:  
  
– Сашк, – проникновенно зашептал Ярослав, – Ну, я просто хочу, чтобы у меня был «свой» день как бы, понимаешь? Я и в прошлом году, делал, в этот день, в феврале, и в этом хочу. Ну, и в следующем тоже, как традицию сделать. Ну, Саш!  
  
Саша отшатнулся. Холодные пальцы Ярослава сжимали плечо, и сквозь толстовку он чувствовал, как рука Ярика мелко подрагивает.  
  
– Воу-воу, спокойно, я понял, – Саша аккуратно выпутался из руки Ярослава и подхватил с пола рюкзак. – Хочется тебе сделать свой календарь, да пожалуйста! Просто я никогда не заморачивался насчет этого, стало интересно, чем он тебя привлёк.  
  
– Ну, так ты почитай, – тихо ответил в его сторону Баярунас, – не только же в игрушки в Сети рубиться.  
  
Саша не нашелся, что ответить, лишь внимательно посмотрел на друга. Ну, Имболк, ну, Самайн, тайны какие-то… Еще «Битву экстрасенсов» бы вспомнил!  
  
Они закончили собираться. Ярослав повернулся к Саше:  
  
– Саш, я очень хочу, чтобы ты меня правильно понял. Мне _очень_ важен этот концерт. Очень! Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, в этот день, потому что ты… Это так классно, что мы вдвоём, ну и другие гости там будут, но ты, с твоим голосом, я буду просто счастлив, что я буду с тобой на одной сцене, вот!  
  
Не отводя своих голубых глаз от старшего друга, Ярик сглотнул, размыкая тонкие губы. Саша опешил, медленно поднимая взгляд снизу вверх: вот приоткрытый рот, вот распахнутые глаза, волосы скрывают смешной капюшон толстовки. Такой знакомый и в то же время незнакомый Ярослав Баярунас. К такому сумбурному объяснению, почти признанию, он готов не был.  
  
Саша помотал головой, возвращаясь в реальность, и снова пристально посмотрел на Ярика. Обычный парень, может, даже слегка симпатичный. Когда накрасят. Откуда тогда этот морок, чёрт побери?  
  
– Ты чего, Шарм на мне тренируешь? – запоздало спросил Саша, облегченно улыбаясь своим мыслям. Ну конечно, как он сам не догадался, блин, что Ярик просто дурачится и «прокачивает» обаяние, а поскольку рядом, кроме Саши, нет никого – он сам стал невольной жертвой Баярунаса. – Фу, блин, Ярик, я уже реально кирпичный завод чуть не отложил, мне показалось…  
  
– Что тебе показалось? – с нескрываемым интересом, улыбаясь, спросил Ярик.  
  
– Ничего, – пробубнил Саша. – Буду я рядом с тобой в этот особенный день, куда мне деваться-то?  
  
Внезапно Ярослав резко подорвался и крепко обнял Сашу.  
  
– Спасибо! Спасибо, Саш, спасибо! – частил он и Саша закрыл глаза. Ну конечно «спасибо», не появись Саша в его жизни, _такой_ жизни бы не было…  
  
***  
  
И вот теперь Саша, услышав первые звуки из «Величайшего в мире шоу», и отсчитывая минуты, ждал выхода на сцену, чтобы сначала спеть своего «Токийского гуля», а затем, как и на прошлом концерте, под мрачный «Ghastly Silence» докинуть Ярику ещё немного харизмы. Не, ну а чего, у него вон, получаться стало, Саша сам в его сети, расставленные накануне концерта, поначалу угодил и не заметил, а когда до него дошло, что Ярик внаглую на нём практиковаться стал, то даже не обиделся – гордость за друга взяла. Подумаешь, выдумал себе особенный день, пусть будет, как говорится. Чем бы дитя не тешилось, как говорится, в очередной раз, лишь бы не вешалось!  
  
Первую порцию Энергии от зрителей Ярик получил уже буквально на двенадцатой минуте после начала концерта, когда после вступления к «ночным кошмарам» выдержал паузу и ощутил весомый Энергетический всплеск, натурально, прошивающий его насквозь. Его тут же бросило в жар: «Началось!» и он мысленно похвалил сам себя, что догадался накануне прописать плейбэк вступления к «Кромешной тьме», будто бы предчувствуя, что из-за Энергии, будет просто не в состоянии вовремя вступить в такт и не выдать себя дрожащим голосом.  
  
Время «Х» настало уже через час, когда Ярослав, переодевшись для ритуала в белую рубашку, именуемой среди людей «исусья тряпка», вышел на сцену с Сашей, и они дуэтом затянули «Песню тишины». Переведенная несравненной Агатой, она, наверное, идеально вписывалась в концепт этого выступления, хоть и таила в себе свой сакральный смысл, ведь оригинал композиции «The Sound of Silence», задуманный пятьдесят пять лет назад, был написан под впечатлением от убийства 35-го президента США Кеннеди.  
  
Попев с минуту, Саша, даже не пытаясь попадать в рифму и тональность в унисон с Ярославом, чтобы не тратить силы почём зря, почувствовал вибрацию, идущую от пола, но не придал этому значения, списав ощущения на напряженность момента. Странно, на прошлом концерте, да и на репетиции, этого не было. Или было? Рябящие «мушки» в глазах и внезапно подступившая тошнота заставляли Сашу будто бы бороться с невидимым врагом, забывая и путая слова. Да что за чертовщина, ё-мое, раньше-то такого точно никогда не было!  
  
Справедливости ради и песни-то этой, в принципе, в августе, не было. Ему резко стало душно – нахрена он вообще вышел на сцену в плаще поверх пиджака? – и стало не хватать воздуха, и Казьмин, остановившись и не двигаясь, пока пел песню, замер и, найдя точку, куда можно смотреть без ощущения гула в голове, попытался абстрагироваться от происходящего. Помогло. Вроде. Надолго ли? За всем этим он даже не видел Ярослава, то и дело поправляющего вылетающий из уха наушник, хотя изначально было задумано, что парни будут петь эту композицию, стоя друг к другу в пол-оборота.  
  
//Да, толпа всегда глуха,  
Богом видя пастуха//  
  
– почти а-капелла допевая номер, Саша в мыслях ждал последних аккордов, мечтая скинуть плащ.  
  
Наконец, избавившись от ненужной одежды, он начал своего «Токийского гуля» – и не понял, что произошло. Он будто бы не слышал музыку. Точнее, не так – он её слышал, даже очень хорошо, только это была не та музыка, не то, что они так долго репетировали и настраивали. В ушных «мониторах» была абсолютно не та тональность, которую они накануне прогоняли по всем тяжелым моментам и сложным точкам. Профессионал Саша вытянул сложнейшего «Гуля», с честью допев песню и, как ему казалось, даже «не уронив лица». Разве что мелко дрожащие руки могли бы выдать его волнение, да кто там углядит со сцены? Хуйня война, главное – манёвры, так ведь говорит отец-военный! Но, блять, какого хрена, они ведь так идеально всё настроили и выровняли, какого чёрта-то?..  
  
Пофиг всё, всё потом. Саша уже слышал первые аккорды Shining‘a, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и часто-часто моргая веками. Твою мать, не хватало сейчас свою Энергию, которой у него, если уж смотреть правде в глаза, перед новолунием и так немного, тратить на то, чтобы не допустить обморок. Некогда, блять, сопли жевать, сейчас обещанный ритуал нужно провести. Он почувствовал Ярика, стоящего за ним… Скримить Саша умел мастерски, скрывая за этим голосом дрожь. Белая «сметана», а точнее, разведенная жидкость успела нагреться, и Казьмин начал отсчет, мысленно читая слова заклинания.  
  
«Осталось недолго, потерпи, Саша, давай, ты сможешь! Яр много не возьмёт, да и зал набит под завязку, Энергии хватит, чтобы допеть эти полторы минуты» – стучало набатом в голове после того, как Саша, медленно выдыхая, завершил ритуал. Порция шарма, которую Саша снова планировал передать Ярику легко перекочевала к Баярунасу, и почему-то Саша не смог остановиться, «бахнув» тому более чем двойную дозу.  
  
«Ничего себе, а как это?» промелькнуло в голове Казьмина, и тут он заметил несколько серебряных ниточек-цепочек, которые Ярик одел в этот раз. Серебро всегда действовало как магнит - и для ритуалов наподобие того, что в очередной раз проводил Саша, и для обычного Ассамблёра, если тот в процессе хотел получить больше Энергии. Ярик всё-таки подстраховался, не доверяя другу, посчитав, что Казьмин всё-таки пожалеет для него Харизмы, и Саша впервые почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что Ярослав натуральным образом воровал у него его силу словно яблоки в бабушкином саду.  
  
Настало время уходить и оставить Ярика одного на сцене, собирать Энергию с толпы. Саша помнил, что в прошлый раз сразу после ритуала передачи, Ярик двигался по сцене, и скорее всего, это тоже могло повлиять на то, что передача Шарма прошла не так, как нужно. По договорённости, Ярик остался просто стоять, чувствуя, как Энергия фанаток соединяется с переданным Сашей Шармом и проходит сквозь каждую клеточку его тела.  
  
…«Ты сам виноват, ты перепутал роли в этом проклятом театре теней» - и очередной поток Энергии, буквально сбивая парней с ног, заструился из зала на сцену… Ярослав, задрожав от неожиданного объема Энергии, циркулирующей сквозь него, опёрся на микрофонную стойку. Охрененно! Игра стоила свеч!  
  
Саша спустился со сцены в гримерку. Вроде бы, всё прошло нормально, никто даже не заметил ничего из ряда вон выходящего, ну, кроме него, естественно! Он вытащил телефон. Многие коллеги выключали мобильники на время подготовки к концерту и естественно, на сам концерт, чтобы ничего не отвлекало от мероприятия. Но сейчас было свободное время, и Казьмин, несмотря на советы коллег по сцене, автоматически полез в социальные сети. Он начал листать фотографии Инстаграмма, на которых поклонницы наперебой отмечали Сашу и Ярика эпитетами один другого краше, комплименты сыпались, как будто бы кто-то сверху оборонил забытый новогодний мешок с подарками. Но вот Саша открыл «личку» – и кровь прилила к щекам: кто-то написал в «личку» критический отзыв.  
  
>Что-то Вы, Александр, сегодня не в голосе. Можете ведь лучше, когда стараетесь!<  
  
Саша, пребывая с одной стороны в обессиленном состоянии после передачи Шарма, опустился на ступеньки лестницы. Проклятье! Какого чёрта, блин, ни этики, ни воспитания, что ли у фанаток нет? Или это специально, толстый троллинг, чтоб позлить его, Сашу, потому что, ну, камон, он ведь реально счас слова не пропел, и общее состояние так себе, если честно...  
  
– Привет, Саш! Чего сидим?  
  
Казьмин подскочил с лестницы, будто бы пчелой ужаленный. Рядом стояли фотографы, снимающие концерт. Одна дружелюбно улыбнулась ему, он видел эту девушку иногда на съемках. Вторая же была практически штатным фотографом Баярунаса, про таких говорят «из мусора сотворит шедевр». Из «питерского» приехала, неужели как Наблюдатель Большаковой следить поставлена? Хотя – Казьмин потряс головой, прогоняя абсолютно нелогичную мысль, – нафиг им сдались Наблюдатели, концерт в Москве на личной подконтрольной Территории. Одна из фотографов сказала что-то ещё, вроде и не обидное, но он, наплевав на все правила приличия, шарахнулся с лестницы мимо них, не слушая никого, чем изрядно удивил и, что греха таить, напугал женщин.  
  
– Чё эт с ним? – кивнула рыжеволосая в сторону сбежавшего Казьмина.  
  
Другая пожала плечами, проводив того взглядом:  
  
– Хрен его знает. Может, снова с кем-то насчет гонорара не договорился или фигня для компа очередная сломалась. Он же сейчас вроде не занят нигде, может, снова облом, с каким проектом. Души артистов, мля, такие ранимые. Вон, Ярика что ли, не знаешь?  
  
– О, да, – рассмеялась женщина. – С ним легко и трудно одновременно. Но, по любви и не на такое пойдешь. А Казьмин, смотри-ка, хамить в открытую стал, ничего не стесняясь. Нечасто, но замечаю.  
  
Они прошли вглубь гримерки, уже перескочив инцидент и обсуждая другую тему. Сашка же, быстро влив в себя два стакана воды, пополз в расстроенных чувствах в сторону сцены. Перерыв заканчивался, его рефлексия в себя - и не собиралась.  
  
– Саш, там – всё.  
  
Погружённый в свои мысли Казьмин не понял, что обращаются сейчас к нему:  
  
– В смысле «всё»? – похолодел парень.  
  
«Твою мать, Яр!» пронеслось в голове. «Ярик что ли – «всё»?» с ужасом подумал Казьмин, вспоминая, сколько же мать его, Шарма, успел он передать ненасытному Баярунасу, когда они делали этот гребаный ритуал. Что будет, если произойдёт "передозировка Шарма", Саша не знал. Они никогда не поднимали эту тему ни на тренингах, ни в разговорах и Саша даже не предполагал, что это когда-нибудь могло бы произойти.  
  
«Черт!»  
  
Саша не дождался ответа от рядом стоящего, и рванул к сцене. В отблеске софитов, не поднимаясь на сцену и стоя в проёме двери, он увидел Ярика, живого и вроде бы, невредимого, насколько можно было бы судить в полумраке.  
  
– Нельзя так энергетически работать, – услышал Саша со стороны сцены вкрадчивый голос Ярика, заставляя Сашу невольно вздрогнуть и ощутить, как по виску бежит капелька пота. Баярунас, походу, рехнулся – в открытую говорит о том, чем они с Сашей тут на сцене занимаются.  
  
– Звук отключился. Совсем. Мониторы, «уши», всё, в общем, – кто-то шепнул справа от Саши.  
  
– А? – Казьмин вынырнул из своих мыслей, которые, как тараканы, разбежались в голове.  
  
– Звук сдох, говорю, – повторил тот чуть громче и посторонился. – Иди на сцену, тебя Босс зовет.  
  
Саша, при упоминании этого «босс», скорчил говорившему страшную рожу, искренне надеясь, что тот увидит её в отблесках ламп, и стал пробираться в центр сцены, мысленно матеря Ярослава: вообще, блин, берегов не видит, сейчас убывающая Луна, и так Энергия на вес золота, а он в игрушки играется и фразами разбрасывается, публике совсем не предназначенными. Да, подумаешь, вышла из строя техника, но это такой пустяк. Сколько раз у Саши бывало, что просто разозлишься, и микрофон играет в мертвую палку, или же «усилок» искрить начинает. Не конец света уж!  
  
Саша с Ярославом, полушутя, пытались заигрывать с публикой – в процессе общения Саша старался забавно закрывать Ярика, с ужасом понимая, что Ярослава будет не остановить – объем Энергии, уже пропущенной Ярославом сегодня через себя, сравним с объемом того, что Саша собирал на каком-нибудь «Балу», да и то, при полной наполняемости зала. А ведь прошло только первое отделение концерта, и так некстати навернулась техника. Или же наоборот – «кстати»? Об этом Саша, как Скарлетт, решил подумать завтра и вытрясти из Ярослава, что же произошло на концерте, почему весь его блок, считай, пошел не так, как репетировали и откуда взялось то незнакомое, что Саша почувствовал, стоя на сцене: непонятная вибрация, гул в голове и ощущение того, что ты теряешь связь с реальностью. О том, как Саша умудрился хоть частично попасть в ноты в тот момент и окончательно не заруинить “Unravel”, Казьмин тоже подумает завтра.  
  
Наконец, хвала Богам, звук был настроен и второе отделение концерта началось. Но, оказалось, это были не все плохие сюрпризы на сегодняшний вечер…  
  
Саша непривычно быстро сбежал с концерта. «Это конец!» стучало в голове парня, в то время, как он выруливал с улицы на проспект. Как так получилось вообще? Как можно было забыть текст в песнях «Тетрадки…»? Что это было? Вопросы, мать их за ногу, не давали Саше расслабиться. Но, блять, кто это вообще сделал? Сначала непонятная вибрация, отвлекающая от дуэтной песни, потом эта смена тональности. Они чего, все настройки нечаянно похерили, которые с таким трудом накануне выставляли, или…или Ярик целенаправленно подставил Сашку, чтобы забрать с него больше шарма, в то время пока раздосадованный Казьмин, погруженный в рефлексию насчет неудачного исполнения, не смог бы сопротивляться передаче харизмы Ярику. Очень удачно всё сложилось. _Чересчур удачно_. Вот уж действительно, «величайшее в мире шоу», ничего не скажешь!  
  
А потом, заруиненный после перерыва блок «Тетрадки», когда Саша нахрен забыл слова песни – наверное, впервые в жизни Казьмин радовался тому, что это ни под каким предлогом не будет выложено в открытый доступ, в официальной версии - из-за лицензии и авторских прав, а по факту - чтобы никто из _действительно_ заинтересованных в постановке людей этого позора не увидел – вот это вот всё как объяснить? И то, что Ярик выловил Казьмина, шепча тому ободряющие слова поддержки, мало помогали рассерженному Саше прийти в себя. Какие блин, успокаивающие слова, когда ты, мальчик-отличник, руинишь одну песню за одной? Извечные русские вопросы «Кто виноват?» и «Что делать?» висели на повестке дня, точнее, уже ночи, но Саша не находил ответа ни на один.  
  
Второй раз, «на бис» они провели ритуал под взором стольких пар глаз, и ведь никто, ни один зритель не понял, что конкретно происходило на сцене! Отличное название очередного «Бессовестного…», Ярик, несомненно, нашел идеальное название своим концертам – как говорится, ни стыда, ни совести, ничего лишнего. Хотя… Саша, походу, тоже не понимал, _что_ сегодня произошло – впервые странные ощущения возникли у него непосредственно на концерте, которые он не мог описать словами. Никогда до этого он не встречался с подобным. Всё бросил на то, чтобы помочь Ярику, а по факту, выступив перед публикой далеко не в лучшей форме, породил сомнения у этой самой публики в своем профессионализме.  
  
– Сэкономил, блять, силы! – ворчал Саша, чуть не плача, заезжая в свой двор. – Поделился, блять, харизмой, закосячив все номера, до единого!  
  
А ещё эта комментаторша херова! Да блин, у Саши тоже, может, «критические дни», какого хера они лезут и имеют наглость указывать, где он спел хорошо, а где нужно «лучше стараться»? Диплом критика сначала покажите, критики! Если только эта комментаторша не была «засланным казачком» - очень уж вовремя. Очень к месту. Ни раньше, ни позже, как говорится, а именно в паузу. Именно в момент, когда Саша без сил, после ритуала, после того, как Ярик забрал больше, чем надо... Всё слишком вовремя и _не_ вовремя одновременно!  
  
Саша устало заполз в квартиру, кинул ключи на стул, разулся и прошёл в ванную комнату. Выдрал из глаз надоевшие за день линзы, наспех принял душ и нырнул в кровать.  
  
«Завтра. Обо всём буду думать… завтра»  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Викка

Саша лежал на диване и смотрел в потолок. Ску-ко-та. Работы нет. Тепла нет. Друзей рядом - тоже нет. Впереди целый февраль, в котором нет ни одного спектакля, но есть время на рефлексию и депрессуху. Мысль о поездке в Европу, мелькнувшая в голове на новогоднем «Камикадзе» уже не казалась такой дикой и неосуществимой; с одной стороны - развеяться и прогуляться там было не накладно именно в зимний период, отвлечься и набраться новых ощущений можно и без праздного лежания на пляже, лениво потягивая коктейль. Казьмин уже забыл, когда он в последний раз был свободен настолько, что можно было бы считать это полноценным отпуском.

С другой стороны - Саша скосил глаза в сторону на полку - у него ещё столько новых игр, которые сами себя не пройдут, а там уже и новые выйдут. Можно использовать этот месяц на то, чтобы наиграться всласть, как знать, что будет весной и летом. Можно серию стримов нафигачить, совместных с Яром, или ещё кем: Ярика в гости позвать, или же наоборот, поехать в Питер и там вдвоём на одном компе «по-старинке» запуститься с «вебки» и развлекать фанаток. Ну и денег поднять, чего уж.  
  
Было и третье, что держало Сашу в Москве. Надежды. Надежды, что могут позвонить из театра и попросить выйти взамен заболевшего артиста, или же небеса расщедрятся на неожиданный подарок и внезапно организуется какое-нибудь мероприятие по типу того же «Караоке Камикадзе». Что вот он откроет «Входящие», а там сообщение, мол, давай, через два часа одна нога здесь, вторая тоже здесь, и желательно, в одинаковых носках. При полном параде, в смысле, и радуйся, что позвали. Деньги Саша считать умел, особенно, когда поступления их в ближайший месяц не предвиделось. Стримы в расчёт не принимаются, это всё, конечно, весело, и с чатом поболтать можно, отвлечься от тоски, но, как бы, Саша хотел не этого.  
  
Кстати, насчет «Камикадзе» - Казьмин так и не мог понять наверняка, кем была хозяйка караоке Волошина, обычный ли человек или же человек с магическими способностями. Не дано было Саше видеть это в людях. Чувствовать, что «что-то тут не то» - да, бесспорно, так же, как он тогда почувствовал, что нет в Ярике пресловутой Харизмы, но определять наверняка - нет. А вот Олешкевич умеет. И неизвестно, умел ли изначально или научился со временем. Казьмин склонялся к первому варианту, иначе как объяснить тот успех, который продюсер имел к своим тридцати годам. Да, не всегда было всё у него гладко, но не ошибается лишь тот, кто ничего не делает. Ок, Олешкевич не Алибасов, но, насколько Саша смог узнать и понять Кирилла, то и не стремился к всеобъемлющему господству, так сказать, но делать маленькие шаги в сторону мечты тот начал уже давно. И не будь в нём того, что отличает Олешкевича от других, не факт вообще, что он смог бы стать тем, кем Саша его знает. Уважение безграничное к нему он испытывал, это факт. И то, что Кирилл обладал огромным терпением, не удивляло Сашу: от идей до претворения их в жизнь, то есть создание целого проекта "под ключ" нужно не просто желание, но и возможности реализации. На голом энтузиазме в таких вопросах не выедешь. Столько всего нужно учитывать, чтобы привезти ту же «Тетрадку» в Россию, адаптировать для русского менталитета и не огрести за заигрывание с темой смерти в нашей стране. Эта проблема вставала перед Кириллом уже не раз, вспомнить только его трабблы с несчастным флагом для «Пентаграммы». Ну, казалось бы, какое кому дело в свободной стране до того, кто тихо-мирно хочет даже не мерч создать, а просто символ своей компании, фирменный флаг, и не ходить на демонстрации, а участвовать в мероприятиях, которые в нашей стране вообще за «взрослые» и «серьезные» даже не считают. Ну кому пришло в голову, что черная ткань с нанесенным на ней символом продюсерского центра может считаться чем-то зловещим и попирающим, прости Господи, православные устои страны. Смешно и грустно - где же свобода слова и свобода в использовании знаков и символов? Нет ответа. И то, как Кирилл отстаивает право использовать звезду как символ «Пентаграммы», не сдаваясь и не соглашаясь на компромиссы, уже говорило о том, что этого человека не сломят мелкие неудачи и он пойдёт до конца.

Саша потянулся было к телефону, но отбросил смартфон на кровать. Писать Ярику после концерта хотелось и не хотелось одновременно. Хотя уже прошло уже несколько дней, Саша прокручивал в голове пережитое, и не мог многое разложить на детали. Точнее, как раз на детали-то он разложил, даже по миллиметру концерт пересмотрел, благо время свободное есть, и для рефлексии самое то. Но как эти детали в одно сложить — а самое главное — нужно ли в это «одно» складывать, Саша не знал.  
  
Вот, допустим, первое: спел на октаву ниже — ну, хрен с ним, ну вступил не так, ну ещё какая шлея под хвост попала, не услышал банально. И вообще, он не «абсолютник», он никогда не утверждал, что у него абсолютный слух, как и у большинства артистов нет у него этого. Но, блин, ниже на целую октаву взять ноту и не понять, как это произошло — это нужно умудриться. Ладно бы была новая песня, вчера на коленке изученная и за три часа разобранная, так нет же — несчастный «Гуль», любимый многими, да, что уж, Саша тоже питал к нему нежные чувства, выделяя эту композицию из всего того разнообразия и безобразия, что ему порой приходилось исполнять. И бессовестно заруинить в нескольких местах — а всё почему?  
  
«Почему?» в очередной раз спрашивал Саша сам себя и не находил ответа. Переволновался? Ну, допустим. Накануне и до начала концерта всё было прекрасно. Они шутили, болтали, накануне он прекрасно с мамой по телефону пообщался, посетовал на «голодные» зимние месяцы и тут же поспешив успокоить родителей, что выживет и «ничего, и не с таким справлялись». Получив порцию наставлений от мамы и заверив, что всё идет нормально, он лёг спать, а на следующий день был концерт Ярика. Волноваться не с чего было, тогда почему «запорол» номер?  
  
Думать о том, что причиной стала передача Шарма, а точнее, передозировка этого Шарма Ярославу, не хотелось. Память подсунула эпизод на тренинге, когда Ярик выпалил, мол, не хотел Сашка ему Шарм передавать, поэтому и страдает он теперь, с мигренями и давлением. Саша резонно возразил, что не было такого, да и Олешкевич встал на Сашину сторону, но, как говорится, осадочек-то остался. А потом, на концерте, Саша заметил серебряные цепочки и не сдержал своего удивления. Вот значит как, да? Ладно, хрен с тем, что на «вампирах...» Казьмина сначала подкалывали, а потом режиссер и вовсе напрямую попросил снять серебряный крест, мол, мешает процессу. Саша не перечил, не имел привычки спорить с режиссёрами, да и какая разница, может, ему распятие неприятно видеть. Потом уже кто-то шепнул ему, что у людей рядом просто упадок сил какой-то, хотя поначалу всё прекрасно было, а Саша так вообще, бабочкой порхал от переизбытка эмоций. Посоветовавшись с мамой, он узнал, что носителя-то серебро защищает, а из окружающих Энергию так и высасывает, как вампир - кровь. Поежившись от сравнения, он решил, что на спектакли, так уж и быть, надевать цепочку не будет, а потом и вообще забыл про это.

А Ярик, стало быть, и до этого в своих интернетах докопался, после той фразы. Покумекал, сравнил; и для усиления эффекта, значит, ещё цепочками обзавёлся, побоявшись, что Саша откажется от своих слов и не передаст в очередной раз Шарма — и отхватил двойную дозу. Нет, украшай себя как хочешь, твоё право, но Ярик Сашино состояние видел, и должен был помнить реакцию с тренинга, или..? Не помнил или не захотел помнить. Но, чёрт побери, Ярик поступил некрасиво по отношению к другу, к Саше, и просто отобрал у Саши силу, Шарм и — апчхи! Здоровье ни к чёрту, задолбался уже с этим носом — Энергию.  
  
Хорошо хоть из «питерских» никого не было в качестве Наблюдателей, не нужно было ничего доказывать-объяснять, если кому-то что-то могло бы не понравиться. А не понравиться могло много чего - начиная с процесса сбора, до повторной передачи Энергии Ярославу «на бис». Ярик «дорвался» и совсем не понимает, с чем можно играться, а с чем нельзя. Вон, Имболк даже какой-то скандинавский в качестве «своего» дня выдумал, точнее, свой концерт к этому празднику приурочил. Ярик-Ярик, играется в свои игрушки... или не игрушки?  
  
Саша решительно схватил телефон. Ну, нафиг, хватит уже тайн. И так уже, когда в «Пентаграмму» попал, тайн не счесть было, но тогда он постепенно разобрался, да и Олешкевич на лекциях, считай, объяснял. А тут, на последней лекции они с Баярунасом общались, считай, на птичьем языке и Саша понимал из их беседы чуть более, чем нихрена. А теперь время есть, можно и внеклассные уроки наверстать.  
  
Гудок. Ещё один. Казьмин нажал кнопку отбоя. Походу, не рад Ярик видеть входящий звонок Саши в такое время. Ну, если гора не идет к Магомеду, то Магомед пойдёт к горе, в смысле, Саша пойдет к Олешкевичу.  
  
Звонок от продюсера «прилетел» неожиданно. Он ведь только-только собрался позвонить ему, а он уже тут как тут. Вот, заодно Саша сейчас всё и разузнает, как говорится, «из первых рук»:  
  
— Алло! — Саша улыбнулся в трубку и попытался придать голосу радостный окрас.

— Привет! Как настроение-состояние? Новолуние влияет?  
  
— Да пройдёт, — Саша не хотел посвящать Олешкевича в то, над чем размышлял последние несколько дней. — Мне же никуда на спектакли или концерты не надо, я дома, стримы смотрю. Как сам? Что нового? Ты же уже на чемоданах сидеть должен, или спать с ними в обнимку.  
  
— Да у нас всё норм. Собрался уже, вылетаем завтра. Билетов только на концерт нет.  
  
— Как нет? — удивился Казьмин. — Днём же только продажи на "девятое" открылись.  
  
— Биржа как открылась, так и закрылась, — рассмеялся в трубку продюсер.— Расхватали всё за несколько часов, глазом моргнуть не успели.  
  
Казьмин усмехнулся:  
  
— Ну, поздравляю, успех же. Солд-аут это же всегда круто.  
  
— Ну да, стараемся, — ответил Кирилл. — Думаем насчет входных, раз пошло такое дело. А ты чего бодрствуешь, не спится?  
  
— Пытаюсь вот. Думки и мысли спать не дают. — Саша направился в кухню и включил чайник. Горячий чай был бы сейчас как нельзя кстати.  
  
— Да уж чувствуется, что «не дают». Ярик не даёт?  
  
— Кирилл! — Саша поморщился, как от надоедливого комара. — И ты туда же, «даёт-не даёт». Я уже шагу скоро ступить не смогу без фансервисных сентенций!  
  
— Ладно, не буду. Совсем всё плохо? Что тебе мешает?  
  
— Кир, — начал Саша, собирая слова в одно предложение. — А ты можешь мне тоже объяснить, что значит Имболк и вообще вот это вот всё. А то на лекции, я так понял, Ярик прошаренный в теме был, а я ничего не понял.  
  
Трубка усмехнулась:

— Нет, я могу конечно тебе объяснить, рассказать, но думаю, тебе это будет мало интересно. У тебя способности от природы, и стоит только захотеть, ты получишь всё с лёгкостью, и использовать помощников тебе особо не нужно. А Ярик...  
  
— А зачем ему помощники, если я рядом? Я же ему в любом вопросе помогу, разве не так?  
  
— Саш, — осторожно начал Кирилл. Было слышно, что он подбирает слова, чтобы как можно нейтральнее подвести разговор на серьёзную тему. — Ярик растёт, и хочет быть на определенном уровне. Ну, то есть, он рано или поздно выйдет из-под твоего, так сказать, покровительства.  
  
— И для этого ему нужен Имболк и всё, что с этим связано? — Саша не понимал.  
  
— Почти. — ответил продюсер. — Если тебе совсем невтерпёж, то так и быть, на лекции в следующей расскажу тебе, что к чему, и зачем оно нужно и с чем его, так сказать, едят. Скоро полнолуние, там и увидимся.  
  
— Договорились! Не забудь.  
  
— Не забуду. Раз тебе очень хочется знать, расскажу. В интернете принципиально копаться не хочешь? — спросил Кирилл, понимая ответ Саши заранее.  
  
— Кирилл, ну ты же сам знаешь, там подчас столько воды наливают, что непонятно, чему верить, — возразил Казьмин.  
  
— Это ты мне говоришь? Кому расскажи, что мы на концертах с фанаток Энергию собираем, тоже не поверят.  
  
Саша хмыкнул:  
  
— Мда уж, ты прав. Я сам первое время не верил, что уж про простых людей говорить. Скажи, а вот Ярослав, тебе с ним легко работать?

— Ну, не так легко, как с тобой, тут тебя никто не переплюнет, — Олешкевич не упустил возможности похвалить своего артиста. Делал он это редко, но метко. — Но парень учится, ходит, кстати, на лекции в другую группу, интересуется тенденциями ведения бизнеса. И знаешь, даже если нет Шарма, он прокачивает другие свои возможности. Он неплохой организатор, я же наблюдаю за ним в течение этого полугода и должен признать, хватка у него есть.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, петь не обязательно? — Саша налил закипевшую воду в чашку с чаем, взял кружку и вернулся в комнату.  
  
— Я такого не говорил, — голос в трубке стал тверже. — У него неплохой голос, а если бы ещё его развивал, цены бы парню не было. Кстати, а он что, учёбу бросил?  
  
— Ммм, — протянул Саша. Вообще-то личное и всё, что связано с учёбой лучше бы Кирилл спрашивал напрямую у Ярослава, Саша не любил сплетничать и обсуждать что-то за спиной других. — Я не в курсе, но спроси лучше Ярика, он тебе точно скажет.  
  
— Значит, бросил, — трубка вздохнула, и Саша закрыл глаза. Блин, от Олешкевича ничего не спрячешь. Как бы научиться блок на мысли ставить, чтобы никто не смог ни прочитать его мысли, ни, на всякий случай, не мог повлиять на самого Сашу. Гипноз в смысле применить не мог. — Ладно, а что ты в феврале сейчас делаешь? Работа есть?  
  
Саша молчал. Отпил чай, и не успел ничего ответить, как Олешкевич сам озвучил актуальное состояние:  
  
— Ну, я так и думал, что этот месяц у тебя тоже в "простое". Ладно, будет ещё праздник на твоей улице...  
  
"Да уж, праздника мне очень не хватает " подумал Саша, на секунду выпав из разговора с продюсером и не слушая дальше его речь. Многое бы отдал за то, чтобы снова стоять на сцене, а сейчас депрессняк из-за отсутствия работы. Чёрт, может действительно лучше в Европу свалить, отвлечься?  
  
— ...суперлуние, и тогда я вас жду.

— Чего? — Саша вынырнул из своих мыслей, осознавая, что он пропустил целый пласт в разговоре с продюсером. — Ты о чём, какое полнолуние-суперлуние?  
  
— Саш, ты бы не грузился так сильно из-за отсутствия работы. Я говорю о том, что девятнадцатого будет Суперлуние, и в этот день я вас с Яриком жду, очень интересную лекцию вам приготовил, будет обоим интересно. Я сначала в арабскую сторону, потом вернусь, и - в европейскую дальше полечу. А между командировками отвечу, так и быть на все твои вопросы.  
  
Саша не выдержал и спросил:  
  
— А что, это что-то супер-удивительное, твоё Суперлуние?  
  
— Ну, вообще, луна в этот день на небе будет чуть ближе к Земле, значит, она будет большой и на небе её должно быть видно очень хорошо. И это для нас благоприятно. Энергия при этом будет в правильном русле распределяться.  
  
— Когда там у нас тренинг? — наконец-то выдавил Саша, обдумывая всё-таки поездку за границу. — Я бы на неделю в Австрию или Бельгию съездил, чтобы не пропускать встреча.  
  
Олешкевич помолчал пару секунд, и ответил:  
  
— Тебе точно нужен отдых. Я тебе пару минут назад сказал, что девятнадцатого. Февраля. До этого времени у тебя почти две недели. А что там в Австрии интересного в это время?  
  
— Не знаю, ещё не смотрел. В Брюсселе ежегодное световое шоу.  
  
— А, то есть Бельгия у тебя в приоритете. Ну, как обычно, впрочем.  
  
Саша изо всех сил старался думать о чём угодно, только бы не о возможной поездке. Кто знает, какие <i>личные</i> картинки видит Олешкевич, "влезая" Казьмину в мозг.  
  
— Я ещё не решил. Я думаю.  
  
— Уже решил, не думай, — ответил с усмешкой продюсер и добавил. — Советую поторопиться, пока забастовки из Германии до остальных стран не дошли, включая твою же Бельгию. Или Австрию. Или Францию. И мне бы, тьфу-тьфу, не влететь в них.  
  
— Ладно, тогда до встречи, через... — Саша попытался подсчитать дни.  
  
— На тренинге, Саша, на тренинге. Хорошей дороги и хорошего отпуска. Надеюсь, у тебя будет время и мюзиклы в Европе посмотреть, а не только в постели валяться.  
  
— Я ещё и гулять планирую, Кир, а не только постель и мюзиклы, — посмеялся Саша, допивая чай и прощаясь с Олешкевичем. Умеет он, всё-таки настроение поднять, хотя вроде бы ничего не сделал.  
  
Саша прокрутил пару сайтов с билетами. Негусто, "тридцатку" на авиабилеты потратить из того, что накопил, если учесть, что работы в этом месяце не предвидится, и из копилки, в качестве которой выступал темный непрозрачный конверт от очередного подарка от поклонниц, деньги будут вытащены безвозвратно. Но, личная жизнь есть личная жизнь, и вообще, кто знает, когда ещё свободное время будет, чтобы просто погулять и расслабиться. У того же Ярика личной жизни нет, и у Саши, по сравнению с ним, была какая-никакая, но стабильность. Ещё бы в профессиональных вопросах эту стабильность получить, и можно сказать, что жизнь удалась.  
  
Телефон завибрировал снова. С удивлением Саша увидел входящий от Ярика. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.  
  
— Да, Яр! — порывисто поприветствовал того Саша.   
  
— Привет! Как дела? — Ярик на том конце явно нервничал.   
  
— Привет! Да норм, дома сижу.  
  
— А-а-а, — протянул Ярослав и, не передохнув, перешел к вопросу, из-за которого, собственно, и позвонил Саше. — Саш, я тоже стримить хочу. Помоги мне? Ты же в этом шаришь, ну, что нужно, и что лучше. Да и куда я без тебя?  
  
Саша улыбнулся. Никуда. Ярик прав. Сашка с пяти лет в игры играет, уже почти два года стримит эти игрушки онлайн, и к кому же ещё Ярику, кроме как к Саше, обращаться.  
  
— Да легко. Смотря, что ты хочешь...  
  
Освободился Саша только через полчаса, когда Ярик, буквально под диктовку записывал то, что нужно для выхода "онлайн" на стримах. Он улыбнулся — Ярик, действительно, как младший братишка, который тянулся вслед за старшим, и просил помощи и одобрения Казьмина во многих вопросах. Сегодня вот, спросил помощь насчет стримов. Саше не трудно помочь, он ощущал себя нужным в такие моменты, и когда было видно результаты трудов, Саше становилось приятно вдвойне. А кому не понравится, когда тебя искренне ценят, когда твоя помощь нужна и к твоим советам профессионала прислушиваются?  
  
Он забрался в кровать и снова полистал сайты с авиабилетами в Европу. Пара кликов и он потянулся за "кредиткой". Хрен с ним. Олешкевич прав, Саша уже становится невнимателен, а к весне, Бог даст, будет побольше работы, нельзя, чтобы внимание рассеивалось...  
  
Закончив с формальностями, он завернулся в одеяло и вырубился.  
  
<center>***</  
  
— Да ладно? Ты что, вчера только вернулся? — удивлению Ярика не было предела, когда Саша сообщил ему про это после тренинга. — И что, отдохнул?  
  
— Конечно, — Саша довольно улыбнулся, заметив Олешкевича, входящего в кабинет. Всё успел: и отдохнуть, и нагуляться, и окружающую его действительность сменить. Даже по Ярику соскучиться успел, если уж быть честным.  
  
Ярослав вздохнул. У Сашки личная жизнь и профессиональная удались, а он мелкими ролями перебивается. О том, что последнее время депрессии накатывали чаще, чем обычно, он предпочитал не говорить ни Олешкевичу, ни Саше. Незачем им знать о том, что происходит в голове Ярослава. Начнут расспрашивать или ещё чего доброго, приводить примеры-сравнения, а ему это нахер не упало.  
  
— Ну, отпускник, отдохнул? Готов к новому году и новому мясу? — пошутил продюсер и Саша кивнул:  
  
— Мечтаю уже об этом "мясе", — искренне ответил Саша. — Ты не представляешь, как мне этого не хватает.  
  
— Будь осторожнее со своими желаниями, Саша, — предупредил его продюсер. — Желания имеют свойство сбываться.  
  
— Да? — Ярик влез в разговор. А что для этого нужно?  
  
Олешкевич перевёл взгляд на Баярунаса:  
  
— Желание. Искреннее желание, — пожал плечами Кирилл, забирая у вошедшей Кати поднос с чашками и ставя его на стол перед Яриком. — Больше ничего. Кстати, я вижу, что тебе уроки второй группы на пользу пошли, разбираться стал, — кивнув на блокнот, испещренный стрелками и кривым почерком Ярослава, похвалил того Олешкевич.  
  
— Ну, стараюсь, да, — смутился Баярунас, переворачивая исписанные листы. — Надо же расти, стремиться, развиваться. А то так и просижу, никому не нужный. Вон, даже у Казьмина личная жизнь есть, хоть и редко, а у меня... — сделав жалобный вид, Ярослав посмотрел на продюсера.  
  
— А у тебя всё впереди, — ответил Саша. То, с какой интонацией Ярик сказал про него, не понравилось Саше. Это не его дело. И ничьё. — Будут у тебя и поклонницы, и фанатки, и личная жизнь. Я в твои двадцать три о таком и мечтать не мог, чтобы и крутые концерты, и роли в театре, ты вон Иисуса играешь! Крутая роль, между прочим!  
  
— А ты в "Бале" в "дримкаст" входишь, а меня в "вампиров" даже в ансамбль не взяли, — возразил ему Ярослав. — Режиссёру не понравился.  
  
— Ну, остаётся только самому стать режиссёром, — рассмеялся Саша, поднимая взгляд на Ярика и, столкнувшись со стальной синевой глаз Баярунаса, слегка поежился. Непривычно холодно смотрел тот на друга. Вдруг, как будто бы сменив один слайд на другой, моргнув, Ярослав улыбнулся и, будто бы растопив улыбкой создавшееся холодное настроение в кабинете, снова стал тем привычным мальчишкой, каким Саша и узнал его четыре года назад. — Концерты-концертами, но надо и новые, так сказать, горизонты, открывать для себя. Правильно, Кирилл Игоревич? — повернулся он к продюсеру, беря в руки чашку.  
  
— Несомненно, — поддержал того Олешкевич. — Вот, ты, например, под новыми горизонтами что для себя подразумеваешь?  
  
— Стримить хочу начать, вечера же пока что свободные, — ответил Ярик, крутя в руках чашку. — Вот вернусь в Питер и начну. А там как пойдёт.  
  
— Неплохо, будешь как Саша, онлайн зависать? — спросил Кирилл. — Казьмин вон уже давно в игрушки на "твиче" играет.  
  
— Ну, не так уж давно, — возразил Саша. — Весной только два года будет, я ещё молодой!  
  
— Зато помогаешь профессионально всем, кто бы не обратился, — не преминул заметить Ярик, делая комплимент другу. — Мне вон как помогал, объяснял, я теперь сам круто буду делать. Ты же незаменимый, Саш, и вот на концертах и так, в жизни. Куда я без тебя? Спасибо тебе, ещё раз, за концерт.  
  
— Кстати, а почему именно "второго"? И почему тебе так важен был этот грёбаный Имболк? — вспомнил Саша и тут же добавил: — и, кстати, ты забрал Шарма больше, чем планировалось. Своровал в наглую, так сказать. Надел на себя всяких цепочек и получил Харизмы больше.   
  
Кирилл посмотрел на Ярослава:  
  
— Ты использовал серебряные украшения? А почему не предупредил?  
  
— Я думал, это не повлияет, — тихо ответил парень. — Я одел, чтобы было красиво.  
  
— На первом концерте их не было, Ярик, и на лекции мы упоминали про это, что серебро помогает тому, кто принимает Энергию, — не сдавался Саша. — Значит, ты сделал это специально. Неужели ты мне настолько не доверяешь, что думал, что я оставлю тебя без своей помощи?  
  
— Нет! — Ярослав повысил голос и тот почти сорвался. — Я просто...просто решил проверить эту теорию. Ну, тебе же не было плохо, потом, или...?  
  
— "Или"... — передразнил говорившего Саша. — Я песни свои хреново спел, силы для тебя экономил, потом ещё и в комментариях в перерыве критики начитался, так вообще настроение упало.  
  
— Нефиг в перерывах в интернетах лазить! — отпарировал Ярослав, отворачиваясь от Саши. — И вообще, подумаешь, баба какая-то откомментила, у неё что, диплом критика в кармане есть, что ты так среагировал болезненно?  
  
— А ты откуда знаешь, что баба? — удивился Саша, проигнорировав пассаж про критика с дипломом.  
  
— Ну, — замялся Ярик и широко улыбнулся. — У нас же все фанатки это девушки, ну, женского пола. А после того, как написали в критическом ключе, не думаю, что ты к ней любовью воспылал.

Саша покивал головой. Ну-ну, не хватало ещё сейчас или в скором времени узнать, что и критикесса была подослана со стороны Ярослава, и вообще, намеренно всё было сделано на этом концерте, чтобы Саша чувствовал свою ущербность. В то время как Ярослав был словно звездочка, во всём черном, стройный, с поистине «космическим» макияжем из блёсток, рассыпанных вокруг глаз. Саша был в линзах и поёжился, когда увидел, насколько близко к глазам располагались блёстки. Попади одна из песчинок в глаза, и всё, привет тебе офтальмолог и капли, а не концерт и откачка Энергии. Но Ярик, казалось, не ощущал абсолютно никакого дискомфорта, и, положа руку на сердце, Саша любовался этим парнем — он стоял на сцене в огромных сапогах на платформе, весь в черном, в «мохнатом» черном же пиджаке и темно-красными, даже рубиновыми, как хорошее французское вино, волосами. Образ дополнял «звездный» макияж Баярунаса, и Казьмин поймал себя на мысли, что этот парень, несмотря на отсутствие образования и диплома, далеко пойдёт. В нём было уже немного пресловутого Шарма, полученного от Саши, и то, с какой жадностью он впитывал всё на лекциях Олешкевича, говорило о том, что организаторские способности у парня присутствуют. Кирилл, разглядев это в Ярославе, не зря взял его под своё крыло и предоставил место во второй группе своей мини-Школы, как мысленно называл их ежемесячные встречи на лекциях и тренингах Саша. Если бы Яр ещё язык за зубами держать умел, а то ведь язык, как помело — «нельзя так энергетически работать» - чуть всё не похерил. А ну как кто-то из Наблюдателей бы донёс куда не следует?   
  
— Ну, да, особой любовью от комментариев не пахло, — согласился Саша. Хрен с ним, может, действительно, совпадение.  
  
Он повернулся к продюсеру, который что-то записывал в ноутбуке во время беседы Саши с Яриком, и спросил:  
  
— Кирилл, ты обещал объяснить, зачем нужен Имболк и с чем едят Суперлуние, не так ли?  
  
Олешкевич поднял глаза, слегка кивнул, сохранил файл и развернул кресло к парням:  
  
— Понимаешь, есть в календарном году несколько дат, которые обладают не то, чтоб магией, а позволяют человеку, который этой самой магией обладает, увеличить своё воздействие на других, или приумножить свою силу. К таким вот относятся Имболк в феврале, Самайн в конце октября, — начал Кирилл.  
  
— Это же Хэллоуин, да? Ну, для нас, православных, — усмехнулся своей шутке Казьмин.  
  
— Ага, особенно для православных и для тебя актуально, — добавил Ярослав.  
  
Кирилл посмотрел на Ярослава:  
  
— Ну, у каждого народа своё название, —продолжил он. — В общем, на эти праздники магическое влияние очень высоко, и если проводить мероприятия в это время, то получаешь Энергии несравнимо больше, чем если проводить их в обычное время. Вообще, очень много факторов нужно учитывать, когда планируешь что-то, начиная от положения луны на небе до критических дней в биоритмах всех участников концертов. Вот, ты, —он повернулся к Саше, — если хочешь что-то новое начать, распрощаться, так сказать, со всем старым, то начало февраля самое лучшее время. Имболк это вообще время обновления, и если хочешь начать новую жизнь, с новой страницы и новой ступени — более подходящего времени не найти. Как бы дороги себе открываешь, для чего-то нового, одновременно прощаясь со старым. Так что учти, на будущее.  
  
— Угу, — пробурчал Саша. Знал бы, подготовил список того, с чем расстаться хотелось бы. Хотя, нахрен приурочивать к чему-то, когда можно сразу слать всё к чертям. Раньше, между прочим, удавалось и без привязки к определенным дням. Если бы ещё непрошенные критики не лезли под руку, когда он с магией и Энергией работает, было бы вообще всё идеально.  
  
Кирилл заметил перемену настроения Саши и добавил:  
  
— Ну, у тебя есть ещё вариант исполнить свою мечту. Например, сегодня вечером - Суперлуние. Тоже, считай, идеальная возможность.  
  
— А что оно даёт? — оживился Ярик.  
  
— Тоже, как и Имболк, открывает дороги, исполняет желания, главное, это сделать до полуночи, искренне пожелать что-то себе. Или дела начать новые, будут обречены на успех.  
  
— А это касается всех сфер? — удивился Саша. — Или, например, только профессиональное или только личное?  
  
— Здоровье, к сожалению, улучшить нельзя, но это ты и так сам знаешь, —ответил Олешкевич. — А так да, личное, профессиональное, рост, роли, какие-то проекты... Только условие одно — желание должно быть одно и желать его надо искренне. Денег не желайте только, не сработает, — добавил Кирилл, видя мечтательный огонек в глазах Ярослава.  
  
Тот фыркнул:  
  
— Я вообще о деньгах не думаю. А вот о новом... Я сегодня тогда стрим запущу первый, в ночь, это же можно считать началом нового? Ну, и чтобы «выгорело», чтоб пошлó.   
  
— Вполне, — кивнул Кирилл. —Что-то новое, начало, и считай, у тебя ещё желание осталось. Которое тоже исполнится.  
  
Ярослав посмотрел на Кирилла, на Сашу и широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Мои желания обычно связаны с Сашкой. Во всех смыслах.  
  
На этих словах Казьмин поперхнулся:  
  
— Ты опять?  
  
— А что я? — демонстративно удивился Ярик. — Я же к тебе всегда обращаюсь за советом и помощью, и ты мне всегда помогаешь. Вот, я тоже, подумаю желание, в котором ты тоже будешь принимать участие.  
  
— Искренне надеюсь на большой совместный концерт, или что-то такое, —проворчал Саша, допивая холодный чай одним глотком. — А не на очередной фансервисный вброс, после которого в Сети снова расплодятся фанфики с нашим, Баярунас, активным и пассивным участием. И так уже мама осторожно интересуется, кто есть Ярослав в моей жизни.  
  
— И кто же есть я в твоей жизни? — усмехнулся Ярослав, смотря на Сашу в упор, слегка облизывая губы.  
  
Саша выдержал провокацию:  
  
— Маленький младший брат, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, как бы чего не натворил за время моего отсутствия.  
  
Олешкевич расхохотался:  
  
— О, да, за Яриком точно глаз да глаз нужен. Как бы не пожелал себе абы чего, что мы потом расхлёбывать будем. Ладно, парни, будем считать, что на ваши вопросы я ответил? Яр, у тебя ещё поезд.  
  
Ребята закивали и стали собираться.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я. Баярунас — Bernadette (9.03.2019)
> 
> https://youtu.be/mgH0P2crcmo

— А ты уверена, что это именно так будет работать?

Ярослав смотрел на Марию, сидя у нее в кабинете. За окном низкое серое небо грозило разверзнуться и исторгнуть из себя то ли снег, то ли дождь, но в любом случае находиться в помещении было намного приятнее, чем выходить и мокнуть на улицу. 

Большакова потянулась к «мышке». 

— Уверена. Ты же хочешь стать круче и ярче. А для этого одного желания недостаточно. Нужно развиваться и расти. Поэтому тебе, нужна Энергия не только Казьмина. А «новая, свежая». Я не знаю, как ты ее получишь в таких условиях, как у нас, но постараюсь помочь. В законных пределах, конечно. 

Ярослав смотрел на Марию. Когда она в декабре вскользь упоминала про то, что Ярослав может сам достичь большего, он не думал, что это потребует не только физических, но и такого количества Энергетических сил. 

— Я уже устал, Маш, — тихо добавил Ярослав, смотря в одну точку перед собой. — Я так задолбался, что у меня не получится, что у меня нет новых идей и вообще...

Он замолчал. Мария не торопила парня. Она понимала, что за напускным спокойствием и даже какой-то «расхлябанности» этот мальчик прячет свои комплексы и душевные раны, которые даже с передачей Шарма не могли зарубцеваться настолько, чтобы Ярослав поверил наконец-то в свои силы и просто отпустил ситуацию, продолжая придумывать и творить.  
Да и...

Её мысли прервал тихий голос Ярика:

— Я не справляюсь, Маша, — изрёк, наконец-то Ярослав. — На меня всё вокруг давит, бесконечное «давай», «больше», «лучше», а я... Я не могу, Маш.

— А ты обращался за помощью? — Большакова осторожно задала вопрос, пристально смотря на Баярунаса. Спросишь «в открытую» про психолога и как знать, как расценит парень этот намёк. Психолог приравнивался к психотерапевту, а признаваться в том, что у тебя беды с головой не каждый готов, для этого тоже определенная смелость нужна. 

— Да к кому? — выдохнул резко Ярик. — К Сашке что ли? 

— К профессионалам, — не отставала Большакова. 

— К «профессионалкам»? — усмехнулся Баярунас. — Спасибо, я как-нибудь так, «Соло под одеялом» сам. 

— Ярик, я вообще-то под профессионалом психолога имею ввиду, а не твои странные ассоциации с игрой «в доктора» — усмехнулась Мария. Парни, всё-таки, такие парни!

Ярослав опустил глаза и тут же поднял их на женщину:

— Прости, я сначала недопонял. Нет, к таким профессионалам не обращался. Думаешь, пора?  
  
— Думаю, давно пора. Ты же сам на себя не похож. 

Большакова смотрела на парня, а в голове крутилась мысль, позвонить Олешкевичу и задать воспроизвести в лоб, почему он не следит за здоровьем своего подопечного артиста.

— Просто внутреннее выгорание, Маш. Можно мне ещё чай, какой-нибудь? И поеду я, — тихо сказал Ярослав. 

— Ну уж нет, сейчас девчонки подойдут, будем тебе настроение поднимать всеми легальными способами.

— Какими же? — с неподдельным интересна спросил Баярунас. 

В дверь коротко постучали и, не дождавшись приглашения, отворили её. Катя, дизайнер проекта, мягко прошла и села в кресло. Коротко поприветствовав девушку, Большакова ответила:

— Ну, например, начнём концепт нового концерта разрабатывать. 

— Да какой концепт концерта, чёрт побери, — почти выкрикнул Ярослав, забыв о присутствии постороннего человека, выступившим случайным свидетелем монолога, и почти подскочил со стула. 

Спохватившись, он сел на стул, даже не посмотрев на Соболеву, в качестве извинений. — Я не знаю, как я вообще что-то придумывать буду, такими темпами, когда из рук всё валится. 

— Маш, я, наверное, в другом кабинете тебя подожду, не вовремя я как-то пришла, да? — подала голос Катя, вставая с места. — Не люблю быть свидетелем. 

Она встала с кресла и направилась к выходу. Обернувшись, она добавила:

— Потерпевшим тоже быть не хочется. 

И вышла. 

Ярослав медленно перевёл взгляд с закрывшейся двери на Большакову:

— У неё уже был свидетельский опыт?

— У неё был «депрессионный» опыт, как и у тебя сейчас. Поэтому-то она и понимает тебя так, как никогда, — ответила, вздохнув, Мария. — Чай ещё налить?

Ярослав посмотрел на чашку и помотал головой. 

— Нет, я передумал. Пойду искать профессионала. Или лучше профессионалку. 

Он поднялся со стула, одел пальто, схватил за лямку рюкзак и вышел, не жав Большаковой ответить на его выпад. Та покачала головой и, оставшись одна в кабинете, открыла контакт Олешкевичу. Надо было срочно поговорить. 

На третий гудок Кирилл снял трубку. Мария вышла из-за стола и подошла к двери, закрывая её на задвижку. Не нужно, чтобы посторонние, даже частично, услышали обсуждения _таких_ тем. 

— Кирилл, ты чего парня «маринуешь»? — вместо приветствия задала вопрос женщина, возвращаясь к столу. — Он ведь совсем «загнался» и в себе уже почти разочаровался. 

— И тебе доброго дня и всех благ в хату! — ответил Кирилл в своей манере, догадываясь, по какому вопросу звонит Большакова. — Почему «мариную»?

«Вот и пришёл День Х» пронеслось у него в голове. 

— Ну, мы же с тобой прекрасно знаем, что он не совсем бестолковый мальчик в магическом смысле, — открыто начала разговор Большакова. — Полгода прошло, он далеко не несмышлёный мальчик. Ты же видишь его потенциал, почему не пускаешь парня дальше и не объясняешь ему?

Трубка закашлялась. «Так тебе и надо, не будешь оставлять вопросы неотвеченными, а дела — незавершёнными» тут же мысленно отреагировала Мария. 

Кирилл прокашлялся и с насмешкой спросил:

— Что, жалко стало? У Баярунаса это прекрасно получается, вызывать жалость. 

— Ты неисправим, Олешкевич! Чего ты боишься?

— Я? Боюсь? — расхохотался Кирилл в трубку. — На тот свет не вовремя отъехать, не поставив «Тетрадку» в России. Вот этого да, боюсь. А больше ничего не боюсь. 

— Олешкевич, ты думаешь, я совсем ничего не понимаю? Ты же намеренно не хочешь, чтобы Ярослав развивался в своих возможностях дальше. 

— Каких возможностях, Маш? — воскликнула трубка и Большаковой на секунду показалось, что Олешкевич искренне не понимает, что та хочет от него услышать. 

«Не поддавайся на провокации, Маша» сказала Большакова сама себе, закрыла глаза и резко открыла их. Ещё чего не хватало, чтобы Олешкевич на нее мысленно влиять пытался. Не выйдет!

— ...да во всей Западной России дружнее наших Отделений нет, ты чего? — продолжала вещать трубка, когда Большакова вернулась из своих мыслей в реальность. 

— Кирилл, отдай его мне? — внезапно тихо сказала Мария. 

Трубка замерла. Было слышно дыхание мужчины на другом конце «провода»:

— В смысле «отдай»? Он и так принадлежит тебе, подчиняется тебе с января этого года, забыла что ли?

Мария закрыла глаза. 

«Не отдаст!» отчетливо чувствовала она. 

— Кирилл, отдай мне его официально, — продолжила Мария. — Откажись от него, в пользу моего Отделения, передай в Питер его документы. Он больше принесет пользы тут, в Санкт-Петербурге, чем в Москве. А я взамен обещаю тебе, что... — она, буквально, готова была подписаться под любым, даже самым сумасбродным предложением, которое теоретически мог выставить Олешкевич со стороны «московского» отделения и был бы прав, черт побери, тысячу раз прав, потому что открыл и провёл Посвящение парня в своё «московское» Отделение по всем Правилам, а она хочет просто забрать артиста под своё крыло. По факту, почти готового артиста. Вылепленного Олешкевичем. 

В конце прошлого года пришло письмо Старшего Куратора о том, что де-юре Баярунас должен принадлежать «питерским» по территориальному праву, но де-факто он всё равно был под протекцией «Пентаграммы», и Кирилл имел полное право использовать возможности Ярослава на благо своего продюсерского центра. Половину собранной Энергии он обязан был бы отдавать в Питер, но, положа руку на сердце, взаимодействие Ярослава с Казьминым приносило «Пентаграмме» такой объем Энергии, что, как говорится, на пол-Китая бы хватило и еще сдача бы осталась. Поэтому делился Олешкевич по установленным новым Правилам Энергией с Питерскими не особо-то напрягаясь. 

— Маш, — негромко начал Кирилл и Мария напряглась. Снова этот «преподавательский» тон, точнее, настрой, после которого ощущаешь себя не просто двоечником, а отъявленным прогульщиком, который не то чтобы совсем не, а даже ни разу не соизволил открыть книгу и даже не потрудился выучить хотя бы имя преподавателя лекции. Как в том анекдоте: «вопрос на «тройку» - какого цвета учебник? — Ну как я тебе его отдам, и вообще, зачем он тебе нужен? В твоём Отделении столько талантливых ребят, ну зачем тебе Баярунас? За одного Кроля десять Яриков дадут, и это в базарный день!

— Мы теперь успех и потенциальную рентабельность как в том мультфильме, в Баярунасах измеряем? — не удержалась от подкола Большакова и, не меняя интонации, добавила:

— Он же не такой бестолковый, каким ты его пытаешься выставить перед другими, и самое главное, перед собой, не так ли?

Олешкевич оторопел. 

«Откуда она...?»

В его голове тут же возникла странная мысль, что Ярослав, прихвастнув для красного словца, что-то мог сболтнуть лишнего, да даже про «бессовестные», но он подавил эту идею. Не мог. Слишком зыбко всё у него на этом поле, слишком всё неуверенно в его будущем и так же непонятно, «выплывет» ли мальчишка, если он узнает о том, что он не совсем «без способностей». 

Он судорожно подбирал слова, как бы поэлегантнее ответить Большаковой, как та продолжила:

— Кирилл, не нужно считать себя самым умным на этой планете, а остальных так, не способными сложить «два плюс два». Давай, признайся уже, наконец, самому себе и мне, что уж, что мальчишка не без способностей. Просто они — _другие_. И ты не мог этого не увидеть. И для «Пентаграммы» эти его способности, скажем так, не представляют исключительной ценности, а возможность «прокачки», развития его других качеств не устраивает тебя, точнее, не устраивает «потолок» этой гипотетической «прокачки». Выхлоп, так сказать, нерентабелен. А отдавать его в более подходящую «семью» — а это моё Отделение — ты не горишь особым желанием, но тут уже возникают другие вопросы «почему?» и «зачем?». Поэтому и принижаешь демонстративно его способности, не даёшь ему раскрыть свой потенциал для будущего. 

— Как ты догадалась? — бросил отрывисто Олешкевич. 

— Карты ещё раз сравнила, те, то ты мне показывал. С Старшим Куратором поговорила. Понаблюдала. За ним, за Казьминым, за вашими проделками в моменты передачи Шарма. Он просто другой, понимаешь? Ты искал в «Пентаграмму» уникальных артистов, и ты их нашёл. Просто Ярослав не несет в себе то, что для тебя является одним из основных критериев «уникальности», поэтому ты снисходительно кивал в его сторону, пока он становился тем, кем он является сейчас. И он хочет расти дальше. Он хочет выходить на новый уровень, но ты не даёшь ему эту возможность. Почему ты не хочешь просто поговорить с ним, сказать, что он не бездарь, что он не бесталанный парень? — Вопросы сыпались как из пулемета, но Марию было уже не остановить. Откуда-то из глубины души поднялась самая настоящая обида за парня, которому не дают возможности раскрыть свой талант, намеренно закрывая перед ним все двери. 

Повисла тишина. Секунда, две, три. Мария сделала вдох, чтобы продолжить, как трубка внезапно ожила, словно Олешкевич обдумывал фразы, используемые в споре. 

— То есть Старший Куратор уже в курсе того, что я, Кирилл Олешкевич, не разглядел в Баярунасе потенциал, даже не особо подходящий моему Отделению, но всё-таки - способности?

— Кирилл, ты меня сейчас обидеть или задеть пытаешься, что я якобы тебя подставлю перед начальством? Нет, ты не прав. Насчёт этого я ничего не говорила, и, если уж по-честному, то распиарила твои способности как человека, который, увидев способности Ярослава, решил до поры до времени тому ничего не говорить, поскольку решил предоставить мальчишке выбор, хочет ли он жить с этим, каково это, в шкуре человека со способностями, или же он поиграется какое-то время и решит, что ему достаточно того, что он имеет, не развивая это для будущего. Многие кстати, предпочитают оставаться на том уровне, что достигли, и не хватают звёзд с неба, довольствуясь весьма скромным местом в жизни. Амбиций, так сказать, не имеют, чтобы по головам к солнцу тянуться. То есть в глазах Старшего Куратора ты не бестолковый продюсер, который не увидел того, что перед носом лежит, а наоборот, человек с высокими моральными принципами, несколько раз взвешивающий все «за» и «против» в вопросах, касающихся своих подопечных. Как врач, давший в своё время клятву Гиппократа, он первым делом будет думать «не навреди» в отношении пациента, а уже потом просчитывать варианты лечения. 

Она вздохнула и продолжила: 

— Да, у него средние способности голоса, да, у него чуть-чуть есть пресловутой Харизмы, благодаря небезызвестному Казьмину он стал на ступеньку ближе к своей мечте, но ты, как его наставник, как продюсер, не хочешь, почему-то способствовать развитию Ярослава. Почему, Кирилл?

Кирилл молчал. Мария услышала на том конце трубки, как Олешкевич в полголоса просит секретаршу что-то принести и звук захлопывающейся двери. 

— Я боюсь, Маш, — наконец, услышала она. 

— Чего? — не поняла Большакова. К такому ответу она, честно сказать, была не готова. 

— Боюсь того, что маленький мальчик, за несколько дней превратившись во взрослого мужчину, набедокурит так, что ни мне, ни тебе, ни нашим обоим Отделениям годами не разгрести будет. Раз ты поняла про Ярослава, что он таки парень со способностями, то ты понимаешь, почему я до последнегоо хранил эту тайну. И дальше бы хранил, да ты докопалась. Мотив у тебя какой?

— Вполне прозаичный, Кир, — ответила Мария, по интонации голоса чувствуя, что Олешкевич готов к конструктивному диалогу. Бизнесмен! — Я же давно говорила, отдай Баярунаса мне. И нам хорошо, и вам хорошо. А дуэт с Казьминым никуда не пропадёт, я тебя уверяю. Ну, вырастут мальчики, разбегутся, но ведь где деньги, там дружба, и нет места личным обидам и ссорам, не так ли?

— Аргумент. Но, в то же время, можно добиться абсолютно противоположного результата - где начинаются «другие» деньги, заканчивается дружба. И боюсь я, как бы это не было нашим сценарием. Риски и убытки нужно взвесить прежде чем Ярославу правду рассказывать. Да и, давай начистоту, довести его знания до ума нужно, а то рано радоваться будем. Дай мне еще пару месяцев и я передам его тебе. По крайней мере, передам человеком, который уже что-то знает и умеет. 

— С таким аргументом, Кирилл Игоревич, даже спорить не хочется. Принято без раздумий, как говорится. Скажи... — она задумалась, стоит ли спрашивать его дальше, но Кирилл сам продолжил развивать тему, начав говорить одновременно с Большаковой:

— Маш, ты помнишь....у нас был прецедент с недостачей Энергии. 

— Угу, помню. У нас она не появилась. У тебя, как я понимаю, тоже, — её озабоченность в голосе не укрылась от Кирилла. 

Он продолжил:

— Просто...ты понимаешь, я не могу напрямую предьявить обвинения или даже претензию Ярику, потому что у меня нет доказательств. 

— Я понимаю тебя, Кирилл. Я учту этот момент на будущее, — Мария перебирала документы на столе. Открыв папку, она достала биографию Ярослава и его натальную карту. — Расскажи мне про него? Чего он достиг за эти полгода?

Олешкевич задумался. Если так судить, то многого — два сольных концерта, что-то по мелочи, мероприятия разной степени важности. Конечно, собранная им Энергия помогала Отделению, дуэт «Казьмин & Баярунас» приносил неплохие дивиденды и даже Александр, первое время скептически относившийся к идее «сервисить фаном» стал подыгрывать Ярославу. И вот теперь Большакова хочет забрать мальчишку себе окончательно.   
Магически парня за пару оставшихся месяца «прокачать» можно, Кирилл ему ещё в другой группе ещё других знаний передаст, благо интерес у Ярослава имеется. С этим проблем как раз не будет. 

Намного больше Олешкевича волновал другой, более насущный вопрос. Допустим, скажет он Ярославу, что он обладает таки магией. Пусть не настолько мощной, как у него самого, да что там, даже не как у Саши, которой магией пользовался постольку-поскольку. Что сделает Ярослав в первую очередь? Захочет прокачать эту магию, «максимально» повысив уровень, как в играх. А это чревато. Ох как чревато. 

— Ну, два концерта, с передачей Шарма от Казьмина, — начал перечислять Олешкевич. — «Камикадзе», несколько ролей в театре. Кстати, парень про скандинавскую магию читал, сам дошёл, как оказалось.

— В смысле? — не поняла Мария. — Ты разве не учишь их этому на тренингах? 

— Понимаешь, какая штука, — протянул Кирилл. — У нас разговор зашёл, и я удивился, что Ярик легко оперирует этими фактами и знаниями. Настолько глубоко в магию прошлого я не погружаюсь — все эти кельтские, скандинавские, германские верования мне не очень близки, и я специально не акцентирую на лекциях большого внимания на них, потому что считаю, что в современном мире мы можем сами многого добиться, не тревожа древние силы. А вот Баярунас наоборот, с утроенным рвением интересовался определёнными темами, особенно всего того, что касается Имболка. 

— Имболк? — переспросила Маша. — А на черта ему ещё это? Он же не хочет повернуть всё с ног на голову, чтобы стать единоличным Ассамблёром?

— Вот поэтому, Маш, я и не хочу говорить ему про его способности. Пусть для него это так и останется скрыто. Мир целее будет. 

Мария замолчала. То, что парень заигрывает с темными силами, используя кельтские знания, с одной стороны было не страшно. Намного серьёзнее представлялись последствия неумелого использования Энергии в таких ритуалах.

— И ты думаешь, он так и не решится использовать это в своих целях? Рано или поздно он захочет испробовать знания в деле, и тогда....

— И тогда всё пропало, Маш, — тихо добавил Кирилл. — Я не могу запретить ему что-то делать, потому что этот упрямец поступит по-своему. Насколько я понимаю, он даже не столько осознанно, сколько по наитию выбирает то, с чем собирается работать. Поэтому привлечь к Ответственности можно с натяжкой. Потому что ни обучения, ни практики у него нет, и касаться этих тем я не могу. С другой стороны, пускать всё на самотёк я, как его продюсер, тоже не имею права. Из-за этого я и принял решение не говорить ему ничего, как сам вытянет, так вытянет. 

— А ты уверен, что «по наитию», а не то, что у него есть помощник? — спросила Мария и Кирилл удивился её вопросу. — Может, у него есть или был кто-либо, кто понимает в этих темах, практикует и поэтому он быстро учится? Ну там, я не знаю, девушка, друзья. Казьмин тот же?

Кирилл задумался. Казьмин точно отпадает — Саша хоть и обладал неплохими задатками, но считал это всё напрасной тратой времени, свою Магию использовал редко, и не привлекая к процессу никого. Нет, знания из Поволжья имели мало общего с кельтской мифологией и магией, поэтому помочь Ярославу в этих вопросах Казьмин бы точно не смог. При всем желании. 

— Сашка точно отпадает. А больше в их окружении и нет никого. 

Внезапная догадка осенила продюсера:

— Разве что....девчонка-поклонница, если у Ярослава с ней контакт остался. Она помогала в начале, фанфики писала. 

— Чего писала? — не расслышала Большакова.

— Ай, рассказы, для пиара, чтоб парней раскрутить, сама предложила — пояснил Кирилл и вкратце рассказал Марии о том, что происходило за это время, не утаив ничего.

Большакова дослушала и вздохнула:

— Она же совсем девчонка, откуда современные дети столько знают? А она была Посвящена?

— Мне кажется нет, но я могу ошибаться. Она с Поволжья тоже, в тот субъект мы доступа не имеем, хотя можно официально запрос подать. Думаешь, она практикует?

— Ничего нельзя исключать. Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, ты же понимаешь! — Мария записала словесное описание девчонки. Хотя, если это совсем молодая девочка, внешность молодежь меняет часто, поди найди её в городе. Но, проверить следовало. Следы ритуалов остаются в воздухе, а если это происходило на её территории, то найти девчонку не составит труда. Если же не на подконтрольной её Отделению земле, то возникнут трудности.

Будет день, будет пища.   
  


9 марта 2019

  
***

Ярослав сидел в кресле, в то время как над его причёской кружил стилист. Очередной концерт «Пентаграммы», и это будет третий концерт, когда он возьмёт немного Шарма, но не у Саши. Правда, с небольшим уточнением — в этот раз он сделает это не с помощью Саши, а замахнётся на большее: возьмёт Энергию со всего зала. Подумаешь, невелика проблема, провести ритуал самостоятельно. Зато никто не будет носом кривить, что «устал» «не дам» и не будет задавать вопросов «зачем тебе столько». 

Ярослав вспомнил разговор с Олешкевича. Как только он заикнулся про «Ghastly Silence», продюсер изменился в лице. 

— Нет! — почти выкрикнул тот. 

Ярослав удивленно уставился на Кирилла:

— Какая муха вас укусила, Кирилл Игоревич? 

— Никаких ритуалов больше! — уже чуть тише ответил Олешкевич. Ещё чего не хватало, в праздник, посвящённый международному женскому дню такие ритуалы проводить. Там посетители наоборот, ждут Энергию от ребят, а не пребывают в ожидании гнетущего чувство опустошённости после концерт. 

— Ну, нет так нет, — демонстративно согласился Ярослав, бросая быстрый взгляд на продюсера. 

Кирилл внимательно посмотрел на Ярослава. 

— Ты что задумал? — спросил Олешкевич. 

— Ничего, просто теперь думаю про номер в концерте этом, чтоб красиво было, — невинно отозвался Ярослав. 

— Пиджаки поменяй пару раз, будет тебе «красиво», — ответил продюсер. 

— Ну, это я так и так хочу, куда мне их кроме наших концертов и мероприятий выгуливать, — добавил Ярослав, улыбаясь. 

***  
  
Проведя несколько дней в изучении теории, попрактиковавшись пару раз на других людях и поняв, что и как используется, за пару часов Ярослав придумал, как он проведёт впервые в жизни самостоятельный ритуал по получению Шарма. Одним ударом, можно сказать, он убивал сразу двух зайцев — не привлекал Сашу в очередную авантюру, несмотря на то, что де-факто он был его Наставником и планировал собрать не только свежую Энергию, но и Шарм со всего зала, где проводился концерт. А всем любопытствующим и обозлённым после завершения процесса Ярослав объяснит, что это всего лишь шоу. Бессовестный кусочек _его_ шоу. 

Очень кстати в этот концерт вписывалась «Bernadette». Ярослав уже брал эту песню в свой репертуар, никого не удивит появление кавера на группу «IAMX»— в узких кругах называемая «Я ХэЗэ» — несколько минут, которые унесут зал в декадентскую атмосферу кабаре. 

«Wir verlieren Gefühle,  
Freunde oder Feind,  
Vergessen werden Geister»

«Мы теряем наши чувства,  
Друзья или враги,  
Границы становятся очень зыбки»

Песня о любви, но одновременно и освобождение от оков прежней жизни, как момент отделения ступени у космического корабля, когда тот набирает скорость и выходит в открытый космос. Бернадетт — внутреннее альтер-эго, то, что сидит в каждом из нас, и в моменты отчаяния находит выход наружу. 

А Большакова права, нужно постепенно уходить от Казьмина — нужна свежая Энергия. И самостоятельный ритуал это отличное подспорье в этом! Боевое крещение, так сказать. 

«Bernadette, du öffnest meine Welt.  
Ich feiere jeden Tag, meine Weichen sind gestellt.  
Das Leben, der Tod, führen uns Menschen hin zu Liebe und Not»

«Бернадетт, ты открываешь дверь в мой мир, ты моя свобода!  
Я праздную каждый день, скрывая свои страхи.   
Жизнь и смерть ведут к любви и сожалению.  
Открой же дверь и впусти меня к себе,  
Бернадетт!»

Но только в этот раз Ярослав сделает красиво. Возьмёт часть ритуала со своих «бессовестных», заменит цвет краски с белого на малиновый «цвет любви и радости, и контраст с чёрным не так будет бросаться в глаза».   
Да и чтобы ассоциации сильной не было с теми «Ghastly...» номерами, всё-таки делает он его без Саши. Пусть уже и не новолуние, но Казьмин снова может взбрыкнуть, что Энергии мало. Так лучше сразу брать у зала, не заметят особо.

А по факту — всё будет тоже самое: пять артистов, сильных «пентаграммовских» ребят, двое из них — Саша и Вера — будто бы пажи, прислуживающие этому вечеру: их балахоны, напоминающие мантии с капюшонами, показывали, кто является сдерживающей силой, такие «столпы спокойствия». Да и энергетика казьмина и свешниковой уравновешивала бурю эмоций от Газаевой и Ярослава. 

Олешкевич знал, кого набирать в свою команду. Только почему-то он не видит потенциал его, Ярослава....или не хочет видеть. Но это он спросит у него самого уже на тренинге, через пару недель. Сейчас главное, чтобы не сорвалось ничего, в самый последний момент....


End file.
